Destinados Ao Amor
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Bella se muda pra esse ótimo apartamento, é ótimo ter seu lugar e sua independência, mas sua vida muda ao receber a carta de um estranho. A carta não é destinada a ela, mas ela se conecta com esse estranho como se eles pertencessem juntos
1. Prólogo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

_Oi linda._

_Escrevendo de novo, como você está?_

_Com certeza linda como sempre._

_As coisas aqui estão... com certeza você não quer saber, eu não quero saber, mas eu estou aqui e aqui vou ficar, pelo menos por um tempo._

_Mas não quero falar disso, prefiro falar sobre nós._

_Ainda a um "nós", eu gostaria que sim, mas e você? Com certeza ha coisas melhores pra você ai fora._

_Festas, amigos, homens disponíveis pra você._

_Por mais dois anos, eu pertenço ao meu país. Isso devia ser uma coisa boa né. Lutar por uma causa nobre, pelo meu país, meu dever... estou divagando de novo. Sei que você odeia isso, mas às vezes é difícil evitar._

_Sabe o que sonhei esses dias? Com a festa que nos conhecemos, você estava tão bonita, mesmo com aquela peruca vermelha e os óculos enormes. Ainda lembro como você falou comigo, ou de como você se jogou em cima de mim, não adianta negar, você começou isso. Claro eu terminei, mas você adorou como terminei._

_Sinto falta do seu jeito animado de ser, você me faz sentir diferente, você sabe eu sou um chato por natureza, mas quando estávamos juntos eu me sentia outra pessoa, alguém que podia tudo, podia tudo com você._

_Mas eu estou aqui e você ai, e agora eu sinto que não posso nada, mas não posso pensar assim, não posso me sentir assim. No momento em que me sinto assim, pode ser meu ultimo, eu preciso ser forte, ser firme, ser... eu preciso sobreviver._

_Eu vou sobreviver._

_Você estará me esperando quando eu sair daqui? Por que eu vou, você sabe que eu vou. Eu posso ser muitas coisas, mas eu tenho palavra. E eu jurei que voltaria inteiro, não sei se para você ou para meu pai, se ele ainda me quiser..._

_Merda, eu já falei com você sobre meu pai? Eu posso xingar em uma carta? Bem acho que sim quando é necessário. E é nesse momento._

_Não que meu pai seja ruim que eu preciso xingá-lo é só... complicado. Isso é mentira, é fodidamente complicado. Mas ele é meu pai e o amo, de longe, mas amo._

_E se eu não puder voltar pra você, espera que eu possa voltar pra ele._

_Acho que já falei demais, mais que nas ultimas cartas, né._

_Acho que estou precisando falar hoje. Mas amanhã será melhor. É basicamente o lema aqui. Espero que o lema se realize e minha próxima carta seja melhor._

_Falo com você em breve._

_Cabo E. A. Masen._


	2. 1 - Era isso,

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_1. Era isso, eu ia responder a carta._**

**_10 de Agosto de 2.000_**

Observei a ultima a caixa sobre a mesa de café com um suspiro de alivio. Finalmente acabou.

Eu odiava mudanças, mas essa era definitivamente a minha ultima, nem arrastada eu saia desse apartamento. Meu novo apartamento. Sabe como é difícil achar um bom apartamento em Nova York, em uma boa vizinhança ainda, é o mesmo que ganhar na loteria.

E esse era meu caso já que a antiga moradora a Sra. Cheney saiu às pressas, dei quase todas as minhas economias, mas valeu a pena. Finalmente tinha meu cantinho e poderia sair da casa da minha mãe. Não que eu não amasse minha mãe, por que eu amava, mas eu preferia amar de longe, beeeem longe.

Peguei a ultima caixa a desmanchando para colocar junto com as outras que iam pra reciclar. Depois de tudo arrumado me joguei no meu confortável sofá pegando meu celular, discando o numero de Rosie.

– Alô?

– Hey Rosie, é Bella.

– Bella, como está?

– Finalmente acabei.

– Sério?

– Sim, vem pra cá hoje?

– Claro. Precisamos comemorar com muita tequila. – gritou animada me fazendo rir.

– Com certeza, passe aqui mais tarde.

– Pode deixar. – nos despedimos combinando que ela viria às oito. Assim dava tempo de comprar algo ou podíamos pedir.

Mesmo assim eu quase não tinha alimentos em casa. Precisava dar uma rápida passada no supermercado.

Peguei minha bolsa e um casaco saindo de casa, infelizmente não tinha carro, não que isso fosse problema em Nova York, taxi e ônibus sempre tinha. Mesmo assim o mercado não ficava longe caminhei as três quadras do meu apartamento até a mercearia, meu apartamento novo.

Entrei pegando um carrinho e passeei pelos corredores pegando tudo que eu precisava desde produtos de limpezas a alimentos para durar a semana toda. Depois de pegar um pouco de tudo, caminhei para o caixa passando minhas compras.

Acabei tendo que pegar um taxi, pois não tinha como eu caminhar com todas essas coisas até meu apartamento. Apartamento novo. Sim eu não me cansava de repetir isso.

Ao chegar em casa, paguei a corrida e com as mãos cheias de sacolas subi. Precisava pegar as cartas, que com certeza só seriam contas. Já que poucas pessoas sabiam da minha mudança, ainda teria que buscar minhas cartas na casa de mamãe.

Fui até o elevador um pouco antigo, entrando apertei o botão para o quarto andar, o elevador alavancou algumas vezes e rezei aos céus que eu não morresse no elevador, por que não era justo, já que eu nem havia desfrutado do meu apartamento novo. Sim até eu estava se irritando já.

As portas se abriram e com um suspiro de alivio empurrei a porta que emperrou um pouco e sai antes que ela fechasse comigo lá dentro e eu tivesse que fazer outra viagem na caixa do inferno, caminhei pelo corredor, chegando a minha porta e com um pouco de dificuldade abri a porta, entrei colocando as compras sobre a pequena mesa que ficava na minha adorável cozinha. Sai voltando a descer, pela escada dessa vez, nem fudendo iria naquele elevador de novo.

Ao chegar ao térreo fui até onde ficavam as caixas de cartas, e usando a minha chave que era a mesma da minha porta abri a caixinha puxando as cartas. Conferi as cartas, luz, telefone, gás e água. Precisaria mudar as contas para meu nome, todas ainda estavam no nome de Ângela Weber. Ângela havia mudado as pressas, não deixando endereço para mandar futuras correspondências, talvez ela não recebesse cartas e as que realmente importavam ela já devia ter avisado o novo endereço. Dando de ombros voltei às cartas notando alguns cupons, propaganda e uma carta em papel pardo.

– Mas... – revirei a carta nas mãos vendo alguns selos de outro país, o nome na frente era desconhecido. E. A. Masen?

Virei à carta e gemi ao ver o nome de Ângela e o endereço.

– Inferno.

Como eu a acharia agora?

Talvez Emmett saberia pra onde ela mudou.

Sim essa era uma ideia. Satisfeita com minha decisão juntei as cartas com as outras e subi para meu novo apartamento. Ok era ultima vez.

Corri pelas escadas e ao entrar em casa joguei as cartas sobre a mesa, fiz uma ligação rápida pra minha mãe avisando que já estava bem instalada e que ela devia me visitar em breve. Depois das recomendações básicas e reclamações de sempre, quando ela finalmente desligou, olhei o relógio e já passava das cinco.

Resolvi tomar um banho, antes fui até a cozinha beber um pouco de água, abri a geladeira pegando a jarra, e enchi um copo. Enquanto bebia, olhei as cartas sobre a mesa e pensei em ligar para Emmett, mas amanhã falaria com ele no trabalho, com certeza ele saberia para onde Ângela foi. Afinal eu conheci Ângela através dele.

Sim Emmett saberia o que fazer. Terminei a minha água colocando o copo sobre a pia, e fui tomar meu banho.

Atravessei o corredor até meu quarto, me livrei das roupas jogando no cesto, peguei uma toalha limpa me enrolando nela, indo até o closet peguei uma calça de flanela xadrez e uma camiseta preta e calcinha. Fui para o banheiro deixando as roupas sobre o vaso, tirei a toalha a jogando sobre o Box e entrei ligando o chuveiro.

Satisfeita com a temperatura da água, lavei o corpo e os cabelos, quando estava limpa, desliguei o chuveiro pegando a toalha e me secando dentro do Box, ao acabar sai vestindo as roupas no banheiro mesmo. Enrolei a toalha no cabelo, saindo do banheiro fui até minha penteadeira e retirando a toalha, penteei os cabelos desembaraçando os nos.

Quando terminei, retirei os cabelos que ficaram presos a escova os jogando fora, lavei as mãos e sequei pegando minha toalha e levando a lavanderia e joguei na maquina de secar.

Voltei para a sala ligando a TV, me jogando no sofá em seguida, ainda tinha um tempinho antes de Rosie chegar, fiquei passando os canais até achar algo bom, e parei ao ver friends, eu amo essa serie. Ri assistindo Ross assustando Rachel e Phoebe, já estava quase acabando o episodio quando ouve uma batida na porta.

Me levantei indo até lá e olhando pelo olho mágico, sorri ao ver Rosie com duas sacolas, abri a porta e ela ergueu as sacolas.

– Olá, olá amiga. Vamos ficar bêbadas?

– Com certeza. – ela riu entrando e fechei a porta a trancando.

Rosie foi até a cozinha colocando as coisas na mesa e me apressei em tirar as cartas do caminho.

– Quantas garrafas você trouxe?

– Muitas. – falou já tirando duas garrafas da sacola e me mostrando, balancei a cabeça rindo.

– Se minha mãe vier visitar, vai achar que eu sou uma alcoólatra. – resmunguei ao a ver tirando mais garrafas das sacolas, felizmente tinha alguns salgadinhos e doces também, ou ficaria preocupada.

– Duvido muito. Conhecendo Renée ela pegaria um copo e beberia conosco. – gostaria de negar, mas a quem eu queria enganar, ela beberia e ainda reclamaria da marca.

– Você esta certa. Então vamos comer essa porcariada que você trouxe, ou quer pedir uma pizza?

– Olha eu sei que vamos comer essa porcariada toda, mas uma pizza com muito queijo ia bem. – piscou embolando as sacolas e me entregou, entreguei as cartas pra ela e fui colocar as sacolas na ultima gaveta da pia, onde guardava sacos e embalagens.

– Eu vou pedir a pizza. – ela grunhiu seu assentimento sentando em uma cadeira e fui pegar o telefone, liguei para a pizzaria de sempre e pedi uma pizza media de 4 queijos.

Voltei a cozinha enquanto passava o endereço do apartamento e peguei minha carteira sobre a geladeira verificando se eu tinha troco. Percebi que Rosie olhava atentamente para a carta de Ângela e a balançou pra mim.

Pedi para ela esperar, e terminei a ligação dizendo que tinha trocado e fui colocar o telefone na base. Rose me seguiu segurando a carta.

– Quem é E. A. Masen?

– É de Ângela. – ela franziu o nariz, e olhou a carta novamente.

– Ela deixou o endereço pra situações assim?

– Na verdade não. Talvez Emmett...

– Acho que devíamos abrir. – falou de repente me interrompendo e arquei uma sobrancelha.

– O que? – engasguei com certeza esperando ela rir, ela não queria que abrisse a correspondência alheia, não é?

Isso é crime. Quantos anos de prisão eu poderia pegar por ler a carta de alguém?

– Então podemos? – pelo jeito era sério.

– Rosie você endoidou, isso é crime.

– A mulher sumiu, talvez na carta tenha alguma informação para onde ela foi. – neguei, de jeito nenhum estaríamos abrindo a carta alheia.

– Não, isso é besteira e você sabe. Emmett deve saber de Ângela. – ela bufou.

– Duvido. Aquela cadela praticamente fugiu.

– Fugiu?

– Absolutamente. Emmett disse que esse era um dos motivos que ela vendeu esse lugar tão barato. Ela queria ir, e eu duvido que você possa encontrá-la.

– E o que eu faço sobre a carta? – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

– Vamos abrir, ai você pode responder a pessoa dizendo que Ângela se foi.

– Não é só eu escrever uma nota e mandar a carta de volta? Não vejo necessidade de abri-la. – ela grunhiu.

– Bella, olhe pra esses selos. – ela apontou os selos e definitivamente eles não eram daqui. – O cara mandou essa carta sabe se lá de onde, ele merece uma resposta adequada.

– Como sabe que é um homem?

– Eu só sei. Agora abra. – peguei a carta da mão dela, e a revirei entre minhas mãos.

Rosie tinha um ponto. Mas eu podia fazer isso? Violar a privacidade de alguém desse modo?

Olhei para ela que me olhava com expectativa, mas neguei.

Não podia.

– Vou falar com Emmett primeiro. – ela grunhiu, mas a batida na porta nos distraiu.

Levei a carta de volta para a cozinha a colocando sobre a geladeira e peguei minha carteira, fui diretamente para a porta, sorri para o adolescente espinhento e paguei a pizza agradecendo. Entrei com a pizza e coloquei sobre a mesa de café.

– Então vamos começar a festa? – ela aplaudiu animada, tudo sobre a carta completamente esquecido.

Duas garrafas de tequila, uma pizza quase inteira comida, e meu peso em porcariada depois, estávamos prostradas no meu sofá fungando nas cenas de "Um homem de sorte".

– Esse filme é lindo. – suspirei enquanto os creditos rolavam, Rosie assentiu ao meu lado.

– Mas Zack Efron estava gostoso.

– Porra! Totalmente fuckhot. – gemeu e assenti em acordo.

– Totalmente. – me levantei colocando outro filme, "A última música", sim estávamos fazendo uma maratona Nicholas Sparks. Só Deus sabe por que, os filmes eram lindos, mas fodidamente deprimentes, ainda mais quando não se tem namorado.

– Precisamos de mais tequila. – Rosie chacoalhou uma das garrafas vazias e ri pegando as garrafas na mesa e levando pra cozinha.

As coloquei sobre a pia, indo até a geladeira preciso de um pouco de água. Rosie grita na sala que vai começar o filme sem mim, digo pra começar. Deixo a geladeira aberta enquanto pego um copo e encho de água gelada, guardo a jarra e enquanto fecho a geladeira meus olhos caem sobre a carta.

Estou um pouco bêbada... muito bêbada, e na minha nevoa induzida pelo álcool, largo o copo e pego a carta.

– Então Sr. E. A. Masen, eu devo abrir e ver o que você tem a dizer? – sussurro para a carta, mas como não vem nenhuma resposta negativa, com certeza é um sim.

Ansiosamente rasgo o envelope e tiro o papel branco de dentro o desdobrando com cuidado, ao abrir meus olhos notam primeiro que é uma carta escrita à mão. Quão raro isso é?

Sento na cadeira e tento me focar nas palavras, a letra é bonita e legível, então e fácil de ler, mesmo sabendo que não devia, eu leio.

**_Oi linda._**

**_Escrevendo de novo, como você está?_**

**_Com certeza linda como sempre._**

**_As coisas aqui estão... com certeza você não quer saber, eu não quero saber, mas eu estou aqui e aqui vou ficar, pelo menos por um tempo._**

**_Mas não quero falar disso, prefiro falar sobre nós._**

**_Ainda a um "nós", eu gostaria que sim, mas e você? Com certeza ha coisas melhores pra você ai fora._**

**_Festas, amigos, homens disponíveis pra você._**

**_Por mais dois anos, eu pertenço ao meu país. Isso devia ser uma coisa boa né. Lutar por uma causa nobre, pelo meu país, meu dever... estou divagando de novo. Sei que você odeia isso, mas às vezes é difícil evitar._**

**_Sabe o que sonhei esses dias? Com a festa que nos conhecemos, você estava tão bonita, mesmo com aquela peruca vermelha e os óculos enormes. Ainda lembro como você falou comigo, ou de como você se jogou em cima de mim, não adianta negar, você começou isso. Claro eu terminei, mas você adorou como terminei._**

**_Sinto falta do seu jeito animado de ser, você me faz sentir diferente, você sabe eu sou um chato por natureza, mas quando estávamos juntos eu me sentia outra pessoa, alguém que podia tudo, podia tudo com você._**

**_Mas eu estou aqui e você ai, e agora eu sinto que não posso nada, mas não posso pensar assim, não posso me sentir assim. No momento em que me sinto assim, pode ser meu ultimo, eu preciso ser forte, ser firme, ser... eu preciso sobreviver._**

**_Eu vou sobreviver._**

**_Você estará me esperando quando eu sair daqui? Por que eu vou, você sabe que eu vou. Eu posso ser muitas coisas, mas eu tenho palavra. E eu jurei que voltaria inteiro, não sei se para você ou para meu pai, se ele ainda me quiser..._**

**_Merda, eu já falei com você sobre meu pai? Eu posso xingar em uma carta? Bem acho que sim quando é necessário. E é nesse momento._**

**_Não que meu pai seja ruim que eu preciso xingá-lo é só... complicado. Isso é mentira, é fodidamente complicado. Mas ele é meu pai e o amo, de longe, mas amo._**

**_E se eu não puder voltar pra você, espera que eu possa voltar pra ele._**

**_Acho que já falei demais, mais que nas ultimas cartas, né._**

**_Acho que estou precisando falar hoje. Mas amanhã será melhor. É basicamente o lema aqui. Espero que o lema se realize e minha próxima carta seja melhor._**

**_Falo com você em breve._**

**_Cabo E. A. Masen._**

Suspiro ao ler as palavras dele. Definitivamente é ele. E um cabo? Isso seria um soldado né? Puta merda um soldado.

Um soldado, mandando uma carta para Ângela, que se foi...

De repente me sinto completamente sobreia ao lembrar que Ângela se foi com o noivo e definitivamente não é o mesmo cara da carta. Seu noivo se chama Ben, eu acho...

– Quem diria que a Hanna Montana... – pulei um pouco com a voz de Rosie e me voltei para ela, ela parou imediatamente me olhando preocupada. – O que foi? Você está bem?

– Eu vou ser presa. – resmungo mostrando a carta e ela ri.

– Bem, me deixe ser sua cúmplice. – fala arrancando as cartas da minha mão e suspira ao ler as palavras.

Mastigo a ponta do meu polegar enquanto observo ela ler as palavras do cabo Masen. Pobrezinho sozinho no meio... bem de algum lugar só Deus sabe onde, mandando cartas para alguém que nem liga pra ele.

– Isso é tão triste e bonito ao mesmo tempo.

– Eu sei.

– O que você vai fazer?

– Eu?

– Claro, a carta veio para você.

– Não veio para Ângela.

– Mas Ângela se foi, e essa casa agora é sua, por consequência a carta e sua.

– Isso não faz o mínimo sentido.

– Eu acho que faz muito sentido. – piscou e a ignorei pegando a carta e a dobrando cuidadosamente e coloquei de volta no envelope.

– Eu falarei com Emmett, ele deve saber pra onde Ângela foi.

– É uma casa perdida Bella. Faça um bem para esse pobre soldado e escreva uma carta, e pra anima-lo mande uma foto de você nua.

– O que? – guinchei e ela gargalhou.

– Ok, de biquíni. – piscou e a ignorei colocando a carta novamente sobre a geladeira.

– Cale-se. Vamos beber. – peguei outra garrafa voltando para sala e tentando esquecer tudo sobre o cabo E. A. Masen.

– Vamos Emmett você tem que saber algo?

– Desculpe Bells, ela não deixou nada.

– Mas você não conhece um amigo, algum parente...

– Não, sinto muito. Não éramos exatamente melhores amigos, sabe. A conheci aqui do café mesmo, ela frequentava muito e como sabe que eu conheço muita gente me perguntou se eu conhecia alguém que queria comprar seu lugar.

– Ah. – merda, o que eu faria agora?

– Esta tudo bem Bella?

– Sim eu acho. É que eu recebi essa carta endereçada a Ângela, e eu não sei o que fazer.

– Você pode mandar de volta para o correio. – sugeriu voltando lavar algumas xícaras. Era uma solução.

– Será que eles podem encontrar Ângela?

– Duvido muito. Com certeza vão mandar de volta para a pessoa que enviou. – meu coração se apertou com a ideia dele receber a carta de volta.

– Oh... – Emmett parou de lavar as xícaras e me encarou.

– Tudo bem Bells?

– Sim, sim. Só pensando, valeu pelo conselho Emmett.

– Sem problemas. Agora pegue seu avental e vai trabalhar Swan, não te pago para ficar vagabundeando. – piscou dando uma risada e ri, indo pegar meu avental.

– Claro chefe. – ele sorriu e foi para os fundos.

Terminei de colocar o avental, e amarrei o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo, e fui para trás do caixa, ainda não tinha nenhum cliente, então deixei minha mente vagar.

O que eu faria sobre a carta?

Eu não me sentia bem em mandá-la de volta para o correio, seria tão triste quando ele a recebesse, com certeza perceberia que Ângela o deixou, ele ficaria tão desolado. Me lembrei de suas palavras... sim eu tinha decorado. Depois que Rosie se foi eu reli a carta mais uma vez... Ok talvez umas dez vezes.

Seu lema gritou em minha mente. Mas amanhã será melhor. É basicamente o lema aqui. Espero que o lema se realize e minha próxima carta seja melhor.

Mas se eu mandasse a carta de volta, amanhã não seria melhor, talvez nunca mais fosse.

– Mocinha, pode me atender? – uma senhora chamou, e dei um sorriso de desculpas.

– Claro o que deseja? – ela sorriu e enquanto ela fazia seu pedido eu percebi o que eu tinha que fazer.

_Era isso, eu ia responder a carta._


	3. 2 - Era isso,

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**2. Era isso, só espero que funcione.**

_Seu lema gritou em minha mente. Mas amanhã será melhor. É basicamente o lema aqui. Espero que o lema se realize e minha próxima carta seja melhor._

_Mas se eu mandasse a carta de volta, amanhã não seria melhor, talvez nunca mais fosse._

_– Moçinha, pode me atender? – uma senhora chamou, e dei um sorriso de desculpas._

_– Claro o que deseja? – ela sorriu e enquanto ela fazia seu pedido eu percebi o que eu tinha que fazer._

**_"Oi, eu estou bem, sentindo sua falta também._**

**_Estou triste pelas coisas não estarem indo tão bem. Mas elas sempre melhoram, não imediatamente, mas uma hora melhoram, é praticamente um fato da vida, você deve saber não é? Afinal é uma regra isso, você não sabia, esta escrito em algum lugar, eu acho. Vou tentar procurar e te mostrar._**

**_Claro que há um nós, eu desejo que há. Não sei se isso é errado, eu não me importo eu gostaria de esperar por você, sua estada ai não durara para sempre eu espero, e quando acabar podemos continuar de onde paramos._**

**_Você gostaria disso?_**

**_Eu sei que eu gostaria._**

**_Dois anos passam voando, ainda mais quando você esta lutando por uma causa nobre, esse deve ser seu motivo para continuar, e eu claro. Mas mais o seu país é sempre bom lutar por algo nobre._**

**_Quantas pessoas você vê lutando por algo assim?_**

**_Ainda mais nos dias de hoje, achamos que reciclando uma latinha de refrigerante e já estamos salvando o mundo, mas jogamos o papel em qualquer lixo sem se importar com o meio ambiente._**

**_Mas você está fazendo algo importante, algo grande e maravilhoso, lutando por algo que acredita, te admiro por isso. Muito mesmo._**

**_Você sonhou mesmo comigo? Isso é incrível eu sonho com você também, sempre. Assim nunca esqueço de você e de como nos conhecemos._**

**_Foi louco aquele dia né, mas eu gostei, gostei de cada momentos que passamos juntos. Também me sentia bem com você, especial, você me faz sentir especial._**

**_Não seja negativo, você está ai e eu aqui, mas isso não importa temos as cartas, e é nisso que você deve se concentrar. Não se distraia, você tem que sobreviver, eu quero, eu preciso que você sobreviva para mim._**

**_Fico feliz que você tenha palavra, pois eu quero que você cumpra tudo que prometeu para mim, e estarei aqui esperando você voltar. Sei que seu pai também esta esperando. Ele com certeza deve ser muito orgulhoso de você também, quem não estaria._**

**_Fico triste que você se sinta assim sobre ele. Mas se você quiser conversar, eu estou aqui, você pode falar qualquer coisa comigo, eu sempre estarei aqui._**

**_Eu gostei da sua carta, eu gostei das suas palavras, eu gostei de conhecer você. E eu quero conhecer mais e mais. E não se preocupe as coisas vão ser melhor, elas sempre são melhor no dia seguinte, e sei que as coisas são melhores desde que te conheci._**

**_Com amor Ângela._**

Fiz uma careta ao assinar a carta. Eu queria assinar meu nome. Mas ele com certeza estranharia. Reli as mentiras que escrevi me sentindo um pouco desconfortável. Essa carta não era pra mim, era pra outra, mas a outra não se importava eu sim.

Sem pensar mais, pois se pensasse eu desistia, eu dobrei a carta colocando no envelope que havia comprado quando sai do café. Rabisquei o endereço que havia em sua primeira carta e o de Ângela... quer dizer o meu e coloquei os selos, logo cedo eu mandaria.

Deixei a carta sobre a mesa e fui tomar um banho para dormir, tinha uma aula logo no primeiro período da manhã. Entrei no banheiro enrolada na minha toalha, indo para o boxe joguei a toalha sobre ele e liguei o chuveiro deixando a água morna. Tomei um banho rápido sem lavar o cabelo o deixei preso em um coque frouxo.

Depois de me lavar enrolei a toalha em volta do corpo e voltei para o quarto, peguei minha calça de flanela e a camiseta branca de sempre, levei a toalha a pequena lavanderia a jogando na maquina de lavar. Amanhã cuidaria da roupa suja.

Voltei para o quarto me aconchegando nos lençóis, assim que coloquei a cabeça no travesseiro adormeci.

Quando o celular despertou as 7h eu estava um caco, dormi mal, pesadelos bizarros e confusos. Guerra, um soldado chorando e a Hana Montana cantando. É vou parar de ver filmes do Nicholas Sparks, pelo menos até eu arrumar um namorado.

Me levantei indo até o banheiro, lavei o rosto escovando os dentes em seguida, fiz xixi e voltei para o quarto, escolhi uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta no closet me vestindo rapidamente, penteei os cabelos e fiz um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo, e estava pronta.

Vesti meus tênis, e parei na cozinha para tomar um café, mas não tem café, e nem to com tempo de fazer. Pegaria algo no trabalho, fui até o armário pegando uma barra de granola, e comecei a comer enquanto pegava minha mochila e a carta.

Sai de casa ignorando o elevador, indo para as escadas, ao chegar ao térreo fui para a rua e antes de ir à faculdade fui ao correio postar minha carta.

[...]

– Vamos Bella, você precisa sair. – Rosie resmungou em frente ao balcão enquanto eu lavava uma xícara.

– Eu não sei Rosie. – ela grunhiu.

– Você pode verificar as cartas quando chegar. – corei, como ela sabia que era por isso que eu não queria ir.

– Eu...

– Não se faça de boba Swan, eu sei muito bem que é por isso que não quer ir. – bufei enquanto secava as mãos.

– Eu não quero ir a uma boate Rosie. – murmurei por fim, e a vi rolando os olhos.

– Deixe de ser chata Bella, vai ser divertido. Vamos dançar, beber, encontrar um cara para fodê-la até o esquecimento.

– Como é? – minha cara devia estar em chamas, olhei para os lados e suspirei de alivio por não ter clientes.

– Você me ouviu meu bem. Você precisa de um homem gostoso para lhe dar um bom tempo.

– Eu não.

– Você sim. Já faz mais de um ano que terminou com Mike.

– Eu sei.

– E isso significa que a mais de um ano você não transa.

– Eu sei. – resmunguei dessa vez e ela riu.

– Então vamos sair hoje à noite.

– Argh inferno! Ta eu vou, mas nada de ficar me empurrando pra caras, ou amigos dos caras que estão babando em você. – ela riu.

– Fechado. Estarei no meu melhor comportamento.

– Hey Bells, abre a porta aqui pra mim. – Emmett gritou do deposito e corri a abrir a porta, ele apareceu segurando duas caixas enormes.

– O que é isso?

– Copos novos. Acabaram de chegar. – ele colocou as caixas sobre o balcão e sorriu ao ver Rosie, ela estava vermelha e com a boca aberta, seu comportamento usual quando via Emmett.

– Vou começar a guardá-los. – murmurei já abrindo as caixas, o vi piscar e se inclinar no balcão para Rosie, que engasgou e seus olhos ficaram maiores.

– Olá coisa linda. – Rosie riu nervosamente torcendo as mãos.

– O-oi Emmett, você está... er bonito hoje. Não que você não estivesse sempre, quer dizer... – tentei segurar o riso, mas era impossível e dei uma tossida pra disfarçar, Rosie apaixonada era hilário.

Parecia uma adolescente tímida, e não minha amiga linda e decidida.

Ambos olharam pra mim e sorri pedindo desculpas. Rosie estreitou os olhos e sorri, ela se voltou para Emmett que já a olhava novamente.

– Você está linda também Rosalie. – ela riu novamente corando loucamente.

– Obrigada. Eu... er... eu já vou. Nos vemos mais tarde Bella. – falou já saindo enquanto me olhava esperando uma resposta.

– Claro, claro.

– Foi bom vê-la Rosalie. – Emmett chamou piscando e ela bateu o quadril em uma mesa, se possível ela ficou mais vermelha.

– Sim... foi bom te ver também. – resmungou esfregando o quadril e correu pra fora, assim que ela estava longe dei um tapa na nuca de Emmett.

– Hey! Isso é jeito de tratar o seu chefe?

– É quando ele age como um idiota. – ele riu.

– Vamos lá Bells, eu adoro provocá-la. – dei outro tapa nele.

– Você é podre.

– Hey Rosie não acha isso.

– Emmett, por favor, Rosalie realmente gosta de você.

– Eu sei Bells, mas ela fica tão envergonhada quando está perto de mim que eu não resisto a provocá-la.

– Percebi. Mas se continuar com isso, um cara mais esperto vai roubá-la de você antes que você tenha uma chance. – ele arregalou os olhos.

– O que? Ela está saindo com alguém? Quem? – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele pigarreou. – Então, eu tenho concorrência?

– Não idiota. Mas se não correr atrás você vai. Afinal você já olhou Rosie, ela chama muita atenção.

– E como. – murmurou sonhador e imaginei que devia estar pensando na bunda dela ou nos seios.

Homens!

O resto do expediente passou rapidamente. Já era seis e meia, quando Emmett fechou o café e nos despedimos. Caminhei para casa pensando no cabo E. A. Masen. Será que ele recebeu a carta? Será que ele acreditou que era de Ângela? Comecei a mastigar a ponta do polegar imaginando o que ele faria se percebesse que a carta não é de Ângela?

Oh meu Deus, ele vai me mandar me prender, sabia que não devia ter lido a carta. Já estava mastigando meu lábio furiosamente quando cheguei ao apartamento e olhei onde ficava as cartas. Já fazia umas duas semanas desde que enviei a carta e olhava todos os dias e nenhuma resposta. E eu ainda precisava me arrumar antes de me encontrar com Rosie, dei um passo em direção as caixas de correio, mas meu celular tocando me parou. Grunhiu, enfiei a mão na bolsa tentando achá-lo, quando o peguei atendi.

– Alô?

_– Oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus..._ – Rosie guinchava.

– Rosie?

_– Bella você não vai acreditar?_

– O que?

_– Emmett me convidou pra dançar com ele._ – sorri indo até os degraus da escada e me sentei.

– Que incrível Rosie.

_– Eu sei. Eu sei, oh meu Deus, o que eu vou fazer? Eu vou ao encontro Emmett. O que eu vou vestir? E se ele não gostar de mim, e se ele me odiar?_

– Rosie se acalma. Com certeza vai dar tudo certo.

_– Você acha?_ – sorri ouvindo o nervosismo em sua voz, ela realmente gostava de Emmett, ainda bem que ele parou de ser um idiota e tomou uma atitude.

– Absoluta. Agora se acalme e lembre-se do mais importante.

_– O que?_

– Seja você mesma. – ela riu nervosamente.

_– Quer que eu gagueje e fique trombado nas coisas?_ – ri.

– Não sua boba, seja a Rosalie que eu amo, confiante, sexy e cheia de atitude. E se ele não for um cavalheiro, faça o que fez com o Royce.

_– Chutá-lo nas bolas?_

– Exatamente. – ela riu.

_– Eu não sei se poderia fazer isso com Emmett._

– Gosta mesmo dele em.

_– Muito. Há merda, eu esqueci completamente._

– O que?

_– Que íamos sair. Me desculpe Bella, eu fiquei tão animada com o convite de Emmett, que me fugiu da mente. Eu vou ligar para ele para cancelar._

– Não se atreva Rosalie Lilian Hale.

_– Mas Bella..._

– Não. É sua chance de sair com o cara dos seus sonhos. Eu não queria ir a boate mesmo. – ela bufou.

_– Você só está usando meu encontro como desculpas._

– Talvez. – ela riu.

_– Você não presta Swan._

– Não vamos começar com a baixaria. Vá se arrumar e tenha um grande encontro.

_– Obrigada Bella, amanhã eu te ligo._

– Ok, quero todos os detalhes.

_– Certo. Se eu não fizer uma idiota de mim mesma._

– Não seja boba Rosie, ele vai se apaixonar por você.

_– Cruzando os dedos das mãos e dos pés_. – ri.

– Cruzando também.

Nos despedimos e me levantei já ia me virar para subir a escada quando lembrei das cartas. Respirando fundo fui ver se tinha alguma carta. Usei a chave para abrir a caixa e respirando fundo a abri e meu coração quase saiu pela boca ao ver uma carta.

– Oh Deus! – peguei com a mão trêmula, olhando o nome do remetente, não sabia se estava nervosa ou aliviada ao ver E. A. Masen escrito no papel pardo.

Sentei no chão e rapidamente rasguei o envelope aberto e retirei o papel desdobrando e lendo as palavras dele.

**_Quem é você?_**

**_Eu sei que você não é Ângela._**

**_Mas eu sei que quando chamaram meu nome dizendo que eu tinha uma carta eu senti um pouco de esperança. Ok primeiro confusão, depois esperança e por fim surpresa._**

**_É errado dizer que estou feliz que você não seja Ângela?_**

**_Não que eu não gostava de Ângela, eu gostei por um tempo, mas Ângela e eu não tínhamos muito haver, eu percebi isso e ela também. Mas ainda sim eu gosto de escrever, e eu precisava mandar pra alguém, e ela disse que eu podia. Eu esperava que um dia ela me respondesse, mas nunca aconteceu._**

**_E agora você me escreve._**

**_Por quê?_**

**_O que te fez escrever?_**

**_Foi pena desse pobre soldado?_**

**_Se foi, eu não quero sua pena._**

**_Mas se foi algo... algo como uma necessidade de ajudar alguém a se sentir melhor, eu gostaria de receber mais cartas. Receber uma carta aqui é muito bom, quem diria que algumas palavras de conforto podem fazer tanta diferença, mas elas fazem, fazem para muitos homens aqui. Diabos elas fazem para mim._**

**_Suas palavras fazem diferença pra mim._**

**_Qual seu nome, eu preciso de um nome pra poder dizer que você fez diferença no meu dia a dia. Que você senhorita sem nome, me fez ter esperança de que existe alguém ai fora que se importa comigo. De que eu possa ter um amigo, um amigo que está a milhares e milhares quilômetros de distancia._**

**_Mas que não se importa com isso, por que eu não me importo._**

**_Eu tenho amigos aqui, bons amigos, homens e mulheres que eu confio com a minha vida. Assim como eles confiam em mim. Mas eles são como eu, às vezes sem esperança, sozinhos, fechados em si mesmo. E falar com alguém de fora, alguém que não está tão desiludido como muitos aqui é muito bom._**

**_Falar com você seria muito bom._**

**_Você vai me escrever de novo? Mesmo por pena, acho que no fundo eu não me importaria se esse fosse o motivo, eu só gostaria de ter alguém com quem falar. Você vai ser esse alguém senhorita misteriosa?_**

**_Atenciosamente Cabo E. A. Masen._**

Por algum motivo tinha lagrimas nos meus olhos quando acabei de ler. Ele soube que eu não era Ângela, mas ainda sim ele queria mais cartas minhas. De mim, meu coração se apertou pensando em suas palavras. Na sua necessidade de falar com alguém, e eu seria esse alguém. Eu escreveria para ele, enquanto ele quisesse eu escreveria cartas atrás de cartas.

Voltei a reler a carta me deleitando em suas palavras, na sua necessidade de falar comigo, eu, Bella Swan. De me conhecer, não Ângela, eu.

Sorrindo como boba, me levantei juntando as minhas coisas e correndo para cima. Eu iria responder sua carta imediatamente, entrei no apartamento, trancando a porta, deixei minha bolsa no chão e fui até a mesa deixando a carta dele e corri a pegar papel e caneta. Voltei sentando e comecei a escrever, mas assim que a caneta tocou o papel eu não sabia o que escrever.

Mas que merda!

O que eu escreveria? Eu teria que explicar por que li sua carta. Que menti. Porcaria, como eu explicaria essas coisas? Ele vai pensar que eu sou uma mentirosa patológica, que mente a torto e a direito.

Oh não...

Me levantei deixando os papeis sobre a mesa e fui para o quarto, eu precisa pensar com cautela no que escreveria, ou ele ficaria chateado e não iria querer mais minhas cartas. E eu realmente queria muito escrever cartas para esse soldado.

Mas como explicar o porquê de eu ter invadido sua privacidade e lido sua carta, e ainda ter mentido fingindo ser Ângela. Honestamente nem entendia o porquê dele querer mais cartas minhas, mas ele queria, mas eu precisava pensar bem no que dizer, pois ele poderia não querer mais minhas palavras. Eu tinha que ser honesta com ele, dizer toda a verdade e rezar para que ele acreditasse nas minhas palavras e quisesse mais delas.

Retirei minhas roupas e tomei um banho rápido, deixando o cabelo preso para não ter que lavar, vesti minha calça de flanela e a camiseta, soltei o cabelo voltando para a sala peguei minha bolsa que deixei no chão e fui estudar um pouco, estava só no segundo ano de faculdade e tinha muita leitura pra fazer, o bom de tantas mudanças é que eu raramente fazia amizades, então me sobrava muito, mas muito tempo para ler. Vivia com a cara enterrada em algum livro, desde historias fantásticas a grandes obras literárias, gostava de tudo um pouco. Muitas das leituras exigidas pelos meus professores eu já havia lido na minha adolescência, a maioria por curiosidade, mas foi bom, pois agora eu só relia as partes importantes e já lembrava o necessário.

Me sentei a mesa empurrando a carta do soldado para o lado e comecei a estudar, teria prova em algumas semanas, eu conhecia bem o assunto, mas era bom sempre estudar mais um pouco.

Depois de ler a mesma frase pela quinta vez, eu desisti fechando meu livro e pegando a carta dele, já que eu não parava de encará-la, era melhor eu dar atenção a ela. Eu ainda não sabia o que escrever, mas eu só precisava ser o mais honesta possível, sim era isso que eu precisava.

Reli suas palavras mais algumas vezes sorrindo e suspirando com a emoção que era fácil sentir através de cada letra que ele derramou no papel, deixei a carta de lado e peguei papel e caneta e comecei a escrever. Escrevi tudo que sentia, toda a verdade, tudo o que importava, quem eu sou, como eu sou, e meu desejo de fazer parte da sua vida.

_Era isso, só espero que funcione._


	4. 3 - Era isso,

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**3. Era isso, eu amo Rosalie Hale.**

_Reli suas palavras mais algumas vezes sorrindo e suspirando com a emoção que era fácil sentir através de cada letra que ele derramou no papel, deixei a carta de lado e peguei papel e caneta e comecei a escrever. Escrevi tudo que sentia, toda a verdade, tudo o que importava, quem eu sou, como eu sou, e meu desejo de fazer parte da sua vida._

**_Eu sinto, sinto tanto por tentar enganá-lo, era a ultima coisa que queria. Mas eu sem querer li sua carta. Ok não foi sem querer, eu estava bêbada e a curiosidade foi maior. Não que isso seja frequente, eu beber sabe, curiosa eu sou a maior parte do tempo. Mas bêbada não._**

**_Merda estou falando demais, quem achava que se podia fazer isso em cartas também. Mas pelo jeito pode._**

**_Enfim, eu bebi por que estava comemorando, eu acabei de comprar esse apartamento incrível e eu estou tão feliz, é meu primeiro apartamento só meu. Sabe o meu lugar, meu cantinho onde posso ficar e não ter mais que me mudar. Por que acredite, eu já mudei muito. Era como um nômade, mas esses dias acabaram, e agora eu tenho meu lugar._**

**_Olha eu divagando de novo._**

**_Mas essa sou eu de verdade. Eu falo muito, eu sou curiosa e bebo quando quero comemorar, mas essa não é a questão. A questão é por que eu tenho sua carta né, por que eu li e por que eu a respondi._**

**_Eu posso responder todas as perguntas, não sei se elas vão te agradas, as minhas respostas, mas ai vai._**

**_Tenho sua carta por que meu apartamento novo é o de Ângela, ela se mudou as pressas e eu comprei. Li sua carta por que a curiosidade foi imensa, mas em minha defesa eu tentei contatar Ângela para mandar a carta pra ela, mas ela não deixou endereço e eu não a conhecia até o dia que vim ver o apartamento. E por fim por que eu respondi, eu não acho que seria pena. Acho que foi mais uma necessidade, eu senti que você precisava de uma resposta. Minha ou de Ângela, de qualquer um, você merecia uma resposta, então eu dei uma._**

**_Não gostei do fato de que eu não era eu mesma, sabe tinha que fingir ser a Ângela, mas agora eu posso ser eu. Essa sou eu Isabella Swan. Mas meus amigos me chamam de Bella. Você vai ser meu amigo?_**

**_Sinceramente espero que sim, espero que me mande cartas, que me chame de Bella, que minhas cartas de deem esperanças e algum consolo, mas já que vamos ser amigos, me diga seu nome._**

**_A curiosidade está me matando._**

**_E. A. Masen?_**

**_Seria Edmund? Edgar? Edmilton? Edward?_**

**_E o A? Poderia ser Ângelo, Arthur, Augusto, Anderson?_**

**_Me diga seu nome, eu também preciso de um nome para que eu possa lhe dar um quando escrever a próxima carta. Por que eu vou se você quiser._**

**_Atenciosamente Bella Swan._**

Está bom, sorri para mim mesma relendo minhas palavras e verificando erros ortográficos, sim como uma estudante de literatura inglesa, eu era uma paranoica com erros de inglês. Mas estava tudo certo e eu esperava que recebesse uma resposta dele, e com sorte com o seu nome na próxima.

Eu estava realmente ansiosa para saber seu nome, queria muito conhecer mais desse soldado, quem sabe saber mais sobre ele, sua família, seus motivos para ir para tão longe lutar pelo seu país, era uma atitude nobre, mas realmente estava curiosa sobre isso. Gostaria de saber sua idade também, será que ele era jovem, velho, meio termo? Tem uma esposa... não ele ficou com Ângela, ele não é o tipo de homem que ficaria com outra mulher se fosse casado, ele pode ser divorciado, talvez tenha uns 30 ou 40, eu não sei se Ângela curtia caras mais velhos. Talvez esse soldado seja um senhor que adora uma ninfeta, ri alto. Não eu só sabia que ele não era assim, seja qual for sua idade ele era um homem bom e honesto, eu só sabia disso.

Meu estomago roncou e me apressei em guardar a carta em um envelope e colocar os endereços, compraria selos amanhã no correio, guardei meus livros também, e fui a cozinha procurar algo para comer, estava faminta.

Fiz um sanduiche, peguei uma lata de refrigerante e me instalei no sofá comendo enquanto assisti Big Bang Theory, ri enquanto Sheldon era completamente louco e fofo, e minha mente voltou ao meu soldado. Ele seria um nerd? Não ele nunca estaria na guerra se fosse, mas ele com certeza era inteligente, ele seria bonito? Alto, magro, teria barba, que cor seriam seus olhos? Milhões de perguntas começaram a rolar em minha mente imaginando como ele seria, será que ele me enviaria uma foto, ou se descreveria para mim?

Ainda com esses pensamentos terminei de comer e fui lavar meu prato, depois escovei os dentes e me preparei para dormir. Ainda sonhando com meu soldado, e no que estaria em sua próxima carta, esperava que ele gostasse da minha, e me respondesse qual seu nome.

[...]

– Me conte tudo. – exige assim que Rosie se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado na cafeteria da faculdade, ela tinha um sorriso bobo, e podia jurar que seus olhos brilhavam.

– O que quer saber?

– Tudo, menos os detalhes sexuais, eu trabalho com Emmett, e não preciso saber o tamanho do pau dele.

– Bella! – ela guinchou me dando um tapa, mas riu em seguida.

– O que? Está na sua cara que você viu. – movi as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e ela corou.

– Eu não vi ta.

– Não? – ela pigarreou.

– Não, mas senti.

– Sua vadia. – sussurrei e ela gargalhou.

– Deus! Eu nunca imaginei que transaria seco com um cara na minha idade, mas foi bom.

– Não acredito que fez isso.

– Sim e no banco de trás do carro dele.

– Por que não foram para a casa dele? – sim por que Rosie morava nos dormitórios da sua fraternidade, e rapazes não eram permitidos. Eu havia convidado ela para morar comigo, mas ela gostava da bagunça das garotas, ela deixou de participar no seu primeiro ano, por que eu não queria ser uma garota de fraternidade e ela era minha colega de dormitório.

– Ele disse que queria que as coisas fossem devagar.

– E se esfregar em você até gozar é ir super de vagar. – ela bufou.

– Não era para fazermos isso, nós só queríamos ficar conversando um pouco no carro antes de eu entrar, e uma coisa levou a outra e quando vi suas mãos estavam em meus peitos, e eu estava me esfregando nele como se minha vida dependesse disso. – sorri.

– Bom, pelo menos agora você não vai ter um ataque sempre que o encontrar.

– Eu espero que sim. – ela suspirou. – Não seria nada legal, eu corar e gaguejar na nossa primeira vez sem roupas.

– Com certeza. E como foi o encontro?

– Eu estava um pouco nervosa, mas ele me ajudou a relaxar e foi muito doce.

– Isso é bom.

– E você o que fez? – dei de ombros.

– Nada demais, estudei, assisti series na TV, respondi a carta do soldado... – ela deu um gritinho fazendo varias pessoas nos olharem.

– Oh meu Deus, ele respondeu?

– Sim.

– E acreditou que você é Ângela? Vai continuar fingindo ser ela?

– Não.

– Não?

– Ele soube Rosie, assim que ele leu ele soube que eu não era Ângela.

– Merda!

– Sim, ela nunca respondeu a uma carta dele.

– Aquela vadia.

– Sim, ela era. Mas ambos tinham um tipo de acordo, ele só queria escrever pra alguém sabe, e ela permitiu que ele escrevesse pra ela, mas parece que nunca teve a intenção de responder, embora ele esperava que um dia ela fizesse.

– Pobrezinho. Então vocês vão começar a se corresponder agora?

– Eu espero que sim. Eu já enviei uma carta dizendo sobre mim e os motivos de eu ter mandado a primeira carta, espero que ele entenda que não fiz por mal e me mande mais cartas.

– Ele vai. – ela pegou minha mão e sorri.

– Cruzando os dedos. – cruzei meus dedos com minha mão livre e ela riu.

– Não esqueça dos dedos do pé.

– Pode deixar. – rimos e começamos a comer, eu ainda tinha mais uma aula, antes de ir trabalhar no café, infelizmente Rosie tinha aulas até tarde hoje.

– Hey posso passar no seu apartamento depois das minhas aulas?

– Claro, quer passar a noite?

– Seria bom. Hey eu poderia ler a carta do seu soldado?

– Ele não é meu. E sim você pode.

– Bem que você gostaria que ele fosse. Eu posso ler a carta está noite.

– Rosie eu nem sei como ele é. E se ele for velho, ou muito jovem, eu não sei... enfim você pode ler a carta agora se quiser, eu a tenho comigo. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Mantém a carta com você?

– Há é... hmmm, para o caso de eu querer reler. – dei de ombros e ela suspirou.

– Só tome cuidado Bella.

– Com o que?

– Não vá se apaixonar por esse cara.

– Rosie, não seja absurda eu nem o conheço, nem seu nome eu sei.

– Isso nunca impediu ninguém. Só tome cuidado, lembre-se que ele está longe e só Deus sabe por quanto tempo.

– Vai ficar tudo bem Rosie.

– O que vai ficar bem? – nos viramos dando de cara com Jasper, forcei um sorriso e sem mesmo olhar sabia que Rosie sorria maliciosamente.

– Hey Jasper.

– Oi Bella, está tudo bem?

– Sim, sim. E você?

– Tudo bem. – ele cumprimentou Rosie, e se sentou na cadeira em frente a minha e forcei um sorriso, Rosie pigarreou chamando minha atenção.

– Posso ler a carta?

– Agora?

– Sim. – grunhi e cavei em minha mochila pegando a carta que coloquei dentro de um dos meus livros, estendi pra ela quando achei e ela puxou das minhas mãos rapidamente, enquanto ela se concentrava na carta fui forçada a falar com Jasper.

Não que ele fosse ruim, mas ele tinha uma quedinha de nada por mim, mas eu não conseguia retornar seus sentimentos. Eu já havia tentado, mas não conseguia sentir atração por ele, não que ele fosse feio, ele só é um pouco desleixado, com seu cabelo cacheado cor mel um pouco cumprido batia até sua bochecha, ele era alto e magro, usando sempre camisetas largas e calça jeans surrada, tinha bonitos olhos azuis, mas os escondia por seus óculos enormes.

– Então, como vão as coisas?

– Tudo bem, você?

– Bem também. – ficamos nos olhando e podia ver pelo canto do olho que Rosie estava nos olhando, contive a vontade de chutar sua canela, e forcei um sorriso para Jasper.

– Hmmm, sabe vai ter uma festa no café de Emmett daqui há algumas semanas, e parece que vai ser muito legal. – murmurou tamborilando os dedos na mesa, mordi o lábio para não rir.

– Eu trabalho no café de Emmett, Jasper. – ele corou um pouco.

– Ah é, me esqueci disso. Enfim, você não gostaria de ir comigo? – olhei em pânico para Rosie que fingiu estar lendo, a infeliz, me voltei para Jasper que esperava ansiosamente minha resposta.

– Er... obrigada por pensar em mim Jasper, mas... bem...

– Você não precisa dizer nada, não quer sair comigo. – resmungou e meu coração se apertou, Jasper era um cara ótimo, mas não era meu tipo. Olhei para Rosie em busca de ajuda, mas ela novamente fingiu estar concentrada na leitura. Vaca.

– Não é isso. É que eu estou vendo alguém. – mordi a língua assim que a mentira escapuliu dos meus lábios, merda de onde veio isso? Ele arregalou os olhos um pouco surpreso, e pelo jeito não era o único.

– Desde quando? – Rosie guinchou, agora ela se intrometia na conversa né.

– Só tem algumas semanas, mas ele mora longe.

– Ah é um relacionamento a distancia? – ele parecia um pouco esperançoso, o que não era nada bom.

– Sim, mas estamos muito comprometidos um com o outro. – me apressei em dizer. Antes que ele começasse a ter ideias.

– Sério? – Rosie arqueou uma sobrancelha, e contive a vontade de chutá-la de novo.

– Sim sério. Muito sério.

– Ah isso é legal.

– E não é.

– Rosalie! – grunhi e ela sorriu, mas se calou fingindo voltar a ler, me voltei para Jasper.- Então é isso. Não posso ir com você.

– Oh ok. Sem problemas, mas você ainda vai a festa?

– Sim, acho que vou ajudar Emmett.

– Legal nos vemos lá. – sorriu ficando de pé e saindo antes que eu dissesse algo. Merda.

Me voltei para Rosie que ainda fingia ler e lhe dei um chute na canela, ela grunhiu me olhando feio.

– Hey!

– Caramba Rosie, dava pra ajudar? – ela teve a audácia de rir.

– Eu não queria atrapalhar.

– Há e ficar questionando meu namorado falso não atrapalhou né.

– Bem, eu só fiquei curiosa, pois até ontem, você não namorava ninguém, e de repente você tem um namorado de semanas e que mora longe... – ela parou de falar me olhando atentamente e grunhiu. – Porra você tava falando do soldado.

– Não tava não.

– Sim estava. Eu ouvi muito bem. Namoro de semanas, mora longe. Caramba Bella, eu sei que gostou do cara, mas você não sabe nada dele.

– Eu sei, eu só... Argh, eu só sinto que há algo especial. Isso é errado?

– Não, mas você precisa saber mais sobre ele antes de sair dizendo por ai que ele é seu namorado.

– Eu entendo. E eu só disse isso por que não sabia o que dizer a Jasper, e você não ajudou em nada.

– Desculpe, eu estava esperando que você aceitasse.

– Rosie você sabe que eu não me sinto assim com Jasper.

– Sim claro, mas talvez você devesse dar uma chance, em vez de ficar suspirando por soldados que podem ter o dobro, talvez até o triplo da nossa idade.

– Não acho que ele seja velho.

– E por que não?

– Bem, ele saiu com Ângela, e ela tem a nossa idade.

– Bom ponto. Mas talvez Ângela esteja interessada em caras mais velho.

– Já pensei nisso. Mas ainda acho que ele deve ter a nossa idade, talvez só um pouco mais velho. Perguntarei na próxima carta.

– Próxima?

– Bem, ele disse que queria ler mais cartas minhas. – murmurei olhando para a mesa, Rosie suspirou alto e pegou minha mão, a olhei de canto de olho.

– Então espero que ele seja tudo que você espera.

– Eu também. Mas não espero muito, é só, legal ter alguém com quem falar.

– Sei. Vou fingir que acredito.

– Que seja. Então você vai com Emmett a festa? – movi as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e ela bufou.

– Sei o que está tentando fazer Swan. Mas vou deixar você sair dessa, e é claro que vou.

– Ele já te convidou?

– Não.

– Mas...

– Bella, Bella, tem semanas até a festa, eu tenho certeza que ele ira me convidar em breve.

– Entendi Srta. Confiança. – olhei no meu celular grunhindo. – Tenho que ir trabalhar, ainda vai em casa mais tarde?

– Claro. Eu levo uma pizza.

– Ok. Até mais tarde. – dei um beijo em sua bochecha, antes de sair.

Durante todo o caminho até o café as palavras de Rosie martelavam em minha mente. Será que eu estava tendo sentimentos mais profundos pelo soldado. Isso não era bom, eu nem sabia seu nome ou como ele era. Mas eu ainda sentia vontade de ler mais cartas dele, de ler suas palavras, saber o que ele pensava, como era, tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente. Eu queria saber tudo sobre E. A. Masen. Ainda não sabia o que havia entre nós, talvez nada, talvez tudo, mas seja o que for, eu gostaria que continuasse.

**Algumas semanas depois...**

– Bells, você não tem que trabalhar na festa. – Emmett resmungou enquanto verificava o caixa, já havíamos encerrado para o dia.

– Por que não? Você contratou alguém?

– Exatamente, é seu dia de folga. Venha, dance com alguém, o leve para casa, mas use proteção, eu sou muito jovem pra ter uma funcionaria grávida.

– Você só fala besteira.

– O que? Você sabe o trabalho que da uma funcionaria grávida, licença maternidade, vou ter que contratar alguém pra te substituir, e quando você voltar vou ter que demitir esse alguém, e eu sou péssimo demitindo alguém. – rolei os olhos.

– É percebi como vai ser difícil pra você, uma gravidez acidental minha.

– Pois é. – dei um soco em seu braço o fazendo grunhir e fui pegar minha bolsa.

– Eu já vou.

– Vem amanhã?

– Não sei. Mas é possível, duvido que Rosie me deixe ficar em casa.

– Minha Rosie é bem insistente. – sorriu abertamente, me fazendo rir. Emmett e Rosie estavam namorando firme já há algumas semanas e eles eram realmente bonitos juntos.

– Sim ela é. – resmunguei, já imaginando ela me arrancando da cama, que era onde eu pretendia passar minha folga.

Não tinha aula amanhã, e Emmett iria fechar o café durante o dia pra arrumar tudo para a festa e teria o dia livre só pra vegetar na minha cama e sofá. Talvez uma maratona de Bones ou Gilmore Girls, ou friends. Enfim, um dia de preguiça, quem sabe se eu trancasse a porta e janelas, ela pensaria que eu não estou em casa.

– Pode tirar esses planos da mente, ela vai saber que está planejando algo.

– Claro que ela vai. – ele riu.

– Vá pra casa Swan, e nos vemos amanhã.

– Claro, claro. Até amanhã Emmett.

– Até Bells. – sai do café indo rapidamente para casa, ao chegar, fui direto para a caixa do correio, era praticamente meu ritual de cada dia, mas novamente nada. Quanto tempo levava pra chegar uma carta de lá pra cá. A ultima demorou duas semanas, será que as minhas demoravam mais, ou as dele demoravam mais, isso se ele fosse mandar mais cartas.

Desanimada subi as escadas até meu apartamento, para mais um dia ter sonhos com um soldado sem rosto e sem nome.

[...]

– O que acha desse Bella? – ela mostrou um bonito vestido vermelho e neguei.

– Acho muito exagerado. Sua calça está ótima, e você pode usar... – fui até a pilha de roupas que ela trouxe, procurando uma bonita blusa presta que havia visto há pouco. – Essa.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim, você vai ficar ótima.

– Ok, eu quero estar gostosa hoje,

– Você sempre está gostosa. – ela riu.

– É sério Bella, eu vou finalmente fazer Emmett um homem feliz.

– Você ainda não transou com ele? Ficam praticamente todas as noites juntos.

– Sim, mas ficamos conversando. Eu realmente gosto de Emmett, não quero ser só mais uma, quero ser a única.

– Owth isso é lindo Rosie. – ela vestiu a blusa e sentou ao meu lado.

– Eu acho que amo ele.

– Acha?

– Ta eu amo. E isso é muito assustador, nem com Royce eu me senti assim, e ele me magoou muito, e se Emmett fizer o mesmo?

– Ele não vai Rosie, Emmett gosta de você, ele fala de você o tempo todo, até te chama de minha Rosie.

– Oh sério?

– Sério. Agora para de frescura e da logo pro cara antes que ele tenha o pior caso de bolas azuis do século. – ela riu levantando e dei um tapa em sua bunda.

– Vai se arrumar Swan.

– Já to pronta. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha ao olhar para minha calça jeans surrada e blusa verde e tênis.

– Não ta mal, mas um saltinho melhoraria muito.

– É e eu ter que ir pro hospital, por que tropiquei no salto e quebrei a perna não melhora nada. – resmunguei lembrando a ultima vez em que insisti com salto. Só pra saber, não acabou bem, e eu tenho cicatriz pra provar.

– É você ta certa. Então vamos.

– Ok. – peguei minhas chaves, celular e dinheiro e saímos, entreguei minhas coisas para Rosie por na sua bolsa, já que ela insistia em levar uma.

Saímos do apartamento e tranquei a porta, Rosie ia para o elevador, quando a parei.

– Eu não vou entrar ai.

– Bella, pare de ser covarde.

– Covarde nada, sou esperta. – ela foi para o elevador e fui para a escada.

Consegui chegar antes dela, com certeza o elevador tinha travado em algum andar, me sentei na escada e olhei em direção as caixas de correio. Hoje de manhã eu havia verificado e ainda não havia nenhuma carta do soldado, quem sabe...

Grunhindo me levantei indo até a caixa e abri, meu coração parou ao ver uma carta, a peguei rapidamente, sentindo meu coração voltar a bater, ele me respondeu.

Será que ele iria querer mais cartas de mim, ou era a ultima? Eu precisava saber, saber se ele havia entendido meus motivos para ter lido sua carta, e queria que eu continuasse escrevendo mais, ou estaria me pedindo para nunca mais escrever...

– Bella o que esta fazendo?

– Eu? – ela riu e se aproximou, mas parou ao ver a carta na minha mão.

– É dele?

– É.

– Oh meu Deus, e o que diz?

– Ainda não li, eu... – hesitei querendo ir pra casa em vez de a festa, queria ler as palavras do soldado. De repente Rosie riu.

– Eu vou dizer a Emmett que você não pode ir.

_Era isso, eu amo Rosalie Hale._


	5. 4 - Era isso,

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**4. Era isso, agora era a vez dele.**

_– Bella o que está fazendo?_

_– Eu? – ela riu e se aproximou, mas parou ao ver a carta na minha mão._

_– É dele?_

_– É._

_– Oh meu Deus, e o que diz?_

_– Ainda não li, eu... – hesitei querendo ir pra casa em vez de a festa, queria ler as palavras do soldado. De repente Rosie riu._

_– Eu vou dizer a Emmett que você não pode ir._

– Você é a melhor. – a abracei apertado, ela riu novamente e tirou da sua bolsa as chaves e meu celular me devolvendo.

– Espero que sejam boas noticias.

– Eu também.

– Me conte todos os detalhes depois. – sorri e me lembrei que era sua noite com Emmett.

– Me conte os detalhes também. – pisquei e ela riu.

– Todos?

– Ok nem todos, eu ainda não quero saber o tamanho do pau de Emmett.

– Oh meu... – alguém guinchou e gemi ao ver uma das minhas vizinhas idosas olhar entre Rosie e eu com os olhos arregalados, minhas bochechas esquentaram.

– Boa noite senhora Brown, eu... eu... er... – olhei para Rosie em busca de ajuda, mas ela só tentava esconder a risada. – Meu amigo faz esportes sabe, salto com... vara.

– Oh, isso é bom.

– Sim, eu vou assistir Emmett usar a vara hoje. – Rosie brincou me fazendo ficar mais vermelha ainda.

– Er sim, e é melhor você ir antes que chegue tarde.

– Não se preocupe Bella, ele não usará a sua vara sem mim lá.

– Oh Meu Deus. – grunhi tampando o rosto, não sabendo se ria ou morria de vergonha.

A pobre sra. Brown não estava entendendo nada.

– Eu já vou, estou ansiosa para ver a vara de Emmett.

– Rosalie! – gritei, mas ela já havia ido e rindo todo o caminho.

Me despedi da sra. Brown e corri para cima, iria ler a carta e esquecer tudo sobre esse momento constrangedor.

Assim que entrei me livrei dos sapatos, me jogando no sofá e abrindo sua carta, devorando suas palavras como se minha vida dependesse disso.

**_Olá Bella._**

**_Confesso que sorri como bobo enquanto lia sua carta. Não sorri como bobo mesmo foi quando chamaram meu nome com outra carta. Mas sorri mais ainda ao ler suas palavras Bella. Eu gosto do seu nome, é bonito. Tenho certeza que combina com você._**

**_Eu ainda estou sorrindo lembrando suas palavras, você é divertida, faladeira e uma pessoa maravilhosa. Sim você é, tem que ser pra responder uma carta de quem nem conhece._**

**_Fico feliz que você seja curiosa, eu sou também e no momento estou muito curioso sobre você, sobre o que você tem a dizer. Fico feliz que no seu impulso bêbado, você leu minha carta, espero que tenha mais impulsos assim e continue me escrevendo. Não que você tenha que beber pra escrever pra mim, espero que queira escrever pra mim quando estiver sóbria. Não estou dizendo que você é uma bêbada, er... parece que eu consigo divagar em uma carta também. Irei parar agora._**

**_Fico feliz que você tenha conseguido seu cantinho, é bom ter um lugar só seu, se mudar é uma merda, não que eu tenha mudado muito na minha vida. Mas as mudanças que faço de um campo de treinamento para outro, juntar suas coisas e mudar tudo, fazer reconhecimento da nova área é um porre. Acho que sou um nômade também. Que bom que seus dias de nômade acabaram, os meus acabarão um dia também, eu espero._**

**_É bom conhecer a verdadeira você, a garota que bebe às vezes e é um pouco curiosa, e que é verdadeira. Eu realmente não me importo muito que você leu minha carta, eu estou feliz que você a leu, graças a sua imensa curiosidade._**

**_Graças a essa força maior que fez seu apartamento novo ser justamente o de Ângela, o que seria isso? Destino?_**

**_Estávamos destinados a nos conhecer? Talvez por isso conheci Ângela? Embora a minha primeira carta fez parecer que eu tinha um sentimento mais forte por Ângela, não era assim, eu desejava que fosse, que a nossa ligação era maior do que dois desconhecidos que tiveram uma noite de sexo. Embora o sexo fora realmente muito bom, não passou disso. Sexo e desejo, nunca foi amor, companheirismo, coisas que eu sempre procurei ter com as mulheres com quem me envolvi. Infelizmente não foram muitas, eu nunca fui um mulherengo. Sou do cara que gosta de namorar, curtir, sabe essas coisas. E eu estive com poucas mulheres que quis me envolver assim._**

**_Ângela foi... acredito que um momento de fraqueza, eu estava nas minhas férias, queria esquecer tudo que vivi aqui, tudo que encontrei quando cheguei em casa, só esquecer tudo. Ela me ajudou, mas foi só por um tempo, nós nos demos bem, e foi por isso que pedi para enviar as cartas, sei que foi uma atitude meio desesperada, mas eu sou um homem desesperado. Conhece o ditado, ''situações desesperadas exigem medidas desesperadas.''? E acredite Bella, aqui somos todos homens desesperados, e sua carta tem me dado um pouco de esperança, na verdade muita esperança. Eu realmente gostaria de ser seu amigo._**

**_E já que vamos ser amigos, você pode me chamar de Edward._**

**_Edward Anthony Masen, é o meu nome, eu ri muito com os nomes que você colocou, Edmilton? Sério, você acha que meus pais me odeiam para me dar um nome feio assim? Bem felizmente eles me amam e é Edward, é um pouco antigo, mas minha mãe era uma fá de Jane Austen, e amava nomes antigos, Edward sempre foi seu favorito. Ela sempre foi encantada que o nome dela era de uma personagem de Jane Austen, você consegue adivinhar qual?_**

**_Você pode me responder na sua próxima carta. Você me mandará outra? Eu realmente gostaria, gostaria de receber dúzias de cartas suas Bella. Gostaria de conhecer você Bella, espero que você deseje me conhecer também, que deseje me escrever novamente._**

**_Esperando ansiosamente que sim._**

**_Atenciosamente Cabo E. A. Masen._**

Suspirei ao terminar a carta e a abracei contra meu peito.

Edward Anthony Masen.

Esse era seu nome.

Edward.

Seu nome é tão lindo. E qual seria o nome de sua mãe, de um personagem de Jane Austen, eu também amo Jane Austen, seria Charlotte, Elizabeth, Emma, Jane, Lidya... argh as possibilidades eram infinitas.

Sorrindo voltei a reler a carta, era bom saber que seu envolvimento com Ângela não foi tão intenso, eu não curtia muito a ideia deles terem transado, quando eu nem sabia como ele era, mas era bom saber que eles só tiveram um breve relacionamento, talvez Edward estivesse certo, fosse o destino, que o fez conhecer Ângela, e agora era para mim que ele escrevia. Ainda sorrindo como uma idiota corri a pegar papel e caneta para escrever para Edward.

Edward.

Eu ia escrever para Edward.

Edward

Ok ia parar de dizer o nome dele.

Achei minha mochila no chão do quarto e peguei papel e caneta, e fui para minha mesa, reli a carta de Edward decidindo o que escreveria, estava começando a escrever quando ouvi uma batida na porta. Grunhindo me levantei indo atender, e contive um gemido ao ver minha mãe.

– Mãe.

– Bella querida, que saudade. – ela me abraçou apertado em seguida entrando no apartamento sem convite, não que eu não fosse convidá-la, mas... enfim.

Fechei a porta a seguindo para dentro.

– Quer beber alguma coisa mãe?

– Claro meu bem, um pouco de vinho seria bom.

– Não sei se tenho vinho.

– Pode ser o que tiver. – assenti indo pra cozinha, e achei somente água e suco, peguei um copo enchendo de suco de abacaxi, voltei para a sala e encontrando mamãe avaliando meu apartamento, acabei notando que era a primeira vez que ela vinha aqui, e já estava aqui a mais de um mês.

Eu ligava para ela a cada semana, mas ela nunca havia mostrado interesse de vir conhecer meu cantinho, estreitei os olhos, com certeza ela tinha um motivo para vir, só me perguntava qual seria. Ela me pegou olhando e tirou o copo da minha mão agradecendo.

– Então quais as novidades mãe. – murmurei sentando no sofá, notei a carta de Edward e apressadamente coloquei embaixo de uma almofada.

– Ah, nada demais. Só queria me despedir antes de viajar.

– Vai viajar?

– É já fiquei demais por aqui. Preciso de um pouco de ar.

– Sei. Vai pra onde?

– Jacksonvile. É uma cidade adorável, tem sol, praia, você adoraria.

– Claro, mas eu não posso ir, sabe que estou na faculdade.

– Sei, sei. Você poderia trancar a matricula ou algo assim. – fiz uma careta, era bem a cara dela, esperar que eu empacotasse tudo e a seguisse pra só Deus sabe onde, mas esses dias acabaram.

– Não vai dar mãe, estou no meio do semestre, e eu trabalho, tenho minha casa agora, não posso largar tudo.

– Com certeza Emmett não se importaria, e você pode retornar tudo quando voltarmos...

– Não. – a cortei antes que ela fosse mais longe. – Eu não quero viajar, eu adoro minha casa, meu trabalho, e eu quero terminar a faculdade com os meus amigos, e não depois deles. – ela bufou.

– Você vai sair perdendo.

– Não me importo. – ela fez uma careta e seus olhos caíram em minhas roupas, em seguida nos meus sapatos no chão.

– Vai sair? – segui seu olhar e antes que eu pudesse me parar as palavras saíram da minha boca.

– Sim, tem uma festa no café.

– Ah, e eu te prendendo em casa. Pode ir a sua festa querida.

– Não mãe, eu não me importo de ficar com você. – corei um pouco com a mentira descarada, mamãe pareceu não perceber.

– Não, eu não quero atrapalhar, só vim pra contar da viagem e ver se não queria ir comigo, mas já que não quer, não a prenderei mais.

– Ok. – comecei a me levantar quando ela sorriu me parando.

– Há podemos dividir um táxi, o café fica no meu caminho.

– Não precisa... – ela me cortou dessa vez.

– Não tem problema, vamos vista os sapatos. – ela começou a caminhar para a porta e vesti os sapatos, olhei de esguelha para a almofada onde estava a carta de Edward e suspirei, teria que responder amanhã.

Levantei-me a seguindo até a porta, no caminho pegando minhas chaves, celular e dinheiro, saímos e tranquei a porta, segui para as escadas com mamãe ao meu lado tagarelando sobre sua viagem, rapidamente achamos um táxi, e todo o caminho eu queria gritar e pedir ao táxista que desse meia volta, mas me calei, vai que ela quer voltar comigo.

Quando o táxi finalmente parou em frente ao café, me despedi de mamãe, ela prometeu ligar antes de ir para se despedir. Sai do táxi com um ultimo aceno e o vi partir, hesitei em entrar no café, podia chamar outro táxi e voltar pra casa, mas já tinha lido a carta de Edward, então não fazia mal entrar um pouquinho.

Decidida caminhei em direção a entrada, entrando de uma vez antes que eu desistisse e voltasse para casa para ficar relendo a carta de Edward. Suspirei pensando em seu nome.

Edward Anthony Masen.

– Bella? – meus pensamentos foram cortados por Jasper acenando animadamente para mim.

– Hey Jasper.

– Você veio. – ele se aproximou de mim, sorri dando uma rápida olhada em volta, Emmett havia mandado retirar a maioria das mesas dando espaço para as pessoas se movimentarem ou dançarem, o balcão estava cheio de bebidas e alguns salgadinhos.

– É, acabei vindo. – murmurei quando ele chegou ao meu lado sorrindo.

– Legal. Rose disse que estava meio mal.

– É mas já passou. Você viu Rosie?

– Ela estava no balcão com Emmett. – murmurou olhando para trás e sorri os vendo os dois trocando beijos.

– Já os vi. Então a festa está boa?

– Agora está. – contive uma careta, forçando um sorriso.

– Hmmm, você veio com alguém? – ele torceu o nariz se movendo desconfortável.

– Com quem eu viria?

– Ah, sei que Jane te acha bonitinho. – incentivei e sorri ao vê-lo corar.

– Ah, hmmm. – ri o puxando em direção a Rosie e Emmett.

– Vem, vamos pegar algo pra beber. – caminhamos entre as pessoas, cumprimentando alguns conhecidos da faculdade, outros frequentadores do café.

Chegamos até eles e pigarreei pedindo uma bebida, Emmett desgrudou de Rosie para me olhar e sorriu.

– Swan, achei que estivesse doente.

– Foi um mal passageiro. – olhei Rosie que estreitou os olhos, forcei um sorriso.

– Sei...

– Emmett vai pegar algo pra comer e leve Jasper com você. – ele estreitou os olhos, mas assentiu saindo de trás do balcão, e colocando o braço sobre os ombros de Jasper e o levando para longe.

– Vamos, Jazz, sabemos quando não somos queridos.

– Mas... – Jasper mal terminou e foi levado para a outra ponta do balcão.

Assim que eles estavam fora do alcance, ela atravessou o balcão me puxando para trás com ela.

– O que houve?

– Minha mãe apareceu em casa. – ela fez uma careta.

– O que ela queria?

– Ela vai viajar novamente, tentou me convencer a ir com ela.

– E você negou né?

– Claro que sim, ela espera que eu largue meu trabalho, a faculdade, minha vida toda, eu não sou como ela, mas parece que ela não entende.

– Eu sei Bella. Uma hora ela vai perceber que você quer criar raízes em um lugar.

– Eu espero.

– Mas por que veio a festa, achei que ia ficar respondendo a carta do soldado.

– Eu ia, mas ela chegou bem na hora, e eu meio que usei a festa como desculpa pra mandá-la embora. – Rosie suspirou me abraçando pelos ombros.

– Não se preocupe Bella, você nunca mais vai precisar mudar de novo.

– Com certeza. A festa parece boa. – tentei mudar de assunto, não queria falar sobre minha mãe ou sobre minhas milhares de mudanças, eu era uma adulta agora, eu nunca mais precisaria ser arrastada para estado após estado.

– Está ótima, e estou ansiosa por mais tarde. – piscou, aceitando minha mudança de assunto.

– Sim, Emmett imagina o que o espera mais tarde?

– Nem faz ideia. – ela deu uma risadinha, sorri dando uma bundada nela, ela me soltou e me serviu um pouco de cerveja em um copo vermelho descartável.

– Valeu. Sabe o que precisamos fazer?

– O que?

– Arranjar uma namorada para Jasper. – Rosie riu.

– Bella, devíamos arrumar um pra você, não acha?

– Eu não preciso de um namorado.

– Claro, você tem seu soldado. – piscou.

– Edward.

– Edward?

– O nome dele, é Edward.

– Oh meu Deus, ele disse o nome dele.

– Disse, Edward Anthony Masen.

– Uau, agora você sabe o nome dele, isso é grande.

– Eu sei, torna tudo mais...

– Real?

– Isso, muito real. Mas é bom também.

– Estou feliz por você Bella, espero que ele seja um cara tão legal quanto ele parece.

– Ele é incrível Rosie, eu sei disso.

– Você não estaria tão interessada nele se não fosse assim. – ela me deu um abraço rápido e me soltou quando os rapazes voltaram.

Ficamos conversando um tempo, e a noite passou rapidamente, em meio a conversa, brincadeiras, era bom estar com os amigos, mesmo minha mente estando em Edward. Era praticamente impossível me esquecer dele, mesmo eu tendo um bom momento ele ainda estava em meus pensamentos.

Era um pouco depois da meia noite quando me despedi de todos, Jasper fez questão de me acompanhar, acabamos dividindo um táxi, ele era um cara muito legal, quando não estava dando em cima de mim, eu realmente precisava arranjar uma garota legal para ele.

O táxi parou primeiro em meu lugar, me virei para me despedir de Jasper, as palavras pararam em minha boca quando vi seu olhar determinado.

– Bella, você quer sair comigo?

– Oh... eu... hmmm... – olhei de relance para o táxista, mas ele olhava para frente nos ignorando, Jasper passou a mão pelo cabelo.

– Eu sei que eu não sou muito descolado, mas eu realmente gosto de você Bella.

– Jasper, eu... eu te disse, eu gosto de você, mas não daquele jeito especial.

– É por causa daquele cara?

– Que cara?

– O que mora longe.

– Edward. – murmurei e ele franziu o nariz.

– Esse é o nome dele?

– Sim, Edward Masen.

– Você não está inventando não é?

– Não, não, Edward existe. – ele assentiu.

– Tudo bem, é melhor você ir então, está tarde. – suspirei e peguei a mão dele.

– Jasper eu realmente gosto de você, mas...

– Eu entendi Bella, espero que de tudo certo com seu Edward. – ele forçou um sorriso, e suspirei saindo do táxi.

Eu queria poder gostar de Jasper, mas meu coração era teimoso e tinha vontade própria. E no momento ele batia por um soldado a milhas de distancia daqui.

Eu realmente precisava arranjar uma garota para ele.

Vi o táxi partindo e fui para dentro. Corri pelas escadas até meu andar, abri a porta a trancando em seguida, acendendo as luzes pelo caminho, joguei a chave sobre a mesa de café em frente o sofá e peguei a carta de Edward atrás da almofada, tirei os sapatos e sentei sobre as pernas relendo suas palavras sorrindo bobamente a cada letra.

Será que meus sentimentos por Edward eram maiores do que eu pensava? Eu gostava de suas cartas, mas eu mal o conhecia, embora eu estivesse ansiosa para conhecer cada vez mais sobre ele.

Deixei a carta sobre o sofá, fui até a mesa onde estava meu caderno e caneta, voltando para a sala, me ajeitei melhor e comecei a escrever.

**_Olá Edward._**

**_Edward eu adoro seu nome, adoro saber o seu nome. É um pouco estranho, não seu nome, ele é lindo, como uma fá de Jane Austen, eu adoro o nome Edward. O estranho é saber seu nome, torna tudo mais real. Antes você era o soldado misterioso, agora você é Edward, e eu adoro poder te chamar pelo seu nome._**

**_Aposto que nunca viu seu nome escrito tantas vezes em um único parágrafo não é?_**

**_Enfim, sorri como boba ao receber sua carta também, eu já estava um pouco desesperada com a possibilidade que você havia desistido de mim, que as minhas explicações de o porquê eu ler sua carta não foram o suficiente, e não queria mais saber de mim, estou profundamente aliviada que não é assim._**

**_As cartas demoram muito para chegar, mas vou ser paciente, vale a pena para poder ler suas palavras. Espero que você seja paciente para esperar as minhas cartas chegarem ai, ou elas só demoram para vir pra cá?_**

**_Que bom que você gosta da minha curiosidade, por que eu sou muito curiosa, e vou te mostrar em primeira mão o quanto. Eu quero saber tudo de você. Confesso que estou me roendo desde a primeira carta. Eu quero saber seus gostos, seus doces favoritos, suas musicas, como você é._**

**_Essa é minha maior curiosidade, como você é?_**

**_Rosie minha melhor amiga acha que você é velho, mas eu acredito que é mais jovem, talvez a minha idade, ou um pouco mais. Eu vi Ângela algumas vezes e ela não me pareceu os tipos de garota que curte caras mais velhos, não que eu me incomodo que você seja, alguns homens mais velhos são quentes, James Bond sempre me faz hiperventilar. Você é um tipo de James Bond, Edward? Ou é mais jovem?_**

**_Eu realmente quero sabe sobre você._**

**_Gostaria de saber também como é ai. Onde você dorme? Você dorme bem? Come bem? Está se cuidando direito?_**

**_Sim eu passei da garota tarada a mamãe urso em algumas palavras se acostume com isso._**

**_Eu realmente me preocupo com você. Não sei muito sobre como as coisas estão ai, eu só sei sobre a guerra do que vejo em filmes, as vezes no jornal, mas não sou uma leitora ávida sobre o assunto. Sinto muito._**

**_Mas eu quero ser agora. Conte-me tudo sobre como estão as coisas ai, se você quiser falar, como você está? Como está enfrentando tudo. A sua primeira carta me mostrou que as coisas nem sempre são boas, e que as vezes você precisa de algum conforto, eu posso fazer isso por você, se você me deixar. Me deixe Edward, ser sua amiga, seu conforto, ser o que você desejar. Eu estou aqui para você._**

**_É estranho ser um nômade não é? Não ter um lugar pra chamar de seu, ter sempre uma nova casa, um novo lugar para ir, mas você nunca sente que aquela é sua cama, que aquele é o seu lugar. Eu me sinto assim agora, aqui nesse apartamento é o meu lugar, o lugar onde quero ficar por algum tempo, sem mais viagens, mais casas novas, amigos novos. Espero que um dia você também tenha um lugar para chamar de seu Edward, um lugar onde você não precise deixar, um lugar pra chamar de lar._**

**_Eu já pensei nisso, também, será que foi por isso que conheceu Ângela? Será que nosso destino era se conhecer? Eu gosto disso, é bonito como às vezes as coisas simplesmente acontecem, como se uma força maior, estivesse planejando pra tais coisas acontecerem, uma decisão que você tomou te leva ao seu verdadeiro destino, pode não ser agora, talvez só no futuro, mas com certeza vai acontecer._**

**_Fico feliz que você não é um conquistador, eu não posso dizer que minha experiência com homens é grande também, eu tive realmente só um namorado, ele foi bom pra mim enquanto durou, mas não era amor, era carinho, companheirismo, mas não amor, eu ainda estou esperando o amor, e não tenho vergonha de ficar sozinha enquanto isso. Você também não deve ter. Também não deve ter vergonha de pedir pra enviar as cartas, eu não sei como é ai, mas imagino que não é fácil, estar sozinho, longe de casa, da família, dos amigos, as coisas que deve ver, tanta tristeza e dor._**

**_Às vezes só precisamos de alguém para conversar, alguém para nos ouvir, mesmo que não nos respondam, é bom só falar, tirar um peso de dentro do nosso coração. E eu estou disposta a ser esse alguém, ser alguém especial pra você conversar, pra me contar suas frustrações e temores, prometo ouvir sem julgar e te ajudar sempre que possível, com algumas palavras de conforto, ou quem sabe só ouvir você._**

**_Eu ainda vou escrever muitas cartas pra você Edward, enquanto você quiser minhas cartas eu as mandarei para você, e eu adoraria ser sua amiga, eu já te considero um amigo, um muito especial, espero que me veja assim também._**

**_Sobre a sua mãe, será que o nome dela era Elizabeth, ou talvez Emma? Me de uma dica, eu amo Jane Austen e posso dizer dúzias de nomes aqui o dia todo._**

**_Tive uma grande ideia, em cada carta você me conta algo que ninguém saiba sobre você, um segredo, uma lembrança, qualquer coisa. Eu vou começar._**

**_Eu amo pescar._**

**_Eu sempre dizia ao meu pai que odiava, que achava idiota ficar o dia inteiro em um barco esperando um peixe ficar com vontade de morder a isca, mas eu realmente gostava, era quando eu ficava com meu pai, conversávamos, éramos só nós dois, era importante para ele, eu não sei por que dizia que não gostava, mas eu realmente amava, e sinto falta agora que ele se foi. Eu sinto muita falta, de sentar com ele em um barco e ficar em silencio durante varias horas._**

**_Esse é meu segredo de hoje, e qual é o seu?_**

**_Esperando ansiosamente sua próxima carta Edward,_**

**_Atenciosamente Bella Swan._**

Reli minhas palavras com um sorriso nervoso, será que foi demais?

Não, eu queria conhecer Edward, cada coisinha sobre ele, todos os seus segredos, e se eu precisasse dar o primeiro passo eu daria.

_Era isso, agora era a vez dele._


	6. 5 - Era isso

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**5. ****_Era isso... eu estou caindo no amor por ele._**

_Reli minhas palavras com um sorriso nervoso, será que foi demais?_

_Não, eu queria conhecer Edward, cada coisinha sobre ele, todos os seus segredos, e se eu precisasse dar o primeiro passo eu daria._

Coloquei sua carta em um envelope, logo cedo colocaria no correio. Olhei para o relógio e já passava das duas da manhã, mal notei o tempo passar, felizmente era domingo e eu podia dormir até mais tarde.

Deixei a carta sobre a mesa de café, guardei minhas coisas, apaguei as luzes e fui para o quarto, duvidava que Rosie aparecesse nas próximas horas, então poderia descansar o resto do dia.

[...]

Olhei através do meu caderno algumas das meninas no refeitório, as patricinhas não faziam muito o tipo dele, as nerds definitavemente não era o tipo de ninguém, helloou, não é só por que você vive pra estudar, que tem que sair de casa sem pentear o cabelo.

Um pouco de amor próprio meu bem.

As patricinhas, eram arrumadas demais, se isso é possível. Mas elas conseguiam.

– Hey Bella, o que está fazendo? – saltei quando senti a mão no meu ombro, olhei feio para Rosie.

– Jesus mulher, você não anda, se arrasta. – ela riu se sentando ao meu lado.

– Hey a culpa não é minha que você está ocupada demais, checando as mulheres do campus. Você tem algo a me contar Bella? Preciso parar de andar seminua na sua frente? Não quero ser atacada nem nada. – bati nela com meu livro.

– Boba, eu não estou checando as garotas pra mim, e sim para Jasper. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Desde quando você está no ramo como cafetã?

– Rosie!

– Ok, então há um motivo pra você fazer isso. Ou você só está entediada?

– Claro que há um motivo. Eu quero ajudá-lo a achar uma garota legal...

– E assim ele larga do seu pé. – piscou e corei.

– Não é esse o único motivo. – resmunguei, folheando meu caderno, ela riu.

– Isso não é mau Bella, é legal você se preocupar com Jasper.

– É?

– Sim, outra daria um fora nele e deixaria por isso mesmo.

– Como sabe que dei um fora nele?

– Por que ele ta na mesa atrás da sua te olhando como um cachorrinho abandonado.

– Merda! – olhei para trás e gemi ao ver Jasper, ele arregalou os olhos, quando eu o peguei olhando e fingiu estar comendo.

Suspirei e acabei notando que havia uma menina na mesa atrás de Jasper me olhando e ela parecia ter sentimentos nada agradáveis por mim, na verdade acho que ela queria me matar mesmo. Virei rapidamente pra frente, me aproximando de Rosie.

– Hey quem é a gótica me encarando, como se eu tivesse lhe dado uma blusa rosa. – Rosie riu e virou pra trás, seu riso morreu, ao ver quem era, e quando me olhou ela parecia preocupada.

– O que você fez pra Brandon? – ela murmurou e torci o nariz em confusão.

– Brandon?

– A gótica que parece te odiar. – gemi, olhando de esguelha pra trás e em vez de mim ela olhava agora Jasper, mas em vez de querer matá-lo, ela parecia querer fazer outras coisas com ele, e todas proibidas para menores.

Sorrindo me voltei para Rosie que olhava a gótica com uma careta e a cutuquei.

– Você acha que Jasper gosta de góticas? – ela engasgou uma risada.

– Jasper e Brandon?

– Ela chama Brandon?

– Acho que é Aline, ou Alice, algo assim. – mordi o lábio olhando pra trás de novo.

Brandon era... bem gótica, seu cabelo era curto e estava penteado para trás sua maquiagem preta, escondia um pouco sua beleza, mas dava para ver que ela era bonita, tinha feições delicadas, era pequena e parecia ser baixa.

– Ok, como vamos chegar nela?

– Bella eu não acho que isso é uma boa ideia.

– Por que? É obvio que ela gosta dele!

– Mas ele gosta dela?

– Bem...

– Você não tem aula agora? – ela me lembrou e grunhi olhando a hora no meu celular.

– Sim. Dorme no meu apartamento hoje, quero saber como foi com Emmett. – ela corou um pouco, mas assentiu.

– Claro, se você não estiver ocupada demais planejando o casamento de Jasper. – piscou e contive a vontade de lhe fazer um gesto feio.

Mas mostrei a língua pra mostrar minha irritação.

Corri pelo dia passando pelas aulas e em seguida o café. Eu nem precisava falar com Rosie, pois a cara de Emmett de quem tinha ganhado na loteria, era uma boa indicação de como o fim de semana deles fora produtivo. Ele foi um perfeito cavalheiro e não tocou no assunto comigo, o que foi bom, éramos amigos, mas eu não precisava desses detalhes. Nossa amizade não estava nesse nível ainda, graças a Deus.

No final do expediente, me despedi com um aceno jogando meu avental para ele que agarrou com uma mão, e me mandou cuidar bem da sua mulher.

Já estava assim é?

Prometi fazer meu melhor e escapei, ansiosa pra saber dos detalhes com Rosie. Qual é, eu estava carente, iria viver pela minha amiga, já que eu me recusava a arranjar um namorado, e ficar por uma noite com um desconhecido estava fora de questão.

Cheguei ao meu prédio e fui olhar as cartas, além de contas e algumas revistas e menu de restaurantes, claro que não tinha carta, não fazia nem dois dias que mandei a carta para Edward.

Corri pelas escadas, chegando rapidamente ao meu andar, ao entrar sorri ao ver Rosie já lá dentro esparramada no meu sofá.

– É bom ver que se sente em casa. – ela riu.

– E não é? Se você tivesse mais um quarto, eu definitivamente mudaria com mala e cuia. – piscou me fazendo rir, larguei minha mochila no chão, e bati em suas pernas para que eu pudesse me sentar.

Ela levantou as pernas, mas assim que sentei, ela colocou as pernas sobre meu colo se fazendo mais confortável.

– Então como estava Emmett?

– Bem, dando em cima de várias clientes. – ela ficou vermelha se sentando.

– Como é que é?

– É brincadeira Rosie. – me apressei em dizer, antes que eu apanhasse só por ser funcionária de Emmett. Ela relaxou imediatamente dando um pequeno sorriso.

– Eu já sabia. – arquei uma sobrancelha, mas ela só voltou a sentar, fingindo que o momento nunca aconteceu.

Iria fingir também, Rosalie brava era assustadora.

– Então como foi no sábado? – seus olhos brilharam, a fazendo parecer outra pessoa, mais cálida, nada haver com minha Rosie durona.

– Foi incrível, perfeita, linda, e fodidamente quente. – ah ai estava ela.

– Então ele dá no coro? – movi as sobrancelhas sugestivamente a fazendo gargalhar.

– E como meu bem. Andei até torto no domingo. – rimos como duas loucas por algum tempo, ainda fazendo insinuações sexuais sobre as habilidades no quarto de Emmett.

Quando estávamos com a cara doendo de rir e a barriga roncando de fome, paramos para comer algo. Acabamos pedindo comida chinesa e fazendo alguns trabalhos em seguida. Já passava da meia noite quando nos ajeitamos pra dormir na minha cama.

Felizmente minha cama de casal era gigante, então ela não ia dormir agarradinha em mim, eu espero. Pelo menos ela nunca fez isso nas vezes que dormimos juntas. Depois de deitadas apaguei a luz puxando as cobertas até o pescoço e murmurei um boa noite a Rosie.

– Noite Bella.

– Não vai me agarrar pensando que eu sou Emmett viu!. – ela riu.

– Bem que você queria, pra espalhar por ai que passou a noite com Rosalie Hale. – murmurou me fazendo rir.

Eu ficaria famosa, afinal Rosie era gostosa. Mas eu preferia atrair caras e não garotas, se bem que conhecendo os homens, eles ficariam interessado também. Porcos.

– Durma sossegada Bella, você não faz meu tipo.

– Claro, claro. – rimos mais, mas adormecemos rapidamente em seguida.

Na manhã seguinte acordei com uma Rosie espalhada ao meu lado, felizmente ela manteve suas mãos para si mesma, a ultima coisa que queria era ser molestada por uma garota em meu sono, preferia por um certo soldado.

Ri dos meus pensamentos, mas sabia que eram completamente verdadeiros, eu adoraria partilhar uma cama com Edward, mesmo não sabendo como ele era.

Rosie estava certa, eu estava muito atraída por Edward, mas do que eu esperava, mais do que eu desejava. Mas eu simplesmente estava, ele estava se tornando cada vez mais e mais importante para mim. Alguém com quem eu não podia viver sem. Só esperava que ele pudesse voltar meus sentimentos, mesmo eu não o conhecendo pessoalmente, eu sabia que se em algum momento ele me pedisse para parar de mandar cartas eu ficaria em pedaços.

Eu devia tomar cuidado com esses sentimentos, talvez ir com mais calma com as cartas, não revelar demais, não me entregar demais... pensei em todas as palavras dele desde que começamos a nos corresponder, todos os sentimentos que ele derramava através de suas palavras e sorri.

Como eu podia não me entregar demais, quando ele fazia isso desde o começo, eu nunca poderia traí-lo dessa forma. Se Edward estava disposto a mostrar seus sentimentos, para mim uma completa desconhecida, eu podia fazer o mesmo. E se eu acabasse com o coração partido, que assim seja, pelo menos eu me arrisquei.

[...]

Nos dias seguintes eu tentei observar melhor a tal Brandon, a menina era um pouco estranha, com suas roupas e maquiagem preta, e sempre parecendo mal humorada, comecei a notar que ela estava mais presente onde eu estava, ou melhor, onde Jasper estava. Estranho como nunca a reparei antes, talvez por estar de preto e ela estar nas sombras mais que o normal.

Jasper ao contrario nem a notava, e isso não era bom. Como eu iria uni-los se ele só enxergava a mim. Eu podia apontá-la nas sombras, mas isso não seria muito bom, ele podia se assustar com a sua perseguição, na verdade eu estava começando a me preocupar se apresentá-los seria boa ideia. E se ela fosse uma perseguidora doente e eu a colocasse na vida de Jasper eu nunca me perdoaria.

– Bella, tem uma coisa no seu cabelo. – Jasper falou mais tarde naquele dia no refeitório, tocando no meu cabelo com extrema delicadeza e pude ver a tristeza no olhar de Brandon, e acabei sorrindo.

Definitivamente ela não era uma perseguidora, ela talvez... ela o amava.

Depois desse dia era eu quem perseguia Brandon, eu na verdade estava tomando coragem para falar com ela, tentar juntá-la com Jasper de algum modo. Mas infelizmente a menina me assustava, e estava difícil tomar a coragem para chegar nela.

Já fazia mais de uma semana, desde o dia no refeitório e eu continuava agindo como uma louca perseguindo Brandon sempre que tinha algum tempo vago. Estávamos na biblioteca, ela estava em uma mesa rodeada de livros e eu em uma prateleira fingindo procurar algo.

Vi ela levantar a cabeça olhando em minha direção e me apressei em ir mais fundo entre as prateleiras. Era melhor sair daqui antes que ela notasse que eu a estava seguindo, eu tinha um pressentimento que irritar essa menina não seria muito agradável para mim.

Já ia virar a esquina entre as prateleiras para sair quando dei de cara com Brandon. Ofeguei imaginando para onde correr, ela não me mataria em uma biblioteca né.

– Er... eu... hmmm... – balbuciei idiotamente olhando em volta, e quase derrubei uma prateleira me encostando nela quando ela deu um passo mais próximo de mim, com uma carranca.

– Qual é a sua Swan? Por que está me seguindo?

– Eu?

– Sim, acha que eu sou cega? Eu te vi me seguindo pelo campus. Qual a sua garota?

– Phuuf, eu não estava te segundo. – murmurei fazendo pouco caso, mas pelo seu olhar, ela não estava comprando isso. Ela se aproximou mais, e já começando a entrar em pânico, cuspi as palavras antes que eu apanhasse de uma nanica. Por que a menina era mais baixa que eu, mas não deixava de ser assustadora. E eu sou uma covarde, não posso fazer nada.

– Ok eu estava. Desculpe. – ele parou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Por quê? – senti minhas arderem e evitei seus olhos.

– Eu só... er... bem...

– Cuspa Swam.

– Certo, certo. Eu só queria conhecê-la melhor.

– Eu?

– É, você parece ser uma pessoa maravilhosa.

– Corte a besteira Isabella. O que você quer? – vendo que eu não tinha jeito de escapar, despejei toda a verdade.

– Eu queria juntar você com Jasper. – a olhei meio preocupada, mas a irritação que eu esperava ver em seu rosto desapareceu, e ela me olhava esperançosa.

– Jasper Whitlock?

– Sim, eu percebi você o olhando... – ela me interrompeu me olhando desconfiada.

– Ele não é seu namorado?

– O que? Não, meu namorado mora longe. – de onde veio isso.

– Sério?

– Sim seu nome é Edward. – ok eu tenho que parar com isso.

– Edward?

– Edward Masen. Ele é um soldado, está lutando pelo seu país. – pare agora Bella, me ordenei, mas gostava de como essas mentiras soavam, eu gostava de ser namorada de Edward, mesmo de mentira.

– Certo. Então você e Jasper não tem nada?

– Nadinha. Bem, ele já me convidou pra sair, mas eu estou muito envolvida com Edward, para aceitar o pedido de Jasper.

– Mas se não estivesse com esse Edward... – ela ainda parecia desconfiada, mas neguei apressadamente.

– Não, não, eu não me sinto assim por Jasper, ele é... bem só um bom amigo.

– Ok. – ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo em um silêncio cúmplice, ela parecia muito interessada em Jasper, e eu podia ajudá-la com isso.

Cansada do silêncio, falei o que queria desde que comecei com a perseguição.

– Então você quer almoçar comigo?

– Almoçar?

– É, hmmm Jasper vai estar lá. – ela piscou, mas em seguida sorriu um pouco.

– Eu gostaria.

– Ótimo, nos vemos amanhã... – tentei passar por ela que agarrou meu pulso estreitando os olhos pra mim.

– Você não está brincando comigo não é? – estremeci, com seu olhar gelado e me apressei em negar.

– Não, eu vejo que você gosta dele. Jasper merece uma garota legal, e que se preocupe com ele. – ela assentiu me soltando e acenei antes de correr dali.

Assim que estava longe da biblioteca respirei aliviada. Não havia sido tão mal, eu me preocupei a toa.

Um pouco mais confiante e com esperança no dia de amanhã, eu fui para o café, já estava em cima da hora, e mesmo Emmett estando nas nuvens desde que começou a namorar Rosie eu não queria dar sorte para o azar. Emmett era legal, mas eu ainda era sua funcionária.

Cheguei ao café com 10 minutos de atraso, e corri para os fundos atrás do meu avental, já pensava em quais desculpas dar a Emmett, mas foram completamente esquecidas ao pegar meu chefe e minha amiga quase transando sobre as roupas.

– Porra! – guinchei chamando a atenção deles, e ambos me olharam com olhos arregalados e ofegantes.

– Bella. – Rosie olhava entre mim e Emmett com suas bochechas em chamas, eu não sabia se ria ou... ok eu só queria rir.

– Swan, você não sabe bater na porta não?

– No depósito? – Emmett corou um pouquinho, e não pude me conter, eu gargalhei, alto.

– Bella, não ria. – Rosie parecia muito constrangida, e me controlei para não fazê-la se sentir pior.

– Desculpe, eu vou bater da próxima vez. – Emmett assentiu, dando um beijo na bochecha de Rosie saiu apressado do depósito.

Sozinha com Rosie, nós nos olhamos e em seguida começamos a gargalhar.

Quando estávamos mais refeitas, saímos do deposito, eu fui atender no balcão, liberando Emmett, que ainda estava um pouquinho vermelho, sorri dando uma bundada nele, o fazendo rir e me mandar parar de vagabundear.

Esse era meu chefinho.

Rosie ficou por umas horas conosco, mas ela tinha alguns trabalho para fazer, e teve que ir, o resto do expediente passou rapidamente, não havia muitos clientes, e Emmett acabou me liberando mais cedo.

Caminhei para casa a passos rápidos, estava necessitada de um relaxante banho de banheira e talvez ler um livro. Ao chegar ao meu prédio fui olhar as cartas, meu ritual diário já, quando saia de casa e quando voltava.

Abri a caixinha do correio e havia somente uma carta, ofeguei ao ver o papel pardo e com os dedos trêmulos peguei o envelope. Meu coração disparou ao ver que era a carta dele.

– Oh meu... – abracei a carta contra meu peito, mal me aguentando de curiosidade, me sentei no chão rasgando o envelope para pode ler suas palavras.

Com desespero devorei sua carta, suspirando a cada letra, a cada frase a cada palavra.

**_Olá_** **_Bella._**

**_Bella. É bom poder dizer o seu nome também, só torna tudo mais real, como você disse, e eu realmente gosto disso. Gosto de conhecer você, e saber que em algum lugar você está lendo minhas palavras, acredito que com a mesma ânsia que eu leio as suas, ou estou sendo muito prepotente?_**

**_Enfim, fico feliz que goste do meu nome, eu já disse que gosto do seu? Por que eu gostei, é muito bonito. Me pergunto se combina com você, embora eu acredite que combina. Você deve realmente ser uma bela mulher, confesso que estou curioso para saber como você se parece. Que cor são seus cabelos, seus olhos, você é alta, baixa, magra, gordinha, minha mente borbulha com milhares de imagens, mas não acho que nenhuma delas é como você, como você éBella? Você me diria? Eu realmente gostaria de saber._**

**_Realmente eu nunca vi meu nome tantas vezes, na verdade eu quase não ouço mais meu nome, os caras aqui me chamam de Masen, meu superior de cabo Masen. É raro alguém me chamar de Edward, eu gosto de ouvir você dizendo meu nome, quer dizer ler o meu nome, será que algum dia eu ouvirei sua voz dizendo meu nome?_**

**_Acho que estou um pouco nostálgico hoje, desculpe se minha carta for muito deprimente, eu me sinto deprimido às vezes, solitário, os caras aqui são ótimos, somos irmãos, companheiros, nos ajudando e protegendo, eles sabem de mim e eu deles, mas ainda sim, eu me sinto só. Sinto que falta algo, como um vazio que não pode ser preenchido, não importa o que eu faça._**

**_Enfim, você ficou realmente feliz de receber minha carta? Eu sei que fico em êxtase quando recebo as suas, isso não é estranho? Estar tão ansioso para ler suas palavras, sendo que só nos conhecemos a três cartas? Pode ser estranho, mas é muito bom._**

**_Suas cartas demoram uma semana eu acho desde que eu mandei a ultima, deve ser esse intervalo entre nossas cartas, duas semanas? Aqui é um pouco longe e eles fazem verificações nas correspondências, sabe para ninguém receber uma carta bomba ou algo do tipo. Isso seria realmente triste não é, colocar uma bomba em uma carta, uma simples carta que pode trazer esperança e alegria e na verdade só trazer tristeza e dor._**

**_Mas são os riscos de estar aqui, felizmente ninguém que eu conheça recebeu uma carta assim, então quem verifica as correspondências está fazendo um bom trabalho._**

**_Eu nunca desistiria de você_** **_Bella. Fui muito intenso? Mas é como eu me sinto, desde que recebi sua primeira carta, eu já estava perdido, necessitado de ouvir de você, saber mais de você, conhecer cada coisinha sobre você._**

**_Você também quer saber de mim? Eu respondo, mas quero a mesma cortesia em sua próxima carta._**

**_Nossa o que dizer? Não ouvimos radio aqui, mas tenho alguns CDs que trouxe de casa, nos temos um radio velho por aqui, eu tenho um pouco de tudo, desde rock clássico a música clássica, mas os caras não me deixam ouvir, eles preferem musicas agitadas._**

**_Meus doces favoritos? Chocolate. Há algum tempo eu não como chocolate, alguns meses na verdade, minha boca saliva só de pensar, mentira eu comi chocolate a algumas semanas, mas não era um bom. Eu gostaria de um bom pedaço de chocolate, e_** **_cookies_** **_de chocolate com gotas de chocolate. Balas de goma, bem eu amo doces, pode escolher qualquer um que eu como._**

**_O que mais dizer sobre mim, eu gosto da chuva, mas não a chuva daqui, eu gosto daquela chuva que você está em casa, e sente aquele cheiro bom de chuva e dorme ao som do barulho. Aqui quando chove você fica encharcado. Mesmo quando está na sua barraca, eu tenho que trocar de meias toda hora. E nem queira saber quantas vezes eu já fiquei gripado esse ano. Mas com o passar do tempo você fica resistente a essas coisas e só deixa pra lá._**

**_Eu gosto de jogar beisebol, eu e os caras nos_** **_juntamos as vezes e jogamos, mas é raro, as vezes nos mudamos de base e o lugar é pequeno para jogar, ninguém quer pisar em uma mina por acidente. Temos que ser cuidadosos 100% do tempo aqui._**

**_Eu não sei mais o que dizer sobre mim, todas as coisas que digo acabam meio deprimentes não é. Que tal como eu sou. Eu sou quieto, gosto de ficar na minha, um pouco tímido com gente nova, mas depois de alguns minutos eu relaxo, sou um bom amigo eu acho, fiel aos meus amigos, e aos meus ideais. Eu posso odiar isso aqui, mas eu acredito que estou fazendo algo bom, lutando pelo meu país, então eu vou lutar com tudo que eu tenho._**

**_Você quer saber como eu pareço? Sua amiga Rosie está errada, eu tenho 22, nada quente como James Bond, desculpe, só um jovem bobo de 22 anos que se alistou ao fazer 21, sou um simples cabo, e é o máximo que serei, não quero fazer carreira aqui, só terminar o meu tempo e depois ir pra casa. Deixe-me ver, eu sou alto, muito alto, meu cabelo está curto no momento e sua cor é, diferente, seria cobre ou bronze, há já sei, como uma moeda de um centavo. Essa é uma boa forma de definir a cor, meus olhos são verdes, e eu sou branco, eu sempre fui um pouco pálido, mas desde que eu estou aqui, tomando sol nos exercícios eu tenho um pouco de cor, não chega a ser bronzeado, mas mais pro vermelho. Não é uma imagem bonita, lotes de protetor solar para mim._**

**_E você como é_** **_Bella, vai me dizer? A curiosidade também está me matando._**

**_Aqui é diferente, dormimos em barracas, lugares diferentes, no deserto, as vezes floresta, nas bases em diferentes lugares. Mas no final tudo parece o mesmo, eu como o que preciso pra ficar forte, e durmo o suficiente pra estar bem quando eu realmente precisar. Eu acredito que me cuido direito, não precisa se preocupar com isso. Não há muito para contar, alguns dias são bons, outros ruins, você faz bem em não querer saber, eu às vezes não quero. Felizmente não enfrentamos muitos confrontos, às vezes quando patrulhamos pode ter alguma resistência, mas nada com o que não podemos lidar. Só feridos, nenhum morto, então é um dia bom._**

**_Eu gostaria que você fosse meu conforto Bella, minha amiga, alguém com quem eu possa falar, você não sabe o quanto te dizer algumas palavras são importante para mim, o quanto ler suas cartas significa para mim, significa mais do que você pode imaginar. Cada carta sua que chega é um pouco de alegria que a muito eu tinha perdido. Me dá_** **_esperança, vontade de viver, de sair daqui, de encontrar pessoas, de encontrar você. Eu realmente sonho com isso, conhecervocê pessoalmente._**

**_Você também acha que Ângela de algum modo nos uniu? Eu a conheci com o único propósito de conhecer você? Eu gostaria de acreditar que sim, que tudo que eu já fiz me levou até você._**

**_Eu também fico feliz que você não sai com muitos homens, é errado que eu_** **_sinta_** **_um pouco ciúmes_** **_de você? Pois eu_** **_sinto, me diga se eu estiver indo longe demais, mas eu não gosto da ideia de saber que existe outro homem em sua vida. Eu não sei por que sinto isso, mas eu sinto. Até você falar em relacionamentos eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas agora eu não paro de pensar nisso. Existe alguém em quem você está interessada? Eu estou passando dos limites? Se eu estou eu sinto_** **_muito, mas eu gostaria de ser verdadeiro com você._**

**_Mesmo que só através de cartas eu quero ser completamente honesto com você, e desejo que você seja comigo também._**

**_Fico feliz que você goste das minhas cartas, é bom saber que eu não preciso pedir, que você queira ouvir minhas palavras como eu quero ouvir as suas. Bom saber que você não se importa de eu lamentar em algumas cartas, como já disse alguns dias são mais difíceis que outros, mas prometo não ser um mala na maioria delas._**

**_Bem se você está prometendo cartas até eu cansar de você, então se prepare para gastar muito papel, eu duvido que um dia eu me canse de ler suas cartas, cada frase sua é importante para mim_** **_Bella, e eu quero lê-las o tempo todo, mantenho cada uma das suas cartas dentro da minha fronha do meu travesseiro, eu gosto da ideia de dormir com elas, pareço bobo? Eu me sinto bobo, mas não vou parar._**

**_Você acertou o nome da minha mãe na primeira, Elizabeth_** **_Masen, ela era uma mulher maravilhosa, eu gostaria de tê-la conhecido, ela morreu no parto quando me teve, todas as historias que sei dela são as que meu pai contava na minha infância, e eu decorei cada uma delas._**

**_Eu adorei a sua ideia sobre contar um segredo._**

**_Mas por que você mentia para seu pai? Com certeza ele amaria saber que você adorava esses momentos especiais, às vezes não demonstramos o que sentimos, mas_** **_gostaríamos de ouvir que cada momento foi importante, mesmo não parecendo. Aposto que devia ser o ponto alto do dia do seu pai. Pena que ele se foi, eu sinto muito._**

**_Minha vez de contar um segredo. Deixe-me ver, eu não me dou bem com meu pai, ele pode não dizer, mas eu sei que ele me culpa pela morte da minha mãe, ele nunca admitiria, mas eu posso ver em seus olhos que ele preferia que eu tivesse morrido em vez dela. Eu sou da mesma opinião, ela era muito melhor que eu, ela valia muito mais do que eu. Esse foi um dos motivos de eu me alistar, eu queria ser motivo de orgulho para ela, eu não acho_** **_que mereço viver quando ela teve que partir, mas eu quero mostrar a ela que ela deu a vida por alguém que vale a pena._**

**_Foi muito pesado para meu primeiro segredo?_**

**_Espero que não e que você ainda queira me mandar cartas e me contar os seus._**

**_Esperando ansiosamente sua próxima carta_** **_Bella_** **_Swan,_**

**_Atenciosamente cabo E. A._** **_Masen._**

Uma gota de lágrima caiu sobre a carta e me apressei em secar a carta e em seguida meu rosto. Oh meu Edward, abracei sua carta contra meu peito novamente.

Eu queria ter te conhecido antes, eu teria te mostrado que você vale a pena, vale a pena pra mim. Em meu coração você vale mais a pena que qualquer um que já existiu.

_Era isso... eu estou caindo no amor por ele._


	7. 6 - Era isso,

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**6. Era isso, seja o que Deus quiser.**

_Uma gota de lágrima caiu sobre a carta e me apressei em secar a carta e em seguida meu rosto. Oh meu Edward, abracei sua carta contra meu peito novamente._

_Eu queria ter te conhecido antes, eu teria te mostrado que você vale a pena, vale a pena pra mim. Em meu coração você vale mais a pena que qualquer um que já existiu._

Oh Deus, eu estava apaixonada por ele. Só algumas cartas e eu queria entregar meu coração para esse soldado. O que eu iria fazer? Eu não podia me apaixonar por um cara que vivia do outro lado do mundo, que há qualquer momento podia, sei lá, pisar em uma mina, e morrer. Mas porra eu estava apaixonada, e eu só conseguia pensar em suas palavras, no quanto ele se dava para mim pelas suas cartas e eu queria me dar para ele também.

Levantei-me decidida e colocando sua carta em minha bolsa, fui o mais rápido possível para a rua, fiz sinal para um táxi, assim que ele parou entrei dando o endereço de um Wal-Mart que tinha há algumas quadras.

Chegamos rápido e paguei indo diretamente para os carrinhos, peguei um e primeiro fui para o corredor de doces, peguei vários sacos de balas de gomas, e muitos chocolates, senti uma lágrima escorrendo por minha bochecha, mas a sequei rapidamente.

Agora não era hora, eu estava em uma missão.

Peguei mais chocolates, dos bons, os mais caros, ele teria um orgasmo de chocolate se dependesse de mim.

Fui para o corredor das bolachas e biscoitos, e peguei duas embalagens de cookies de chocolate, já ia ir, mas voltei e peguei mais cinco. Continuei até o corredor de remédios, e peguei alguns remédios para gripe, e muitos protetores solar, mais do que o necessário, mas ele precisava. Estava passando pelo corredor de roupas e aproveitei para pegar alguns pares de meias pretas e algumas brancas. Satisfeita com minhas compras, segui para os eletrônicos, procurando por mp3, achei um legal, azul, eu precisava perguntar sua cor favorita, mas iria mandar a minha, já que ele não abordou esse tópico. Peguei alguns fones extras, por que essas merdas quebram sem o nosso consentimento.

Com meu carrinho cheio de tudo que ele precisa, eu fui ao caixa, entreguei meu cartão, as coisas passaram um pouco dos meus gastos normais, mas eu não me arrependia disso. Com as mãos cheias de sacolas, eu chamei outro táxi, mas dessa vez o fiz parar em uma loja de embalagens e comprei uma grande caixa de papelão, imagino que iria dar pra mandar tudo. Satisfeita voltei ao taxi passando meu endereço.

Ao entrar no apartamento, deixei minhas compras sobre a mesa, indo pegar meu notebook, peguei alguns dos meus CDs antigos, e passei varias musicas para ele, baixei algumas da internet também, principalmente clássicas, eu não era uma grande fã, então não era algo que acharia entre as minhas. Conectei meu ipod no notebook e passei várias musicas para ele.

Enquanto carregava as musicas, fui até minhas compras pegando o mp3 que comprei para Edward, retirei da embalagem, e depois de conectá-lo ao meu notebook, passei todas as musicas. Depois de quase lotar a memória do pequeno aparelho, o coloquei na caixa novamente e comecei a preparar a caixa para mandar a Edward.

Rapidamente ajeitei seus doces, cookies, meias e seu novo mp3, além dos remédios, a deixei aberta para que eu colocasse minha carta e mais uma surpresa que esperava que ele gostasse, e não se arrependesse de suas palavras ao ver como realmente eu era.

Decidida fui para o telefone, disquei o numero de Rosie, ela atendeu no primeiro toque, com certeza esperava que fosse Emmett, rolei os olhos.

– Hey Rosie.

– Bella, o que há?

– Eu preciso que tire uma foto de mim.

– Foto? Para que?

– Para mandar para Edward. – ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo, e me preocupei que a ligação havia caído. – Ro... – antes que eu terminasse ouvi um berro, e até afastei o telefone do ouvido, antes que ficasse surda.

– Não se mecha eu estarei ai em 10 minutos.

– Rosie...

– Eu disse 10 minutos. – ela gritou me interrompendo e a linha ficou muda.

Mas que diabos!

Dei de ombros, se ela disse 10 minutos. Em 10 minutos ela estaria aqui. Me joguei no meu sofá pegando a carta de Edward e voltando a ler. Quando Rosie chegou eu era uma bagunça chorona no meu sofá.

– Bella? – podia ver a preocupação em seus olhos, e sorri para acalmá-la.

– Eu estou apaixonada. – ela sorriu vindo se sentar ao meu lado.

– Disso eu já sabia, diga algo que eu não sei.

– Eu quero que ele me ame, mas... ele está a milhares de quilômetros, e nem sei como ele é... quer dizer, eu sei que ele é alto, e tem cabelo bronze e olhos verdes... – parei para fungar e ela sorria.

– Ele parece ser bonito.

– Eu não me importo se ele não for, eu o amo por quem ele é. E isso é fodido Rosie. Como posso amar alguém por carta?

– O amor é fodido Bella, e inexplicável.

– Nem me fale. Mas e se ele não me amar Rosie? – ela sorriu afastando uma mecha do meu cabelo.

– Não se preocupe Bella, eu vou deixar você tão gostosa nessa foto, que não duvido nada que ele vire um desertor só pra te conhecer. – comecei a rir, secando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

– Obrigada Rosie.

– Hey somos amigas, e amigas servem pra isso. Agora vá tomar um banho, por que não queremos mandar uma foto sua cheia de remela e catarro né.

Rindo me levantei ainda agarrada a minha carta e fui tomar um banho, antes de entrar no banheiro olhei meu travesseiro e dobrei sua carta cuidadosamente e coloquei dentro da minha fronha. Isso não era bobo Edward, era lindo.

Mais animada corri para o banheiro amarrando meu cabelo para não molhá-lo, e tomei um banho quente, enquanto lavava meu corpo as palavras de Edward voltavam a mim. Ele sentia ciúmes de mim, como eu sentia dele ao imaginá-lo com Ângela ou qualquer outra. Talvez ele tivesse sentimentos por mim assim como eu tenho por ele, possivelmente ele poderia vir a me amar em breve. Com essa esperança pulsando em meu peito sai do banho decidida e fui atrás do que vestir. Eu não fazia ideia do que vestir. Merda.

Olhei no closet, não sabendo o que escolher, Rosie entrou no quarto segurando uma câmera e sorriu. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo, vendo que eu ainda estava com a toalha.

– E ai vai ser nu artístico?

– Rosie! – guinchei ficando vermelha.

Ela riu se jogando na cama, grunhi apertando mais a toalha em volta de mim, nem pensar que mandaria uma foto nua, ele pensaria que eu era uma vadia. Neguei veemente apertando mais ainda a toalha.

– Não, sem roupa não. – ela riu mais.

– De calsinha e sutiã?

– Deus, não. Rosie, ele vai pensar que eu sou uma tarada.

– Mas com certeza ficaria de quatro por você. – piscou vindo até meu closet e ficamos encarando as roupas sem saber o que eu usaria. Peguei uma blusinha de seda branca com alças finas, era bonita e sexy.

A peguei e coloquei sem sutiã, eu não tinha muito peito mesmo, então nada ia ficar escapando. A vesti rapidamente e peguei um short de um dos meus pijamas. Vi Rosie me observando, mas a ignorei mais preocupada em me vestir, e acalmar meus nervos.

– Como estou?

– Ta linda. Agora deita na cama e faz uma pose bem sensual.

– Ok, mas só tire da cintura pra cima. – ela assentiu, e preparou a câmera, engolindo em seco me ajeitei na cama não sabendo o que fazer.

Rosie riu, e me ajudou, mandando eu passar a mão no cabelo e congelar assim, obedeci, me apoiei no cotovelo com a mão no cabelo, ela deu um passo para trás me olhando atentamente, sorrindo maliciosamente ela voltou e puxou um pouco a alça da minha blusinha. Corei um pouco, mas não me movi, deixar ele ver um pouquinho de pele não ia fazer mal né?

– Perfeito. Agora me da seu olhar sexy.

– Sexy? – franzi o cenho e ela sorriu.

– É Bella, mostra pra esse soldado que vale a pena voltar pra casa. – piscou pra mim e ri enquanto ela tirava fotos.

– Não exagere Rosie.

– Vamos lá Bella me de algo com o que trabalhar aqui.

– Tipo? – ela bufou.

– Você não esta colaborando. – grunhiu ainda clicando algumas fotos.

– Eu... eu não sei o que fazer, como agir, e se ele não gostar de mim? – ela bufou.

– Bella, ele vai se apaixonar por você, se duvidar vai criar um altar, e glorificá-la, depois de ver sua foto. – ri.

– Tira logo a foto. – ela rolou os olhos, mas ela tirou mais algumas.

– Acho que está bom. Vamos ver como ficou.

Ela voltou para a sala, imaginei que iria olhar no notebook e escolher uma foto. Aproveitei que ela ficaria distraída por algum tempo e fui responder a carta de Edward, peguei papel e caneta e sentando na cama contra os travesseiros comecei a escrever.

**_Meu querido Edward._**

**_Eu devo dizer que sua ultima carta me fez chorar, eu não sei se foi o seu segredo, ou é só consequência de todas as nossas cartas, são tão poucas, só três até agora, mas são todas especiais pra mim, eu as guardo com extremo carinho, pois elas mostram um pedacinho de você._**

**_E eu estou cada vez mais ligada a você se isso é possível, bem parece que é, já que eu não paro de pensar em você, em suas cartas, em suas palavras, em... tudo. Sei que nos conhecemos, bem não nos conhecemos, mas nos escrevemos e cada palavra eu me sinto mais conectada com você Edward._**

**_Olha estou chorando de novo. Mas vamos falar de coisas boas, como já deve ter reparado por essa caixa enorme, eu mandei algumas coisinhas, ok muitas coisas. Mas eu senti que você precisava, como, como você pode viver sem chocolate, ou cookies de chocolate? Isso é uma lastima._**

**_Então coma todos os seus cookies e se você quiser eu mandarei mais, eu também estou mandando, meias, remédios e protetor solar. E claro o mp3, espero que goste das musicas que coloquei, por sua ultima carta eu achei que você iria gostar, coloquei as minhas favoritas também._**

**_Enfim, coma seus doces, use as coisas que mandei e pensem em mim enquanto use tudo, é muita pretensão minha te pedir isso? Eu espero que não, eu só desejo que você pense em mim, o tanto que eu penso em você, estou sendo pretensiosa de novo._**

**_Bem acho que além das coisas que mandei, acho que está vendo a minha foto também né. Então, eu sou assim, o que acha? Sou como esperava? Vai parar de mandar as cartas agora? Eu entendo, se eu não for como você esperava, Rosie diz que eu sou louca, uma olhada em mim e você estará de joelhos._**

**_Acho que minha amiga é louca._**

**_Bom voltando a sua ultima carta, é um sacrilégio que não te chamem pelo nome, se um dia nos conhecermos pessoalmente, eu lhe chamarei Edward, tantas vezes, que vai enjoar do seu nome. Também me pergunto isso, se um dia vamos nos conhecermos, eu gostaria disso. Quanto tempo falta para você voltar? Meses, anos, dias? Seria bom se fossem dias, mas eu imagino que seja mais não é._**

**_Por que você estava tão triste em sua ultima carta, aconteceu algo, você gostaria de me contar? Você pode me contar qualquer coisa Edward, eu sempre estarei aqui para ouvir, seja o que for, eu posso ouvir você, posso te apoiar se você me quiser. Sei como às vezes não importa quantas pessoas estão a sua volta, elas ainda não podem dar o consolo que você precisa, eu gostaria de dar esse consolo a você. Apoiar você. Talvez eu possa preencher esse vazio?_**

**_Chega de conversas tristes, ou eu não vou parar de chorar, sua ultima carta me deixou tão emocionada, eu também fico em êxtase quando recebo uma carta sua, eu fico contando os minutos até a próxima chegar, e quando chega eu a devoro, me deleitando em suas palavras, em toda emoção que você demonstra em cada carta. Eu não acho que seja estranho nossa conexão, eu acho que é o certo. Que era o certo nos encontrarmos, e agora que encontramos não podemos parar de querer falar um com o outro, querer se conhecer melhor, sabermos tudo um sobre o outro, pelo menos eu me sinto assim. E você?_**

**_Onde realmente você está pra nossas cartas demorarem tanto? Afeganistão? Iraque? Você pode me dizer? É tão triste a situação onde quer que você esteja. Realmente alguém mandaria uma carta bomba? Parece tão triste, querer prejudicar alguém através de algo que era pra ser um pouco de esperança se transforma em tanta tristeza, essa guerra é odiosa. Fico feliz que ninguém que você conhece realmente se machucou, e espero que nunca aconteça._**

**_Você nunca desistiria de mim? Realmente? Eu estou feliz, por que eu nunca desistirei de você também, e não me importo se isso foi muito intenso, meus sentimentos por você também são intensos. Muito mais do que esperava, mas não posso evitar._**

**_Bem não a muito a falar de mim, você já viu como eu sou pela carta. Acho que só posso dizer como é a minha personalidade. Eu sou uma pessoa bem tranquila, não curto muito festas, prefiro as festinhas particulares que faço com Rosie, nós fazemos maratonas de filmes, e bebemos muito. Pelo menos é seguro, nada de caras idiotas de fraternidade tentando te agarrar. Eu também amo ler, por isso escolhi literatura para meu curso, eu espero conseguir um trabalho de editora, passar o dia lendo livros e julgando se são bons ou ruins, o céu na terra._**

**_Também sou fiel aos meus amigos, fico feliz que você seja aos seus. Eu estou com 20 agora, mas já deu pra ter uma ideia pela foto né. Estou no segundo ano de faculdade, estudo na Columbia, a maioria das minhas aulas são na parte da manhã, à tarde eu trabalho em um café, meu chefe é um cara incrível, você o adoraria, ele é super divertido, se chama Emmett, ele recentemente começou a namorar com minha amiga Rosie, eles são perfeitos juntos. Eu gostaria de encontrar um amor como o deles, por que da pra ver, só de olhá-los que eles nasceram pra ficar juntos._**

**_Odiei saber que você não tem musica, por isso mandei o mp3, eu amo musica e você deve ouvir sempre, quer dizer quando não estiver treinando, ou em missão, ou o que quer que você faça. Ouça no seu tempo livre, isso deve ser bom._**

**_Eu também adoro doces, sou uma formiguinha como dizia meu pai, você gostaria dele, ele era um chefe de policia em Forks, onde ele morava, eu gostaria de ter morado com ele, mas minha mãe sempre dava um jeito de eu me sentir culpada se eu cogitasse a possibilidade de ir viver com ele._**

**_Ah eu também amo a chuva, a chuva daqui, a daí não parece muito boa, mas a daqui é bom para sentar perto da janela e ficar só escutando o barulhinho. Eu adoro o barulhinho da chuva é tão calmante, quem sabe um dia possamos ouvir juntos?_**

**_Eu estou perguntando muito isso não é. Mas eu estou realmente curiosa pra ver você Edward, em pessoa, ouvir suas palavras, mas da sua boca, ouvir sua voz..._**

**_Mudando de assunto, meu pai era um grande fã de beisebol, era outra das coisas que fazíamos juntos, sentar na pequena sala, e ficar assistindo vários jogos na sua velha TV. Eram bons tempos, e seguros, por que você não quer me ver jogando uma bola, ou qualquer outro esporte, a única vez que joguei quase causei uma contusão no meu pai. Ele percebeu depois disso que era melhor vermos os jogos do que praticar._**

**_Não se preocupe que você soe triste às vezes. Às vezes estamos tristes e precisamos desabafar, espero que esteja mais animado na próxima carta, mas se não estiver, está tudo bem também. Eu gosto de você Edward, de você todo, você pode me mandar uma carta inteira me contando sobre os seus dedos dos pés que eu acharia interessante. Sim eu disse dedos dos pés, eu sou boba às vezes, se acostume com isso._**

**_Fico triste que você tem que ficar atento 24h por dia, que a qualquer momento... você está realmente seguro não é? Você não vai se machucar, ou tomar um tiro, ou pisar em uma mina... merda eu não tinha pensado nisso até agora, você tem que tomar cuidado Edward, precisa voltar inteiro pra mim._**

**_Sim eu disse pra mim, você tem que voltar para mim._**

**_Você parece ser bonito pela sua descrição, estou curiosa para ver seu cabelo em pessoa, parece ser uma cor incrível, eu verei um dia? Eu realmente espero que sim._**

**_Só 22, achava que você era mais velho, você parece mais velho pelas cartas, sabe maduro, talvez seu tempo ai o tenha amadurecido. Eu sei que conviver com minha mãe me amadureceu, eu nunca fui uma criança, eu sempre fui à adulta cuidando dela durante as suas viagens malucas, outro dia te conto isso._**

**_É errado eu ficar feliz que você não quer fazer carreira militar? Por que eu estou feliz com isso. Muito feliz que quando acabar seu tempo você vai voltar, e quanto tempo vai ficar ai mesmo?_**

**_É bom que se cuide direito, não quero que fique doente, estou mandando muitos remédios para o senhor evitar isso. Não pense que eu assaltei uma farmácia, mas eu me preocupe e exagerei um pouco. Se acostume com isso, eu exagerei nos cookies também, mas já que você gosta acho que não vai se importar._**

**_Imagino que nem todos os dias são bons, mas é bom que têm alguns. Eu quero ser o seu conforto Edward, sempre que você precisar, eu vou estar aqui pra você, como amiga, como confidente, como algo mais? O que você quiser de mim, eu serei pra você, pois suas cartas, você significa muito para mim._**

**_Você realmente sonha comigo? Em me encontrar? Eu penso muito nisso, em te conhecer estar com você. Talvez um dia._**

**_Eu realmente acredito que tudo o que fizemos nos levou até aqui, agora. Nos uniu, não gosto muito do fato de você ter ficado com Ângela, sim eu também sou ciumenta sobre você, mas entendo que foi necessário. Foi seu contato com ela que fez suas cartas chegarem a mim._**

**_Você é ciumento? Não achava que você fosse, mas não precisa ficar, eu não estou saindo com ninguém no momento, e nem pretendo. Não é errado você sentir ciúmes, eu fico lisonjeada que você se sinta assim, e aliviada por que não vai estranhar quando eu disser que sinto o mesmo. Odeio pensar em você com outras mulheres. Espero não ter ido longe demais, mas eu também sou a favor de sermos honestos um com o outro._**

**_Edward, você não é um mala, eu adoro suas cartas, mesmo as que você está triste, por que são verdadeiras, você é verdadeiro e amo isso em você. Não se preocupe que eu vou escrever muitas e muitas cartas, eu adoro escrever pra você e enche meu coração de alegria saber que você gosta das minhas palavras como eu gosto das suas._**

**_Você realmente guarda minhas cartas na sua fronha? Isso foi à coisa mais doce que já ouvi. E não é nada bobo, é lindo, vou começar a guardar as suas também, gostei da ideia de poder dormir com você, quer dizer as cartas, faz eu me senti mais próxima de você._**

**_Ah eu realmente acertei o nome da sua mãe, eu adoro Elizabeth, é um dos meus personagens favoritos de Orgulho e preconceito. Eu lamento sobre sua mãe, é triste que você não a tenha conhecido, mas é bom que tenha historias para saber mais sobre ela._**

**_Seu segredo me fez chorar, me apertou o coração saber sobre o relacionamento com seu pai. Eu nunca poderia me imaginar brigando com o meu pai, como eu te disse eu me arrependo de mentir para ele por uma coisa boba como a pesca. Talvez seu pai não te odeie, ele talvez não sabe demonstrar o amor que sente por você. Acredito que deve dar uma segunda chance a ele, lembre-se apesar dos pesares ele é tudo o que você tem. Desculpe se passei dos limites aqui, mas eu só, me sinto mal por sua situação e gostaria de ajudar._**

**_Enfim, hora do meu segredo. Eu devo confessar que é um pouco constrangedor. Eu... bem, eu posso ter contado para algumas pessoas que você é meu namorado._**

**_Ok eu contei, para mais de uma pessoa, eu espero que você não fique chateado comigo por isso, eu só entrei em pânico quando um amigo, Jasper, tentou me convidar para sair, e eu disse que namorava um cara que morava longe, e ontem uma garota perguntou se eu tinha namorado e eu falei novamente que você morava longe e ainda disse seu nome._**

**_Fui longe demais? Espero que não fique chateado comigo, mas eu senti que devia te contar._**

**_Acho que é só, nos falamos na próxima carta._**

**_Com amor Bella._**

Pensei em apagar minha despedida, será que dizer com amor era demais? Ele ficaria assustado? Mas prometemos ser honestos, então iria deixar. Sim iria. Ele que pensasse o que quisesse.

Dobrei a carta com cuidado e fui para sala buscar um envelope, Rosie estava conectando minha impressora, olhei sobre seu ombro pra ver qual foto escolheu e corei um pouco. Eu estava... sexy?

Ela me ignorou ainda trabalhando e a deixei indo pegar o envelope, coloquei a carta dentro e sentei em uma cadeira olhando a caixa de Edward, ajeitei as coisas para caber tudo, quando Rosie voltou me entregando a foto, olhei mais uma vez corando, ela riu.

– Ficou ótima não é?

– Sim. Acha que ele vai gostar?

– Bella ele vai amar, possível até bater algumas punhetas em sua homenagem. – antes eu estava vermelha, agora eu estava pegando fogo.

– Rosalie! Você precisa parar de andar com Emmett. – ela corou um pouco.

– Eu sei. – rindo peguei a foto e coloquei dentro da caixa.

_Era isso, seja o que Deus quiser._


	8. 7 - Era isso,

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**7. Era isso, eu era a garota dele.**

_– Rosalie! Você precisa parar de andar com Emmett. – ela corou um pouco._

_– Eu sei. – rindo peguei a foto e coloquei dentro da caixa._

Tirei a foto e coloquei dentro do envelope, vai que amassa, assim estava melhor, fechei a caixa sem lacrar, pois não sabia ainda como seria enviar isso para tão longe precisava de informações no correio.

Deixei a caixa sobre a mesa, e convidei Rosie para passar a noite, estava tarde pra ela voltar para seu dormitório, fizemos um lanche com o que tinha na minha geladeira e desmaiamos na minha cama.

[...]

Sai do correio com um sorriso bobo, eu havia feito isso, mandei a caixa para Edward, eu gostaria de ver a cara dele quando visse o monte de doce que comprei, ri baixinho, já ansiosa para sua carta, oh merda.

E se ele ficasse chateado por eu ter dito que ele era meu namorado? Mastiguei o lábio nervosamente, ele podia ficar tão bravo que pararia de escrever... não Edward não era assim, ele possivelmente acharia graça e pediria para mim parar com isso.

Sim ele seria legal sobre isso, afinal Edward era um cara incrível, eu podia ver isso pelas suas cartas.

Caminhei para o campus, eu tinha varias aulas na parte da manhã. Deixei Rosie dormindo já que sua aula era bem mais tarde. Infelizmente na hora do almoço ela não iria poder estar comigo... Brandon e Jasper.

Merda!

Eu esqueci de contar a ela, sobre eles, e o almoço. Oh isso é mal, e eu ainda vou ficar de vela, isso se eles derem certo né. Fiquei tão focada em Edward que esqueci de todo o resto, ele fazia muito isso comigo.

Caminhei a passos rápidos, antes que chegasse atrasada, mas já temendo a hora do almoço, será que Jasper gostaria de Brandon? Eu esperava que sim, mas nunca se sabe né.

Infelizmente as aulas da manhã passaram rápido, quando você quer que o dia passe rápido ele se arrasta, impressionante. Hoje o dia correu, o que me deixou mais ansiosa ainda, quando o professor encerrou a aula para a hora do almoço, eu tremi enquanto caminhava para o refeitório, e se isso não acabasse bem, eles eram muito diferentes, ela podia assustar Jasper, ou ele podia ser grosso com ela e ela matar ele... não Jasper nunca era grosso com ninguém, mas ela ainda podia matar ele, eu não a conhecia tão bem para defendê-la.

– Hey Bella. – me virei ao ouvir meu nome ser chamado e forcei um sorriso ao ver Jasper.

– Hey Jasper, como vai? Tudo bem? – meu olho tremeu um pouco, o que o fez franzir as sobrancelhas.

– Comigo sim. E você está bem?

– Ótima. Vamos almoçar?

– Claro. – segui a passos rápidos para o refeitório, Jasper me seguia olhando preocupado para mim.

Eu precisava me acalmar ou ia estragar tudo.

Pegamos nossas comidas, e na hora de sentar, eu comecei a olhar em volta em busca de Alice, Rosie já havia me mandado uma mensagem dizendo que tinha um trabalho em grupo e não podia vir, eu evitei dizer do almoço com Jasper e Brandon, pois a conhecia o suficiente, para saber que ela fugiria do trabalho para estar aqui.

– Está procurando Rose? – Jasper perguntou a me ver parada olhando em volta.

– Não, ela tem um trabalho, e não vai almoçar conosco.

– Ah ok, tem uma mesa vazia ali Bella. – ele tentou pegar meu braço para me puxar na direção que apontou, mas neguei.

– Não, vamos almoçar com minha nova amiga.

– Ah quem é?

– Bra... – parei no meio da frase ao lembrar que não sabia o nome dela. Porra, não podia dizer Brandon, ele ia estranhar, qual o nome que Rosie disse?

Forcei a mente, mas nada, nenhum nome, olhei mais uma vez em volta, a procura dela e suspirei de alivio ao vê-la sentada olhando para mim, e toda de preto, podia colaborar um pouco né?

– Ali. – apontei já indo pra lá, quando não senti Jasper me seguindo parei e ele ainda estava no mesmo lugar olhando para a mesa de Brandon. – Jasper você não vem? – ao me ouvi-lo chamando ele piscou e focou seu olhar em mim.

– O que?

– Você não vem se sentar conosco?

– Ah sim, claro, estou indo. – ele apressou o passo me alcançando e seguimos para a mesa de Brandon. Antes que chagássemos lá, Jasper se aproximou mais de mim falando baixinho.

– De onde conhece Brandon? – quase tropecei com suas palavras, mas me mantive firme.

– Nos conhecemos por ai. – sussurrei. – E você não sabia que a conhecia?

– Não conheço, mas acho que ela me segue.

Oh merda!

Ri nervosamente.

– Impressão sua.

– É deve ser. – ele murmurou, finalmente chegamos a mesa, e a cumprimentando.

– Oi... como vai? – quase a chamei de Brandon e a vi arquear uma sobrancelha.

– Bem e você Bella? – deu ênfase no meu nome, o que me fez rir nervosamente.

– Tudo bem. Esse é meu amigo Jasper Whitlock. Tudo bem se ele comer com a gente? – do nada a expressão desinteressada e desanimada dela mudou para um sorriso doce e olhos brilhantes,

Eita.

– Claro que ele pode sentar conosco. Sou Alice Brandon. – ela estendeu a mão e ele a pegou apressadamente.

Ah então é Alice!

– Hey Bran... er Alice, como vai? – ela torceu o nariz quando ele quase a chamou de Brandon, mas escondeu rapidamente voltando a sorrir.

– Tudo bem, sentem-se. – agradecemos nos sentando começando a comer, enfiei um monte de comida na boca com a intenção de deixá-los se conhecer, mas os dois também enfiavam comida na boca e não falavam nada.

Vou ter que fazer tudo é?

– Então Alice, você esta estudando o que? – perguntei colocando meus talheres no prato, e ela me olhou parando de comer também.

– Teatro.

– Quer ser atriz?

– Deus não, assistente de palco.

– Por quê? – Jasper perguntou a olhando com curiosidade, e vi suas bochechas corarem, oh que fofo ela gosta mesmo dele.

– Eu gosto de saber que eu ajudei a levar a peça ao sucesso, os assistentes de palco são tão importantes quanto os atores, mesmo os atores não vendo isso. – resmungou no final, e Jasper estava assentindo em acordo.

– Isso é muito legal. – ela sorriu pra ele, e ele pra ela, e logo, logo eles viveriam felizes para sempre.

– Então gótica em, por que? – ou talvez não, isso é pergunta que se faça Jasper? Ele com certeza estava alheio ao meu olhar de censura, e Alice estava um pouco chocada com a pergunta.

– O... o que quer dizer? – ela gaguejou olhando entre mim e ele, mas nem olhe pra mim, estou tão confusa quanto você.

– Tipo, é só um visual, você é realmente gótica, ou o que for. – boca de Alice abriu e fechou varias vezes, e a minha estava igual à dela.

– Hmmm... – ela pigarreou por fim passando a mão pelo cabelo. – Eu gosto do estilo acho.

– Então você não é realmente gótica, tipo ouve aqueles rock, e anda com um pessoal meio gótico.

– Jasper! – guinchei, mas ela estava rindo.

– Não Jasper, eu só estou assim por que eu quero estar assim.

– Então se amanhã, você acordar desejando usar rosa, você iria? – ela deu de ombros.

– Se eu tivesse algo rosa. – ele assentiu se levantando abruptamente.

– Eu preciso ir.

– O que...

– Mas... – falamos ao mesmo tempo, mas ele nem nos deu atenção, simplesmente se foi nos deixando com cara de taxo.

Que merda foi essa?

– O que eu disse de errado? – Alice lamuriou, e hesitei em tocá-la, mas ela parecia precisar de conforto então dei uns tapinhas em suas costas, ela me deu um olhar gelado e tirei a mão antes que ela arrancasse.

– Desculpe.

– Ele é sempre assim? – resmungou me dando um olhar acusador.

– Não, eu acho. Ele... merda não sei, por que ele agiu assim.

– Deve ser eu então. – sussurrou e mesmo com medo de perder a mão, e possivelmente o braço inteiro com o que fiz, eu a abracei.

– Não fique assim Alice, se ele não percebe a pessoa maravilhosa que você é, ele não te merece. – ela ficou rígida por um momento, mas foi relaxando com minhas palavras.

Ficamos assim por alguns minutos, até ela se afastar e forçar um sorriso.

– Obrigada.

– Sem problemas. Sinto muito por não ter dado certo.

– A historia da minha vida. Mas obrigada por tentar, eu aprecio isso.

– Então, agora você vai parar de tentar explodir meu cérebro com sua mente? – ela corou um pouco, mas sorriu.

– Não farei promessas. – ri, isso era melhor que nada.

– Posso viver com isso. Então você não é realmente gótica?

– Acho que não, eu só acho que o visual preto combina comigo.

– Oh, acho que cores mais suaves a deixariam mais bonita.

– Obrigada Bella, você é muito legal. E como vai seu namorado? – meu rosto ficou vermelho.

Oh merda, esqueci que tinha dito isso.

– Vai bem, muito bem.

– Vou conhecê-lo?

– Acho difícil.

– Por quê? Você mentiu quando disse... – a interrompi negando apressadamente.

– Não, não, é que ele não está no país.

– Oh, ok. Ele é musico?

– Não, soldado. – murmurei sem perceber, até ver ser olhos arregalados.

– Soldado? Como conheceu um soldado?

– Eu... – hesitei por um momento, eu deveria derramar meu drama nessa menina que acabei de conhecer e que até alguns dias queria me matar?

– Não precisa me contar se não quiser, eu só... – ela pareceu meio tímida e nervosa de repente e eu imaginei como seria se eu não tivesse Rosie, podia ser como Alice.

Inferno!

– Nos conhecemos através de cartas. – me ouvi dizer, e os olhos de Alice brilharam e ela sorriu esperando eu continuar.

Parece que iríamos começar uma grande amizade.

[...]

– Swan, isso são horas de chegar? – Emmett falou com as mãos na cintura quando me viu entrar e colocar meu avental.

– Mas eu estou 20 minutos adiantada.

– Exatamente, vão pensar que eu te exploro. – rolei os olhos dando um soco em seu braço e fui trabalhar.

– Vai trabalhar Emmett. – ele piscou indo para seu escritório e passei o resto da tarde servindo cafés e biscoitos, mas sem deixar de pensar no resto do meu almoço com Alice.

Depois que contei a minha historia, sobre Edward, ela estava suspirando, quem não suspiraria, meu Edward era um sonho. Nos acabamos conversando sobre ela também, e como eu suspeitei, ela não tinha amigos, não como eu e Rosie.

Na próxima maratona de filmes e bebedeiras, iria me certificar de convidar Alice. Ela precisa de amigas loucas e bêbadas, para se soltar um pouco.

Perto da minha hora de sair, Rosie entrou no café, sorri quando ela se aproximou, mas meu sorriso morreu ao ganhar um peteleco no nariz.

– Hey, isso foi rude.

– É o que melhores amigas ganham, quando não contam de certo almoço.

– Merda! Eu sinto muito Rosie, mas com o negocio da carta ontem, eu me esqueci completamente, e hoje você tinha o trabalho, e não queria te atrapalhar.

– Eu sei, mas me conte como foi com Brandon?

– É Alice na verdade.

– Alice. Isso sabia que era algo com A.

– Enfim, Jasper foi um idiota, perguntou na cara de pau, por que ela era gótica.

– Ele não fez isso!

– Sim, Alice ficou arrasada, ela realmente gosta dele.

– Isso não parece com Jasper.

– Eu sei, também não entendi nada. Então, depois que ele se foi, acabamos conversando, e ela é bem legal, próxima farra de bebedeira vamos chamá-la.

– Por mim tudo bem. E como foi no correio?

– Tudo bem, eu mandei tudo hoje cedo, pela caixa ser grande talvez demore umas duas semanas pra chegar eles falaram.

– Oh, isso é um bocado de tempo.

– Eu sei. Mas valeu a pena, eu gostaria de ver a cara dele quando visse as coisas.

– Eu gostaria de ver a cara dele quando visse a foto. – ela piscou me fazendo rir.

– Rosie. – Emmett chamou se aproximando de nós e a abraçando apertado, ela corou um pouco, mas o abraçou de volta.

– Oi Emm.

– Veio me ver?

– Ela veio me ver Emmett. – resmunguei e ela rolou os olhos.

– Vim ver os dois.

– Que seja. – ele a soltou se virando pra mim mostrou a língua, ri revirando os olhos.

– Emmett, por que você não libera Bella mais cedo e eu te ajudo a fechar. – eles trocaram um olhar e gemi.

– Por favor, não façam isso no deposito eu entro lá. – resmunguei, e pela cara em chamas de Rosie, era exatamente isso que iriam fazer,

Ew!

Informação demais. Imagem mental ruim, muito ruim!

– Vai pra casa Swan. – Emmett resmungou, mas podia ver o brilho nos seus olhos.

Amanhã eu iria desinfetar o deposito.

Despedi-me deles e fui diretamente para casa, havia sido um longo dia. Corri pelas escadas quando cheguei, entrando no apartamento, deixei minha bolsa no chão perto da porta, e caminhei diretamente para meu quarto.

Livrei-me dos sapatos e a calça jeans, e peguei as cartas de Edward que deixei sobre a cômoda e comecei a relê-las, suspirando o tempo todo. Fui interrompida uma vez, pelo telefone, era mamãe dizendo como a viagem estava incrível, e que eu estava perdendo um monte de diversão.

Com certeza, dormir em hotéis baratos, conhecer gente bizarra, era o céu na terra.

Depois que ela desligou já estava tarde, então coloquei as cartas em um único envelope e coloquei na minha fronha, fui escovar os dentes e usar o banheiro, vesti meu pijama e dormi abraçada no meu travesseiro sonhando com um soldado com brilhantes olhos verdes.

[...]

– Por favor, me diga que vocês não transaram no deposito. – resmunguei ao me sentar na cadeira ao lado de Rosie no refeitório. Ela corou loucamente e grunhi.

– Bella!

– Não venha com Bella, para mim Rosie, eu que vou ter que entrar lá com medo de pisar ou tocar em algo suspeito. – ela corou mais ainda, mas agora estava rindo.

– Nós usamos camisinha sua doida.

– Graças a Deus. – estremeci só de pensar em tocar em algo... ew.

– Idiota. – ela resmungou, mas ainda estava sorrindo.

Comecei a comer meu almoço, mas quase engasguei ao ver Alice entrando no refeitório com Jasper, e acreditem, não foi esse meu choque, Alice estava usando uma blusa rosa.

– Bella tudo bem? – Rosie me olhava preocupada, e engoli em seco e apontei Alice e Jasper que estavam na fila comprando o almoço, ela seguiu meu olhar e riu.

– Rosa? Achei que ela fosse gótica. – rapidamente expliquei a conversa bizarra de Jasper sobre rosa, e ela riu.

– Será que ele que comprou? – me perguntei, enquanto Rosie assentia entusiasmadamente.

– Com certeza, Jasper é um fofo.

– Verdade. – quando eles terminaram de pagar, olharam em volta e vieram diretamente para a nossa mesa, Jasper apresentou Rosie para Alice, e os dois sentaram.

Rosie e eu olhávamos sugestivamente para a blusa rosa de Alice, mas nem Alice, nem Jasper se pronunciaram nos deixando na curiosidade. Que péssimos amigos eles eram, depois de eu juntar eles não me diziam nada!

Acabamos caindo em uma conversa amigável, Rosie gostou de Alice, o que foi bom, pois agora nossa noite de bebedeira estava de pé.

As semanas seguintes passaram rapidamente, Alice e Jasper pareciam ser um par sempre andando juntos, e embora Alice ainda usava roupas pretas, ela sempre tinha alguma peça colorida, na sua maioria rosa, uma meia, um cachecol, uma saia, ou uma blusa. Rosie e eu apertamos Jasper até ele confessar enquanto ele corava, que ele achava ela linda usando rosa, por isso comprou a blusa.

Ele era mesmo um fofo.

Mesmo os dois andando juntos, eles ainda não estavam namorando e nem se beijando, o que não entendíamos o por que dele não tomar uma atitude. Rosie e eu intimamos Alice para uma noite no meu apartamento, bebendo e vendo filmes e fofocando sobre nossas vidas.

Ela confessou, que eles se viam sempre, mas ele não tomava nenhuma atitude, eu já estava começando a planejar como colocar o homem contra a parede e exigir que ele tomasse uma atitude antes que Alice cansasse de esperar.

Naquela noite as meninas dormiram em casa o que foi legal, era divertido ter festas do pijama. Eu não havia tido muitas já que mamãe mudava tanto, e quando eu estava perto de fazer uma amiga que me convidasse, lá íamos nós nos mudar de novo.

Acordei de manhã toda torta de ter dormido no sofá, as meninas estavam dormindo nos sacos de dormir que tinham trazido, era pra mim ter ido pra minha cama, mas eu estava estragada demais, pra se quer dar um passo. Me estalando inteira fui tomar um banho, para me sentir humana de novo. Tomei um banho rápido lavando os cabelo, e quando sai vesti uma bermuda jeans, e uma camiseta larga, penteei o cabelo e o amarrei em um rabo de cavalo, peguei um pouco de dinheiro e sai pra ir comprar pão para tomarmos café.

Desci as escadas rapidamente, e antes de ir olhei minha caixa de correio, eu não havia olhado ontem, por que cheguei junto com as meninas, e estávamos animadas para a nossa noite, mas hoje eu só conseguia pensar que a carta pode ter chegado e eu não vi.

Apressadamente fui para a caixinha e quase gritei quando vi o envelope familiar. Me sentei no chão como na outra vez, e abri a carta notando que além do papel havia uma foto.

**Foto Masen e Mitchell**

** -bCFKa8FBjl4/UWWtEMK7m2I/AAAAAAAAGPk/Bp0gXNev8EY/s 482/Mitchell+%26+ **

– Puta merda, ele me mandou uma foto. – engolindo em seco olhei para a foto vendo dois homens, um era um pouco mais alto com cabelo escuro, o outro careca, ambos eram bonitos, virei à foto e havia escrito dois nomes, "Mitchell e Masen".

Qual era Edward?

Deixando a foto sobre meu colo, peguei a carta, nela ele devia dizer quem era, comecei a ler, devorando suas palavras como de costume.

**_Querida Bella._**

**_Eu mal pude acreditar quando recebi sua encomenda, por ser uma encomenda grande sua carta demorou mais a chegar, e confesso que já estava entrando em pânico, achando que você havia desistido de mim, mas qual foi a minha surpresa, ao ver que não, você não desistiu, mas você me mandou essa surpresa incrível._**

**_Ainda não acredito no tanto de coisas que comprou, mas estou aqui olhando para os cookies, as balas, as meias e o melhor o mp3, você é incrível Bella. Mas por que fez isso? Não que eu esteja reclamando, eu verdadeiramente amei, mas... por que?_**

**_O que a fez comprar essas coisas para mim, por algum motivo especial, ou só queria fazer esse soldado feliz, por que acredite, você o fez imensamente feliz._**

**_E essa foto, Jesus, Bella! Você quer me matar? Você é muito linda, eu não consigo parar de olhar sua foto, imaginando como será poder estar com você de verdade, tocar sua pele que parece tão macia, seu cabelo bonito e sedoso, não consigo parar de olhar para seus olhos, nunca vi uma cor de marrom mais bonito que esse. A partir de agora minha cor favorita é marrom, mas o marrom dos seus olhos._**

**_Mas acima de tudo fico imaginando como é estar com você pessoalmente, poder ouvir sua voz, tocar em você, estar com você. Quero... inferno quero ver você Bella, te conhecer e não só através de cartas, quero conhecer coisas de você que ninguém mais sabe, e quero que você me conheça também, e eu sei que vamos, um dia._**

**_Eu não gosto que você chore doce Bella, ainda mais por mim. Desculpe se meu segredo foi demais para você, vamos tentar segredos mais leves, não devia ter começado com algo tão pesado, mas há algum tempo eu queria desabafar sobre meu pai, sinto muito que fiz isso com você._**

**_Vou maneirar na próxima._**

**_Fico feliz que minhas cartas são especiais para você assim como suas são para mim, eu me sinto mais próximo de você a cada carta, mais conectado, como você mesma disse. Penso em você o tempo todo, até sonho com você, mas eu nunca via seu rosto, agora eu tenho um rosto para ligar a pessoa que me faz ter esperança de que no dia que eu sair daqui eu tenho alguém pra quem voltar. Você esperaria por mim Bella? Eu estou sendo muito prepotente em lhe pedir isso? Espero que não._**

**_Já disse que não deve chorar Bella, você só deve sorrir, e imagino que seu sorriso deve ser deslumbrante, bem se eu imaginá-lo através dessa foto, você deve ficar deslumbrante quando sorri, então nada de lagrimas, só sorrisos para mim._**

**_Eu nem sei como agradecer essa caixa Bella, parecia manhã de natal, tudo que eu pedi ao Papai Noel, por que um homem não pode viver sem chocolate e meias. Na verdade você mandou tantos cookies e remédio que dividirei com os caras, menos o chocolate e as meias esses são só meus, mas não conte ao Mitchell, acho que não falei dele pra você, não é?_**

**_Mitchell é meu melhor amigo aqui, o único que aguenta meu humor quando estou irritado por que suas cartas demoram muito a chegar, você gostaria dele, ele é um cara legal, um amigo fiel, e um espertinho. Infelizmente vou ter que dividir o chocolate e o protetor solar com ele, afinal ele é tão branquelo quanto eu. Mas as meias e o mp3 eu não divido com ninguém. Ainda não acredito que me mandou um mp3, eu já ouvi algumas musicas, foi um dos presentes mais legais que alguém já me deu, vou ouvir todas as musicas com carinho. Muito obrigada Bella._**

**_Lógico que não é pretensão sua que eu pense em você Bella, eu penso em você sempre, e usando as coisas que você me deu, eu só pensarei mais. Realmente pensa em mim? Duvido que pense tanto quanto eu penso em você e olha que é muito. Então é muita pretensão minha estar feliz que você pensa em mim? Por que eu estou._**

**_E essa sua foto, é... incrível o quanto você é bonita, eu já imaginava isso pelas suas cartas, por que eu sentia que você era uma mulher bonita com uma alma bonita, mas agora, caralho, bonita é pouco para o que você é Bella, você é linda, por dentro e por fora. Sua amiga Rosie tem razão, eu estou de joelhos ao imaginar como essa moça bonita na foto pode querer continuar escrevendo cartas para esse soldado que vive a milhas de distancia. Mas quem sou eu pra reclamar, vou é aproveitar a chance que estou tendo de conhecer essa menina bonita e rezar pra que ela continue querendo me conhecer e mandando mais cartas._**

**_Não fique chateada que não me chamem pelo nome, eu também não chamo os caras pelo nome, Mitchell na verdade se chama Garrett, mas é uma coisa daqui eu acho, sempre chamando pelo sobrenome. Eu desejo que esse dia chegue logo Bella, um dia em que você e eu estejamos cara a cara e eu possa ouvir o meu nome saindo dos seus lábios, assim como quero dizer o seu._**

**_Eu quero te conhecer um dia Bella, estar com você pessoalmente, na verdade eu gostaria de falar com você sobre isso, eu terei férias daqui a alguns meses, e, bem eu queria saber se podíamos nos ver quando eu voltasse? Infelizmente eu só ficarei em Nova York durante um mês, eu queria poder ficar mais, mas meu tempo de alistamento ainda não acabou. Eu entendo se preferir não me ver, eu sei que me despedir de você será uma das coisas mais difíceis que farei na vida, mas ainda sim eu quero estar com você, ver você, tocá-la, estar na sua presença, você me permitiria isso?_**

**_Eu quero te contar tudo Bella, as coisas tristes e as boas, na ultima carta, um amigo se machucou, ele está bem agora, mas cada ferida que um ganha, todos ganhamos, e acho que deixei passar minha tristeza através da carta, sinto muito por isso, eu não quero que minhas cartas te deprimam, mas as vezes é difícil conter o que sinto, mas é bom saber que você está aqui para mim, tanto para os momentos bons como os ruins._**

**_Você mais que preenche o vazio Bella, você com suas palavras trás todo o conforto que preciso, um simples gesto seu faz toda a diferença, essa sua caixa é a prova, o que eu faria sem você? Acho que estou viciado em você, e a cada carta eu fico mais._**

**_Também espero ansiosamente cada carta sua Bella, sonhando com o que você dirá na próxima, que segredos revelará, como me deixará mais viciado em você?_**

**_Eu estou no Iraque no momento, onde exatamente eu não posso dizer, a situação é triste sim, é uma guerra sem sentido em minha opinião, mas eu estou aqui, e vou lutar como posso enquanto eu estiver._**

**_Eu não desistirei de você Bella, eu já estou muito ligado a você, mais do que esperava, mas estou, e meus sentimentos por você são intensos, fico feliz que os seus também._**

**_Eu gosto de como você é Bella, eu sou assim também, calmo e na minha, gosto de programas com meus amigos. Fico feliz que você evite as festas com os idiotas das fraternidades, eu não queria ter que socar alguns caras quando eu chegasse ai, isso se você quiser que eu vá. Editora parece ser um trabalho incrível, é bom que você saiba que carreira vai seguir. Eu não sei o que fazer depois daqui. Talvez algum trabalho de policial ou bombeiro? Não tenho certeza de nada ainda, minha única certeza é de que quero conhecê-la._**

**_Ângela frequentava a faculdade da Columbia, será que nos esbarramos quando ela me levou para visitar o prédio? Seria estranho se já, mas pela sua foto eu tenho certeza que nunca te vi, pois eu com certeza me lembraria, você é inesquecível Bella._**

**_Bem, talvez você tenha me visto quem sabe, estou mandando uma foto, eu gostaria de mandar uma foto recente, ou com uma qualidade melhor, mas não tenho outra. Desculpe. Bem essa foto é de mim com Mitchell, eu sou o careca, meu cabelo está maior agora, essa foto tirei quando chegamos aqui, dois ou três meses depois. Espero que de pra ter uma ideia para você saber como eu sou._**

**_Estou ansioso para conhecer seus amigos, eles parecem incríveis e verdadeiros isso é o mais importante. Espero que você possa conhecer Mitchell também, não sei se nossas férias vão coincidir, mas daremos um jeito, ele está ansioso para conhecê-la, já que eu não paro de falar de você._**

**_Dá pra ver que temos muitas coisas em comum, e isso é bom, estou ansioso para ver essas coisas quando nos falarmos pessoalmente. Seu pai era um chefe de policia? Isso é legal, o meu pai é um arquiteto, ele esperava que eu fosse também, ele tem sua própria microempresa e esperava que eu o ajudasse. Ele não ficou muito feliz quando eu fui contra seus planos._**

**_Fico triste que o seu relacionamento com sua mãe não é muito bom, é chato quando não nos damos bem com as pessoas que mais deviam nos amar acima de tudo. Um porre isso, eu gosto de como você descreve seu pai, e os momentos que passaram juntos, principalmente sobre ver esportes na TV._**

**_Você realmente não se importa de uma carta só com minhas lamurias, elas podem ser muitas, talvez devesse retirar essa oferta, eu não me importaria. Não se preocupe Bella, eu não a encherei com todos os meus problemas. Só alguns, mas eu estendo a mesma cortesia a você, você deve me jogar seus problemas também, sinto que estamos nessa fase, em que eu devo estender a você o mesmo favor. Mesmo que você só queira me falar sobre seus dedos dos pés._**

**_Não se preocupe comigo Bella, eu sou treinado pra sobreviver aqui, eu já passei por muitas coisas, mas estou bem e inteiro e vou continuar assim pra você. Eu voltarei para você Bella, se você me quiser._**

**_A vida acaba deixando a gente mais maduro, mais velho antes da hora. Isso é triste, somos jovens devemos aproveitar nossa juventude, nossos pais deviam ver isso, mas as vezes estão mais preocupados com seus próprios umbigos do que com os filhos que dependem deles. Soei muito amargo? Sinto muito, mas às vezes é difícil evitar._**

**_Não acho que eu seja bonito, mesmo Mitchell me enchendo às vezes, acho que sou normal, não sei o que dizer, vou deixar você decidir quando nos vermos._**

**_Eu não acho errado você ficar feliz que eu não queira carreira militar, na verdade fico feliz que você se sinta assim, eu não quero passar a minha vida no meio de lutas, tristezas e dor, por que estando aqui, dá para ver, que a guerra é o governo, é os militares, não é o povo. O povo que é quem realmente sofre é quem você vê que sofre no final das contas, tendo que viver com medo das ações do seu país. Então assim que meu tempo acabar, eu vou sair, sem olhar pra trás, eu fiz tudo que pude, e farei enquanto estiver aqui, mas quando me for, eu não voltarei, eu rezarei pelos meus irmãos que ficaram, pelas pessoas que sofrem por causa das decisões impensadas de alguns. Vou rezar por todos, mas quando meu tempo acabar eu não vou voltar._**

**_E para sua informação, eu tenho mais um ano aqui. E depois, eu sou seu Bella, se me quiser._**

**_Ciúmes? Isabella Swan, eu nunca fui ciumento, até conhecê-la. E agora que sei como você é bonita, estou mais preocupado ainda que alguém vai roubá-la de mim, é bom que você não esteja com ninguém, mas ainda assustador não poder estar com você, e saber que qualquer cara ai, pode tirá-la de mim, e eu não posso nem lutar por você. Por que eu lutaria Bella, mas não posso pedir para que você me espere, mesmo eu desejando profundamente que eu possa._**

**_Já você não tem nada pra se preocupar, não há mulheres por aqui, quer dizer há, mas além de ser proibido relacionamento entre nós, as mulheres daqui não são meu tipo, e são casadas. Pode ficar sossegada._**

**_Sim Bella, eu guardo suas cartas na minha fronha, é uma forma de me sentir próximo a você, parece loucura não é? Mas eu sinto, eu não sei, que você está perto de mim com elas ali, como se estivéssemos juntos. Você fará isso? Estou um pouco ciumento das minhas cartas agora, elas podem dormir com você e eu não, como o mundo pode ser tão injusto assim?_**

**_Elizabeth Masen, era bonito o nome dela não é? Se um dia tiver uma filha, gostaria que tivesse o nome dela, seria uma homenagem bonita, eu acho. Eu não sei sobre meu pai Bella, é complicado, quando eu era criança, eu só me lembro dele contando historias da minha mãe, era os únicos momentos em que ele me abraçava e ficávamos por horas conversando, mas conforme eu fui crescendo, era doloroso ficar ouvindo historias sobre ela, sabendo que eu nunca veria seus sorrisos, ou ouviria sua voz, quando eu dei um basta nas historias, foi que eu percebi que o único momento em que ele era um pai carinhoso é quando falava dela, nós basicamente nos distanciamos depois disso._**

**_Ele pode não dizer, mas sinto que ele preferia que ela tivesse sobrevivido ao invés de mim._**

**_Você não passou dos limites Bella, eu gosto que você queira saber de mim, e está preocupada comigo, mas infelizmente eu acho que com meu pai não há mais nada para mim ali._**

**_Seu segredo me fez sorrir Bella, muito, eu gosto mais do que deveria que você tem contato para esse rapaz sobre mim, e para outras pessoas também, e eu não me importo nem um pouco se você continuar espalhando essa noticia por ai._**

**_E já que estamos no assunto vou contar meu segredo, na verdade está mais pra um desejo, desde que suas cartas chegaram, todos os caras, dizem que você é minha garota, "chegou carta da sua garota Masen", eles dizem, e eu digo que você não é, mas na verdade eu desejo que você seja. Eu quero muito Bella, que você seja minha garota, minha namorada, meu porto seguro, quero que seja tudo para mim._**

**_Eu exagerei? É agora que você para com as cartas? Você deseja isso como eu desejo?_**

**_Acho que quando a próxima vier, eu saberei se você aceitou o meu pedido, e quando os caras disserem que você é minha garota eu não precise negar mais._**

**_Esperando ansiosamente sua próxima carta Bella._**

**_Com amor Edward_**_._

Ao terminar eu não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Ele assinou com amor também. Dei um gritinho e olhei para os lados, não havia ninguém, ufa. Voltei a me focar na carta nem acreditando no que li. Oh Edward, claro que eu quero ser sua garota, peguei a foto e toquei o rosto do homem careca, meu Edward. Eu sabia que ele era bonito. Funguei tocando seu rosto com reverencia. Nós iríamos nos conhecer em breve Edward, eu mal podia esperar, e talvez... talvez ele podia ficar comigo.

Mil ideias rodopiando na minha mente, Edward entraria em férias em breve, e eu teria um mês para tê-lo só pra mim, estarmos juntos, e eu podia dizer pra ele que o amava.

Ainda não podia acreditar que ele me pediu para ser a garota dele. A garota do Masen. Era possível morrer de felicidade? Pois eu estava a um passo disso.

_Era isso, eu era a garota dele._


	9. 8 - Era isso,

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**8 - Era isso, era só esperar que ela me esperasse.**

**Pov Edward.**

_– Edward, Edward, venha para mim._

_– Quem é?_

_– Venha Edward._

_– Bella?_

_– Venha Edward, volte pra mim._

_– Eu vou Bella, eu prometo._

_– Volte pra mim Edward. – a mulher sem rosto continuava me chamando e embora eu quisesse muito ver seu rosto, eu não podia, não importa o quanto eu tentasse._

_– Edward, eu estou te esperando._

– Masen, acorde. – abri os olhos de uma vez, estava ofegante e um pouco confuso, olhei em volta ainda sonolento e gemi ao ver Garrett me encarando.

– Diabos Mitchell, por que está gritando? – ele riu, ignorando meu mau humor, ele melhor do que ninguém sabia que eu estava com um péssimo humor desde que cartas de Bella não chegavam fazia duas semanas.

– Relaxa Masen, eu vim iluminar seu dia escuro e triste. – arquei uma sobrancelha, Mitchell, deve ter tomado muito sol durante a patrulha matinal.

– Mitchell, vai encher o saco de outro, quero dormir. – ele sorriu mostrando uma caixa grande.

– Masen, Masen, assim você me magoa amigo. Seja bonzinho ou não te mostrarei o que tem aqui.

– O que você está aprontando Mitchell?

– Eu nada, mas sua garota com certeza aprontou alguma. – ele piscou me jogando a caixa, que por pouco não deixei cair, sorte eu tinha bons reflexos, assim que a caixa estava em minhas mãos a olhei um pouco receoso.

– É de Bella?

– Sim, acabou de chegar. Sabe por ser uma caixa tão grande deve ter demorado mais. – assenti em acordo, ainda olhando a caixa com cuidado, o que será que ela me mandou?

Por que ela havia me mandando alguma coisa?

Eu sabia que estava muito afetado por ela, mas ela...

Inferno, ela não devia me mandar coisas, como... como se, se preocupasse comigo.

Garrett grunhiu, me fazendo olhá-lo.

– Inferno Masen! Você estava um porre a semanas e agora que a carta dela chegou e ainda com uma surpresinha você vai ficar fazendo doce. – resmungou, mas podia ver o sorriso em seus olhos.

Rindo me ajeitei na cama, abrindo a caixa com cuidado, nada e tudo passando por minha mente. Me sentia como uma criança no natal, e não me sentia assim desde... nem me lembrava a ultima vez que ansiei por algo, claro exceto as cartas de Bella. Elas eram o meu motivo para acordar todas as manhãs, na esperança de que hoje seria o dia que uma carta sua chegaria.

Rasguei a caixa aberta e meus olhos saltaram um pouco ao ver o conteúdo da caixa, como isso era possível? A carta de Bella estava no topo de varias coisas, coisas para mim? Ainda um pouco surpreso, retirei a carta de Bella a colocando cuidadosamente na cama, passei através das coisas não podendo deixar de sorrir ao ver tudo que ela mandou. Cookies de chocolate, doces, meias, remédio, sorria como um idiota a cada item que pegava na mão, isso era incrível. Notei alguns fones, além de uma embalagem contendo um mp3. Caralho ela me comprou um mp3 e fones extras?

– Ow, essa garota gosta mesmo de você em. – ergui o rosto, vendo Mitchell olhando meus presente com um sorriso, e ri.

– É o que parece.

– Então que tal você me dar um cookie e eu sumo para que você possa ler a carta da sua garota.

– Ela não é minha garota Mitchell.

– Mas você quer Masen. – piscou estendendo a mão pra mim e rindo, peguei uma das inúmeras caixas de cookies e joguei para ele.

– Agora suma.

– Sim senhor. – ele bateu continência, mas sem deixar de sorrir, sumindo em seguida.

Respirando fundo, deixei minha caixa de maravilhas de lado e fui dar uma olhada em sua carta, por que ela pensou que tinha que me dar coisas, hey eu não estou reclamando, mas eu gostaria de saber, o que disse que a levou a fazer esse gesto tão bonito por mim. Um cara que ela só conhece por cartas.

Abri sua carta rapidamente, notando que alem da carta havia outra coisa, a retirei com cuidado e ofeguei.

Puta Merda!

Essa era Bella?

Não podia ser. Como...

Fiquei encarando a foto sem poder acreditar que essa moça bonita era minha Bella. Minha garota como os caras a chamavam, desde que começaram a chegar suas cartas. Passei os dedos pela foto imaginando, se sua pele era tão macia quando parecia, ela tinha uma pele linda delicada perfeita, alem dos olhos marrons profundos, os lábios rosados e seu cabelo era bonito também, tudo nela era lindo, e se antes eu já estava ansioso para conhecê-la agora eu queria mais que tudo poder tocá-la.

**Foto da Bella vou colocar no perfil**

Eu havia me encantado por Bella através das suas cartas, ela era uma mulher tão boa e generosa. Fingindo ser outra pessoa só para que eu recebesse uma carta. Não sabia quem eu era, mas ainda sim me mandou uma carta fingindo ser Ângela.

Era fácil ver a pessoa generosa e bondosa que ela era. Felizmente eu havia percebido logo de cara que aquela não era Ângela. Ângela era ardente, tivemos uma semana de sexo e nada de conversa, eu havia ido ver meu pai um dia antes de partir e depois de uma discussão, uma das muitas eu voltei para Ângela no meu pior, ela foi legal o suficiente para passar a noite comigo sem perguntas, que era o que eu precisava. Na hora de ir eu pedi a ela para escrever, eu podia ver nos seus olhos que ela nunca iria me responder, mesmo quando ela disse. Eu sabia que no momento que eu fosse ela ficaria com Benjamim, eu o a havia conhecido na festa onde fiquei com Ângela. Era fácil ver que ela me usou para causar ciúmes nele. Tivemos um tempo muito bom, ela era uma garota legal, mas seu coração já pertencia a outro cara.

Eu sabia disso, estava ciente que ela nunca me pertenceu, ainda sim eu mandava as cartas, não era como se eu esperava respostas dela, eu nem mandava diariamente ou mensalmente. Mas quando... quando eu tinha um dia ruim, eu precisava desabafar. Nós éramos irmãos aqui, se um tinha um dia ruim, todos tínhamos, e eles não ficamos relembrando o motivo de estarmos mal. Tentávamos seguir em frente, e fazer nosso melhor. Então cada um tinha que arranjar seu jeito de extravasar a tristeza, a dor, o desanimo, o que for que nos impedia de focar na nossa missão. Uns jogavam, outros davam uns socos, outros se matavam de treinar, os com família escreviam cartas, e eu... eu podia mandar cartas para meu pai, mas eu realmente não desejava fazer isso, preferia me matar no treinamento, bem até conhecer Ângela, quando eu precisava extravasar eu mandava uma carta pra ela.

Ela nunca respondeu, e eu não esperava que respondesse também. Mas quando finalmente uma carta chegou, eu mal pude acreditar. Ângela havia me respondido? Mas foi só ler a primeira frase e eu sabia que não era ela, seja quem fosse era uma pessoa especial, e me vi respondendo a carta e pedindo para ela mandar outras.

E aqui estava eu, olhando para minha Bella. Inferno ela é muito linda. O que eu vou fazer com você Bella?

Deixando sua foto de lado peguei sua carta e a devorei em segundos, lógico que engasguei com seu segredo no final. Ela dizia que eu era seu namorado? Maldito seja se isso não me fazia sorrir como um adolescente.

Eu gostaria de ser seu namorado, de ser... eu não sei, de ser alguém especial para Bella, seu amigo, seu confidente, namorado, amante. Como isso era possível? Eu nem a conhecia, fora essas cartas e essa foto, eu nunca havia falado com Bella, nem sabia como era sua voz, por todos os meios ela podia ter uma voz irritante, ou uma risada que parecia um ronco... não eu podia apostar que sua voz era linda assim como sua risada.

Bella Swan era toda linda, e por algum motivo, gosta de mim.

Reli a carta de novo e sorri ao ler sua despedida, com amor, será que ela se sentia assim sobre mim?

Eu sabia que me sentia assim sobre ela, mas... inferno por que ela se sentiria assim por mim? Ela gostaria de ser minha garota? Eu teria coragem de pedir? Eu podia confessar no final da carta, como meu segredo como todos a chamam por aqui, como eu a chamo em minha mente.

Minha garota, minha Bella.

Em meus sonhos e meus pensamentos ela era minha. Eu tinha planos de quando eu sair daqui, eu iria vê-la, tentaria conquistá-la, e mostrar a ela que eu seria o homem para ela, que eu a protegeria e a amaria com tudo que sou, com tudo que tenho.

Mas talvez ela já se sentisse assim, isso me fez sorrir, me fez ter esperança de que ela me esperaria. Mas eu podia pedir isso? Pedir para ela parar sua vida por mim? Eu tinha férias em um par de meses, eu podia vê-la, estar com ela, mas eu teria que voltar, e sabia que dizer adeus a Bella, mesmo que por poucos meses seria mais doloroso do que qualquer coisa que já senti.

Mesmo a bala na perna que levei há alguns meses.

Afastando as lembranças ruins, peguei o mp3 que Bella mandou e o liguei, sorri abertamente ao ouvir musicas que amava, mas não tinha acesso aqui, não sabia por que diabos não comprei um mp3 quando estava de férias, mas nem havia pensado nisso, mas Bella tinha. Ri ao ver os fones extras, seriam muitos uteis, essas merdas quebram fácil.

Peguei uns dos cookies abrindo e devorando em segundo, porra isso era bom. Guardei os outros para mais tarde, e levaria alguns para os caras, eles amavam doces tanto quanto eu, e isso não era algo que tínhamos muito por aqui.

Limpei as mãos na calça e peguei as cartas de Bella que escondi na minha fronha, coloquei a caixa no chão, deitando em seguida e com a foto de Bella repousada em meu peito reli cada uma das suas cartas. Me deleitando em suas palavras, e no carinho que eu podia sentir mesmo através do papel.

– Bella Swan, o que eu faço com você? – sussurrei deixando as cartas sobre o meu estomago e pegando sua foto.

Eu precisava lhe dar uma resposta, eu precisava... inferno eu tinha que lhe dizer o que ela significa pra mim, o quanto ela é importante, o quanto suas cartas me fazem ansiar cada dia, o quanto suas palavras confortam meu coração, o quanto eu a amo.

Mas eu podia fazer isso por carta? Eu devia fazer pessoalmente, seria a primeira coisa a dizer quando eu a visse, as primeiras palavras a saírem da minha boca, seriam devotadas com meu amor por Bella Swan.

Mas eu ainda tinha que escrever a carta e pelo menos pedir que ela seja minha garota. Era egoísta, era errado, mas inferno eu estava em uma guerra, e sabia que se não fizesse e morresse amanhã, eu nunca me perdoaria por ter perdido a oportunidade de pedir que ela fosse minha. Que ela pudesse ver através das minhas palavras que ela significava tudo para mim.

Me sentando fui até o meu saco e peguei algumas folhas e caneta, usei um livro para apoiar o papel e comecei a escrever. Escrevi o que achei do seu presente, o quanto amei seu carinho por mim, falei sobre sua foto que me deixou babando por ela, e lhe pedi para ser minha, por que eu já era dela.

Coloquei a carta em um envelope e mandaria na primeira hora da manhã, voltei a me deitar ainda olhando sua foto e segurando sua carta contra meu peito.

– Nos encontraremos em breve Bella, me espere, eu voltarei para você.

_Era isso, era só esperar que ela me esperasse._


	10. 9 - Era isso,

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**9. ****_Era isso, desejos de aniversario podem se realizar._**

_Mil ideias rodopiando na minha mente, Edward entraria em férias em breve, e eu teria um mês para tê-lo só pra mim, estarmos juntos, e eu podia dizer pra ele que o amava._

_Ainda não podia acreditar que ele me pediu para ser a garota dele. A garota do Masen. Se podia morrer de felicidade, pois eu estava a um passo disse._

Acho que eu devia ter ficado algum tempo sentada no chão abraçando minha carta e sonhando com a visita de Edward, e do fato de que eu era sua garota. Pois Rosie e Alice apareceram algum tempo depois parecendo muito preocupada.

– Graças a Deus! – Rosie resmungou correndo até mim, enquanto me puxava para cima. – Onde estava?

– Aqui?

– Eu já tinha ligado para Emmett, e Jasper e estávamos prestes a ligar para a policia.

– Por que?

– Bella, faz mais de duas horas que você sumiu.

– Nossa, sério? – elas me olhavam como se eu fosse louca.

– Sério, por que estava aqui?

– Eu recebi uma carta de Edward. – ela gemeu.

– Nem pensei nisso. Mas por que está aqui? Por que não subiu pra ler lá em cima?

– Ele me pediu pra ser a garota dele. – dei um gritinho e ela gritou também.

– Oh meu Deus, ele pediu?

– Sim, ele gosta de mim Rosie, e me mandou uma foto. – mostrei a foto pra ela que gritou mais.

– Qual deles é ele? – apontei para meu Edward, estava curiosa pra ver ele com cabelo, honestamente não gosto muito de caras carecas. Mas ainda sim, ele era lindo.

– Ele não é bonito Rosie?

– Muito, um gato. E quem é esse com ele?

– Mitchell, é um amigo.

– Ele é quente. – ri batendo minha bunda na dela.

– Meu Edward é mais. – ela me abraçou apertado.

– Isso é incrível Bella.

– Eu sei. Eu mal posso acreditar, e ele vai vir me ver Rosie. – ela começou a gritar de novo, e mal me contendo gritei também.

– Quando? Esse mês? Amanhã?

– Em alguns meses, acho que dois, preciso ler a carta novamente. – ela amuou.

– Ah, tinha que ser mês que vem.

– Por quê?

– Seu aniversario sua tonta.

– Oh merda! – Edward não viria para meu aniversario, seria em algumas semanas, e ele disse que viria em alguns meses, bem, poderíamos comemorar de novo quando ele viesse, bolo de aniversario nunca é demais.

– Hey meninas vamos comer estou faminta? – nos viramos notando Alice segurando uma sacola com imagino ser pão e outras coisas, nós ficamos tão distraídas que esquecemos da menina?

Porra!

– Deus Alice, desculpe, nos distraímos. – ela riu.

– Sem problemas, eu imaginei que queriam conversar. – fui até ela a abraçando pelos ombros e Rosie tirou a sacola da mão dela.

– Não precisava sair, faz parte da gangue agora.

– Somos uma gangue? – Rosie perguntou enquanto nos seguia para cima.

– Bem éramos uma dupla antes de Alice, mas agora somos uma gangue. – ambas riram.

As ignorei entrando no apartamento e indo diretamente para meu quarto colocar a carta de Edward junto com as outras, aproveitei e peguei a moldura que tinha na minha cômoda com uma foto minha e de Rosie, trocando pela foto de Edward e seu amigo. Iria comprar uma moldura nova para colocar a foto dele, pelo menos até eu comprar a nova, iria deixar essa aqui.

Coloquei a foto de mim com Rosie ao lado e fiquei admirando Edward, ele é tão bonito, e meu. Eu mal podia acreditar que ele me queria, tanto quando eu o queria. Que ele quer que eu seja sua garota. Isso era incrível, tão irreal, tão...

– Hey sonhadora, vamos comer, depois você continua babando no seu soldado bonitão. – piscou, rindo me levantei a seguindo para fora.

– Desculpe, mas está difícil me controlar.

– Não se desculpe Bella, estou tão feliz por você. – ela me abraçou pelos ombros me fazendo sorrir, rodeando os braços por sua cintura.

– Isso é tão surreal Rosie.

– Nem me fale. O que fará quando ele vir?

– Eu não sei, eu quero que ele fique aqui.

– Ele não só deve ficar aqui, você deve amarrá-lo na cama, para que ele nunca mais se vá. – comecei a rir histericamente, até a imagem dele amarrado a minha cama.

Na minha cama?

Amarrado a minha cama, nu!

Sim por que tem que se amarrar alguém a cama nu, ou perde todo o propósito. Ou se ele quiser me amarrar a cama nua?

Oh merda!

– O que? – Rosie perguntou entre risadas, mas parou ao ver meus olhos arregalados.

– Ele vai querer transar?

– Como?

– Sexo Rosie. Ele vai querer não é?

– Eu acho que sim, já que ele deve estar na seca a algum tempo.

– Oh merda, eu não faço sexo há tempos também Rosie e se eu esqueci?

– Como transar?

– Eu posso até ser virgem de novo.

– O que?

– Isso é possível não é? Faz tanto tempo que meu hímen deve ter fechado achando que já que ninguém vai entrar ele pode fechar novamente. – Rosie me olhava como se eu tivesse uma segunda cabeça, ou um hímen novo.

– Isabella pare de falar loucuras. – ela agarrou meus ombros me dando um chocalhão e a olhei mastigando meu lábio nervosamente.

– Mas...

– Shiii, sem mais, escute. Seu hímen já se foi há muito tempo, e não vai voltar, e quanto ao sexo, isso nunca se esquece.

– Ela tem razão Bella, vai ser bom por que vocês se amam.

– Mas eu não sei se ele me ama. Rosie e se ele não me ama? – olhei em desespero pra Rosie que ergueu as mãos, acho que com a intenção de me esganar, mas pensou melhor, pois as abaixou.

– Bella, o cara te pediu pra você ser a garota dele, está te mando cartas lá do fim do mundo, é lógico que ele te ama, e se não ama ainda está a um passo disso, agora pare de surtar antes que eu te de um tapa. – fechei a boca rapidamente, antes de que dissesse as outras neuras que estavam rondando na minha mente, e tentei me concentrar nas palavras de Rosie.

Edward gostava de mim, ele me mandou uma foto, continuava me mandando cartas lindas, dormia com minhas cartas na sua fronha pra ficar mais perto de mim, e me pediu para ser sua garota, ele tinha que gostar de mim. Eu só tinha que me concentrar nisso e parar de surtar.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes, e voltei a atenção as meninas.

– Ok estou mais calma.

– Bom, agora vamos comer, e eu ainda preciso ligar pra Emmett e Jasper.

– Eu já liguei Rosie, quando fui comprar pão. – Alice disse já comendo, e nos juntamos a ela para tomar o café.

Depois de comer expulsei as meninas, pois eu precisava responder a carta de Edward, e mandá-la imediatamente. Felizmente hoje eu tinha folga e podia me concentrar nisso. Rosie me deu um abraço antes de ir, me pedindo para se surtar novamente ligar pra ela.

Ta bom que faria isso, com certeza ela me daria aquele tapa.

Tranquei a porta e corri para pegar a linda carta dele, papel e caneta. Aconcheguei-me no sofá, relendo sua carta com um suspiro. Como alguém pode ser tão perfeito? E meu? Por que se eu era sua garota, ele era meu né? Era bom ele dizer que sim, por que eu já pretendia espalhar pelos quatro cantos que ele era meu namorado, não aguentaria esperar a próxima carta.

Meu namorado.

Dei algumas risadinhas, e agradeci por estar sozinha, ninguém precisava me ver agindo como uma boba apaixonada. Deus, eu estou pior que Rosie quando via Emmett.

Ao terminar de reler, me concentrei em responder a carta dele, e mostrar tudoo que ele significava pra mim.

**_Meu Edward,_**

**_Estou tão, mas tão feliz que você gostou da caixa, eu queria ter podido mandar mais coisas, mas foi o que pensei na hora, na verdade eu terminei de ler a sua carta e corri para o Wal-Mart mais próximo. Eu senti que você precisava daquelas coisas, desde os cookies até os remédios e principalmente o mp3, e me deixa tão feliz que você gostou e está dividindo com os seus amigos._**

**_Eu mandarei mais coisas em breve, mas separado das cartas para nossas cartas não demorarem tanto, confesso que também me preocupei que não queria mais se corresponder comigo, que o tinha assustado com a foto e as coisas, mas estou tão feliz que você gostou._**

**_Por que eu mandei? Mas por que não, afinal eu sou sua garota não é?_**

**_É bom ser, por que eu vou espalhar pra todo mundo que eu sou a garota do Masen, quando você chegar aqui, até o dono da padaria da esquina vai estar sabendo. Eu estou falando serio viu! Então pode espalhar por ai também que eu sou sua garota._**

**_Sério, do mesmo modo que eu amei dizer o seu nome, agora eu quero dizer o tempo todo que eu sou sua garota. Isso é tão surreal, mas incrível ao mesmo tempo, e estou além de feliz, exultante, e vou mostrar isso para você quando você vir._**

**_Eu quero tanto ver você Edward, te tocar, te abraçar, e bem já que agora eu sou sua garota, beijar também, muito._**

**_Você pode imaginar isso, nós dois nos beijando? Eu posso, eu sonho com isso, na verdade é a primeira coisa que temos que fazer, nada de palavras, já falamos muito eu quero um beijo seu no momento em que você me ver, pode fazer isso por mim Edward?_**

**_Eu realmente sonho com isso._**

**_Você realmente me acha bonita? Eu sei que não sou feia, mas sempre me achei tão simples, quando você conhecer Rosie você vai ver, ela é uma loira alta arrasa quarteirão, enquanto eu, uma morena baixinha. Mas é bom saber que você me acha bonita, a propósito te achei muito bonito também. Você é quente, não como James Bond, talvez seja mais muito quente._**

**_Você não precisa se refrear comigo Edward, eu quero saber tudo de você, as coisas boas e ruins, quero você todo, as vezes eu vou chorar, eu sou meio chorona, então não deve se preocupar com isso, mas eu vou estar aqui pra você, mesmo que eu chore um pouquinho eu ainda vou estar aqui._**

**_Suas cartas são tudo para mim, o ponto alto do meu dia, o mundo para quando eu recebo uma carta sua, nesse momento quando eu abro o envelope e leio suas palavras, é só você e eu, não existe mais ninguém, e mal posso esperar para conhecê-lo pessoalmente, ouvir as palavras da sua boca, ver seus olhos quando sorri, tocar seu rosto quando estiver na minha frente._**

**_Eu estou esperando por você Edward, enquanto você me quiser eu esperarei, eu esperaria para sempre se você me pedir. Vou esperar você voltar, e vamos ver como é essa conexão que temos através das cartas, se ela é tão forte pessoalmente, como é no papel, eu acredito que seja e você?_**

**_Vou dar muitos sorrisos para você Edward, todos os meus sorrisos são seus, e não se preocupe com as lagrimas, eu sei que você nunca me faria chorar de propósito, minhas lagrimas são de compaixão, são de saudades, mas nunca de dor, eu acredito, não, eu sei que você nunca me causaria dor._**

**_Me agradeça pela caixa com aquele beijo, para mim é mais que o suficiente._**

**_Fico feliz que tenha um amigo ai, Mitchell parece ser um bom amigo. Você não havia mencionado ele, mas estou feliz que mencionou, eu gosto de saber que você tenha alguém para conversar, sei que ficaria louca se não tivesse Rosie. Ela também aguenta meu mal humor, ou meus ataques de pânico, o que seria de nós sem nossos amigos? Vou te dizer, estaríamos perdidos._**

**_Não seja mal com Mitchell, eu mandarei algumas coisas para ele também, assim você não precisara brigar para dividir as coisas, será que ele se importa se eu mandar alguns doces e protetor solar, já que ele é tão branquelo quando você? Eu mandarei, se ele não gostar fique pra você, quanto mais melhor né?_**

**_Já o mp3 é só seu, bom mesmo que não divida com ninguém, eu escolhi musicas que eu gosto, e espero que goste delas também, e as clássicas que você disse que gostava, e quando você vier, pode me mostrar as musicas que gosta, e colocaremos mais musicas no seu mp3. Me avise na próxima carta se precisar de mais fones, essas porcarias quebram muito fácil._**

**_Eu penso em você 24h por dia Edward, você está sempre em meus pensamentos e coração, e me enche de felicidade saber que você sente o mesmo, que você pensa em mim, que quer me conhecer tanto como eu quero conhecê-lo, não sabe o quanto isso me deixa feliz._**

**_Como já disse Edward, eu não me acho tão bonita assim, mas depois dessas palavras, eu acho que devo comprar um espelho novo, você me fez sentir a mulher mais bonita do mundo, nunca ninguém me fez sentir assim, obrigada Edward._**

**_Sério, Mitchell se chama Garrett? Não imaginava, e ele prefere Mitchell ou Garrett, e você, vai querer que eu te chame de Masen ou Edward? Eu espero que você me deixe chamá-lo de Edward, por que adoro o seu nome, e estou ansiosa para ouvi-lo dizer o meu._**

**_Deus, eu não sei qual foi o ponto alto da sua carta, você me mandando uma foto, me pedindo para ser sua garota, ou me pedindo para vir me ver. Eu tenho um sorriso permanente na minha cara, chega a doer, mas não posso parar._**

**_Você tem que vir Edward, tem que vir me ver, e... e ficar comigo, no meu apartamento. Você gostaria? De ficar no meu apartamento comigo? Eu, bem só tenho um quarto, mas como somos namorados, achei que podíamos dividir, minha cama é grande. Oh Deus, eu sinto meu rosto pegando fogo ao dizer isso, eu já te contei que eu coro, tipo altos tipos de vermelho quando fico constrangida, er ou excitada?_**

**_Enfim ignore a ultima parte se você não quiser dividir a cama comigo, eu posso arranjar um colchão ou dormir no sofá, embora agora eu queira dividir a minha cama com você, isso me faz uma pervertida? Você já pensou em mim assim? Eu comecei a pensar recentemente, sabe nós dois, na cama, er juntos, você sabe, lá estou eu balbuciando, vou parar agora._**

**_Espero que seu amigo esteja bem mesmo, isso me fez pensar, você já levou um tiro, ou se machucou de algum modo? Imagino que nada grave já que você continua ai, mas já se machucou um pouco mais sério?_**

**_Você pode me contar Edward, pode me contar tudo, eu já disse isso e repito, eu estou aqui para você, para as coisas boas e ruins._**

**_Ow Iraque, eu imaginei que estava em algum lugar assim, é bom saber onde você está agora, a distancia que nos separa, não sei por que, mas é, acho que saber que você está em algum lugar, torna tudo mais real._**

**_É bom que somos parecidos, vamos ter coisas em comum, vou te levar aos meus lugares favoritos em Nova York, te levar para conhecer o café onde trabalho, e a faculdade, e a biblioteca que frequento, e meu lugar favorito no Central Park, enfim, todos os lugares que gosto e você pode me levar aos seus também. Na verdade eu não me lembro se você já disse, ou eu perguntei, você é de Nova York?_**

**_Você seria um bombeiro sexy, só estou dizendo, ou um policial, eu poderia brincar com suas algemas, Deus, eu estou uma pervertida nessa carta. É tudo culpa da Rosie, ela me disse para amarrá-lo na cama, para você nunca mais ir, e desde então eu não paro de pensar em sexo._**

**_Sim, isso mesmo eu disse sexo. Nos iremos fazer né? Eu pareço muito afoita? É que já faz um tempo desde que eu estive com alguém, e agora, eu só penso nisso com você, na verdade a culpa é sua, quem mandou me pedir pra ser sua namorada, e você sabe, namorados fazem sexo. Muito. Quando você vier, deve ser a segunda coisa que faremos._**

**_Isso, depois daquele beijo, eu quero que fiquemos juntos, eu me sinto ligada a você em tantos níveis Edward, você me fez ficar ligada a você como eu nunca fiquei a ninguém, e eu quero ficar ainda mais._**

**_Vou parar de ser uma pervertida, pois eu inteira já estou corando aqui, e vamos voltar a falar como pessoas normais._**

**_Eu não acho que já tenha te visto, é uma pena, mas acho que nos conhecemos, quando devíamos nos conhecer. Nem antes, nem depois, no tempo certo, nosso tempo._**

**_Eu fico feliz que não seja mais careca, não que você está feio na foto, é uma foto incrível, eu já a coloquei em uma moldura ao lado da minha cama, é só que eu prefiro homem com cabelo, sabe para passar meus dedos pelos fios, poder agarrar quando você me der aquele beijão._**

**_Você vai adorar os meus amigos, principalmente Emmett, ele me lembra um pouco Mitchell, é um espertinho também. Mas eu o amo, você vai adorá-lo, vai conhecer Rosie é claro, minha melhor amiga, praticamente irmã, desde que eu me mudei para Nova York, não nos desgrudamos, ela foi um dos motivos de eu ter batido o pé, quando minha mãe quis mudar de novo, depois que acabei a escola, eu tinha feito planos com Rosie, nós queríamos ir à faculdade juntas, estar juntas, e não deixei minha mãe controlar mais meu destino. Eu o controlo agora. Estou ansiosa para conhecer Mitchell também, mesmo que suas férias não coincidam, ele pode vir me visitar, mas não ficar comigo, minha cama eu só divido com você, e Rosie quando estamos bêbadas demais, para que ela vá para casa._**

**_Seu pai é arquiteto, isso é legal, você nunca pensou nessa carreira? Da pra ver que você só foi contra pra irritar seu pai, mas e você o que você realmente quer? Você se vê como um arquiteto, construindo coisas? Se você gostar disso tudo bem, você deve fazer isso, não por que ele quer, mas por que é o que você quer._**

**_Se decidir isso, fique relaxado, eu compro minhas próprias algemas! Ta vou parar agora._**

**_Pais são confusos mesmo, eu acredito que um pai deve amar seu filho acima de tudo, assim como o filho a ele, e eu realmente amo minha mãe. Mas eu amo ela, não suas decisões, foi difícil ser arrastada por ai, por que ela queria viajar, e não queria ir só, e me usou como uma amiga de viagem, mas eu a amo apesar disso, mesmo ela me deixando louca, eu sei que vou amá-la sempre, mas como disse, eu não vou deixá-la mais mandar em mim, ou decidir por mim, eu deixei por muito tempo, agora é minha vez de tomar minhas próprias decisões._**

**_Fique sabendo que meus dedos dos pés são muito bonitos, e você adoraria uma carta inteira sobre eles, e você Edward, tem dedos bonitos? Eu falei sério Edward, você pode me contar tudo, coisas boas, coisas ruins, é o que você faz quando tem alguém que gosta de você, divide as coisas, e você pode dividir tudo comigo._**

**_É bom saber que você é forte e sabe se cuidar, as vezes me deixa doida não saber como você está, se você está bem, se sua ultima carta vai ser a ultima, por que algo aconteceu com você. Não ouse deixar nada acontecer com você Edward Anthony Masen, não sem antes vir aqui me ver e me dar o meu beijo, eu falo sério Edward, tome cuidado, se cuide para que você volte inteiro para mim._**

**_As vezes a gente soa amargo mesmo, mas não devemos deixar isso controlar nossas vida, isso que importa, devemos deixar o passado para trás e nos concentrar no futuro, ele que importa, o passado já passou._**

**_Hey Mitchell é bonito, mas você ganha fácil dele, você é mais que bonito, estou quase fazendo uma camiseta com a sua foto com os dizeres, "hey esse cara bonito é meu namorado", o que acha?_**

**_Que bom que pensa assim, eu não sei se suportaria ter que ver você partir de tempos em tempos, ver você ir, sem a certeza de que vai voltar um dia, eu estou aliviada que você se sinta assim. Também acho a guerra inútil, e não entendo o que da na cabeça das pessoas, para atacar umas as outras, mas é bom saber que quando seu tempo acabar você é só meu._**

**_Um ano em, vai ser o ano mais longo da minha vida. Mas nos corresponderemos sempre, sempre juntos. E quando seu tempo acabar eu vou estar aqui para você Edward._**

**_Não seja ciumento Edward, eu só tenho olhos para você, não precisa se preocupar com isso, e você pode, você deve me pedir para te esperar, por que eu não tenho nenhuma vergonha em pedir o mesmo. Eu quero que você me espere Edward, que seja só meu, e se souber eu ficou com alguma mulher ai, você ta perdido, eu vou arrancar suas bolas e te fazer comê-las._**

**_Desculpe meu momento possessivo, mas eu sou sua garota agora, cara não me canso de repetir isso._**

**_Eu adoro que você guarde minhas cartas na sua fronha, eu faço isso com as minhas também, sua ideia é genial, é um modo de me sentir mais próxima de você, o mais perto que posso pelo menos até nos encontrarmos pessoalmente, ai eu saberei como é seu cheiro, seu toque, e terei as lembranças para o ano que ficaremos separados._**

**_Eu gosto do nome da sua mãe, e realmente seria uma homenagem linda dar o nome para sua filha, ela seria orgulhosa de ter um nome tão bonito e forte._**

**_Eu lamento pelo seu pai, talvez ele só não saiba como chegar a você, ele devia amar muito sua mãe, e perdê-la deve ter sido tão difícil, mas sei que ele te ama, eu só sei, não me pergunte como. Eu acho que deve dar uma chance a ele, ou se arrependerá quando ele se for, pais não vivem para sempre, eu sei bem disso. Mas essa é uma decisão que deve tomar em seu coração, e se um dia quiser dar uma chance ao seu pai, e me quiser ao seu lado, eu estarei com você._**

**_É bom que pense assim, por que até o final da semana, todo mundo vai saber que você é meu namorado, na verdade eu acho que vou realmente comprar a camiseta, por que ai eu nem preciso dizer, é só mostrar, seria engraçado em, você chegar aqui e todo mundo de apontar como o cara da garota louca da camiseta._**

**_Melhor não._**

**_Eu gosto que todos ai digam que eu sou sua garota Edward, eu realmente quero ser, acho que já disse isso alguns milhões de vezes, mas eu realmente quero, quero ser sua garota, sua namorada, seu porto seguro, quero ser tudo para você. Por que você já é para mim Edward, você é tudo pra mim._**

**_Minha vez de contar um segredo, deixe me pensar em um bom, ah já sei, meu aniversario está chegando, em algumas semanas, 13 de novembro e como o seu esta mais pra um desejo que um segredo, eu gostaria que estivesse aqui, mas sei que não vai estar, você disse que suas férias é só em alguns meses, então vai estar aqui para o natal né? Enfim podemos comemorar quando você vier me ver, podemos aproveitar e comemorar o seu também. Ca entre nós, eu amo fazer aniversario, ganhar presentes, estar com as pessoas que amo, tem coisa melhor? E você gosta de aniversários Edward?_**

**_Esperando como louca sua próxima carta_**

**_Com amor Bella._**

Ao terminar sorri, esperava não ter sido muito ousada com a coisa de sexo, mas desde que conversei com Rosie era só no que conseguia pensar, e Edward queria honestidade entre nós, então... que seja isso. Colocando a carta em um envelope, vesti meus sapatos e corri para o correio. Postei minha carta e comprei uma caixa nova um pouco maior que a outra, iria mandar mais coisas para meu namorado. E Mitchell também, se ele era um bom amigo para meu Edward, ele merecia um agrado também.

Mordi os lábios para conter os gritinhos de alegria, antes de voltar para casa, fui para o Wal-Mart e comprei mais um monte de coisas, entre meias, chocolates, cookies, aproveitei e comprei uma moldura bem bonita para colocar a foto de Edward.

Espero que sua próxima carta não demore muito, quem sabe não chegaria para meu aniversario, seria o presente perfeito.

[...]

Cheguei à mesa do almoço e sorri ao ver Jasper sozinho, era essa a hora de fazê-lo falar. Me sentei na sua frente, ele me cumprimentou com um sorriso.

– Hey Bella, tudo bem?

– Sim, sim e você?

– Legal.

– Cadê Alice?

– Ela tinha um trabalho em grupo. – deu de ombros e assenti, Rosie foi almoçar com Emmett então era só nós dois. Isso era bom.

– Ok. – mexi na minha salada por um momento, vendo ele comer despreocupadamente, qual era o problema dele? Ele era tímido? Virgem? Gay? Não gay não, afinal ele me convidou para sair.

– O que foi Bella? – ele falou de repente me chamando a atenção e notei que estava o encarando, merda.

– O que?

– Você ta me olhando e fazendo caretas.

– Oh, er... hehe, não é nada.

– Tem certeza?

– Por que não beija Alice? – ele engasgou com a comida, começando a tossir e tomou sua água em grandes goles.

– Caralho Bella! Não se pergunta isso assim pra alguém de supetão. – resmungou secando as lagrimas que se formaram no canto dos olhos, respirando mais calmamente.

– Foi mal, mas por quê? – seu rosto ficou um pouco vermelho.

– Como sabe que não beijei? – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele ficou mais vermelho ainda. – Ela reclamou de mim?

– Não, claro que não, ela só acha que você não gosta dela.

– Eu gosto, muito, é só...

– Não é por minha causa né?

– Não claro que não.

– Bom, por que eu gosto de você Jasper, mas como amigo.

– Eu também Bella, eu te acho linda, e pensei, pensei que seria legal estar com você, é a garota mais legal que eu conheço, mas com Alice é diferente, eu penso nela o tempo todo, e ela me deixa um pouco nervoso.

– Por causa da coisa de gótica?

– Não, eu gosto disso nela, ela é diferente, é mais, e se eu estragar tudo? – rolei os olhos.

– Se você não beijá-la, e não tomar uma atitude, ai você vai estragar tudo.

– Você acha?

– Tenho certeza. – ele praguejou ficando de pé e juntando suas coisas. – Hey onde você vai?

– Beijar Alice. – gritou enquanto corria para fora do refeitório, balancei a cabeça.

Eu tenho os amigos mais estranhos.

O resto das aulas passou rapidamente, eu não tive mais sinal de Jasper, mas imagino que com o beijo, que era o que Alice estava esperando, era possível que ela o arrastasse para o quarto dela e só o deixasse sair depois de um mês. Pobre Jasper, nem vai saber o que aconteceu até estar sendo montado pela baixinha.

Ao chegar ao café, sorri para Emmett, e fui pegar meu avental, eu estava sorridente o dia todo, pensando no meu soldado, meu namorado. Já era quase hora de ir, quando Emmett me encurralou no balcão não me deixando entrar no deposito para pegar minhas coisas.

– O que está acontecendo Swan?

– Como?

– Não me venha com essa, você está cheia de sorrisinhos e suspiros o dia todo. Quem é o cara, e por que eu ainda não o conheci para intimidá-lo e mandar ser bom para você? – ri dando um abraço em Emmett, ele me abraçou de volta me olhando confuso.

– Você é o melhor Emmett.

– Disso eu sei, mas quem é o cara?

– Seu nome é Edward Masen. – praticamente gritei e ele franziu o cenho.

– E por que ainda não o conheci?

– Na verdade eu não o conheço também, quer dizer pessoalmente.

– Bella, você andou comendo cookies de maconha?

– Hey foi só uma vez para experimentar, e nunca mais toquei naquilo. – fiz um bico o fazendo suspirar.

– Certo, então que historia é essa de não conhecer pessoalmente... oh não Bella, você o conheceu na internet? E se ele for um cara gordo, ou um adolescente espinhento?

– Deus, claro que não Emmett, ele é soldado.

– Você conheceu um soldado na internet?

– Não seu bobo. – ri o empurrando para fora do caminho e o levei para uma mesa onde sentamos e lhe contei sobre meu namorado.

Quando terminei Emmett me encarava com a boca aberta. E eu não parava de sorrir como uma idiota.

– Isso é...

– Incrível. – completei e ele assentiu em acordo.

– Verdade, mas o mais importante.

– O que?

– Eu sou um casamenteiro.

– Eu acho que você comeu aqueles cookies de maconha.

– Quieta Swan. Pensa só, você só recebeu a carta do soldado que era pra Ângela, por que eu, te arrumei o apartamento, quando ela me disse que ia vender, eu só pensei em você para o lugar, então obviamente você conheceu o soldado graças a mim. A propósito de nada.

– Mas se acha né. – ele riu, e me levantei dando mais um abraço nele.

– Estou feliz que encontrou um cara legal Bella, e quando ele vir, eu quero conhecê-lo.

– Você vai, eu já falei de você pra ele nas cartas.

– Disse como eu sou incrivelmente lindo e o melhor chefe do mundo? – moveu as sobrancelhas e o soquei no ombro.

– Disse como você se acha isso sim. – ele colocou a mão no peito com um biquinho.

– Isso magoa Bellinha, partiu meu coração, está demitida. – ri o abraçando pela cintura.

– Quantas vezes você me demitiu essa semana?

– Pelo menos umas três, mas você nunca me leva a sério. – suspirou dramaticamente, mas podia ver suas covinhas, era difícil ele esconder seu sorriso, sem contar seus olhos brilhando de diversão.

Lhe dei um bundada e me despedi, indo pegar minhas coisas no deposito. Foi bom falar com Emmett, eu já queria lhe contar de Edward mesmo, pois não queria chocá-lo quando eu surgisse em alguns meses com um soldado bonitão a tira colo. Emmett era uma parte importante da minha vida e ele merecia saber sobre Edward, e o que ele significava para mim.

**Algumas semanas depois.**

Já fazia duas semanas e nada de carta de Edward, estava começando a entrar em pânico, eu o assustei com a conversa de sexo. Eu sabia, os caras dizem que querem honestidade e quando você dá eles correm, pera essa não eram as mulheres?

Esquece, olhei no calendário e gritei pulando da cama, é meu aniversario, e num sábado, fiz uma dançinha animada, o pessoal viria mais tarde e comemoraríamos com um bolo gigante. Amo bolo de aniversario.

Ouvi a campainha e corri para fora da cama, nem ligando que estava descabelada, e com remela no olho. Abri a porta e sorri para o entregador que trazia uma caixa enorme.

– Obrigada. – assinei e corri para deixar a caixa sobre a mesa de café da sala, e peguei um estilete para abrir a caixa, quando abri olhei confusa para uma estatua de castor? Que diabos é isso?

Peguei a nota que tinha dentro e franzi o cenho ao ver a letra de minha mãe.

**_"Feliz aniversario meu amor, peguei essa estatua incrível quando passei por uma reserva indígena, espero que goste, muitas felicidades. Te amo."_**

Tinha que ser. Coloquei o castor ofensivo de volta na caixa e fui comer alguma coisa, iria me fazer um grande café da manhã, mal cheguei a cozinha o telefone tocou e corri a atender. Já passava das 10h, então devia ser Rosie para me desejar felicidades.

– Alô?

– _Hmmm, Isabella Swan está?_ – a ligação estava um pouco chiada e baixa, mas era fácil reconhecer a voz de homem.

– É ela, quem é?

_– Ah, er... aqui é Edward, Edward Masen._

_Era isso, desejos de aniversario podem se realizar._


	11. 10 - Era isso,

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**10. Era isso, foi por isso que esperei.**

_– Alô?_

_– Hmmm, Isabella Swan está? – a ligação estava um pouco chiada e baixa, mas era fácil reconhecer a voz de homem._

_– É ela, quem é?_

_– Ah, er... aqui é Edward, Edward Masen._

Acho que ainda estou dormindo. Ele disse Edward Masen?

– Quem?

– Edward, sabe er, das cartas? Eu liguei para Isabella Swan errada? – ele parecia confuso e me desesperei.

– Não é a certa, sou eu. A Isabella Swan certa. – gritei, o fazendo rir, uma risada gostosa que fez meu estomago borbulhar.

– Bella, é bom ouvir sua voz. – era bom ouvir a dele também, sua voz era bonita grossa e mesmo estando distante fazia meu coração disparar se de ouvi-lo dizer meu nome.

– Não acredito que está me ligando, é você mesmo?

– Sou eu, eu queria te desejar feliz aniversario. – oh meu Deus! Era ele.

– Oh, você lembrou.

– Como poderia esquecer, queria tanto estar ai com você Bella.

– Queria que estivesse também. – ficamos em silêncio só escutando a respiração um do outro, mas não devíamos ficar assim tínhamos que aproveitar essa chance, talvez fosse a única para falar com ele, ouvir sua voz. Mas agora que estava na linha com ele, estava em uma perda de palavras. Vamos Bella diga algo, algo interessante, qualquer coisa.

– Eu ganhei um castor de aniversario. – droga não era isso que queria dizer.

– De verdade?

– Não de madeira. – ele riu.

– Quem te deu um castor de madeira?

– Minha mãe. – resmunguei me aconchegando no sofá, ele riu novamente.

– Por que ela te mandou isso?

– Ela comprou em uma reserva indígena em sua viagem.

– Ela está viajando de novo?

– Sim, e queria me arrastar junto, da pra acreditar, como se eu não tivesse uma vida, queria que eu largasse tudo para ir atrás dela. – bufei, mas acabei rindo.

– Qual a graça?

– Nós. Parece que sempre conversamos, e não que é a primeira vez. Como se já nos conhecêssemos.

– Mas nos conhecemos, mesmo que só através de cartas.

– É, eu... hmmm você leu minha ultima carta? – murmurei ficando vermelha e ele riu.

– Sim, eu gostei muito.

– Er, de toda a carta?

– Todinha.

– Oh meu Deus! – Edward riu alto, e não pude deixar de sorrir, ele tinha uma risada tão gostosa.

– Não fique com vergonha, eu gostei, eu... eu penso em você do mesmo jeito que pensa em mim Bella.

– Então, er... hmmm vai fazer as coisas que pedi?

– Se você realmente quiser que eu faça.

– Eu quero, pode ser meu presente de aniversario.

– Só quer um beijo de aniversario?

– Se for seu. – ele riu.

– Então você terá.

– Quando você vai vir me dar o meu beijo?

– Em breve, eu queria ir agora, hoje, mas não pude adiantar minhas férias.

– Está tudo bem, mas você ainda vai vir né?

– Com certeza. Eu preciso ligar para meu pai, pra ver se da pra ficar lá.

– Oh, eu... eu pensei que fosse ficar aqui.

– Ai? Com você? Você estava falando sério?

– Claro, eu queria ficar com você todo o tempo que ficar aqui, mas se você não quiser ficar comigo, está tudo bem, na verdade eu nem devia ter pedido, você com certeza tem outros planos né, deve querer passar um tempo com seu pai, eu fui muito afoita, esquece que eu pedi eu...

– Bella, Bella pare, eu quero ficar com você.

– Quer?

– Muito, eu só não queria me impor, mas eu queria muito ficar com você, todos os minutos que eu estiver ai, eu quero estar com você.

– Mesmo?

– Mesmo.

– Então quando você chega?

– Em alguma semanas, perto do natal.

– Isso é incrível, você quer que eu te busque no aeroporto? Eu não tenho carro, mas quase ninguém em Nova York tem, todo mundo vai de taxi mesmo, ou eu podia pegar o carro de Emmett emprestado, embora eu dirija mal, mas não acho que nos mataria nem nada, mas eu poderia bater o carro e Emmett iria ficar louco ele gosta muito do carro dele, mesmo que ele mal o use... – parei de falar ofegando ao ouvir Edward rindo.

– Eu adoro a sua voz.

– É?

– Sim, é linda assim como você. Não precisa me buscar eu irei até você.

– Ok, você sabe onde eu moro?

– Er... eu, eu já fiquei com Ângela ai.

– Ah... – torci o nariz ao imaginá-lo com aquela puta, que ela teve o meu homem antes de mim, eu tinha todo o direito de odiá-la.

– Hey, esqueça ela, eu só quero você Bella. – suspirei me esquecendo completamente de tudo e me concentrando no meu soldado.

– Eu também quero só você. – ele riu de novo.

– Isso é bom, você comprou a camiseta.

– Que camiseta?

– Dizendo que é minha garota?

– Oh meu Deus, eu estava brincando. – ri alto sentindo minha cara em chamas, Edward riu.

– Eu sabia que sua risada era linda. – oh meu Deus ele é tão fofo.

– Eu gosto da sua também.

– É?

– Sim, eu... queria que estivesse aqui.

– Eu também querida, mas em breve eu estarei. Então como está sendo seu aniversario até agora?

– Começou um pouco estranho com o castor, mas agora está melhor, muito melhor.

– Estou feliz que alegrei o seu dia. Eu te desejo um grande dia Bella, e farei de tudo para estar com você no próximo ano.

– Eu sei que estará. – alguém falou com ele e ele suspirou.

– Eu preciso ir.

– Oh, ok. – será que dava pra ouvir a decepção na minha voz?

– Hey não quero que fique triste no seu aniversario, eu liguei para fazê-la feliz.

– Você fez, muito, eu só não queria que fosse.

– Nem eu, eu... merda, eu preciso mesmo ir, nos vemos em breve Bella, eu amei sua ultima carta, cada pedacinho dela, mal posso esperar para encontrá-la e lhe dar o seu beijo.

– Oh meu... – minha cara ficou em chamas e ri bobamente, ele riu.

– E tudo mais o que você pediu, é uma promessa. Até logo Bella.

– Até Edward. – ele desligou e fiquei encarando o telefone e dei um grito em seguida.

Oh meu Deus!

Meu Edward me ligou, eu ouvi sua voz, sua risada, e era perfeita, melhor do que imaginei. Era como ver sua carta ganhando vida. Corri a ligar para Rosie, mas mal o celular dela tocou bateram na minha porta e corri a atender.

– Rosie.

– Bella, felicidades amiga. – ela me puxou para um abraço apertado e ri a abraçando forte.

– Ele me ligou Rosie.

– Quem?

– Edward.

– Puta merda! E como foi?

– Foi perfeito, ele vai estar aqui para o natal.

– AAAh. – começamos a pular gritando como loucas. – Isso é incrível Bella.

– Eu sei.

– Como ele conseguiu seu numero? – parei de pular pensando nisso, fiquei tão feliz que ele me ligou que esqueci de perguntar isso. Merda!

– Eu não perguntei.

– Hmmm, ele ficou aqui com Ângela né?

– É. – resmunguei a fazendo rir.

– Hey, ela é passado, você é a garota dele.

– Eu sou. – sorri abertamente, ela riu.

– Ele deve ter ligado pro apartamento da Ângela, devia saber o numero e deu sorte de você não ter mudado.

– É pode ser.

– Ah olha o que tenho pra você. – ela me entregou um envelope e gritei.

– O dia só fica melhor. – agarrei a carta da mão dela abraçando contra meu peito.

– Vá lá ler, eu vou assaltar sua geladeira.

– Ok. – corri para meu quarto, mas antes voltei e a abracei apertado. – Obrigada.

– Sempre que precisar.

Entrei no meu quarto trancando a porta, e abri sua carta desesperadamente, pra ler o que ele me diria dessa vez, embora sua ligação tenha sido o melhor presente do mundo, suas cartas sempre me fazia suspirar.

**_Minha Bella,_**

**_Devo confessar que sua carta me pegou um pouco de surpresa, primeiramente eu estou muito feliz que você quer ser minha garota. Feliz é pouco, estou em êxtase, não consigo parar de sorrir, só com o pensamento de que você é só minha. De que eu não vou ter que lutar com meio mundo para convencê-la a ser só minha, pois eu lutaria._**

**_Agora quando suas cartas chegarem eu posso dizer que são da minha garota, eu também gosto de como soa. Minha garota._**

**_Os caras aqui ficaram doidos com as coisas que mandou, eu quase não consigo salvar alguns cookies e chocolate para mim, mas o mp3, e as meias são só minhas. Ok eu dividi algumas com Mitchell. Ele quer uma garota para mandar coisas para ele agora, disse que nas férias, vai atrás de uma moça bonita, pois se eu consegui uma sem nunca falar com ela, ele consegue uma fácil, palavras dele, não minhas._**

**_Eu gosto que você vai dizer para todo mundo que você é minha, eu já devo ter me gabado como a minha garota é bonita algumas vezes, ok muitas vezes. Mitchell já está fugindo de mim, por que eu só quero falar de você._**

**_Essa foi à segunda coisa que me pegou de surpresa, você quer um beijo? Sério? Mulher eu penso em beijar você desde que você começou a mandar as cartas, depois que vi sua foto então, isso não sai da minha cabeça, poder segurar seu rosto bonito sentindo a textura da sua pele, sentir sua respiração contra meu rosto, beijar seus lábios rosados bonitos, eu quase posso imaginar o gosto. É bom saber que você se sente assim também, que sonha assim como eu, e acredite Bella eu sonho muito com isso._**

**_Deus, bonita não chega nem perto do que você é Bella, você está além de impressionante, Rosie parece ser bonita, mas acho que ela não chega aos seus pés, eu adoro o seu cabelo escuro, ele parece ser tão macio, meus dedos coçam para tocá-lo, e sua pele de marfim me faz suspirar, assim como sua boca que chama por beijos, sem contar seus olhos incríveis, são os mais bonitos que já vi, você é toda bonita Bella, por dentro e por fora. E só pra saber eu sempre gostei das morenas._**

**_Eu nunca pensei em mim como bonito, ou quente, mas obrigada, estou feliz que sou do seu agrado, minhas orelhas estão quentes agora, só pra você saber, eu não recebo muitos elogios, bem os caras gostam de dizer que eu sou bonito demais, mas eu sempre achei que estavam me zoando. Acho que agora sei que não é só brincadeira._**

**_Mesmo que você não se importe com o que eu te conte, eu ainda não gosto de saber que eu fiz você chorar, mesmo que você seja chorona, só quero fazê-la sorrir, quero que minhas palavras deixem você feliz e não triste. Assim como para você, suas cartas também são o ponto alto do meu dia, sempre que uma chega, eu esqueço de onde estou e só consigo me concentrar em você, no que vai me contar, que coisas vai dividir comigo, como vai me deixar mais doido por você, por que acredite Bella, sou louco por você._**

**_Eu sei que vamos ser incríveis juntos Bella, eu posso sentir que nossa conexão é alem das cartas, que no momento em que nos vermos vai ser grande, então pode me esperar Isabella Swan, por que quando eu chegar, você nem vai saber o que a atingiu._**

**_Não é engraçado como mesmo nunca tendo nos visto podemos sentir saudades, eu sei que sinto de você, sinto saudades de coisas que nunca fizemos, e nunca vivemos, mas ainda sinto, mas sei que vamos fazer essas coisas quando nos encontrarmos. Eu realmente nunca te causaria dor Bella, só de pensar que você chorou por mim, meu coração se parte, eu quero fazer você feliz Bella, fazê-la sempre feliz._**

**_Eu vou dar muitos beijos se você me deixar, todos os dias, todos os minutos, o tempo todo, vai ser difícil manter minhas mãos longe de você quando eu te vir, posso até ver você enjoando de mim, mas é algo que não vou poder controlar, eu conto os minutos até que possa estar com você e te tocar, realmente te tocar e te beijar. Enfim eu lhe agradecerei pela caixa com o que quiser, e se um beijo é o que quer, eu lhe darei com o maior prazer._**

**_Mitchell é realmente um bom amigo, um irmão, alguém com quem posso contar e me apoiar, ele está lá para mim, assim como eu estou para ele. Não que os outros caras não sejam meus amigos e irmãos, mas sempre tem aquele que se destaca, aquele que está lá para ouvir suas lamurias, e te contar piadas idiotas que vão fazer você rir mesmo não achando graça, esse é Mitchell. Com certeza estaríamos perdidos sem nossos amigos, é bom saber que você tenha uma boa amiga ai._**

**_Agora é que ele vai começar a se gabar se você mandar coisas para ele, não precisa fazer isso Bella, eu posso dividir com aquele folgado, mas se você quiser mandar, ele vai te amar para sempre._**

**_O mp3 é ótimo, as musicas também, não sei por que não pensei em trazer um quando vim, acho que só não passou pela minha cabeça, bem obrigada por pensar nisso por mim, foi incrível o melhor presente que já ganhei, não preciso de mais fones, mas se precisar avisarei._**

**_Sim, Mitchell chama Garrett na verdade, ele prefere Mitchell, diz que Garrett é estranho, eu chamo assim quando quero irritá-lo. Já você pode me chamar de como quiser Bella, Edward, Masen, até Anthony embora eu não goste muito, eu não me importaria se você me chamasse assim, contanto que você chamasse. Mas estou feliz que goste de Edward, eu gosto de pensar em você me chamando pelo meu nome, mas nada de diminutivos, eu odeio quando me chamam de Ed, ou Eddie, Mitchell me chama de Eddie quando quer me irritar._**

**_Eu gosto da ideia que minha carta te fez sorrir, a foto nem está tão boa, mas se ela te faz feliz valeu a pena mandá-la. Eu também tenho um sorriso permanente ao saber que você quer ser minha garota._**

**_Eu realmente gostaria de ficar com você Bella, todos os minutos e segundos enquanto eu estiver ai, é só no que penso, em estar com você, ver você, tocar você. Você realmente quer que eu fique com você, no seu apartamento? Eu adoraria, mas não quero me impor, eu posso ficar com meu pai, ou alugar um lugar perto de você, você não precisa dividir sua cama comigo, embora eu também gostaria disso também._**

**_Você deve ficar linda corada, eu mal posso esperar para ver isso pessoalmente. Se eu penso em você em uma cama? E como. Eu posso imaginar como você deve ser linda, sua pele pálida contra os lençóis, e pronta para mim... inferno é uma imagem que mal posso esperar para ver. Desde que vi sua foto, eu não posso parar de pensar nisso, desculpe se isso me faz um pervertido, mas você é linda demais para que eu possa me frear, meus pensamentos vão longe quando eu me permito pensar em você assim. Estou um pouco aliviado que você se sinta assim também, eu me sentia um pouco culpado por pensar em você desse jeito, mas agora, inferno eu mal posso parar de pensar em nós dois juntos assim._**

**_Esse é um assunto delicado, você quer mesmo falar sobre isso em cartas? Eu já me machuquei aqui, mas não quero dizer a você, sei que você fica preocupada, e se eu disser só vai deixar você mais, vamos evitar assuntos graves, por favor, eu não quero assustá-la para longe de mim._**

**_Sim, Iraque, longe pra caralho em, mas é bom mesmo saber onde o outro está. Eu gosto de saber que você está em Nova York, e, er eu já estive no apartamento de Ângela, e como é o seu agora, eu gosto da ideia de que você está segura, é um bom bairro e seguro, eu odeio estar tão longe, que não possa protegê-la se precisar de mim, mas sei que seus amigos devem cuidar de você, é bom eles cuidarem, ou terei uma conversa séria com eles quando chegar ai._**

**_Eu mal posso esperar para conhecer seus lugares favoritos de Nova York, tenho certeza que vou adorar todos, ainda mais por estar na sua companhia, eu sou de Nova York, vou te mostrar meus lugares favoritos também._**

**_Eu amo a sua mente Bella, adoro como você pensa, eu não sei se seria um bombeiro sexy, mas se você quiser eu compro uma fantasia só para você ver como eu fico e dar seu veredicto. Ou uma fantasia de policial para que você possa brincar com minhas algemas, tudo que você quiser Bella, é só você pedir._**

**_Gosto do seu lado pervertido, eu tenho um também, mas eu me contive para não assustá-la, mas já que você tocou no assunto, eu posso amarrá-la a cama em vez de ao contrario, eu adoraria ter você nua e a minha mercê._**

**_Diabos mulher, eu desejo isso mais que tudo que faremos todo o sexo que quiser, por mim passaríamos minhas férias inteiras, trancados em um quarto, na verdade em um apartamento eu gostaria de levá-la em todos os cômodos possíveis e superfícies disponíveis. Não se preocupe querida essa será a terceira coisa que faremos, depois do beijo eu farei outra coisa, mas só contarei quando a vir. Isso a manterá ocupada e distraída dos seus pensamentos sujos._**

**_Você vai ficar satisfeita em saber que meu cabelo está uma bagunça, não importa o quanto eu o tente empurrar para trás ele não se comporta, eu pensei em cortar antes de ir te ver, mas já que você gosta, eu deixarei assim você poderá segurar enquanto eu te dou o seu beijo. Você colocou minha foto em uma moldura? Isso é legal, eu queria colocar a sua também, mas eu prefiro mantê-la comigo no meu peito, literalmente já que eu a dobrei e coloco no bolso do meu uniforme assim você está próxima do meu coração sempre._**

**_Estou ansioso para conhecer seus amigos, você acha que eles gostarão de mim? Eu não sou muito bom com pessoas novas, então se eu ficar calado, é só minha timidez, mas se seu amigo Emmett é como Mitchell, eu não conseguirei ficar calado muito tempo, Mitchell conseguiu me fazer rir um minuto depois que nos conhecemos, é impossível não sorrir a sua volta._**

**_Eu já gosto de Rosie, já que ela é uma irmã para você, fico feliz que você tenha enfrentado sua mãe, pais são importantes, mas eles tem que nos deixar crescer, é bom que você sabe o que quer e não a deixa mais te manipular._**

**_Mitchell está ansioso para conhecê-la também, infelizmente nossas férias não vão coincidir, ele só sairá de férias quando eu estiver voltando, ele é de Chicago, mas dará uma passada em Nova York antes de ir ver seus pais, só para conhecê-la, e é bom que sua cama você só divida comigo, e Rosie, não de muita liberdade que ele é folgado em._**

**_Eu não me vejo em um escritório fazendo contas, isso é legal, mas não é para mim. Você tem razão eu fui tão contra, mais para irritar meu pai, mas ainda sim, não é o que me vejo fazendo. Parece que vai realizar sua fantasia de bombeiro ou policial afinal._**

**_Realmente pais deviam amar os filhos acima de tudo, mas nem sempre é assim, é bom que você ame sua mãe como ela é, talvez mais para frente vocês se deem bem, e ela vai entender que viajar é uma coisa dela, não sua._**

**_Eu tenho certeza que seus dedos dos pés são perfeitos, você inteira é perfeita, eu adoraria uma carta em detalhes sobre cada parte sua, desde seus cabelos até seus dedinhos lindos. Eu não sei se meus dedos não bonitos, eu vou deixar você julgá-los quando nos vermos ok. Não se preocupe Bella, eu vou dividir tudo com você, mas às vezes eu só quero falar com minha garota sobre bobagens em vez de coisas tensas._**

**_Isabella Swan, eu não sou nem louco de deixar algo me acontecer, não sem antes beijar você, eu me amaldiçoaria se perdesse a chance de beijar sua boca bonita, pode ficar relaxada querida, eu voltarei inteiro para você._**

**_Você acha Mitchell bonito? Preciso ficar preocupado? Eu não quero ser ciumento, mas eu sou Bella, quero você só pra mim. Eu apoio a ideia da camiseta, faça sete pra você usar uma em cada dia da semana, assim ficarei mais tranquilo de que os caras em volta entendem que você já tem dono._**

**_Deus Bella, eu não posso imaginar a ideia de te deixar depois que minhas férias acabarem, imagina viver aqui longe de você, o pensamento me deixa doente, então fique aliviada, eu vou ser só seu daqui um ano. Com certeza Bella será o ano mais longo da minha vida, mas passaremos por ele juntos, isso já é um conforto._**

**_Eu sei que sua ameaça devia me deixar um pouco assustado, mas me deixou excitado como o inferno, mulher você deve ficar sexy zangada, ainda mais comigo. Não se preocupe Bella, eu sou só seu não tenho olhos pra outras mulheres, você é a única que posso ver._**

**_Você está guardando minhas cartas em sua fronha? Eu amo isso, eu mal vejo a hora de estar com você também Bella, um mês não passa rápido o suficiente não é? Isso em um mês eu estarei com você no natal, não é legal, estou ansioso para isso._**

**_Feliz que goste do nome da minha mãe, e da minha futura filha, isso se eu tiver uma. Eu não sei sobre meu pai Bella, eu sei que sou um pouco cabeça dura, talvez você esteja certa, eu não sei, mas gosto da ideia de você estar comigo se eu decidir falar com ele. Apesar de tudo eu quero que você o conheça._**

**_Ow todo mundo vai saber sobre mim, eu gosto disso, todos aqui já sabem sobre você já que eu não paro de sorrir como quem acaba de fazer um home rum. Hey eu ainda apoio a ideia da camiseta, não me importo de ser conhecido como o cara da camiseta. Você também é tudo pra mim Bella, e eu vou te mostrar o quanto, quando nos vermos._**

**_Não acredito que vou perder seu aniversario. Queria tanto estar com você no seu dia, o meu aniversario já passou foi 20 de junho, eu gosto da ideia de comemorarmos quando eu chegar, eu não sou muito de festas, mas adoro bolo de aniversario, amo chantilly e brigadeiro. Vou te dizer, ainda bem que estou no exercito, por que eu seria uma bola, pois amo doce pra caralho._**

**_Hora do segredo, o que eu poderia dizer pra você que ninguém mais saiba, eu já chorei aqui, foi depois de uma patrulha, passamos por um lugar onde ouve um ataque e tinha, hmmm sabe muitos feridos e mortos, e foi a primeira vez que me dei conta de onde eu estava e do que eu estava fazendo aqui. Eu odeio isso, mas aqui estou eu, estou mais forte agora, mais duro, aguento melhor, mas eu sei que quando eu voltar, eu chorarei de novo, pensando em tudo que eu vi, e o que essas pessoas ainda vão ver e sofrer._**

**_Espero não ter te assustado, mas eu queria que você soubesse de tudo de mim, você mesma disse as coisas boas e ruins em._**

**_Esperando ansiosamente sua próxima carta._**

**_Com amor Edward._**

Oh Edward.

Sequei as lágrimas que escorriam por meu rosto, só Edward pra me fazer, suspirar, rir e chorar tudo de uma vez. Eu sei que você teve maus momentos ai, mas eu vou estar aqui pra você, sempre.

Voltei a ler minhas partes favoritas da carta, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Se fazer sexo não era a segunda coisa que faríamos o que seria? Argh ele quer me deixar doida é? Não iria parar de pensar nisso agora.

– Hey Bella, pode vir aqui. – Rosie chamou, e pedi um momento enquanto dobrava a carta e colocava na fronha com as outras, corri para o banheiro para lavar o rosto, e fui ver o que ela queria.

– SURPRESA! – tomei um susto quando todos os meus amigos pularam, mostrando uma pequena festinha improvisada, na mesa um bolo de tamanho médio com glacê rosa escrito parabéns. Com velinhas de 21, muitos chapeuzinhos de festa e brigadeiro.

Corri para abraçá-los agradecendo a surpresa. Emmett me levantou me fazendo rir, me colocando no chão em seguida, pegando um dos chapeuzinhos o colocando em mim.

– Vocês são os melhores. – Alice e Jasper estavam aqui também, e de mãos dadas, minha conversa deve ter dado resultado, ainda mais que quando Alice me abraçou disse obrigada no meu ouvido e ri. É realmente deu resultado.

– Assopre logo as velinhas Swan, eu pulei o café da manhã, só pra comer bolo de aniversario. – Emmett gritou acendendo as velas.

– Não se esqueça de fazer um desejo.

– Como se não soubéssemos o que ela ia desejar. – murmurou Emmett e ri.

Bobo, eu não ia desejar que Edward voltasse logo, havia algo mais importante, eu desejaria que ele ficasse seguro. Assoprei a velinha desejando que nada o acontecesse, mesmo se ele não me quisesse, eu só queria que ele ficasse bem.

Rosie cortou o bolo e comemos entre brincadeiras, Emmett ligou meu note colocando no youtube e escolhendo uma musica do David Guetta e começou a dançar, ri me sentando no sofá, Rosie me acompanhou me abraçando pelos ombros.

– Amei a surpresa. – ela sorriu.

– Eu queria te levar para ter uma bebedeira daquelas já que agora tem 21 e ter um bom tempo com algum cara gostoso, mas já temos bebedeiras em casa mesmo, e você já tem um soldado gostoso que chega em breve então, uma festa entre a gente pareceu mais legal.

– É perfeito.

– Hey Swan, é uma festa vem dançar. – Emmett chamou me puxando pela mão e ri dançando com ele outra musica, também do David Guetta. – Você também Baby.

Ele puxou Rosie, dançando com nós duas, Alice dançava com Jasper e suspirei, logo meu soldado estaria aqui e poderia estar com ele também.

[...]

**_Querido Edward_**

**_Eu realmente gosto da ideia de que sou só sua, eu na verdade me sinto assim desde a primeira carta. E espero que você sinta da mesma forma, mas pelas suas cartas eu sei que sim. Não paro de sorrir também, desde que recebi sua carta, parece que eu não sou a única em puro êxtase._**

**_É bom saber que todos gostam das coisas, e fico feliz que você gostou delas, eu mandarei mais assim que puder._**

**_Confesso que estou contanto os dias para as suas férias, para ter você aqui comigo, estou tão ansiosa, para vê-lo, tocá-lo, estar com você._**

**_Ainda estou flutuando desde a sua ligação, melhor presente de aniversario da minha vida._**

**_..._**

**_Minha garota_**

**_Os dias parecem se arrastar, acho que é por que vamos nos ver em breve. Eu mal posso esperar para vê-la. Mas como disse os dias se arrastam, e os caras me zoam cada vez que me pegam deprimido pelos cantos._**

**_Mas não posso evitar, quero tanto ver você Bella, quero tanto que às vezes parece difícil me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa, sei que tenho que ser atento aqui, mas estou tão ansioso, e você está ansiosa? Espero que sim, pois mal posso esperar para vê-la._**

**_Eu odeio ter perdido seu aniversario, mas amei ter ouvido sua voz, e porra mulher, eu amo sua voz, agora posso adicionar aos meus sonhos, já sei como você, mas saber sua voz, faz tudo muito melhor._**

**_..._**

**_Meu Soldado_**

**_Ansiosa é pouco, eu estou uma bagunça. Quero tanto que o tempo passe rápido para que você esteja aqui comigo. Mas como você disse, os dias se arrastam, e a minha ansiedade só aumenta._**

**_E a minha curiosidade também, você não vai mesmo me dizer a segunda coisa que fará ao me ver? Me de uma dica, só umazinha, eu estou pirando aqui para saber._**

**_Enfim, eu já comecei a planejar todos os lugares que quero te levar, e são muito, isso se conseguirmos sair do apartamento, eu tenho a impressão, de que quando finalmente estivermos juntos seremos inseparáveis._**

**_Eu também amei ouvir sua voz, você tem uma voz tão bonita e sexy, meu corpo treme só de lembrar, mal posso esperar para ouvir pessoalmente._**

**_Para estar com você pessoalmente, e ouvir o que quer que você vai me dizer, sério que não vai me dizer até eu te ver?_**

**_..._**

**_Minha linda Bella_**

**_Não adianta pedir dicas, eu não contarei, mas tenho a certeza que vai gostar, vai gostar de tudo o que eu fizer com você, e acredite mulher, quero fazer muitas coisas com você. Na verdade mal posso esperar por isso._**

**_Eu também quero te levar a muitos lugares, mas assim como você acho que será difícil deixarmos seu apartamento, ter você só para mim por algum tempo é o que mais desejo Bella, desejo tanto que as vezes é só nisso que posso pensar._**

**_Acha minha voz sexy? Nunca pensei na minha voz assim, a sua com certeza é, agora a minha? Acho que não, mas se você gosta da minha voz, isso já me faz feliz, e saiba que eu realmente gosto da sua, e mal posso esperar para ouvir você sussurrando meu nome, enquanto estivermos juntos, muitas e muitas vezes._**

O mês seguinte passou rapidamente, eu havia respondido a carta de Edward e recebido mais duas. Cartas que só me fizeram se apaixonar mais e mais por ele.

Ele me contou sobre a sua infância, e eu contei todas as minhas viagens. Edward foi um mochileiro por um ano, e viajou pela Europa dormindo em albergues. Ele iria me mostrar às fotos quando voltasse.

Falamos mais sobre nossos pais, eu estava realmente curiosa pra conhecer o Sr. Masen, Edward mostrava cada vez mais que queria que eu o conhecesse, sempre resaltando que eu era importante para sua vida, e queria que seu pai soubesse, se possível eu me apaixonei mais um pouquinho por ele.

Embora eu implorasse para ele me contar qual a segunda coisa que faria comigo, quando voltasse, ele se negava a me contar, o que me deixava morrendo de curiosidade.

Eu havia mandado mais duas caixas de coisas para Edward e uma para Mitchell, Edward disse que ele ostentou a caixa com muito orgulho fazendo os outros caras ficarem com ciúmes, eu queria mandar caixa para os outros também, quando li isso, mas Edward me proibiu, ele já sabia me ler muito bem.

Estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da janela, relendo as cartas de Edward, Rosie viria me buscar em breve para irmos fazer compras de natal, ela ficaria louca ao me ver ainda de pijama, estava quase ligando para cancelar, estava sem animo para compras, ainda não sabia o que comprar para Edward, tinha que ser algo especial, para que ele pudesse levar com ele. Sorri com o pensamento, e notei um homem parado olhando pro meu prédio.

Ele carregava uma mochila grande e usava uma roupa manchada? Abri o vidro para ver melhor, e meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o homem vindo em direção ao meu prédio e ele usava uniforme de soldado.

Não podia... podia?

Me levantei de um pulo correndo para fora e desci as escadas de par em par, e quase trombei no homem que subia as escadas.

– Oh Meus Deus! – ofeguei olhando para o homem bonito e alto, com brilhantes olhos verdes, os cabelos uma bagunça selvagem em uma cor que só poderia ser descrito como a cor da moeda de cinco centavos.

– Bella. – ele sussurrou me encarando exatamente como eu fazia com ele, e sorriu o sorriso mais bonito que já vi, meu coração disparou e antes que pudesse me parar eu estava em seus braços, ele cambaleou um pouco, mas me agarrou firmemente.

Meu corpo inteiro vibrou quando sua pele tocou a minha, como se fossemos feitos para estarmos assim, só estivéssemos completos quando estamos juntos. Seus braços me rodearam me apertando com força, como se ele não quisesse me soltar, e por mim nunca soltaria, enterrei o rosto em seu peito, sentindo seu cheiro, seu calor.

– Você está aqui. – ele riu baixo, o mesmo som que ouvi no telefone um mês atrás, e que me fez querer chorar de tão bonito.

– Eu estou. – ele sussurrou e me afastei para olhar pra ele. Ele está aqui. Edward se afastou um pouco também, pegando meu rosto entre as mãos, seu polegar fazendo círculos em minha bochecha. – Eu acho que te prometi um beijo. – meu rosto ficou em chamas, o que o fez sorrir mais e minhas pernas fraquejaram.

– Você prometeu. – ele sorriu brilhantemente esmagando seus lábios nos meus.

_Era isso, foi por isso que esperei._


	12. 11 - Era isso,

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**11. Era isso, hora de falar de tudo.**

_– Eu estou. – ele sussurrou e me afastei para olhar pra ele. Ele está aqui. Edward se afastou um pouco também, pegando meu rosto entre as mãos, seu polegar fazendo círculos em minha bochecha. – Eu acho que te prometi um beijo. – meu rosto ficou em chamas, o que o fez sorrir mais e minhas pernas fraquejaram._

_– Você prometeu. – ele sorriu brilhantemente esmagando seus lábios nos meus._

Gemi agarrando seus cabelos, enrolando meus dedos nos fios sedosos, ele lambeu meu lábio inferior me fazendo arfar, o que deu passagem para sua língua.

Eu teria caído se ele não tivesse me segurando, quando sua língua tocou a minha foi como uma explosão em meu coração, meus membros viraram gelatina, seu gosto era o céu, e eu não queria que acabasse nunca, nem ele já que conforme ele aprofundava o beijo seu abraço se tonava mais possessivo, como se ele nunca fosse me soltar.

Por favor, não me solte! -implorei mentalmente.

Sua língua varreu o céu da minha boca provando meu gosto e me dando uma prova do seu, gemi contra sua boca, levando minhas mãos ao seu cabelo entrelaçando os dedos nos fios sedosos, que cabelo macio, suspirei me grudando mais a ele, praticamente me esfregando nele como se eu fosse uma cadela no cio, mas pelos seus gemidos e grunhidos, acho que ele não estava se importando muito. Suas mãos deslizaram até minha bunda a apertando me fazendo úmida imediatamente.

Afastei a boca ofegante e sorri encarando ele.

– Porra mulher, eu te amo. – minha boca caiu aberta.

– O – o que? – engasguei não processando o que ele disse, ele não poderia ter dito podia? Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso lindo que estava fazendo meu coração disparar, era melhor ele parar antes que eu tivesse um ataque do coração, seus lábios roçaram contra os meus gentilmente, se afastando antes que eu aprofundasse o beijo.

– Eu te amo Isabella Swan, desde a primeira carta. – funguei piscando os olhos para afastar as lágrimas.

– Realmente?

– Realmente. – piscou e o agarrei de novo beijando sua boca, seu rosto, descendo beijos para seu pescoço, lambi sua pele mordiscando em seguida o fazendo grunhir.

–Também te amo. Muito, muito, muito... – sussurrei entre beijos e mordidinhas, seu aperto em minha bunda intensificou, assim como sua ereção que agora me cutucava através de nossas roupas, malditas roupas intrometidas.

– Bella? – ele rosnou, fazendo minha calcinha molhar mais ainda.

– Hmmm... – resmunguei contra sua pele, eu não queria parar nunca de beijá-lo de tocá-lo, de senti-lo assim tão pertinho de mim.

– Podemos ir pro seu quarto? – ele ofegou quando mordisquei sua garganta e me afastei para encará-lo.

– Sim, imediatamente. – ele riu, me fazendo sorrir, ai que risada linda, me desgrudei dele, nada feliz com isso, mas eu precisava levá-lo para meu quarto, ou o sofá, só para dentro do apartamento já servia, agarrei sua mão, ele pegou a mochila que estava no chão, nem reparei que ele a tinha deixado cair, sem esperar mais o levei para meu apartamento.

Corremos através dos degraus rindo como bobos, assim que entramos mal fechei a porta, Edward largou a mochila no chão, me empurrando contra a porta voltando a me beijar, gemi cruzando as pernas e braços em volta do seu corpo, me esfregando nele novamente, suas mãos voltando ao lugar onde pertenciam, minha bunda. Sério se ele quisesse me segurar assim para sempre eu não reclamaria. A boca dele deixou a minha descendo para meu pescoço deixando beijos molhados em minha pele, joguei a cabeça para trás a batendo na porta, mas ignorando a dor, por que, misericórdia, sua boca estava em mim, achava que isso nunca ia acontecer.

Seus beijos desceram para meus seios, e ele chupou meu mamilo por cima da minha camiseta branca, graças a Deus eu não coloquei sutiã essa manhã.

– Merda... – grunhi agarrando seus ombros com força, ele mordiscou o mamilo me fazendo estremecer e minha boceta latejar, quem diria que meu seio tinha uma ligação direta com a terra prometida.

Empurrei um pouco Edward, puxando a blusa da minha cabeça, ele gemeu encarando meus seios em seguida enterrando o rosto entre eles, arfei abraçando sua cabeça, ele riu erguendo o rosto, e corei forte com o brilho dos seus olhos.

– Eu sonhei com esse momento. – ri corando mais ainda.

– Em enfiar a cara nos meus peitos?

– O que mais um cara pode querer?

Enfiar a cara entre minhas pernas?

Edward gargalhou, e corei mais ainda, eu disse em voz alta? Serio, me joguem pela janela!

– Sim, mas eu sonho com isso também. – piscou me fazendo dar risadinhas nervosas.

– Ok. – ele me beijou novamente me fazendo esquecer as besteiras que saia da minha boca e me concentrar na maravilha que era sua boca na minha.

Tentei tirar sua roupa, mas estava difícil, ele afastou a boca da minha novamente, e arrancou sua camisa do corpo, e a regata que usava por baixo, ofeguei ao ver seu peito nu e que peito... largo, forte com músculos, mas sem ser exagerado e pra completar coberto de tinta, engolindo em seco levei as mãos ao seu peito.

– Puta merda, você tem uma tatuagem. – ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Isso é um problema?

– Não, é sexy, inferno, muito sexy. – fiquei passando as mãos na tatuagem tribal que cobria metade do seu peito seguia pelo ombro e o braço inteiro, cara como ele é gostoso.

– Quer que deixe você e a tatuagem sozinhas? – levantei a cabeça para encará-lo e sorri timidamente.

– Não você pode ficar também. – ele riu, sua risada gostosa que fazia coisas com meu corpo, coisas muito boas.

– Bom. – murmurou me beijando novamente, seus lábios pressionados firmemente contra os meus, me fazendo gemer em sua boca, as mãos dele indo para minha bunda, como se tivesse um imã, não que eu me importasse, já disse que suas mãos deviam viver na minha bunda, peitos, onde mais ele quisesse colocá-las.

Sua língua voltou para minha boca se enroscando na minha, levei minhas mãos para sua calça as empurrando para baixo junto com a cueca, as ouvi cair no chão com um baque surdo, enquanto eu agarrava sua bunda durinha, porra o exército fazia bem para os homens, podia sentir seus músculos duros sob meus dedos. Ele rosnou afastando a boca da minha, enfiando o rosto no meu pescoço, grunhindo meu nome, seus lábios passeando por todo meu peito, brincando com os meus mamilos.

Minha calcinha era uma causa perdida a essa altura, mas quem se importava, Edward tirou as mãos da minha bunda, que sentiram falta imediatamente dele, mas o perdoei quando o senti tentando empurrar minhas calças para baixo, descruzei as pernas do seu corpo o ajudando a se livrar das minhas calças, quando para minha surpresa ele caiu de joelhos na minha frente, ofeguei quando o vi encarando a terra prometida. Porra eu me depilei?

As mãos dele afastaram minhas coxas enterrando o rosto entre minhas pernas e todo o pensamento sobre se eu havia me depilado se foi da minha mente, Edward estava com a cara entre minhas pernas, quem se importava com o resto.

– Deus, você é tão suave. – ele gemeu dando um beijo em meu clitóris e gemi alto, é eu depilei sim.

Graças a Rosie por me arrastar para sua depiladora dumal, quase morri, mas valeu a pena se fazia meu soldado tão feliz.

Sua língua quente varreu minha boceta me fazendo gritar, agarrei seus ombros para me firmar, pois minhas pernas eram inúteis no momento, ele subiu os lábios para meu clitóris o chupando ao mesmo tempo em que empurrou dois dedos em mim. Porra isso é bom.

– Merda você está encharcada.

– Culpa sua. – ele riu torcendo seus dedos dentro de mim, levando minha boceta a se contrair com força, misericórdia o homem sabia usar os dedos. Eu não demoraria muito para vir se ele continuasse metendo esses dedos longos e gloriosos em mim, mas eu não tive a chance de falar nada, pois sua boca voltou para mim, e tudo mais foi esquecido.

Seus dedos eram mágicos, mas sua língua, porra eu queria me casar com sua língua, se ela fosse mais fundo em mim, eu a arrastaria para a igreja mais próxima e a forçaria a se casar comigo, se o padre fosse contra, Rosie tiraria uma licença na internet e faria o casório, ela entenderia minha paixão pela língua dos deuses.

Os dedos de Edward voltaram, dessa vez três, ele os empurrava forte e rápido, fazendo todo meu corpo se contorcer e o prazer começar a se construir dentro de mim, seus lábios provocaram meu clitóris, chupando e mordiscando me fazendo vir com força em sua boca.

Eu gritei seu nome sentindo cada parte de mim pulsando com o prazer que corria por todo o meu corpo, Edward se levantou me segurando, ele lambia os lábios sensualmente, e mesmo tonta de prazer beijei sua boca sentindo meu gosto em sua língua, ele gemeu agarrando minha bunda me erguendo, voltei a cruzar as pernas em volta dele, para me firmar sendo empurrada contra porta, podia sentir sua ereção contra minha entrada e lamuriei baixinho o querendo em mim.

Nem parecia que tinha acabado de gozar divinamente com seus dedos mágicos e língua gloriosa.

– Edward... – arfei contra seus lábios, agarrando seu cabelo da nuca, ele grunhiu jogando a cabeça para trás, quando voltou a me olhar, seus olhos irradiavam paixão, se possível me deixaram mais molhada pra ele.

– Quero você Bella. – gemeu em desespero, levei minha outra mão entre nós pegando em seu pau, porra minha mão não conseguia rodeá-lo, o bombeei sentindo seu tamanho e seu calor, Edward enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço enquanto me deixava brincar com seu pau gigante, eu com certeza não estaria andando amanhã.

– Estou bem aqui. – sussurrei o guiando para dentro de mim, ele empurrou seu quadril para frente deslizando para dentro da terra prometida.

Te juro que ouvi os gritos do coro de Aleluia. Graças a Deus que eu estava tomando a pílula, sentir seu pau dentro de mim, pele com pele era glorioso, de mudar a minha vida.

Ambos gememos com a sensação dele dentro de mim, fazia algum tempo que eu não fazia sexo e seu pau estava esticando a minha boceta, nunca me senti tão preenchida e tão excitada na minha vida.

Edward continuou com o rosto enterrado em meu pescoço, murmurando palavras incoerentes, posso ter ouvido um, "caralho" e possivelmente um "eu te amo", mas estava difícil me concentrar quando tinha um pau quente, pulsante e gigante dentro de mim. Ele parou quando estava todo dentro de mim, esperando eu me acostumar com ele, mesmo que tivesse um pouco de desconforto, ainda me sentia incrivelmente satisfeita com seu pau em mim, e queria sentir ele se mover, rebolei contra ele o incentivando a me foder, ele entendeu a dica, pois saiu quase todo de mim empurrando de volta com força.

Gritei jogando a cabeça para trás, e sua boca desceu para meus seios, Edward chupava meus mamilos ora um, ora outro, sem deixar de me foder, primeiro lento e profundo, mas não demorou a ele me foder forte e rápido contra a porta, graças por isso, pois minha boceta já estava pulsando e meu corpo tremendo de prazer.

– Edward, oh meu, não pare... – gritava entre gemidos, e os sons dele chupando meus seios e os seus grunhidos, só me fazia cada vez mais excitada.

Não demorou muito para que eu começasse a gritar sentindo meu segundo orgasmo, minha boceta apertando o pau dele como um punho, o fazendo vir, derramando seu prazer dentro de mim.

Ficamos abraçados contra a porta alguns momentos respirando com dificuldade, enterrei meu rosto no pescoço dele e o senti se mover, mas não me importei muito, pelo menos até sentir o colchão contra meu corpo e abri os olhos o encarando com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Mais confortável aqui hein? – ele rastejou para cima de mim, tocando meu rosto com carinho, sorri bobamente, erguendo a mão fiz o mesmo com ele, passando os dedos por seu rosto bonito, memorizando seus traços.

– Ainda não posso acreditar que está aqui.

– Eu estou querida.

– Que bom, eu... – levei a mão ao seu cabelo da nuca o agarrando e puxando sua boca para a minha, ele gemeu contra meus lábios deitando seu corpo no meu, suspirei ao sentir sua pele nua contra a minha, isso era melhor do que qualquer sonho que já tive.

As mãos dele já corriam por meu corpo e arfei ao sentir sua ereção crescendo entre minhas coxas, afastei os lábios dos dele, respirando com um pouco de dificuldade.

– De novo? – ele riu.

– Com certeza de novo.

[...]

– É parece que eu não posso voltar a ser virgem. – murmurei caindo ao lado de Edward respirando com dificuldade, o homem tinha uma disposição, ele se virou me olhando com o cenho franzido.

– Você é virgem? Ou era?

– Não, não, eu só... – meu rosto esquentou, ele sorriu deitando virado para mim apoiando seu rosto em sua mão.

– Diga-me. – sentindo meu corar se aprofundar dei de ombros.

– É que fazia algum tempo que estive com alguém, er muito tempo, e achei, bem acreditei que podia voltar a ser virgem. – Edward torceu o nariz.

– Isso é possível?

– Graças a Deus não, bem eu espero, eu não estava. – ele riu.

– Embora você estivesse malditamente apertada, não era virgem, pelo menos você não pareceu sentir dor.

– Não senti dor, só prazer. Foi incrível, melhor do que imaginei.

– Sim? – murmurou beijando meus lábios rapidamente e ri.

– Sim.

– Bom. – ele rolou para fora da cama e suspirei vendo seu corpo nu, porra de homem gostoso, e essa tatuagem, Jesus, Maria e Jose, eu não sabia dessa minha tara por tatuagens, mas só de olhá-la eu já estava me contorcendo pra pular nele.

– O que você está olhando? – parei de babar um pouco e sorri timidamente olhando para seu rosto.

Nem me atrevi a encarar seu pau, se sua tatuagem já me deixava babando imagina seu pau... er sem comentários.

– Só apreciando a vista.

– Estava olhando a tatuagem né? – ele sorriu, e mordi o lábio dando de ombros.

– Talvez. – ele riu voltando para a cama me dando outro beijo rápido.

– Eu deixarei você brincar com minha tatuagem mais tarde.

– Sério? – meus olhos devem ter brilhado, pois ele riu me dando mais um beijinho.

– Sério, agora, posso assaltar sua geladeira? – toquei seu rosto com uma mão.

– Hey, você vai ficar aqui, então é sua geladeira também.

– É?

– Sim, eu não sei se tenho muitas coisas, talvez devemos pedir comida? – sugeri pensando o que tinha em casa, e já planejando uma visita ao mercado.

– Ok, eu vou pegar minha mochila e tomar um banho enquanto você pede algo para nós. – antes que eu dissesse que eu pegava a mochila e ele fosse tomar seu banho, ele saiu do quarto, rindo me espreguicei em toda a cama não podendo deixar de rir.

Ele está aqui, e me ama.

Pulei da cama querendo mais um beijo do meu Edward, quando ouvi um barulho e em seguida um grito.

Rosie?

Oh Merda, ela viria para fazermos compras.

Peguei a primeira camisa que vi no chão correndo para fora do quarto enquanto me vestia, quando cheguei a sala gemi ao ver Edward tentando esconder seu corpo com sua mochila enquanto Rosie o olhava boquiaberta. Corri para ficar na frente dele, para que ela não o visse pelado, mesmo que sua mochila cobria as partes importantes.

– Rosie... – comecei, mas me calei quando vi seu olhar, ela estava profundamente chateada.

– Bella como você pôde?

– O que?

– Você traiu Edward, e ele está preste a chegar e você arranja um gostoso pra dar uma rapidinha, que vergonha Isabella Swan.

Sem que pudéssemos me conter, Edward e eu começamos a rir, Rosie ficou vermelha já se preparando para ir, quando a alcancei.

– Rosie é Edward.

– Hein? – peguei sua mão a levando até Edward.

– Edward essa é minha melhor amiga Rosalie Hale.

– É um prazer Rosalie, eu apertaria sua mão, mas, er... – ele fez um gesto com a cabeça para seu corpo e ri, dei um beijo rápido nele e o empurrei para o quarto.

– Vá se vestir e depois volte. – ele assentiu indo para o quarto rapidamente ainda tentando esconder sua nudez com a mochila.

Que desperdício esconder aquele corpo lindo, se bem que era só pra mim ver esse corpo, Rosie era minha amiga, mas ela que tirasse os olhos do meu homem, ela já tinha o dela.

– Rosie, você está bem? – chamei ao notar que ela não falou muito desde que Edward saiu, ela me olhou dando um sorriso tímido.

– Desculpe o ataque, eu só... – rindo a abracei pela cintura.

– Está tudo bem Rosie. – ela me encarou com um sorriso malicioso.

– Jesus Bella, o homem mal chegou e você já o levou para sua cama.

– Você pode me culpar? – ela riu.

– Deus não, que... tatuagem. – rimos.

– E não é?

– Será que consigo convencer Emmett a fazer uma?

– Sua tarada.

– Nem comece eu sei que quando viu a tatuagem ficou louca, posso ver nos seus olhos.

– Er... talvez. – tentei mudar de assunto, não queria ficar falando da minha tara por tatuagens. – Por que demorou a chegar?

– Eu estava com Emmett no café.

– Preciso ficar longe do deposito?

– Não sua mente suja, eu estava ajudando.

– Sei, aposto que o Emmett adora suas ajudas. – movi as sobrancelhas sugestivamente a fazendo rir enquanto seu rosto ficava vermelho.

– Ele realmente adora.

– Ew informação demais.

– Então melhor deixar as compras para outro dia?

– Podemos?

– Claro, eu que não sou louca de afastá-la do seu homem.

– Hey Bella, podemos pedir pizza? Há algum tempo que não como pizza. – meu lábio tremeu, e engoli a vontade de chorar, meu pobre soldado, quantas coisas mais ele foi privado, hey pizza é importante.

Corri a abraçar sua cintura enterrando o rosto em seu peito, ele estava cheiroso, havia tomado banho e estava vestido, uma pena. Seus braços me rodearam me fazendo suspirar, ergui o rosto e ganhei um beijo no nariz.

– Podemos pedir o que você quiser. – ele sorriu brilhantemente me dando mais um beijo e se voltou para Rosie.

– Você nos acompanha Rosalie? – ela piscou olhando entre nós e ela negou rapidamente.

– Não, não, eu preciso ir ajudar Emmett. E pode me chamar de Rosie, hmmm desculpe pelo ataque mais cedo, é bom conhecê-lo Edward. – ele sorriu se aproximando dela me puxando juntos e apertou sua mão.

– É bom conhecê-la Rosie, Bella sempre fala de você.

– Coisas boas eu espero. – brincou e lhe belisquei.

– Só existe coisas boas para dizer de você. – ela sorriu.

– Bom, mas eu realmente preciso ir, eu te ligo Bella, pra marcarmos as compras.

– Ok, vamos nessa semana.

– Sem problemas, eu preciso realmente ir. – me soltei de Edward e dei um abraço rápido nela a acompanhando até a porta.

– Tchau Rosie.

– Tchau, eu... – ela abaixou a voz. – Eu vou ajudar Emmett no café e convencê-lo a te dar a semana de folga.

– Rosie...

– Você tem que aproveitar a semana com seu soldado, ele só tem um mês. Sorte que a faculdade fechou para as festas de natal, então vocês tem toda a semana pra ficar juntos.

– Obrigada Rosie. – a abracei apertado.

– Vamos fazer as compras que faltam semana que vem, da tempo até o natal e assim você pode pensar com calma no que vai dar a Edward, e depois você pode apresentá-lo para o pessoal. Os manterei longe para que vocês aproveitem a semana. – sorrindo a abracei apertado.

– Você é a melhor.

– Eu sei, agora vá dar pizza ao seu homem. – piscou saindo rapidamente e ri voltando para a sala, encontrei Edward sentado no sofá folheando meus livros que estavam espalhados pela mesa de café.

– Hey. – ele sorriu largando o livro esticando os braços pra mim, fui rapidamente para ele que me abraçou me puxando para seu colo, suspirei enterrando o rosto em seu peito, Edward riu beijando meus cabelos.

– Você tinha planos com Rosie? Eu atrapalhei? – rolei os olhos, pegando seu rosto com as mãos dei um beijinho rápido nele.

– Você nunca atrapalha, eu só ia fazer compras com Rosie posso ir depois, agora quero curtir um tempo com meu soldado sexy.

– Hmmm, isso é bom.

– Mas antes vamos comer aquela pizza. – sai do seu colo correndo para a cozinha onde deixava os menus de entrega, achei o da pizza e peguei meu celular, perguntei do que Edward queria, e como ele estava indeciso, pedi duas de meia de cada coisa.

Assim que desliguei o telefone Edward me puxou para o sofá me fazendo sentar no seu colo com uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril, suas mãos entraram por minha camisa e gemi ao senti-las em minha bunda, porra eu me esqueci de colocar calcinha, na minha pressa de ver o motivo dos gritos de Rosie só vesti a camiseta.

As mãos dele foram para o interior das minhas coxas e gemi afastando as pernas e sentindo sua ereção através da sua calça, me esfreguei contra ela o fazendo gemer me puxando para um beijo urgente.

Ofeguei em sua boca agarrando seu cabelo macio, ele grunhiu levando a mão entre minhas pernas esfregando meu clitóris, sua outra mão entrou por minha camiseta agarrando meu peito e beliscando o mamilo, arfei afastando a boca da dele, respirando com dificuldade, os lábios de Edward foram para minha garganta que ele mordiscou e lambeu.

Porra o homem estava me deixando louca.

Levei a mão até suas calças a abrindo, agradeci aos céus, por ele estar sem cueca, Edward empurrou dois dedos dentro de mim, minha boceta pulsou em volta dos seus dedos e viria logo se ele continuasse me tocando assim. Agarrei seu pau o massageando de cima a baixo, ele rosnou contra minha pele, e seus dedos ficaram mais urgentes.

– Edward... porra...

– Quero te foder aqui. – ele gemeu contra minha pele, gemi em acordo.

Rapidamente suas mãos estavam em minha cintura e com a minha ajuda seu pau estava em mim, profundamente em mim, arfei agarrando seus ombros rebolando em seu colo, Edward rosnou arrancando a minha blusa, e enquanto eu cavalgava seu pau, o sentindo entrando em mim deliciosamente sua boca devorava meus seios.

Dessa vez nós fomos frenéticos, suas investidas eram fortes e rápidas e sua boca em meus seios não tinham misericórdia, ele chupava, mordia, meus olhos giravam com o prazer, ele agarrou minha bunda me ajudando nos movimentos me fazendo ir cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo no seu pau.

Quando meu gozo veio, veio com força me fazendo gritar tão alto que com certeza meus vizinhos devem ter ouvido, mas eu pouco estava me importando, Edward veio em seguida gemendo meu nome alto, em seguida me beijando com força.

Eu gemi em sua boca o abraçando apertado, deixando os espasmos do meu prazer deixarem lentamente meu corpo. Ouvimos a campainha e gemi eu estava uma bagunça, Edward me ergueu saindo de dentro de mim.

– Vai tomar um banho, eu pego a pizza. – ele me deu um beijo rápido e se ajeitou o melhor que pode. Assenti correndo para o quarto, indo direto para o chuveiro, depois de um banho rápido fui pegar algo para vestir quando vi a regata que Edward por baixo do uniforme, ele deve ter pegado as roupas que jogamos pela casa quando entramos, a vesti sorrindo ao sentir seu cheiro em mim, peguei uma calcinha vermelha sexy e a colocando rapidamente. Voltei para a sala e Edward mudava de canais me esperando, com as pizzas na sua frente sobre a mesa de café, sorrindo fui até ele, ele rapidamente me puxou para seu colo enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço.

– Eu não posso parar de te tocar.

– Então não pare. – murmurei o abraçando e ele sorriu me dando um beijo.

– Vamos comer?

– Claro, você quer um refrigerante ou cerveja?

– Cerveja é bom. – assenti indo para a cozinha, peguei duas cervejas, pratos e alguns guardanapos, voltei para a sala colocando tudo sobre a mesa e fizemos um piquenique.

Comemos rapidamente, estávamos realmente famintos, Edward gemia a cada mordida um som muito sexy, sexy demais para pizza, se quer saber. Ele devia mesmo sentir saudades de comer pizza, quase chorei novamente, mas pisquei para afastar as lágrimas, não iria chorar, iria é dar as melhores férias da vida dele, conseguir tudo o que ele sentia saudades. Quando acabamos, ele me ajudou a guardar as coisas e lavar os pratos. Sem ter mais o que fazer ficamos nos encarando na cozinha.

Edward suspirou esticando a mão para mim e a peguei rapidamente, ele me abraçou apertado me fazendo suspirar quando beijou minha testa. Era tão bom estar em seus braços, imaginei tanto esse momento e agora estava aqui nos braços dele, sentindo seu cheiro, seu calor, a batida do seu coração batendo no mesmo ritmo do meu, coloquei a mão sobre seu peito amando a sensação de estar com ele, de tocá-lo.

– Acho que precisamos conversar.

– Sobre o que? – ergui o rosto o encarando preocupada com o que ele poderia querer conversar, eu fiz algo errado? Ele sorriu ternamente.

– Sobre tudo, sobre as cartas, sobre nós, sobre o que vamos fazer daqui pra frente.

– É acho que precisamos mesmo. – ele afagou meu rosto me fazendo derreter em seus braços com seu olhar.

– Então por onde começamos?

_Era isso, hora de falar de tudo._


	13. 12 - Era isso,

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**12 - Era isso, hora de aproveitar as férias.**

_– Acho que precisamos conversar._

_– Sobre o que? – ergui o rosto o encarando preocupada com o que ele poderia querer conversar, eu fiz algo errado? Ele sorriu ternamente._

_– Sobre tudo, sobre as cartas, sobre nós, sobre o que vamos fazer daqui pra frente._

_– É acho que precisamos mesmo. – ele afagou meu rosto me fazendo derreter em seus braços com seu olhar._

_– Então por onde começamos?_

– Que tal irmos pra sala e nos sentarmos?

– Ok. – ele beijou minha testa novamente, e ainda abraçados caminhamos até a sala, Edward sentou no sofá me puxando para seu colo, sorri deitando a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto olhava seu rosto bonito, ergui a mão passando os dedos por sua mandíbula, ele tinha uma senhora mandíbula, quadrada e sexy, será que ele se importaria se eu a lambesse?

– O que está pensando?

– Em lamber sua mandíbula. – falei antes que pudesse me parar, meu rosto ficando em chamas, merda cadê meu filtro verbal? Edward riu beijando rapidamente meus lábios.

– Você pode lamber depois, pode lamber qualquer parte de mim, se você estender a mesma cortesia para mim. – piscou me fazendo corar mais ainda.

– Ok. – sussurrei engolindo em seco, agora não conseguia parar de pensar em Edward me lambendo, merda, pensamentos pervertidos vão embora, precisamos conversar. – Então, sobre o que quer falar primeiro? – pigarreei tentando mudar de assunto.

– Você.

– Eu?

– Sim, eu quero saber tudo sobre você.

– Você já sabe.

– Sei?

– Acho que sim, falamos tanto nas cartas.

– Falamos sim, você não sabe o quanto elas significaram pra mim Bella, recebê-las, fez uma diferença tão grande, eu me sentia tão perdido, em um lugar escuro e sombrio, mas sua carta foi como um raio de sol que me guiou para fora do meu mundo escuro direto para você. – suspirei enterrando o rosto em seu peito.

– Eu odeio que se sinta assim Edward, saber que você se sentia tão desiludido, que por isso você não foi cuidadoso, que podia ter... – engasguei com o pensamento dele ferido ou morto, pressionei a mão sobre seu peito onde seu coração batia com força. Ergui os olhos o encarando, Edward suspirou passando os polegares sobre meus olhos secando lágrimas que nem sabia que estava derramando.

– Não chore por mim. Eu estou aqui agora, e vou tomar cuidado redobrado, pra voltar inteiro pra você.

– Promete?

– É uma promessa. Eu voltarei para você e ficaremos juntos.

– Ok. Eu sei que vai voltar pra mim, eu já não posso viver sem você Edward. – ele me apertou em seus braços enterrando o rosto em meu cabelo.

– Também não posso viver sem você Bella, você é tudo pra mim, meu ar, minha razão de viver. – ergui o rosto segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

– Eu nunca amei assim, acho que nunca amei de verdade, não até te conhecer, até ler suas cartas, o que eu sinto por você é maior do que qualquer coisa que já senti e... isso me assusta.

– Me assusta também, mas eu prefiro estar aqui amando você a ter a vida que tinha antes.

– Eu também. Não que minha vida fosse ruim, era boa, mas eu não sabia que faltava algo, até conhecer você.

– Me sinto assim também Bella, você é parte de mim, com você eu me sinto completo. – beijei demoradamente seus lábios, ele gemeu contra minha boca empurrando sua língua entre meus lábios, arfei enroscando minha língua na dele, gemendo quando seu sabor se misturou com o meu.

Ele se afastou sorrindo me dando um beijo rápido nos lábios.

– Você é tão bonita. – ele sussurrou acariciando minha face, minhas bochechas esquentaram o que o fez sorrir mais. – E quando cora fica ainda mais linda.

– Obrigada, você também é bonito.

– Realmente? – assenti freneticamente.

– O homem mais bonito que já vi. – ele riu.

– Eu sempre achei que os caras gostavam de me zoar, mas já que você pensa assim também, deve ser verdade. – ri voltando a deitar a cabeça em seu ombro.

– Como são os caras?

– São ótimos, somos todos irmãos, nos ajudando e apoiando, nos protegendo. Sempre atento quando estamos em missão, mas brincalhões quando estamos na base descansando. É como ter um bando de irmãos, fiéis e protetores e ao mesmo tempo uns idiotas que adoram pegar no seu pé. – ri beijando seu peito.

– Eles parecem ser incríveis. – ele sorriu carinhosamente, com certeza lembrando-se dos irmãos que ainda estão longe lutando dia a pós dia para sobreviver, não só pela vida, mas pelas saudades que todos devem sentir de casa.

– Eles são, principalmente Mitchell.

– Ah o infame Mitchell. – ele riu.

– Você vai gostar dele. Ele já te ama depois que mandou aquela caixa de guloseimas. – escondi o riso em seu peito.

– Ele realmente se gabou para os outros? – Edward bufou revirando os olhos, mas ainda mantendo um pequeno sorriso.

– E como, lógico que em seguida ele dividiu com todos, mas sempre ressaltando, que foi mandado pela minha garota. – ri baixinho.

– Eu adoro isso.

– Ser minha garota? – ri de novo, e ele pegou meu queixo me dando um beijo rápido. – Você é Bella, minha garota.

– Eu sou, e você é meu.

– Sempre seu.

Ficamos nos olhando, nossos olhos dizendo o quanto nos amávamos, e estávamos felizes por finalmente estarmos juntos, mas ainda sim havia um pouco de tristeza, pois no fundo sabíamos que nosso tempo juntos era contado.

– Será só um ano. – ele jurou e assenti engolindo a vontade de chorar.

– Um ano passa rápido. – murmurei mais para mim mesma, Edward me deu outro beijo rápido.

– Passará, e quando eu voltar não sairei mais do seu lado.

– Sim?

– Sim, você ficará tão enjoada de mim, que vai me mandar ir pastar. – ri o abraçando apertado.

– Não, eu vou me agarrar a você e não deixá-lo ir a lugar nenhum.

– Eu gosto disso. – escovou os lábios contra minha testa me fazendo sorrir bobamente.

– Bom, pois eu falo sério. – sorrimos, mas ainda estávamos preocupados com a separação iminente.

– Não se preocupe Bella, passará rapidinho e teremos as cartas, e as lembranças desse mês.

– Sim, faremos muitas lembranças, e tiraremos fotos.

– Fotos são boas, eu quero outra sua pra levar sempre comigo. – ele encostou a testa na minha respirando calmamente, suspirei sentindo o calor da sua pele e seu cheiro.

–Realmente leva a minha foto sempre com você?

– Sim é como meu talismã da sorte.

– Então a mantenha com você o tempo todo, para deixá-lo seguro. – ele se afastou pegando meu rosto em suas mãos.

– Bella, vai ficar tudo bem, raramente temos enfrentamentos, e quando tem não é nada grave, desde que me alistei, só tivemos dois feridos.

– Sério? – ele assentiu, mas evitou meus olhos. Merda o que ele estava escondendo? Por que eu sei que ele está.

– Quem foi?

– Bella...

– Edward, você prometeu honestidade pra mim desde a primeira carta, lembra? – ele suspirou.

– Eu e Brian. O dele foi pior que o meu, eu levei um tiro de raspão na perna.

– Oh Deus... – ofeguei o apalpando atrás de sinais de machucados, ele agarrou minhas mãos.

– Foi na minha perna e meses atrás, estou bem Bella. Eu fiquei de cama poucas semanas, e depois estava como novo.

– Realmente?

– Sim, se fosse grave eu estaria em casa, mas eu me recuperei e em um mês estava voltando aos exercícios.

– Ok. – assenti acreditando nele, Edward não mentiria sobre algo tão sério. O abracei apertado. – E como foi?

– Assustador. – o apertei mais contra mim.

– Foi?

– Sim, eu tive medo de morrer, de perder tantas coisas. Medo do desconhecido, do que haveria do outro lado se eu realmente morresse, será que minha mãe estaria ali para mim, será que eu merecia o céu? Por um momento eu fiquei apavorado com as possibilidades, em seguida foi doloroso, mas no final nem era tão grave, eu me assustei a toa. E deixou uma marca pequena.

– Eu posso ver? – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

– Querendo me ver sem calças em. – ri dando um empurrão nele e sai do seu colo.

– Bem que você queria Masen. – ele rosnou se levantando de um pulo, gritei enquanto corria para o quarto, ele me alcançou antes que eu entrasse me jogando sobre seu ombro, ri todo o caminho até o quarto, Edward me jogou na cama, tirando sua camiseta e suspirei olhando a tatuagem e que tatuagem. Ele sorriu e tirou à calça e boxer, seu pau saltou pra fora duro e pronto pra mim, lambi os lábios o imaginando na minha boca. Minha calcinha era uma causa perdida.

Ele engatinhou na cama até ficar sobre mim, seus lábios tomaram os meus com urgência, já suas mãos tratavam de tirar minha calcinha, suspirei quando seus dedos roçaram meu clitóris. Afastei a boca da dele o empurrando na cama e sentando em suas pernas. Observei seu corpo em busca de ferimentos, sua pele perfeita parecia boa, boa até demais.

Ele era um pouco bronzeado, não vermelho como ele disse, sua pele estava um pouco dourada e muito bonita, passei as mãos por seu peito amando tocar sua tatuagem, sentir seus músculos se ondulando sobre meus dedos, e que músculos, ainda o olhando acabei por notar uma marquinha em sua coxa, rocei os dedos sobre ela.

– Foi aqui?

– Sim, só pegou na carne, nenhuma parte importante. – assenti ficando de joelhos e beijando o local, Edward gemeu baixinho, sorrindo perversamente, subi pairando sobre ele beijando seus lábios, me afastando antes que ele pudesse aprofundar o beijo.

– Quietinho. – mandei ainda sorrindo me inclinando contra o seu peito.

Passei meus lábios por seu corpo, amando os gemidos que ele fazia a cada beijo e lambida que dava em seu peito e estomago, me demorei um pouco na tatuagem sexy, lambendo cada linha que podia, Edward respirava forte, mas me deixou aproveitar, continuei descendo meus beijos até seu pau que estava duro e apontando pra mim. Sorrindo para ele agarrei seu cumprimento o massageando levemente.

Seu pau é lindo, longo e grosso com a cabeça como um cogumelo, estava inchado, pulsando contra minha mão, lambi os lábios, louca para senti-lo em minha boca e provar seu gosto, ele gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás, desci minha mão até suas bolas as acariciando, antes de levar uma à boca, ele rosnou, e o som foi direto para minha boceta me deixando encharcada. Depois de chupar suas bolas, voltei a brincar com seu pau, lambendo o gozo que pingava da ponta, ele gemeu alto agarrando meu cabelo, ergui o rosto o encarando com ele ainda na boca.

– Porra... continue. – assenti começando a lambê-lo, dando chupadas, claro sem deixar de acariciá-lo.

Aumentei a velocidade das minhas caricias, assim como da minha boca o chupando com avidez, Edward arqueou o corpo empurrando seu pau mais contra meus lábios e o suguei forte, podia senti-lo inchando e latejando contra meus lábios.

Dei mais algumas sugadas e logo ele estava vindo todo em minha boca, engoli seu gozo rapidamente sem prestar muita atenção ao gosto, não era uma grande fã, mas podia fazer uma exceção para meu Edward, ainda mais se ele sempre me olhasse assim depois de eu terminar de brincar com seu pau.

Rastejei de volta para cima dando beijos em seu corpo, ao chegar ao seu lado, ele sorriu preguiçosamente, me abraçando de lado e afastando meu cabelo do rosto.

– Isso foi à coisa mais sexy que eu já vi. – sorri me aconchegando nele.

– Sim? Eu não sou muito boa... – ele me interrompeu pegando meu queixo me dando um beijo rápido.

– Sua boca é incrível, faz maravilhas. – piscou me fazendo corar.

– Obrigada eu acho.

Edward riu nos virou na cama ficando sobre mim, passando os lábios por meu corpo, sua boca pairando sobre meus mamilos que ele levou a boca chupando o bico.

– Acho que é minha vez de mostrar o quanto minha boca é boa. – suspirei agarrando seu cabelo, enrolando meus dedos nos fios.

Edward passou a mamar meus seios brincando com ora um ora outro, me deixando louca a cada segundo, podia sentir sua ereção pulsando contra minha coxa, minha boceta encharcou só de pensar em tê-lo em mim novamente.

– Edward... – grunhi agarrando seus ombros, ele levou uma mão entre minhas pernas, me fazendo suspirar quando empurrou dois dedos dentro de mim.

– Porra, você está pronta pra mim. – ele gemeu roucamente, seus beijos subindo para minha garganta.

– Sim... – lamuriei enroscando as pernas em volta da sua cintura e me esfregando nele, como se fosse uma mulher muito necessitada, e nesse momento eu era, eu necessitava com urgência do pau de Edward.

Edward rosnou contra minha pele, tirando seus dedos de mim, e agarrou seu pau o levando para dentro de mim, gritei arqueando meu corpo contra o dele, seu pau deslizou mais profundamente me fazendo ver estrelas.

Gememos em uníssono quando nos unimos, sua boca veio até a minha me beijando com urgência, meus gemidos eram engolidos por seus lábios, assim como os dele era engolidos pelos meus, seu pau entrava e saia furiosamente de dentro de mim, batendo em um ponto que me deixava louca e me fazia ver estrelas. Edward afastou a boca da minha respirando com dificuldade, enterrando seu rosto entre meus seios.

– Porra eu vou vir logo.

– Edward... – gemi já sentindo minha boceta pulsando, arranhava as costas dele conforme suas estocadas ficavam mais frenéticas. Ele levou a mão entre nós beliscando meu clitóris, foi o suficiente para me fazer vir com força, gozando como nunca enquanto eu gritava seu nome.

Ele rosnou vindo em seguida, derramando seu gozo em mim, a sensação dele pulsando dentro de mim me deixou mole e ofegante, Edward me abraçou apertado com o rosto ainda enterrado em meu peito, me segurando como se não quisesse me soltar nunca, e por mim podia me segurar assim para sempre.

Passei as mãos por suas costas, acariciando sua pele suada, esperando nossa respiração acalmar, quando estávamos um pouco mais refeitos, Edward ergueu o rosto com um sorriso bobo.

– Quer me acompanhar no banho? – sorri brilhantemente.

– Hmmm, banho soa bem. – ele se ergueu saindo de mim e ambos gememos com a perda.

Ele se levantou erguendo a mão para mim e não me mexi, Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Não quer tomar banho?

– Querer eu quero, mas acho que não posso me mover. – ele riu, e voltando para a cama me pegou no colo me fazendo ofegar.

– Deixe-me cuidar de você amor. – sussurrou beijando meus lábios enquanto me carregava para o banheiro.

Pode fazer o que quiser comigo.

[...]

Um calor gostoso me fez acordar, era quente e parecia estar me rodeando, abri os olhos e sorri, estava completamente embrulhada nos braços de Edward, o abracei apreciando seu corpo contra o meu, eu sonhei tanto com esse momento e agora ele está aqui.

Beijei seu peito nu, ele me apertou um pouco, afrouxando seu aperto em seguida, seus olhos se abriram e ele sorriu me encarando.

– Bom dia.

– Oi. – seus lábios roçaram contra os meus, e já ia reclamar do hálito matinal, mas sua língua já invadia minha boca, que se dane, quem se importava com hálito matinal quando tinha um beijo de bom dia tão bom assim.

Quando ele se afastou tinha um sorriso bonito no rosto, eu queria acordar todos os dias para esse sorriso.

– O que faremos hoje? – pensei por um momento, eu adoraria passar o dia na cama, mas senti um pouco de desconforto entre as pernas, realmente fazia um tempo que eu não estava com alguém e o pau gigante de Edward acabou comigo.

– Acho que devemos sair. – murmurei, ele franziu o cenho, seus olhos cheios de preocupação.

– O que há Bella? – ele tocou meu rosto, seus dedos passeando por minha bochecha.

– Nada, é só...

– O que?

– Eu estou um pouco dolorida.

– Dolorida? – torceu o nariz em confusão, suspirei enterrando meu rosto em seu peito, resmungando baixinho.

– Sabe a minha, hmmm, a terra prometida. – senti o corpo de Edward tremendo, e ergui o rosto o olhando com um biquinho ao ver seus olhos brilhando enquanto ria.

– Desculpe amor, eu sinto muito, eu te machuquei?

– Não, é só, fazia um tempo sabe, e você é todo grande... – seu sorriso se tornou maior, o empurrei dando um soco em seu ombro.

Ele riu se levantando me puxando para seus braços me dando um beijo barulhento, ri empurrando seus ombros, seus olhos verdes brilhavam com alegria, tão bonito.

– Sinto muito amor, é só meu lado homem das cavernas. – me deu outro beijo rápido, ri passando os braços por seu pescoço.

– Eu gosto do seu lado homem das cavernas.

– Isso é bom, sei que vou ter muitos momentos assim. – piscou saltando da cama me puxando com ele. – E já que você está um pouco incomodada o que você acha de um passeio?

– Onde você quer ir?

– Não sei, cinema, há algum tempo que não vou a um.

– Você perdeu muitas coisas né? – murmurei e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Como assim?

– Sabe, pizza, chocolate, cinema, entre outras coisas.

– Acho que sim, mas dá pra sobreviver – ele deu de ombros, não parecendo se importar muito.

– Tem certeza? – ele riu me puxando para seus braços.

– Sim, a única coisa que me faz realmente falta é a minha garota, o resto eu posso viver sem.

– Você diz as coisas mais doces.

– Só digo o que está em meu coração. – era possível morrer de fofura, Edward era muito fofo, apertei suas bochechas fazendo seus lábios fazerem um bico e o beijei, Edward riu.

– Eu te amo. – seus olhos suavizaram e ele me apertou em seus braços.

– Também te amo, amor. Agora vá se trocar. – me deu mais um beijo rápido e com um tapa na bunda me mandou para o banheiro.

Rindo corri para o banheiro fazendo minha higiene matinal, voltei para o quarto, peguei algumas roupas quentes sorrindo o tempo todo, enquanto me vestia, era impossível parar de sorrir desde que Edward chegou, sabia que quando ele partisse eu choraria o tempo todo, mas era só seu segundo dia comigo, eu precisa me concentrar nisso, e pensar na hora dele ir, quando a hora chegasse.

Seus braços me rodearam por trás me apertando contra seu corpo, recostei contra ele suspirando, seus lábios roçaram meu pescoço em seguida apoiando a cabeça no meu ombro.

– Pronta para ir?

– Você já está pronto? – ele me virou para ele, beijando meus lábios rapidamente.

– Só preciso usar o banheiro rapidinho. – assenti, indo para a sala enquanto ele ia para o banheiro, peguei meu celular verificando minhas mensagens, ri ao ler as de Emmett.

**De: Emmett**

**Para: Swan**

_Soube que seu soldado chegou, você está dispensada do trabalho pela semana, mas quero a sua bunda preguiçosa aqui na segunda a tarde, sem desculpas ;)._

Sorri vendo as mensagens de Alice e Jasper, e claro Rosie. Todos me desejando uma boa semana e querendo conhecer Edward quando ele estivesse pronto para conhecê-los formalmente.

– Algo engraçado? – Edward sentou ao meu lado me puxando para seus braços.

– Meus amigos, estão todos ansiosos para conhecê-lo.

– Estou ansioso para conhecê-los também. Acha... acha que eles gostarão de mim? – rolei os olhos, quem não gostaria dele, rastejei para seu colo o abraçando pelo pescoço.

– Eles vão amá-lo.

– É?

– Com certeza. – sua boca se apossou da minha me beijando forte, gemi agarrando seus cabelos torcendo os fios da nuca entre os dedos, as mãos dele já indo até a minha bunda.

– Edward... – gemi afastando a boca da dele, sua ereção pulsava entre nós, e queria tanto ter ele em mim.

– Desculpe. – ele gemeu enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço, ri acariciando seu cabelo.

– Tudo bem, mas é melhor pararmos, eu estou realmente dolorida. – ele assentiu e ficamos de pé me puxando com ele.

– Eu sinto muito Bella, é só difícil não tocar em você.

– Você pode me tocar, só controle seu amiguinho.

– Amiguinho? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e o empurrei rindo.

– Amigão então se você preferir.

– Eu com certeza prefiro. –murmurou movendo as sobrancelhas e ri, o ignorei, ele era um bobo, adorei isso nele.

Tomamos um café da manhã rápido, e fomos para fora, ele pegou minha mão entrelaçando nossos dedos, me fazendo sorrir. Tranquei a porta e saímos de mãos dadas, eu queria levá-lo a tantos lugares, que nem sabia por onde começar.

– Então cinema? – ele perguntou e sorri abraçando seu braço.

Bem era melhor começarmos por lugares que ele queria ir.

_Era isso, hora de aproveitar as férias._


	14. 13 - Era isso

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**13. Era isso, eu nunca mais ia sair de casa.**

_– Então cinema? – ele perguntou e sorri abraçando seu braço._

_Bem era melhor começarmos por lugares que ele queria ir._

– Cinema é perfeito. Tem um ha poucas quadras daqui.

– Parece bom, você pode me mostrar o bairro.

– Claro. – indiquei o caminho e começamos a caminhar enquanto eu mostrava o lugar para ele.

Eu sabia que ele já conhecia o lugar, já que ele ficou com Ângela, mas era muito doce da parte dele, querer conhecer isso comigo. Querer conhecer meu lugar pelos meus olhos. Ao chegarmos ao cinema começamos a olhar cartazes, estava na dúvida do que assistiríamos e Edward não parecia muito interessado em filmes de ação, então acabamos escolhendo uma comédia.

Ele pagou pelos ingressos, enquanto eu comprava pipoca, como tínhamos acabado de comer, comprei uma pipoca pequena e dois refrigerantes. Encontrei Edward na entrada e fomos para nossa sessão e o começo das suas férias.

Depois do cinema passeamos um pouco pelas ruas, estava um pouco frio e meu nariz começou a ficar vermelho, pedi que voltássemos para o apartamento antes que eu começasse a parecer como a rena do papai Noel, Rudolph.

Ao chegarmos em casa, fui direto para o chuveiro, sozinha, ainda não estava em condições de deixar Edward visitar a terra prometida, ia ser um longo dia.

Depois do banho vesti minhas calças de pijama e minha camiseta branca de costume, hesitei por um momento decidindo se devia colocar um sutiã, mas acabei preferindo ficar sem, ele já havia me visto nua mesmo, eu estava até modesta demais.

Entrei na sala encontrando Edward resmungando algo no telefone, não sabia se ele queria ficar só, talvez fosse uma conversa particular, achei melhor voltar para o quarto, mas acabei trombando em uma das cadeiras da mesa, xinguei baixinho, quando Edward me encarou, sua carranca se transformando em um sorriso. Ele esticou a mão, o que me fez correr para ele, Edward me puxou para seus braços enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço.

– Sim ainda estou aqui. – resmungou com o telefone na orelha, brinquei distraidamente com a gola da sua camiseta, enquanto ele resmungava e murmurava com quem quer que fosse ao telefone.

– Sim pai, eu irei. – pai? Ergui o rosto o encarando, ele forçou um sorriso, se despedindo em seguida. – Era meu pai, desculpe usei seu telefone.

– Não seja bobo, o que é meu é seu. – ele acariciou meu rosto, seu polegar esfregando contra minha bochecha, me dando um pequeno sorriso, que não chegava aos olhos. Falar com o pai o deixava tenso pelo jeito.

– O que é meu é seu também linda, embora eu não tenha muitas coisas.

– Eu não preciso de coisas, só de você. – ele sorriu abertamente, esse chegando aos seus olhos brilhantes.

– Eu também Bella, só de você. – seus lábios tocaram os meus com calma me fazendo suspirar baixinho, quando se afastou ele parecia mais relaxado. Queria perguntar o que seu pai queria, mas não queria chateá-lo, felizmente ele falou antes que eu perguntasse, e me conhecendo seria em breve, ok seria agora, sorte que ele falou primeiro.

– Meu pai quer te conhecer.

– Sério?

– Sim, ele perguntou se eu passaria o Natal com ele, e bem... – ele esfregou a nuca me olhando timidamente.

– O que?

– Disse que iria passar com minha garota. – sorri deitando a cabeça entre seu pescoço e ombro.

– Sim?

– Eu posso? – rolei os olhos.

– Você deve, mas seu pai não ficou chateado?

– Não realmente, mas ele espera que eu almoce com ele no natal. Ele disse que cozinha, e bem, eu gostaria que você viesse, eu vou ter que ir, mas se você não quiser eu entendo perfeitamente, quem quer comer com dois cabeças duras que mal se falam, eu fugiria também se pudesse, mas é meu pai... – tampei a boca dele com minha mão um pouco atordoada com seu falatório, ele falou sério quando disse que divagava às vezes, quem diria.

– Eu vou adorar conhecê-lo. O que devemos comprar de Natal para ele? – senti seus lábios se moverem contra minha mão, sorri a afastando.

– Realmente quer ir?

– Claro, eu lhe disse nas cartas, quero conhecer seu pai.

– Você é incrível. – ri o abraçando.

– Hmmm, obrigada. Então o que quer fazer agora?

– Eu não sei, o que você normalmente faz quando tem folga? – dei de ombros.

– Vejo os trabalhos que preciso entregar, leio algo, ouço musica.

– Ah. - suspirou. – Por que você não vai ver seus trabalhos, enquanto eu coloco mais musica no meu mp3? – piscou me fazendo rir.

– Isso é bom, vou pegar meu notebook para você. – saltei do seu colo indo até a mesa pegar o notebook e entreguei a ele, peguei no quarto minha mochila, sentando ao seu lado no sofá joguei meus cadernos na mesa de café, pegando os livros que precisava ler.

Edward ligou o notebook conectando a internet, em seguida seu mp3, e começou a pegar as musicas e a apagar aquelas que ele não gostava.

Passamos o resto da tarde cada um fazendo suas coisas, foi bom, era confortável ter ele ao redor, mesmo que não estivéssemos fazendo nada juntos, ainda estávamos próximos, no mesmo cômodo e país, e isso fazia uma diferença enorme.

Eu podia ficar assim com ele para sempre, só sentada curtindo sua presença, o calor do seu corpo, seu cheiro, encostei-me a ele, seu braço deslizou sobre meus ombros, beijei seu peito, enquanto seus lábios roçaram em minha testa, em seguida voltamos as nossas posições trabalhando nas nossas coisas.

[...]

Dei uma conferida na minha camisola, não era sexy era preta e rendada um pouco curta e muito decotada, ok era sexy, mas sem exagero, mas ia servir para o meu propósito, respirando fundo sai do quarto encontrando Edward na cama com um livro.

Já havíamos jantado e estávamos prontos para dormir, eu estava me sentindo muito bem e a terra prometida também.

Encostei-me no batente da porta pigarreando para chamar sua atenção, Edward levantou os olhos do livro e sorriu arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Você está bonita. – minhas bochechas coraram um pouco, mas não era hora de timidez.

– Obrigada. – sorrindo fui até a cama engatinhando até ele, tirei o livro da sua mão sentando em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril.

– Então... – ele começou colocando as mãos nas minhas coxas as esfregando.

– Então, a terra prometida está bem, sabe, pronta para... er ser devastada. – movi as sobrancelhas sugestivamente o fazendo rir.

– Hmmm, eu vou gostar de devastar sua terra prometida. – sorriu maliciosamente me fazendo rir.

– Ok chega de falar assim da minha vagina, esta me deixando desconfortável. – Edward gargalhou nos virando na cama ficando sobre mim.

– Sim, chega de falar, melhor mostrar o que vou fazer com a terra prometida. – piscou, e antes que eu reclamasse esmagou seus lábios nos meus, sua língua deslizando em minha boca, enroscando na minha.

Suas mãos deslizando por meu corpo, apertando minha pele e as laterais dos meus seios, arfei me esfregando contra ele, em busca de atrito, já sentia minha calcinha úmida, sem parar de me beijar, ele começou a tirar minhas roupas, enquanto eu tentava tirar as dele, afastando as bocas só quando elas atrapalhavam para ficarmos nus.

Quando sua pele nua encostou-se à minha meu corpo estava em chamas, seus beijos desceram para meus seios, onde ele sugou um mamilo, sua mão brincando com o outro beliscando o bico entre seus dedos, como seus dentes faziam.

Seu membro queimava entre minhas coxas, e já implorava para ele entrar em mim, mas Edward estava me matando aqui.

– Edward...

– Calma, amor, me deixa te adorar.

– Hmmm, só não demore muito. – gemi, arranhando suas costas, ele começou a descer seus beijos pelo meu corpo até chegar entre minhas coxas, arfei quando ele as afastou sorrindo abertamente.

– Hmmm, quando eu terminar minha aventura pela terra prometida você vai querer que só tivesse devastado ela. – piscou me fazendo gargalhar, mas lógico que minha risada morreu quando ele enterrou o rosto entre minhas pernas lambendo minha entrada.

– Ahhh...

Sua língua deslizou por meu clitóris, lambendo e chupando, meu ponto sensível, meu corpo se arqueou de prazer, suspirei seu nome, conforme ele brincava com minha boceta, dois dedos de repente estavam dentro de mim deslizando lentamente em mim, fazendo minhas pernas tremerem.

– Porra, seu gosto é tão bom. – ele gemeu soprando seu hálito quente contra minha carne sensível, eu viria logo se ele continuasse me tocando assim.

Minhas mãos foram para seu cabelo empurrando mais seu rosto entre minhas pernas, Edward gemeu contra minha entrada mordiscando meu clitóris, seus dedos empurraram com força e rapidez dentro de mim, quando ele curvou seus dedos atingindo o lugar certo eu gritei vindo em seus dedos, meu corpo tremendo com a onda de prazer que me atingiu, ele retirou os dedos levando os lábios para minha entrada que ele lambeu com avidez provando meu gosto.

Meu corpo foi amolecendo aos poucos, minha boceta dando pequenos choques de prazer, Edward começou a subir pelo meu corpo dando beijos todo o caminho até meus lábios, quando seu corpo pairava sobre o meu sua boca tomou a minha com paixão, gemi ao sentir o gosto do meu prazer em seus lábios, sua língua chupou a minha me fazendo suspirar, agarrei seus cabelos o beijando com força. Separamos nossos lábios arfantes e sorrimos um para o outro.

– Tudo bem?

– Sim, isso foi bom.

– Acha que posso dar outro passeio na terra prometida? – grunhi esfregando as pernas, depois de ontem eu estava um pouco dolorida ainda, e era possível que eu nem andasse nos próximos dias, mas que inferno, eu não teria que ir a lugar nenhum nos próximos dias mesmo.

– Sim, quero você. – sussurrei puxando sua boca para a minha, ele gemeu em minha boca, suas mãos deslizando por meu corpo afastando minhas coxas.

Ele acariciou levemente minha entrada sentindo como eu já estava pronta de novo, seu pau esfregou contra meu clitóris me fazendo ofegar baixinho.

Sua boca se afastou da minha quando ele me encarou enquanto empurrava seu pau dentro de mim, agarrei seus ombros cravando minhas unhas em seus ombros, ambos gememos com a sensação de estarmos unidos, era sempre tão bom e tão perfeito, e como se fosse à primeira vez.

Seu pau deslizou em mim primeiro lentamente, entrando e saindo com uma lentidão que me fazia querer gritar, era fodidamente bom, mas eu queria que ele viesse com força.

– Mais... Edward... mais... – gemi rebolando de baixo dele, minhas unhas arranhando suas costas, descendo até sua bunda que apertei.

– Porra... você quer mais?

– Sim... – gritei empurrando meu quadril para cima, o incitando a vir mais fundo.

Gemendo Edward agarrou minha perna a colocando em seu ombro, enquanto minha outra enrolava em seu quadril, ele tirou seu pau quase todo de mim voltando com força, gritei arqueando meu corpo contra o dele, seu pau se afundando mais em mim.

Meu corpo convulsionou a cada estocada que ele dava, seu pau entrava forte e rápido, pulsando dentro de mim, eu sabia que ele estava perto, podia sentir por sua respiração ofegante e seus grunhidos, e eu viria logo também.

Os lábios de Edward vieram para meu pescoço, onde ele lambeu e chupou minha pele, seus impulsos cada vez mais fortes, meu corpo já tremia inteiro e o prazer se construía dentro de mim, gritei seu nome quando explodi de prazer agarrada ao seu corpo.

– Edward... – ele rosnou contra minha pele, me apertando quando veio depois de mais duas estocadas, seu gozo quase me fez vir de novo, ficamos abraçados respirando com dificuldade.

– Bella? – Edward resmungou depois de alguns minutos, ainda em cima de mim me abraçando.

– Hmmm. – murmurei, por que eu não podia falar nesse momento.

– Você está bem amor?

– Humrum. – ele riu contra minha pele.

– Tem certeza?

– Humrum.

– Não consegue falar?

– Humrum. – ele riu mais nos virando até que eu ficasse deitada sobre seu peito, meus braços caíram molemente ao meu lado e com um pouco de dificuldade ergui o rosto para encará-lo. Ele sorriu acariciando meu rosto, e sorri um pouquinho.

– Tudo bem?

– Sim, mas acho que você quebrou a terra prometida. – Edward gargalhou, seu corpo tremeu quase me derrubando de cima dele, mas ele me abraçou me impedindo de cair.

– Oh pobrezinha, eu vou cuidar de você.

– Sim? – ele assentiu me deixando deitada na cama e indo para o banheiro, eu até queria segui-lo, mas eu não estava em condições.

Ouvi alguns barulhos no banheiro e em seguida Edward voltou me pegando no colo. Ele me levou até meu chuveiro e o ligou nos colocando embaixo da água quente, seria bom ter uma banheira agora, mas como não tínhamos ia de chuveiro mesmo.

Quando eu estava firme em meus pés, Edward jogou um pouco de sabonete liquido nas mãos fazendo bastante espuma, em seguida lavando meu corpo com carinho, sorri bobamente me derretendo sobre ele, enquanto ele cuidava de mim. Lógico que ele me deixou excitada novamente, quando deu atenção especial aos meus seios e a terra prometida, sabia que precisava deixar lá em baixo limpinho, mas ele não precisava exagerar, praticamente me deu outro orgasmo enquanto me lavava.

Depois de me ensaboar, ele me colocou de baixo do chuveiro me enxaguando, e quando minhas pernas estavam firmes o lavei também lavando sua tatuagem, ela estava muito, muito suja e precisava de atenção especial. Edward riu enquanto eu lavava cada linha da sua tatuagem, mas me deixou brincar, ele é tão bom pra mim.

Quando me cansei, não que eu realmente tenha me cansado, mas tinha outras partes dele que também mereciam ser bem lavadas, larguei a tatuagem e lavei sua barriga e fui descendo até seu glorioso pau, Edward gemeu quando o ensaboei seu membro o acariciando lentamente, escorregando minha mão por ele. Edward jogou a cabeça para trás gemendo baixinho, eu gostaria de levá-lo na boca, mas eu não sei se fazer sexo no banheiro era uma boa ideia, podia acabar me machucando, ou machucando Edward, e ter que ser resgatada nua no banheiro não ia ser nada legal. Então em vez de beijar seu pau, eu decidi beijar sua tatuagem, passando minha língua por sua pele, enquanto brincava com seu pau, levei a outra mão, para suas bolas as acariciando, e o senti tremer, seu pau pulando, ele viria logo.

Edward pegou meu rosto entre as mãos beijando meus lábios com força, acariciei seu pau mais algumas vezes e ele veio em toda a minha mão. Afastei a boca da sua o empurrando para de baixo do chuveiro e nos limpei desligando o chuveiro em seguida, Edward saiu primeiro pegando uma toalha a enrolando na cintura e pegou outra pra mim, colocando em volta do meu corpo.

– Como está agora?

– Ótima.

– Sim? – assenti o abraçando.

– Muito melhor.

– Então eu não quebrei a terra prometida.

– Sério nós temos que parar de chamar minha vagina de terra prometida. – ele riu me apertando em seus braços.

– Eu não me importo, contanto que só eu a chame assim. – piscou me dando um beijinho e ri o empurrando enquanto ia para o quarto.

[...]

Espreguicei-me bocejando alto ao acordar na manhã seguinte, se achava que meu corpo havia ficado dolorido ontem, nem se comparava com hoje, eu sentia dores em lugares que nem sabia que era possível. Sorri ao lembrar-me da nossa noite, Edward havia realmente devastado a terra prometida.

Ri baixinho saindo da cama para não acordar Edward, eu precisava fazer xixi, corri para o banheiro o usando rapidamente, aproveitei que já estava de pé, lavei o rosto e escovei os dentes, e dei um jeito na minha juba.

Voltando pro quarto encontrei Edward ainda dormindo esparramado na cama, seu corpo nu coberto somente pelo edredom deixando suas costas nuas e o começo da sua bunda linda, mordi os lábios querendo saltar nele, mas eu tinha uma ideia melhor, preparar um grande café da manhã pra ele e trazer na cama.

Satisfeita com meus planos, me vesti rapidamente, sai do quarto sem fazer barulho, peguei minhas chaves e algum dinheiro e desci para a rua.

Caminhei até a padaria mais próxima, enquanto caminhava notei que algumas pessoas me olhavam estranho. Será que tinha algo no meu rosto? Parei em frente a um carro estacionado no meio fio, dando uma olhada no espelho, mas eu estava bem, o normal de sempre, voltei a caminhar, e ao chegar à padaria, comprei varias guloseimas, e café pronto. Ao voltar para o apartamento, parei para verificar as cartas.

Sorri sabendo que dessa vez eu não estava no desespero das cartas, e rindo peguei as contas e propagandas. Comecei a voltar para o apartamento, mas parei abruptamente ao ver uma das minhas vizinhas idosas, acho que a mesma do outro dia quando estava com Rosie, corei me lembrando do que havíamos falado.

– Bom dia. – murmurei nervosamente e a vi me olhando atentamente. – O que?

– Você está bem querida?

– Hmmm, sim? – saiu mais como uma pergunta, mas não estava entendendo nada.

– Tem certeza? Parece que foi feio.

– O que foi feio?

– Quando caiu.

– Caiu? – mas que porra essa velha estava falando? Era senil?

– Seus machucados. As manchas roxas no seu pescoço. – apontou para meu pescoço e o toquei. – E você está andando meio torto...

Roxos? Andando torto? Mas que merda ela ta falando...

Oh Meu Deus!

Lembranças inundaram a minha mente, de Edward me fodendo com força, e chupando e mordendo meu pescoço.

– Oh merda! – guinchei sentindo meu rosto em chamas.

– Tudo bem? – a senhora parecia realmente preocupada.

– Sim, sim... eu, bem, tenho que ir. – resmunguei de uma vez, correndo para as escadas, antes que a senhora notasse por que eu estou toda roxa e andando torto.

Será que outras pessoas notaram? De repente as pessoas me olhando na rua fez sentido, estava todo mundo... merda!

Ao entrar no apartamento tranquei a porta jogando as compras na mesa, sentei em uma das cadeiras tampando o rosto sentindo o constrangimento me dominar, eu não poderia mais sair de casa, ia ter que ficar aqui para sempre.

– Bella? – ergui o rosto vendo Edward usando somente sua cueca boxer preta me encarando preocupado. – Tudo bem?

Se bem que se ele fosse ficar comigo, podíamos ficar aqui dentro pra sempre, viver de água e amor. A quem estou enganando, não sou ninguém sem chocolate e café.

– Bella? – ele chamou de novo e me levantei indo até ele.

– Estou bem. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Por que está andando torto?

_Era isso, eu nunca mais ia sair de casa._


	15. 14 - Era isso

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**14 - Era isso, ele quer me matar do coração.**

_– Bella? – ele chamou de novo e me levantei indo até ele._

– Estou bem. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Por que está andando torto? 

[...]

Edward apertou a minha mão firmemente conforme caminhávamos para o café, eu podia ver seu nervosismo, já havia falado mais de uma vez que todos iriam adorá-lo, mas ele continuava ansioso para encontrá-los.

Confesso que também estou ansiosa, estou louca para apresentar para todos Edward como meu namorado, ainda era tudo tão surreal ele estar aqui, comigo. O resto da nossa semana havia sido perfeito, claro que depois do mico de sair pela vizinhança andando torto, eu havia ficado em casa pelo resto da semana, Edward teve que ir a padaria ou ao mercado quando era necessário.

Mas olhando pelo lado bom, ao ficarmos em casa, Edward teve tempo pra se familiarizar com minha terra prometida, e agora eu já andava normalmente, parece que só precisávamos de um pouco de prática, e o que mais fizemos durante o resto da semana foi praticar.

Ao chegarmos empurrei a porta, e sorri ao ver Emmett mordiscando o pescoço de Rosie enquanto ela fingia verificar o caixa.

Olhei para Edward que sorria, rindo pigarreie, para chamar a atenção dos dois pombinhos, ambos ergueram o olhar ao nos ver, Rosie ficou vermelha ao ser pega, jáEmmett sorria brilhantemente.

– Bellinha achei que não voltava mais. - falou vindo ate mim, me abraçando pelos ombros.

– Oi Emmett. - ele me soltou se voltando para Edward, lhe dando um olhar aguçado.

– Então você é o soldado? - Edward forçou um sorriso esticando a mão para Emmett.

– Sim, Edward Masen. - Emmett ignorou a mão de Edward cruzando os braços sobre seu peito musculoso.

– Certo, só vou dizer uma coisa soldado, machuque o coração dessa garota e você estará em um mundo de problemas. - Edward ficou ereto.

– Você não tem que se preocupar, eu prefiro morrer antes que possa machucá-la. - Emmett assentiu com um sorriso surgindo em seu rosto.

– Isso é bom soldado, por que eu sou grande, mas aposto que com seu treinamento você poderia chutar a minha bunda. - ele piscou pra mim. - O que seria uma lastima, já que eu tenho uma bunda linda. - Edward riu alto.

– Por favor, Emmett, sua bunda não é tão bonita assim. - Rosie murmurou se aproximando de nós, ele ofegou com a mão sobre o peito.

– Rosie, isso foi cruel. - ela o ignorou se voltando para Edward.

– Olá Edward, é bom vê-lo de novo.

– O mesmo Rosie. Como esta?

– Bem, bem, e vocês, como foi à semana? - ela me olhou sugestivamente, senti meu rosto todo ficando vermelho, pigarreei, olhando para o outro lado. Edward passou o braço pela minha cintura me puxando para mais perto, respondendo por mim.

– Foi muito boa. - Emmett riu alto.

– Tenho certeza que foi. - piscou e ganhou uma cotovelada de Rosie. Os ignorei me voltando para Edward.

– Hey, eu havia combinado fazer compras de natal com Rosie, você quer ir conosco? - antes que Edward pudesse responder Emmett bufou.

– Bella, por favor, o rapaz aqui não quer fazer compras. Vão vocês duas, eu e o soldado aqui vamos ter um monte de divertimento masculino. - arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Divertimento masculino? Que diabos significa isso?

– Puuf, você sabe, beber cerveja, mascar tabaco, talvez concertar um carro. - olhei para Rosie que rolava os olhos, e quando me pegou olhando moveu a cabeça me mandando ignorar.

– Certo, Edward, você se importa de ficar com Emmett? - ele sorriu pegando meu rosto entre as mãos e bicou seus lábios nos meus.

– Vá, se divertir, eu posso esperar por você aqui. - neguei e o abracei, deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

– Me espere em casa. - ele tocou meu rosto me fazendo olhar para ele.

– Sim?

– Sim. - ele sorriu brilhantemente me dando outro beijinho rápido.

– Então vá com sua amiga, e nos vemos em casa.

– Ok. - me lembrei de que ele não tinha uma chave. Voltei-me para Rosie, e ela e Emmett nos olhavam com sorrisos maliciosos, ignorei isso, me concentrando em Rosie.

– Rosie, você ainda tem a chave extra que te dei? - ela me deu um sorriso sabendo.

– Claro. - ela correu para sua bolsa atrás do balcão, voltando com as chaves e as jogou para mim, as peguei entregando a Edward.

– Hmmm, as chaves de casa. - ele sorriu brilhantemente.

– Ok. Nos vemos mais tarde?

– Claro, só demoraremos um par de horas. - ele assentiu me dando outro beijo, nos despedimos dos rapazes, indo para as compras.

Entramos no primeiro taxi que passou, dando as direções de um shopping próximo, assim que o carro estava em movimento, Rosie estava também, ela se virou para mim pegando as minhas mãos.

– Me conte tudo.

– Oh meu Deus, ele é perfeito Rosie.

– Sim?

– Sim, ele é carinhoso, atencioso, divertido, sexy e me ama... - ela arregalou os olhos me interrompendo.

– Ow calma lá mulher. Ele disse que te ama?

– No momento em que nos vimos.

– Bella... - ela suspirou e assenti em acordo.

– Eu sei Rosie, e eu o amo também.

– Isso é incrível. Tão romântico. - suspirou novamente.

– Ele é perfeito Rosie. Melhor do que eu imaginava.

– Estou tão feliz por você Bella. Mas me conte o que fizeram durante toda a semana? - minhas bochechas coraram fortemente, Rosie riu. - Deixa pra lá.

– Então, o que vai comprar para Emmett? - perguntei querendo mudar de assunto, já bastava meus vizinhos sabendo da potencia do meu namorado. Melhor deixar Rosie de fora dos detalhes sórdidos.

– Pensei em uma camisa do Yankies, você sabe como ele é fã. - ela entrou na minha e o resto do caminho foi feito com conversa sobre o que compraríamos, não fazia ideia do que comprar para Edward, para minha mãe eu estava na duvida se comprava um presente serio para ela, ou dava uma de espertinha e comprava algum bicho empalhado pra ela ver o que é bom, mas ia deixar para o aniversario dela.

Ela vai ver como é bom ganhar um presente sem noção.

Ao chegarmos ao shopping fomos a algumas lojas de roupas, peguei uma camisa para Jasper, e uma saia para Alice. Rosie pegou algo para eles também, infelizmente eles não passariam o natal conosco, haviam ido passar as festas com os pais.

Os pais de Emmett moram em Nova York, assim como a mãe de Rosie, nós havíamos planejado trocar presentes no café dia 24 à tarde, depois cada um ia ver sua família, originalmente eu iria para casa de Rosie, sua mãe Lilian, que é incrível. Eu havia passado muitas datas comemorativas na casa de Rosie, já que minha própria mãe ou esquecia, ou estava em uma pequena viagem, por estar entediada. Mas eu resolvi passar a noite de natal com Edward, ainda mais que iriamos almoçar com o pai de Edward.

Falando nisso o que compraria para Lilian, passamos em frete a uma joalheria e parei abruptamente, ao ver na vitrine um lindo relógio de bolso.

– Ow.

– O que? - eu apontei para o relógio, Rosie me encarou confusa. - O que tem?

– É perfeito, para Edward. - ela olhou de modo apreciativo.

– Vamos entrar. - agarrou minha mão me levando para loja, ri enquanto admirava os relógios de bolso. Será que podia gravar uma mensagem, algo que significasse alguma coisa para mim e Edward. E um relógio de bolso era algo que ele pudesse sempre levar com ele.

– Olhe como são bonitos Bella. - ela apontou, enquanto eu pensava no presente, Rosie já havia pedido a vendedora que lhe mostrasse alguns relógios.

– Nossa. - suspirei pegando um na mão era pequeno e dourado, tão delicado e bonito.

– Nós fazemos gravações, e alguns relógios o fundo é falso e você pode colocar uma foto... - ela continuou explicando as maravilhas do belo relógio, mas eu já estava encantada, ela não precisava me tentar convencer as maravilhas do bonito relógio, ele já pertencia a Edward.

– Você poderia gravar "Não importa quanto tempo demore, um dia estaremos juntos sempre, pois estamos destinados um ao outro".

– Oh que lindo Bella. Ele vai adorar.

– Sim?

– Com certeza.

– Podemos gravar a mensagem agora, a senhorita pode voltar daqui uma hora que estará pronto.

– Oh isso é ótimo. Rosie, podemos comprar o que falta.

– Sim, só deixe-me pegar algo pra minha mãe.

– Boa ideia, pegarei algo pra tia Lilian e minha mãe também. - escolhi um bracelete dourado bonito para tia Lilian e um par de brincos para mamãe.

Como ainda estavam gravando no relógio, corremos ate uma loja de esporte para pegar algo para Emmett. Rosie escolheu uma camiseta com o nome de Emmett nas costas dos Yankes, eu peguei uma luva nova para ele, e Rosie acabou pegando uma para Edward, quando eu comentei que ele jogava basebol na base.

Voltamos para a joalheria depois de comer algo, o relógio já estava pronto e o peguei na mão passando os dedos pela frase, acho que descrevia perfeitamente nós dois. Pois, mesmo que Edward tivesse que ir, ele sempre voltaria para mim, pois eu sei que estamos destinados a ficar juntos. Eu e Edward pertencemos um ao outro.

– Ficou lindo Bella, que foto você vai colocar aqui?

– Eu não sei, acho que uma nossa... - ela negou.

– Eu ainda tenho no seu notebook a foto que tirei de você, eu vou imprimir uma copia menor e ai colocamos no relógio.

– E perfeito Rosie. - a abracei de lado.

Paguei pelo relógio e fomos para casa. Confesso que estava ansiosa para o natal e teria que me segurar para não dar o presente de Edward antes.

Rosie e eu compramos papel de presente era mais divertido embrulhar os presentes nós mesmas. Fomos para seu dormitório onde podíamos embrulhar, sem os rapazes verem. Quando terminamos pegamos a foto que estava em meu e-mail, Rosie a imprimiu em um tamanho bem menor, e colocou a foto no relógio.

Com tudo terminado me despedi de Rosie, combinamos nos ver no natal, mas como só tinha alguns dias ate o natal, e eu tinha que trabalhar ainda essa semana, acabaríamos nos vendo antes.

Cheguei em casa e já estava noite, não gostei muito de deixar Edward sozinho a maior parte do dia, mas ele devia ter coisas para fazer também, mesmo eu querendo, eu não podia manter Edward ao meu lado 24h por dia né. Né?

Não, não podia, mesmo querendo muito, Edward tinha a vida dele também. Entrei no apartamento sorrindo abertamente ao ver Edward no sofá assistindo TV, deixei as sacolas sobre a mesa, correndo ate ele, caindo em seu colo. Edward riu me abraçando pela cintura dando um beijo demorado em meus lábios, gemi agarrando seu cabelo. Sua língua invadiu minha boca se enroscando com a minha, as mãos já correndo pelo meu corpo, me deixando quente por ele, você pensaria que depois de uma semana de estar juntos, nossa necessidade um do outro diminuiria, mas parecia que só aumentava, mais e mais.

Afastei a boca da dele, ofegando por ar, Edward só tomou um segundo para respirar, em seguida sua boca estava em minha pele. Descendo beijos por meu pescoço, ombros, clavícula e continuou descendo ate chegar ao topo dos meus seios.

– Bella... - ele suspirou em minha pele, suas mãos entrando por minha blusa, me fazendo suspirar.

Puxei minha blusa fora assim como meu sutiã, Edward riu enquanto me ajudava a me livrar das minhas roupas e das suas também, as calças foram um pouco complicado, mas nós nos livramos delas também. Assim que estávamos nus, sua boca estava no meu seio, arfei agarrando o cabelo em sua nuca gemendo sobre seu colo, senti seu pau quente e ereto entre minhas coxas.

– Edward, por favor. - gemi querendo senti-lo dentro de mim.

Ao invés do seu pau primeiro senti seus dedos, seu polegar esfregando meu clitóris vigorosamente, enquanto dois dedos escorregavam para dentro de mim, sentindo minha umidade. Meu aperto em sua nuca ficou mais forte, conforme ele empurrava seus dedos dentro de mim cada vez mais forte e rápido, sem nunca deixar de sugar meus seios e provocar meu clitóris.

Em poucos minutos eu estava arfando, em seu colo, meu gozo vindo forte em sua mão, Edward retirou os dedos de dentro de mim, e antes que eu pudesse me recuperar do meu orgasmo ele estava dentro de mim.

– Porra... - gritei sentindo minha boceta dando choques conforme seu pau se afundava em mim, tão bom.

– Bella, Deus... - ele gemeu enterrando o rosto em meus seios. Abracei sua cabeça conforme nos movíamos. Suas mãos grandes agarrando minha bunda me moviam sobre ele.

Seu pau entrando e saindo de mim, rápido e forte, rebolei em seu colo, arfando conforme suas investidas ficavam mais rápidas, eu estava próxima de vir novamente, e pelo modo como Edward gemia e estocava em mim, acho que ele viria logo também.

Ele voltou a chupar meus seios mordiscando os mamilos, minha boceta se contraiu, joguei a cabeça para trás gemendo alto quando vim novamente, Edward grunhiu vindo comigo derramando seu gozo em mim.

Seus braços me rodearam, assim como os meus o apertavam em um abraço de morte, eu queria que ele ficasse comigo assim para sempre.

– Hmmm... - ele murmurou se afastando um pouco e fiz o mesmo sorrindo. - Como foi à viagem de compras? - ri deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

– Boa, mas agora, aqui com você é melhor. - ele sorriu abertamente.

– Sim, muito melhor. - beijou minha testa respirando fundo, dando uma fungada em meu cabelo, ri dando um pequeno empurrão nele.

– E a sua, teve uma boa diversão masculina? - Edward riu.

– Na verdade, o tempo de homem estava mais para tempo de menina. Emmett me arrastou para um shopping para comprar algo para Rosie. - dessa vez eu ri.

– Hmmm, serio? E você comprou algo para mim? - ele ficou em silêncio, quando o olhei ele tinha um pequeno sorriso secreto.

– Talvez. - ri beijando seu ombro. - E você linda, comprou algo para mim? - foi minha vez de dar um sorriso secreto.

– Talvez. - ele sorriu perversamente.

– Talvez em? - ri saltando do seu colo, ele rosnou ficando de pé vindo em minha direção, dei um gritinho enquanto corria para o quarto. Edward grunhiu me alcançando antes que eu chegasse à porta me pegando no colo.

– Edward. - guinchei sem parar de rir, ele me deu um beijo estalado sorrindo também enquanto me carregava para a cama.

– Quieta mulher, estou ansioso para devastar a terra prometida. - ri descontroladamente.

– Deus, ate quando vamos chamar minha vagina assim? - gritei quando ele me jogava na cama subindo em cima de mim.

– Sinto informá-la amor, mas já me apeguei ao termo carinhoso que demos a sua linda boceta. - piscou me fazendo corar tampei meu rosto com as mãos para esconder meu corar.

Senti suas mãos puxando as minhas do meu rosto, ele pairando sobre mim enquanto me encarava com um lindo sorriso e seus bonitos olhos verdes brilhando.

– Eu te amo Bella. - sorrindo estiquei a mão passando os dedos por seu cabelo.

– Também te amo Edward, sempre, sempre... - ele esmagou seus lábios nos meus sussurrando mais alguns sempres, me fazendo derreter em seus braços e esquecer o mundo a nossa volta.

[...]

Os próximos dias passaram rapidamente, entre o trabalho no café, e ficar com Edward. Nós estávamos cada vez mais conectados um com o outro, tentando curtir todos os minutos do nosso tempo juntos. Eu tentava não pensar na sua partida, pois sabia que se pensasse nisso choraria sem parar, conhecer Edward através das cartas era incrível, e mesmo eu sentindo sua falta, sua ausência era suportável, por que eu nunca o tive em meus braços, ou seus beijos, pois como você podia sentir saudades de algo que nunca teve?

Mas agora eu tenho isso, eu sei como e tê-lo em meus braços, sei como é seu cheiro, seus beijos, como e olhar em seus olhos e sentir o amor que transborda dele quando ele sorri pra mim, quando ele me beija, ou quando ele me ama.

Mas em breve eu perderia tudo isso, em breve eu só teria as lembranças, e o medo constante dele não voltar...

– Pode parar. - olhei para cima vendo Emmett me encarando com uma carranca.

– O que...

– Nem comece Swan, eu sei o que esta pensando. - torci o nariz.

– Realmente?

– Sim, e pode parar com os pensamentos depressivos. Estamos no Natal, e seu soldado esta aqui, esqueça o resto e se concentre no presente. - funguei sentindo uma lagrima escorrer por minha bochecha.

Felizmente Emmett já tinha fechado o café e só estávamos esperando Rosie e Edward para trocarmos presentes, então ninguém me veria uma bagunça louca. Emmettse aproximou me abraçando apertado.

– Vai ficar tudo bem Bella.

– Como sabe? - ele me afastou me segurando pelos ombros pra me encarar.

– Ta falando serio? Aquele cara faria qualquer coisa por você Bella. Eu posso ver que ele morreria por você, mas o mais importante aqui, ele vai fazer o impossível pra voltar pra você. - funguei e o abracei, eu sabia que Emmett tinha razão, mas ainda temia o futuro.

– Obrigada, Emm. Eu sei que tem razão, mas ainda... - ele bufou me fazendo parar.

– Sem, mas. Edward te ama Bella, e mesmo que ele não volte, o que eu duvido. - ele completou rapidamente ao ver meu alarme. - Você ainda terá esse mês Bella, tudo o que vocês fizerem agora vai sempre estar na sua memoria como um momento especial, não estrague esse momento com pensamentos tristes sobre o futuro, se concentre no presente Bella, o presente é sempre o momento que importa.

– Obrigada Emmett. - agradeci novamente dando mais um abraço, assim que o soltei, Edward e Rosie entraram, ele notou imediatamente que algo estava errado, correndo ate mim, me puxando para seus braços.

– Tudo bem?

– Sim, sim, é só, er natal, sinto falta do meu pai. - murmurei, não que fosse mentira, mas Edward parecia não acreditar completamente em mim, mas mesmo assim assentiu me apertando em seus braços.

– Não fique assim linda. Tem certeza que é só isso? - ele pegou meu rosto entre as mãos e assenti sorrindo.

– Sim, sim, não vamos estragar a festa com bobagens ok. - ele assentiu, franzindo o cenho, beijei sua bochecha o abraçando.

– Então cadê meus presentes? - Emmett gritou nos distraindo, ri puxando Edward para junto dele e Rosie, ela também me deu um olhar estranho, mas dei um aceno dizendo que não era nada.

Ela assentiu seguindo aos outros. O resto da tarde foi divertido, Rosie havia trazido alguns doces, Emmett estourou um champanhe, e trocamos presentes, Emmettadorou os dele, tanto de mim como de Rosie, ate Edward lhe deu um também, um perfume que fez Emmett o abraçar apertado, ate parecia que ele lhe deu um carro ou algo assim, mas era o jeito de Emm. Ele deu a Edward alguns livros para que ele pudesse ler quando ele fosse.

Todos trocamos presentes e comemos, Edward me apertou em seus braços quando já estava perto da hora de irmos, sorri o abraçando de volta.

– E o meu presente? - perguntou com um pequeno sorriso e ri.

– Em casa.

– Hmmm, será que a terra prometida esta envolvida? - moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, meu rosto esquentou enquanto eu negava apressadamente.

– Não, não, nada de terra prometida hoje. - ele fez um biquinho.

– Mas eu gosto de visitar a terra prometida. - ri dando um tapa em seu ombro.

– Edward. - ele continuou com seu biquinho adorável, que é irresistível, suspirando dei um beijo no seu biquinho. - Ok, você pode visitar a terra prometida, depois do seu presente.

– Oba. - dei um tapa em seu peito.

–Então, pombinhos, a festa esta muito boa, mas eu preciso de um momento sozinho com minha Rosie, então peço educadamente que vocês vazem. - piscou dando um sorriso malicioso.

Entendendo a dica, nos despedimos deles desejando Feliz Natal e combinando de nos vermos depois das festas. Edward e eu caminhamos de mãos dadas até em casa, sempre trocando beijos e carinhos, subimos as escadas entre risadas e beijos, ao entrarmos Edward me empurrou contra a porta atacando meu pescoço dando beijos molhados que estavam me deixando louca, o empurrei pelos ombros respirando com dificuldade.

– Não quer o seu presente? - ele riu assentindo.

– Sim, por favor. - nós afastamos da porta e pegando sua mão o levei ate a sala onde estava nossa mini arvore de natal.

Eu havia comprado uma pequena daquelas de embalagem, mas ano que vem nós teríamos uma arvore de verdade.

Nos sentamos no sofá, e peguei a pequena caixa que estava em baixo, notei que havia mais uma embalagem de presente que não estava lá antes. Dei uma olhada para Edward que sorria, mas não disse nada.

– Feliz Natal. - ele me deu um beijo rápido murmurando um obrigado contra meus lábios.

Olhei para ele em expectativa, Edward desembrulhava o presente sem deixar de sorrir, prendi a respiração enquanto ele rasgava a embalagem, seus olhos se ampliaram quando ele abriu a caixa tirando o pequeno relógio, ele o segurou em sua palma abrindo a tampa, ele sorriu abertamente quando viu a foto e em seguida a frase.

– Não importa quanto tempo demore, um dia estaremos juntos sempre, pois estamos destinados um ao outro. - ele se virou pra mim, seus olhos brilhando.

– Você gostou... - antes que eu terminasse a frase sua boca estava na minha me beijando com urgência, quando seus lábios se afastaram eu estava ofegante. - Isso é um sim? - ofeguei, ele riu me dando um selinho.

– Sua vez agora. - ele pegou a embalagem de baixo da arvore, e me entregou.

Ri animadamente, quase saltando de alegria, hey eu amo ganhar presentes. Edward riu enquanto eu rasgava a embalagem, abri a caixa e suspirei ao ver uma pequena caixinha de musica dourada, sua forma oval e com detalhes de flores, suspirando tracei o formato com as pontas dos dedos, nunca vi nada mais bonito, tirei a caixinha de dentro da embalagem, notei uma corrente dentro da embalagem e sorri a tirando

Peguei a correntinha, notando o pingente em forma de chave, oh que lindo. Notei a fechadura, levei a chave do pingente a fechadura, rindo bobamente quando encaixou, Edward riu e o olhei.

– É tão bonito, Edward.

– Abra. - ele incentivou ainda sorrindo.

– Ok.

Virei à chave e sorrindo abri a caixinha, uma bonita musica clássica soou alto, sorri fechando os olhos.

– Claire de Lune, Debussy. - Edward sussurrou, abri os olhos sorrindo, me voltei para a caixinha que era forrada com veludo azul e dentro havia uma pequena caixinha de veludo azul também.

Mas o que?

Deixando a caixinha de musica em meu colo, peguei a caixinha menor, prendendo a respiração quando a abri.

Oh meu Deus!

Peguei o bonito anel dourado com pequenas pedrinhas de diamantes. Olhei para Edward engolindo em seco quando o vi de joelhos à minha frente.

– Bella. - ele pegou minha mão dando um pequeno sorriso.

_Era isso, ele quer me matar do coração._


	16. 15 - Era isso,

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**15 - Era isso, era assim que as coisas devem ser.**

_Deixando a caixinha de musica em meu colo, peguei a caixinha menor, prendendo a respiração quando a abri. _

_Oh meu Deus!_

Peguei o bonito anel dourado com pequenas pedrinhas de diamantes. Olhei para Edward engolindo em seco quando o vi de joelhos à minha frente.

– Bella. - ele pegou minha mão dando um pequeno sorriso.

Oh meu Deus!

Olhei o anel e de novo para Edward, minha boca ficando seca. Isso está mesmo acontecendo? Edward está propondo?

– Edward... – comecei, mas ele negou ainda sorrindo.

– Deixe-me falar Bella.

– Ok. – sussurrei encarando seu rosto, seus bonitos olhos me olhavam com tanta intensidade que me fizeram corar um pouquinho. Ele colocou sua outra mão sobre a minha dando um aperto gentil, soltou a respiração e sorrindo voltou a falar.

– Bella, minha linda Bella, você mudou a minha vida, antes de você eu não sabia se queria viver ou morrer, a vida não tinha sentido ou significado. Mas desde que eu recebi sua primeira carta, você deu sentido a minha vida, me deu um motivo pra esperar o correio, algo que nunca me atrevi a fazer, um motivo para sorrir uma coisa que já até tinha esquecido como, um motivo para viver, um motivo para amar, para desejar um futuro. E para mim, o único futuro possível é com você Bella, eu e você juntos sempre, é assim que eu vejo meu futuro, nunca existira outra para mim alem de você.

– Oh Edward... – funguei e ele sorriu se levantando um pouco e beijando as lagrimas que escorriam por meu rosto. Merda estava chorando.

Usando o dorso da mão que segurava o anel limpei meu rosto dando mais uma fungada, Edward riu.

– Eu sei que eu vou partir Bella, deixar você por um ano, e sei que não tenho o direito de pedir que você espere por mim, mas eu peço agora Bella, eu preciso te pedir, eu posso estar sendo o filho da puta mais egoísta do mundo, e entendo se disser não, mas eu espero que diga sim, que aceite esse anel, como prova de todo amor que eu sinto por você, do quando você significa para mim, e que pode demorar, mas eu vou voltar pra você e quando eu voltar eu vou me casar com você. – dessa vez eu estava soluçando de tanto chorar, e quando ele acabou de falar eu estava em seus braços, ambos caídos no chão, já que eu saltei nele, os braços de Edward me rodearam protetoramente e chorei mais.

– Sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, mil vezes sim. – eu sussurrava entre lagrimas, e seu abraço ficava mais e mais forte;

– Obrigada Bella, eu amo tanto você.

– Também... te... amo... – falei entre soluços e lagrimas, mas ainda sorrindo de alegria, Edward era doido se achava que eu não esperaria por ele.

Ele era meu mundo, meu ar, eu já não podia viver sem ele. Esse ano seria o mais difícil da minha vida. Saber que ele está a milhares e milhares de quilômetros longe de mim, podendo morrer a qualquer momento, me deixaria em pedaços, mas eu suportaria, pois sabia que ele ia voltar. Ele prometeu que ia voltar, e isso era tudo que importava para mim.

– Hey não chore, amor. – ele sussurrou dando beijos em minhas lagrimas e sorri,

– São lagrimas de alegria.

– Realmente?

– Sim, eu... – respirando fundo, me sentei sobre Edward pegando o anel que estava em minha mão ainda e entreguei a ele. – Quer colocar em mim?

Seu sorriso poderia cegar de tão grande, ele sentou também, nos deixando cara a cara, pegando o anel da minha mão, e o colocou em meu dedo dando um beijo em seguida.

– Um dia eu vou me casar com você Bella. – levei minha mão até seu rosto, ele sorriu virando a cabeça e beijando minha palma.

– Um dia eu vou casar com você Edward. – ele fechou os olhos sorrindo docemente, meu coração derreteu mais por esse homem.

O abracei pelo pescoço dando beijos rápidos em seus lábios, ele riu me apertando em seguida seus lábios pressionando firmemente os meus. Suspirei agarrando seus cabelos com força. Minha língua invadindo sua boca, enquanto eu rebolava em seu colo, já sentindo seu membro crescendo em baixo de nós.

Edward grunhiu apertando minha cintura, me puxando contra ele, podia sentir todo seu pau pressionado, deliciosamente contra mim.

– Edward... – ofeguei afastando a boca da sua, seus lábios foram para minha garganta, que ele beijou e mordiscou, joguei a cabeça para trás, arfando pesadamente.

Seus beijos desceram para minha clavícula, onde ele deixou alguns beijos ternos, tão doces que me fizeram se derreter toda.

– Quero amar você. – ele sussurrou contra minha pele, gemi agarrando seu cabelo na nuca, e dando um aperto firme.

– Me ame Edward, por favor, me ame. – pedi entre ofegos.

Edward gemeu e com facilidade ficou de pé me levando para o quarto, assim que entramos ele me colocou em pé próximo a cama, já iria caminhar para lá quando ele me parou, sorrindo começou a tirar minhas roupas, dando beijos molhados em casa pedaço de pele que descobria, quase perdi o equilíbrio quando seus lábios se demoraram em meus seios, e minha boceta.

– Edward... – eu já estava em chamas, pronta para senti-lo dentro de mim.

Quando ele se levantou, sorri de puro prazer, ao ver seus olhos em meu corpo me encarando com tanta luxuria que fez meu estomago estremecer. Agora quando ele tentou me empurrar para a cama eu o parei, sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Minha vez. – ele riu, mas me deixou livrá-lo da sua roupa.

E fiz o mesmo dando beijos em seu corpo, eu gostaria de dizer que fui forte e passei rapidamente por sua tatuagem, mas quem disse que eu tinha forças para ignorar a tatuagem.

Acabei demorando um tempo, lambendo e mordiscando cada língua que decorava sua pele de maneira tão sexy, Edward estava ofegante quando finalmente cheguei até sua calça e a livrei dela também, seu pau saltou livre, ereto e vibrando. Dei alguns beijos nele e lambidas, que fizeram finalmente Edward gemer e se afastar de mim terminando ele mesmo de tirar a calça.

– Vá para a cama Bella. – mandou, sua voz rouca me fez mais molhada, e obedeci imediatamente subindo na cama de quatro enquanto engatinhava.

Edward gemeu e rindo virei o rosto por cima do meu ombro, ele massageava seu pau, enquanto encarava minha bunda.

– Vê algo que gosta. – balancei os quadris e ele gemeu novamente subindo na cama de joelhos.

– Porra, sim. – arfou passando as mãos por minha bunda, quando seus dedos passaram levemente por minha boceta eu gemi alto.

Eu o quero tanto.

– Edward, me foda. – pedi ofegante, ele grunhiu agarrando meus quadris na posição que eu estava, era muito excitante estar assim para ele.

Edward passou o braço por baixo do meu corpo erguendo um pouco mais meus quadris, e lentamente empurrou para dentro de mim. Porra eu vi estrelas, adorava tomá-lo nessa posição, parecia que ele ia mais profundamente em mim.

– Caralho isso é bom... – ele arfou quando seu pau estava todo dentro de mim, tomando posse da minha terra prometida.

Gemendo rebolei um pouco, o que o fez rosnar, enquanto agarrava meus quadris, e tirando quase todo seu pau, voltou o empurrando com força.

– AAAhhh... – gemi enterrando o rosto no colchão.

As mãos dele vieram até meus seios que ele os agarrou beliscando os mamilos sem deixar de empurrar seu pau dentro de mim.

Gemi e gritei a cada investida, seu pau fazendo maravilhas dentro de mim, fazendo cada terminação nervosa pulsar de maneira deliciosa.

Nossa dança erótica durou algum tempo, seu pau empurrando cada vez com mais força dentro de mim, tomando posse do meu corpo, eu já estava próxima de gozar, podia sentir o calor se espalhando pelo meu corpo, e o tremor que começava em meu estomago se espalhando por cada parte de mim.

As investidas de Edward eram cada vez mais frenéticas, acho que ele estava tão próximo quando eu, seu pau ficando maior e mais urgente dentro de mim, era uma dica de que ele viria logo eu gozasse.

– Bella, vem pra mim. – ele gemeu dando um beliscão um pouco mais forte no bico do meu seio, senti um choque de prazer que foi direto pra minha boceta.

– Edward, oh meu...

– Venha Bella, eu preciso que venha comigo. – gemeu, empurrando forte e duro.

– Sim, estou quase... sim... – arfei rebolando contra ele, meu orgasmo mais próximo.

Edward deixou seu corpo sobre o meu, seu peito pressionado firmemente contra minhas costas, seu pau entrou mais fundo. Porra isso é bom. Seus lábios ficaram no nível da minha orelha.

– Se toque Bella, esfregue seu clitóris pra mim. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, em seguida mordiscando o lóbulo.

– Merda... – gemi, mas o obedeci, levei a mão onde nos unia, meus dedos pastaram levemente por seu pau entrando em mim, isso o fez gemer alto.

– Bella... – ele rosnou e rindo, fui até meu clitóris e o esfreguei, foi certeiro, meu corpo inteiro convulsionou e vim com força.

Meu gozo me fazendo ver estrelas, minha boceta pulsou tão forte que fez Edward vir imediatamente, seu corpo caindo sobre o meu molemente, ri baixinho, gemendo de prazer conforme ele derramava seu prazer dentro de mim, jatos quentes me preenchiam de maneira deliciosa.

Edward saiu de dentro de mim e com um resmungo caindo ao meu lado, me puxando para seus braços, ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, só curtindo o calor um do outro, olhei para o relógio que ficava no criado mudo ao lado da cama e sorri, já passava da meia noite.

Levando a mão até o rosto de Edward para chamar sua atenção, ele se virou para mim, abaixando a cabeça me dando um beijo rápido.

– Feliz Natal. – ele sorriu.

– Feliz Natal amor.

– Foi o melhor Natal desde sempre. – ele riu.

– Teremos muitos outros.

– Promete? – era fácil ver, que eu estava pedindo mais, que eu estava pedindo para ele tomar cuidado lá, pedindo para ele se cuidar para que ele pudesse voltar para mim de vez, e ficar comigo para sempre, Edward sabia o que eu estava pedindo, e encostando a testa na minha, com um pequeno sorriso ele falou, seus olhos tão intensos que eu sabia que era verdade.

– Eu prometo Bella, nada no mundo me faria não te cumprir uma promessa. – ele jurou me beijando em seguida.

Eu sabia que era verdade. Ele voltaria para mim, e poderíamos começar a nossa vida juntos.

[...]

Respirei fundo varias vezes, enquanto Edward me esperava do lado de fora do taxi, ele estendeu a mão para mim e a peguei, ele notou meu tremor, pois apertou minha mão com força.

– Vai ficar tudo bem Bella.

– Mas se ele não gostar de mim?

– Ele seria louco. – ri nervosamente e sai do taxi, ele me deu um beijo rápido e ajustou a bolsa vazia em seu ombro, bem vazia exceto pelo presente que comprou ao seu pai. Ele estava levando a mochila, para pegar algumas roupas que deixou em casa, já que ele iria passar o resto das férias comigo, ele precisava, a maioria das roupas que trouxe eram camisetas verdes e calças manchadas do exercito.

– Vamos lá? – dei mais uma olhada em minha calça jeans escura e meu suéter azul, cachecol branco, eu estava bem, eu acho...

– Você esta linda amor. – Edward falou interrompendo meus pensamentos confusos, e matando de vez minhas inseguranças, soltando minha mão ele ajeitou minha toca, amanheceu nevando hoje e estava realmente frio, me dando um beijo em seguida

– Obrigada.

Ele dispensou o taxi, e agarrando minha mão novamente olhou para a casa a nossa frente.

– Então vamos lá. – assenti e o deixei me guiar para a casa.

Era uma linda casa de dois andares, paredes brancas com bonitas janelas azuis, um gramado bem aparado, só faltava a cerca branca para ser a casinha dos sonhos.

Pude notar que conforme nos aproximávamos da casa, a postura de Edward mudava bruscamente, ele estava rígido e um pouco tenso. Ao chegarmos a porta ele tocou a campainha, e me olhando deu um sorriso apertado.

– Edward... – comecei, mas antes que eu continuasse, a porta se abriu e um senhor, diga-se de passagem muito parecido com Edward abriu a porta.

Embora seus olhos e cabelo fosse castanho escuro, você podia ver que o rosto era como o de Edward, bonito, a mesma mandíbula, o nariz, os lábios, a testa. Eu já podia imaginar Edward mais velho, ele seria gostoso.

– Você veio. – o homem diante de nós, parecia feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo cauteloso e nervoso.

Talvez tão nervoso quando Edward.

– Eu disse que viria. – os dois ficaram se encarando, nervosos e cautelosos. Engolindo meu nervosismo, dei um passo a frente estendendo a mão.

– Olá Sr. Masen, é bom finalmente conhecer o senhor. – ele piscou um pouco sem seguida se voltando para mim e sorrindo, seu sorriso tão bonito quando o de Edward, com certeza Edward iria envelhecer muito bem.

– Olá querida, é bom conhecê-la também, mas me chame de Anthony. – murmurou pegando minha mão e dando um aperto gentil.

Ele me fez me lembrar imediatamente de meu pai.

– Então me chame de Bella.

– Podemos entrar pai. – Edward resmungou, e ri, abraçando pelo braço, ele me encarou e sorriu ternamente.

– Sim, por favor, está tão frio. – murmurei sorrindo para o pai de Edward que corou um pouco.

– Claro, claro, desculpem-me, entrem.

Ele deu espaço e entramos na casa, o lugar estava limpo, aconchegante, e quente. Por dentro era tão lindo quanto por fora, a casa era decorada em tons claros e alegres, embora a tinta parecesse um pouco desbotada, era tudo muito arrumadinho.

Ele nos guiou para a sala, onde a TV estava ligada em algum especial de natal, sentamos nos sofá de dois lugares, e ele em uma grande poltrona perto da TV, próximo a janela havia uma bonita arvore de natal, com alguns presentes embaixo.

– O almoço estará pronto em alguns minutos. – assentimos e ficamos em silêncio, um silêncio tenso e meio constrangedor.

Estava dando vontade de gritar e arrancar os cabelos.

Edward estava ereto olhando fixamente para a TV, podia ver sua mandíbula travada, seu pai olhava a TV também, mas sempre dando olhares ansiosos entre mim e Edward, suspirando dei uma cotovelada em Edward, ele saltou um pouco.

– O que?

– Você não trouxe algo para seu pai? – ele torceu o nariz.

– Sim, eu... – ele pegou a mochila e tirou a caixa com o embrulho que fiz, ele havia comprado os charutos favoritos do seu pai, eu havia feito o embrulho, Edward queria entregar em uma sacola. Puuf homens.

–Feliz natal pai. – os olhos brilharam um pouco, e tentei esconder o sorriso, acho que o pai de Edward só era indiferente para Edward.

– Obrigada filho. – ele pegou a caixa quando Edward o entregou, olhando a caixa com um pequeno sorriso.

Ele rasgou o embrulho rapidamente, e sorriu amplamente quando viu o presente, passou os dedos pela caixa.

– Obrigada Edward, foi muito atencioso lembrar. – murmurou olhando ansiosamente para Edward que assentiu e voltou a olhar a TV, ambos, eu e seu pai suspiramos.

Edward era difícil pelo jeito.

Seu pai sorriu para mim, e sorri de volta.

– Ah eu tenho presentes para vocês. – ele se apressou em ir até a arvore, pegando dois embrulhos de baixo dela, Edward olhou para mim com a sobrancelha franzida e ri encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

– Isso é muito atencioso Anthony.

– É um prazer Bella, estou feliz que estão aqui. – ele entregou para Edward uma caixa pequena, e uma um pouco menor para mim.

Animada rasguei a embalagem do meu suspirando quando vi o lindo colar com o pingente em formato de rosa, parecia uma joia de família, muito lindo.

– É perfeito.

– Foi da mãe de Edward. – mal as palavras saíram da boca dele, Edward se virou para mim e viu o colar em minha mão, ele engoliu em seco pegando o pingente entre os dedos dando um pequeno sorriso.

– É bonito.

– Muito, obrigada Anthony, guardarei para sempre. – ele sorriu e se voltou para Edward.

– Abra o seu filho. – Edward tirou os olhos do pingente se voltando ao embrulho em suas mãos.

– Ah... ok. – murmurou rasgando o papel com cuidado, como se estivesse com medo do que havia dentro, mordi o lábio enquanto observava.

Edward prendeu a respiração quando abriu a caixa e suspirei ao ver a bonita moldura dourada com a foto de família em preto e branco.

Anthony meio descabelo, exatamente como Edward com o cabelo muito bagunçado, com certeza de passar as mãos, uma bonita mulher de olhos claros, parecendo extremamente frágil, mas ainda sim feliz segurando um pequeno bebê enrolado em um manto.

– Por que eu nunca vi isso antes? – ele olhou para o pai, a voz rouca.

– Eu... eu achei recentemente, ela insistiu em ter uma foto no momento em que você nasceu, sabe antes... – ele deixou as palavras no ar, Edward assentiu duramente.

– Ela parecia feliz. – ele sussurrou tocando o rosto de sua mãe, e sorri, ela era tão bonita.

– Claro que ela estava feliz, seu maior sonho era ter você.

– Que merda de sonho, já que ela não viveu para desfrutar. – Edward resmungou, e agarrei sua mão a apertando, seu pai ficou um pouco tenso com suas palavras, mas negou.

– Não Edward, não importa se ela viveu ou não, ela realizou o que tinha que realizar, ela viveu, ela amou, e ela teve você, era tudo que Lizzie queria. – Edward ficou ereto, e quando ergueu os olhos para seu pai, ele parecia tão frágil.

– E você? – seu pai sorriu.

– Eu realizei tudo o que tinha que realizar também Edward. – era fácil ver que apesar dos pesares, Anthony amava Edward, mesmo ele não acreditando nisso, seu pai o amava.

Agora só precisava enfiar isso nesse cabeçudo.

Ouvimos um ping e Sr. Masen sorriu se levantando.

– O almoço está pronto. Não quer me ajudar a colocar a mesa Bella? – olhei para Edward que encarava a foto de seus pais, acho que ele precisava de um momento sozinho.

Dando mais um aperto na mão de Edward me levantei e segui Anthony para a sala de jantar. Ele tinha uma grande mesa de mogno escuro com muitas cadeiras, os lugares já estavam arrumados com pratos e copos, arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu.

– Desculpe, eu só...

– Ele precisa de um momento.

– Sim. Eu...

– Está tudo bem senhor. – ele sorriu novamente e me chamou para ajudá-lo na cozinha.

E como tudo na casa era uma bela cozinha, ele abriu o forno tirando um peru, e sobre o balcão havia varias comidas.

– O senhor cozinha?

– Bem, quando se tem que ser mãe e pai se aprende. – ri e comecei ajudá-lo a levar as coisas para a mesa.

– Eu... – comecei, mas parei sem saber o que dizer, ele esperou que eu continuasse, respirando fundo voltei a falar. – Sabe quando Edward se for, eu gostaria de visitá-lo. Se o senhor não se incomodar. – acrescentei rapidamente ao ver sua surpresa, ele sorriu abertamente.

– Eu adoraria Bella, as vezes essa casa é tão...

– Vazia?

– Exatamente, mas é da família, e minhas melhores lembranças estão aqui.

– Sim?

– A casa foi feita para minha doce Lizzie, tudo que ela queria na sua casa dos sonhos.

– O senhor fez para ela? – perguntei, lembrando que Edward disse que seu pai era arquiteto.

– Sim, eu projetei a casa dos sonhos dela. Infelizmente ela não desfrutou muito dela, mas pelo menos ela viveu nela no tempo que teve.

– Eu sinto muito pela sua perda. – sussurrei e ele pegou minha mão dando um aperto gentil.

– Obrigado Bella, você é uma jovem muito boa, fico feliz que esteja com Edward, você faz bem a ele. – corei um pouco com suas palavras.

– Ele me faz bem também. – ele deu mais um aperto na minha mão e notou o anel em meu dedo, seus olhos se ampliaram um pouco antes de sorrir.

– Vejo que Edward não perde tempo. – ri alto.

– Sim, ele sabe que tem que voltar, mas ele quis de algum modo que eu tivesse algo dele, uma promessa de que quando voltar, nada vai nos afastar.

– Isso é bom. Não vejo a hora de ter netos correndo por essa casa enorme.

– Netos?

– Bem, vocês pretendem ter filhos não é? – filhos? Deus sim, eu amaria ter pequenos Edward, para amar.

– Quando ele voltar, definitivamente eu gostaria disso. – sussurrei e ele riu.

– Isso é bom. Por que não chama Edward, a comida vai esfriar.

– Claro. – nos levantamos, antes de nos afastar o puxei para um abraço, ele ficou um pouco tenso, mas logo me abraçou de volta.

Quando nos afastamos ele sorria abertamente, rindo fui para a sala e achei Edward do mesmo jeito, exceto por seus olhos que estavam um pouco vermelho, meu coração se apertou ao saber que ele esteve chorando, apressadamente fui até ele sentando em seu colo e o abracei apertado, Edward soluçou enterrando o rosto em meu peito.

Sussurrei palavras de carinho enquanto fazia cafuné no seu cabelo, ele me apertava como se sua vida dependesse disso. Depois de alguns minutos ele estava mais calmo, e peguei seu rosto o fazendo me olhar.

– Amor, você está bem?

– Agora estou eu... eu sinto, já estou melhor. Você quer ir?

– Não, se estiver tudo bem para você eu gostaria de ficar.

– Sério? – ri da sua cara um pouco chocada.

– Claro, seu pai é ótimo, e acho bom nós passarmos esse tempo com ele.

– Ele parece diferente.

– Diferente? Como assim?

– Parece feliz em me ter aqui.

– Claro que ele está, quem não estaria? – ele rolou os olhos.

– Eu falo sério Bella.

– Eu também Edward. – esfreguei meu nariz no dele o fazendo rir.

– Está vindo um cheiro bom da cozinha.

– Sim, seu pai mandou chamar já está pronto, vamos antes que esfrie.

– Claro, eu só preciso lavar o rosto.

– Ok. – ele beijou meus lábios ternamente me fazendo derreter em seus braços.

– Obrigado Bella, por estar aqui.

– Não há nenhum outro lugar onde eu desejaria estar.

Enquanto Edward foi ao banheiro lavar as mãos, eu peguei o colar que tinha deixado sobre a mesa de café, e o coloquei. É realmente bonito toquei com carinho o colar e sorri talvez um dia eu possa dar para minha filha, minha e de Edward.

Voltamos para sala de jantar ao mesmo tempo, Edward estava mais refeito e deu até um pequeno sorriso para seu pai.

Sentamos-nos e comemos em silêncio, dessa vez um silêncio mais confortável e acolhedor. Depois do almoço, Edward me deu um pequeno tour pela casa, e a cada cômodo era mais lindo, seu quarto era bonito, paredes azuis com pôsteres de basebol, uma cama de solteiro, um guarda roupa e uma cômoda e um baú antigo imagino que de brinquedos, o típico quarto de um garoto. Depois do tour ficamos mais um pouco, seu pai me mostrou algumas fotos de Edward enquanto, ele pegava algumas roupas para levar para casa, eu podia ver que Anthony esperava que Edward passasse algum tempo em casa.

Teria que dar um jeito nisso, embora eu quisesse Edward só para mim, seu pai o amava, e queria curtir um pouquinho seu filho, quem sabe tentar voltar ao que eram.

– Pronto. – Edward murmurou voltando a sala carregando um violão e uma mochila cheia.

– Você toca?

– Um pouco. – ele deu de ombros, senhor Masen bufou.

– Ele toca incrivelmente bem. – as orelhas de Edward ficaram vermelhas, e ri o pegando pela mão e o trazendo para o sofá.

– Toque para nós. – seu pai me olhou com os olhos cheios de gratidão e pisquei para ele.

– Eu não sei.

– Por favor, Edward. – fiz um biquinho e ele riu me dando um beijo rápido.

– Sim, filho toque algo. – seu pai pediu e ele piscou, mas assentiu.

Edward dedilhou um pouco, em seguida tocando uma bonita musica antiga, não a reconheci, mas gostei muito, deitei a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto ele cantarola baixinho enquanto tocava.

Uma musica levou a outra e a outra, e já estava começando a escurecer quando saímos da casa do seu pai, com promessas de voltarmos antes de Edward viajar.

Dei um forte abraço nele, feliz por conhecê-lo e ver que Edward estava enganado, seu pai o amava, muito. Talvez a dor de perder sua mulher, o fez se fechar e não deixar Edward ver isso, mas era fácil ver que ele amava Edward. Como não amar Edward. Era impossível, só de pensar nisso.

– Obrigada pelo almoço Anthony, eu me diverti muito.

– Obrigado por vir Bella, adorei conhecê-la, e espero vê-la mais vezes.

– Digo o mesmo, apareça no café onde trabalho. – eu havia passado meu endereço a ele, assim como o endereço do café, e meus telefones.

– Eu irei querida, como posso dizer não para um bom café. – piscou e sorri indo para o taxi enquanto Edward se despedia.

Entrei o carro e fiquei olhando Sr. Masen abraçar Edward com força, quando eles se soltaram ele segurou o rosto de Edward e murmurou algo que o fez sorrir. Eles deram mais um abraço rápido antes de se afastarem.

Edward entrou no taxi, mandando o taxista partir, e me puxou para seus braços.

– Tudo bem? – ele enterrou o rosto em meu cabelo.

– Sim, muito bem.

– Você gostou de vir?

– Sim, foi bom, obrigado por vir comigo Bella.

– Eu gostei muito, seu pai é ótimo, eu... er...

– O que? – perguntei pegando meu queixo para que eu o encarasse. – Diga-me?

– Eu prometi vir visitá-lo, sabe quando você tiver ido. – ele sorriu me dando um beijo.

– Você é maravilhosa. – ri.

– Sou?

– Sim, estou feliz que vai vir vê-lo, ele precisa disso.

– Oh ok. E você?

– Eu?

– Sim, não está mais chateado com ele?

– Eu acho que não. Quer dizer, eu sempre vou ser, mas eu percebo que, talvez eu tenha exagerado talvez ele só seja um homem triste, e deixou essa tristeza comandar sua vida, mas eu fiz o mesmo, então não posso julgá-lo.

– Também acho isso. Mas da pra ver que ele quer uma chance de provar que pode mudar.

– Eu gostaria disso.

– Isso é bom, por que eu o convidei para passar o ano novo com a gente. – Edward riu me abraçando.

– Não estou muito surpreso.

Voltei a me aconchegar nele enquanto seguíamos para casa, meu coração em paz sabendo que eu pude ajudar Edward e seu pai a fazerem as pazes, bem pelo menos a caminho disso.

[...]

Acordei na manhã seguinte e ainda estava nevando, tirei um Edward sonolento da cama e o fiz ir comigo para fora para brincar na neve, ele não gostou muito de levar boladas de neve, mas a aceitou como homem, e não atirou em mim com muita força.

Fizemos alguns bonecos de neve e anjos de neve, e quando meu nariz começou a ficar vermelho, e dei alguns espirros, Edward me jogou sobre os ombros me levando para dentro.

– Mas eu quero ficar. – resmunguei todo o caminho, ganhando um tapa na bunda ou dois.

Ao entrarmos, Edward me mandou para o banho enquanto fazia uma xícara de chá pra mim, eu ainda estava espirrando e o nariz vermelho.

– Acho que estou gripada. – resmunguei ao encontrá-lo na sala e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Você acha?

– Não se atreba a dizer eu te disse. – funguei, atreba? Definitivamente gripada.

Edward riu me oferecendo uma xícara de chá e uma aspirina, agradeci e passamos o resto do dia enrolados em edredons vendo series na TV. Parando somente para pegar algo para comer, Edward me fez uma sopa, sim ele sabia cozinhar e bem, por que a sopa estava ótima, na hora de dormir eu estava me sentindo um pouquinho melhor, mas estava com a sensação de que esqueci algo.

Algo que tinha que fazer hoje?

Edward me deu uns beijinhos, e seja o que for que eu tinha que fazer hoje, eu me lembraria disso amanhã. Agora eu iria desfrutar do meu namorado, mesmo eu estando gripada, e já que Edward não parecia se importar com um espirro na sua cara quem era eu pra dizer algo.

_Era isso, era assim que as coisas devem ser._


	17. 16 - Era isso,

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**16 - Era isso, eu vou fazer essa loucura.**

_Edward riu me oferecendo uma xícara de chá e uma aspirina, agradeci e passamos o resto do dia enrolados em edredons vendo series na TV. Parando somente para pegar algo para comer, Edward me fez uma sopa, sim ele sabia cozinhar e bem, por que a sopa estava ótima, na hora de dormir eu estava me sentindo um pouquinho melhor, mas estava com a sensação de que esqueci algo._

_Algo que tinha que fazer hoje?_

_Edward me deu uns beijinhos, e seja o que for que eu tinha que fazer hoje, eu me lembraria disso amanhã. Agora eu iria desfrutar do meu namorado, mesmo eu estando gripada, e já que Edward não parecia se importar com um espirro na sua cara quem era eu pra dizer algo._

Bocejei alto quando acordei na manhã seguinte. Meu nariz ainda um pouco entupido, olhei para o lado e sorri ao ver Edward me encarando.

– Bom dia amor. – sorri me inclinando em sua direção, ele sorriu abertamente me dando um delicioso beijo de bom dia, gemi em sua boca sentindo o gosto de pasta de dente em sua língua o que me lembrou que não escovei os dentes.

Merda!

O empurrei colocando a mão sobre a boca. Edward riu vindo para cima de mim, agarrando minhas mãos sobre minha cabeça, seu rosto a centímetros do meu, ofeguei me contorcendo ao sentir sua ereção pressionada contra a minha perna.

– Edward... – ele sorriu descendo o rosto e em vez da minha boca beijou meu pescoço, suspirei levantando as pernas para agarrar seus quadris, ele gemeu empurrando seu pau mais forte contra minha entrada.

Malditas calcinhas que só atrapalham.

– O que está pensando? – ele perguntou enquanto mordiscava meu pescoço, e falei a primeira coisa que veio a mente, por que convenhamos, é impossível pensar quando se tem um Edward todo sexy e duro em cima de mim.

– Que deveria jogar minhas calcinhas fora. – Edward afastou o rosto do meu pescoço, um sorriso perverso em seus lábios.

– Eu apoio essa ideia. – ri, mas meu riso morreu, quando ele levou a mão livre até minha calcinha agarrando a beirada. – E vamos começar por essa.

Suas palavras mal registraram no meu cérebro, ele rasgou a calcinha do meu corpo, ofeguei alto, quando seus dedos acariciaram minha entrada.

– Oh...

– Hmmm, já molhada amor.

– Deus Edward. – ele riu roucamente.

– Amo o calor da sua boceta. – ele sussurrou empurrando dois dedos dentro de mim, arquei de encontro ao seu corpo, um choque de prazer passando por cada membro do meu corpo.

– Sim... – ele encostou a boca em meu ouvido lambendo o lóbulo antes de falar.

– Quero te provar.

– Edward, por favor.

– Isso é um sim?

– Sim, sim, sim... – ele riu deslizando por meu corpo e me livrando da camisa, dele diga se passagem, que eu tinha pegado para dormir.

Suspirei quando o ar bateu em meus seios deixando os mamilos duros, a mão de Edward largou meu pulso descendo pelo meu corpo até meus seios, enquanto sua boca descia mais para baixo.

Arfei quando ele afastou minhas coxas dando um beijo no interior delas, minhas pernas tremiam, assim como meu estomago, em antecipação.

– Porra, eu posso sentir seu cheiro. – ele gemeu, me contorci, querendo sentir ele, boca, dedos e seu pau, qualquer coisa.

– Edward, por favor. – pedi novamente, ele gemeu assentindo, abrindo minha boceta com sua outra mão ele enterrou o rosto nela, dando uma longa lambida em meu clitóris.

Gritei vergonhosamente alto, mas eu pouco me importava, a língua de Edward estava fazendo loucuras para mim, lambendo, pressionando, chupando, tanto meu clitóris, quanto minha boceta.

A terra prometida estava sendo muito bem explorada por sua boca maravilhosa. Já sentia meu prazer me deixando cada vez mais molhada, eu praticamente pingava.

– Edward, quero você. – gemi levando a mão ao seu cabelo dando um aperto forte, ele rosnou empurrando sua língua mais fundo em mim.

Sua mão que estava em meu seio, começou a beliscar o mamilo deliciosamente, eu já gemia incoerentemente, pedindo seu pau, sua boca, querendo ele.

A língua de Edward continuou impiedosa me provando, se deleitando com minha entrada, para em seguida subir e provocar meu clitóris. Agarrei seu cabelo mais forte, para que ele me olhasse, quando ele fez gemi mais ao ver seus lábios úmidos do meu prazer. Edward os lambeu sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Sim?

– Me foda. – ele riu subindo pelo meu corpo até sua boca estar ao nível da minha, podia sentir seu pau entre minhas coxas, duro e quente, me fazendo queimar na ânsia de tê-lo em mim. Não fazia ideia de quando ele tirou a calça, mas quem se importava com isso nesse momento crucial.

– Você quer meu pau?

– Por favor Edward, quero muito. – ele grunhiu esmagando seus lábios nos meus, minha boceta se contraiu ao sentir o gosto do meu prazer em sua língua. Isso é tão erótico.

Abracei seu corpo, com meus braços e pernas querendo estar colada a ele, Edward guiou seu pau para minha entrada empurrando com força. Gememos em contentamento com a nossa união. Eu podia sentir cada parte dele dentro de mim, me preenchendo, alargando, tomando posse.

Minha boceta se contraiu novamente, e quando ele empurrou em mim, sua pélvis esfregando contra meu clitóris eu vim com força. Edward jogou a cabeça para trás gemendo alto ao ter seu pau esmagado por minha boceta.

De repente ele se moveu dentro de mim, me fazendo engasgar, minha entrada estava pulsando forte em volta dele, e com dificuldade ele se movia, empurrando com força, me fazendo gritar.

Suas investidas fortes e rápidas, estavam deixando meu corpo em chamas, e mesmo eu acabando de vir, e ainda me recuperando do meu orgasmo, parecia que já estava próxima para outro.

– Bella... – ele gemeu baixo, agarrei seus ombros com as unhas, meu corpo respondendo a ele novamente.

– Vem Edward, goze em mim.

– Porra sim. – suas estocadas ficavam cada vez mais forte, mais urgentes.

Sentindo que ele estava próximo assim como eu, levei a mão entre nós agarrando suas bolas, Edward engasgou, empurrando mais forte. As massageei, e ele gemeu voltando a me beijar com força.

Sua língua entrando e saindo de minha boca, exatamente como seu pau fazia. Ele deu mais duas estocadas fortes, seu pau tremendo dentro de mim como ele veio, seu gozo desencadeou o meu, e vim novamente, minha boceta ordenhando seu pau, ambos gritamos nosso ápice na boca um do outro.

Seu corpo caiu molemente sobre o meu, mas sem me esmagar, o rosto enterrado entre meus seios, levei as mãos ao seu cabelo acariciando os fios sedosos com um sorriso preguiçoso.

Poderia viver nessa cama, só com Edward e mais nada.

– Posso ficar aqui para sempre? – ele resmungou sem me olhar e ri, isso o fez me encarar com um sorriso divertido. – Isso é engraçado mocinha?

– Sim, estava pensando a mesma coisa. – ele sorriu e deitou de lado usando meu seio como travesseiro. – Está confortável?

– Imensamente. Não preciso de mais nada. – ele abraçou minha cintura e abracei seu rosto beijando seu cabelo.

Ficamos em silêncio algum tempo, até a posição começar a incomodar, e nos movemos deitando de lado, um encarando o outro. Edward ergueu a mão até meu cabelo e rosto afastando algumas mechas suadas da minha bochecha e testa.

– Posso perguntar uma coisa?

– O que quiser.

– O que seu pai disse ontem?

– Quando?

– Quando estávamos indo e você sorriu ao se despedir. – ele sorriu abertamente.

– Que você se parece com minha mãe, bondosa e bonita. – meu rosto esquentou.

– Isso foi muito doce.

– Só falou a verdade. – ri, mas meu riso morreu quando espirrei.

– Droga. – torci o nariz o esfregando e ele riu.

– Como você está se sentindo?

– Muito bem. – ele me puxou para mais perto pegando minha mão na dele.

– E sua gripe?

– Acho que já passou. Meu nariz ta um pouco entupido ainda, mas to bem melhor.

– Bom, vou fazer um chá pra você e vamos passar o dia na cama.

– O dia todo na cama é? – movi as sobrancelhas, Edward riu me dando um beijo estalado.

– O dia todo, vou mimar você hoje.

– Eu gosto disso. – ele saiu da cama, fiquei apreciando seu corpo lindo e tatuado. Como ele é lindo.

– O que? – perguntou rindo, enquanto vestia a calça.

– Estava pensando, a tatuagem tem significado, ou você a fez para deixar as mulheres babando em você? – Edward gargalhou voltando para cama, o rosto próximo do meu.

– A única mulher que quero babando em mim, é você. – me deu um beijo demorado, mas se afastou antes que o agarrasse.

– Edward, volte aqui.

– Não, seja uma boa menina, fique quietinha ai que vou pegar seu chá e mais aspirina, pra acabar de vez com sua gripe.

– Ta bom, mas não me disse, o por que da tatuagem. – ele parecia um pouco envergonhado.

– Er... – Edward respirou fundo passando uma mão pelo cabelo se sentando no colchão ao meu lado. – Eu fiz 18 e queria irritar o velho Masen.

– Edward... – comecei, mas ele negou.

– Isso faz um tempo já Bella, e está tudo bem. – me sentei deixando o lençol deslizar até minha cintura, sentada ao seu lado, toquei sua bochecha com a palma da mão.

– Você pode tirar a tatuagem se ela te incomoda. – cara me doeu dizer isso, mas se a tatuagem trás lembranças tristes o que mais eu podia fazer. Edward riu, com certeza da minha cara de tristeza.

– Não, ela já faz parte de mim, e já aguentei a dor para tê-la, não vou sofrer só parar tirar. – acho que até soltei um "ufa" de alivio. Edward riu mais colocando seu braço em minha cintura, me puxando até estarmos com os peitos colados.

– Edward? – engasguei agarrando seus ombros.

– E por que eu tiraria, quando ela deixa a minha garota toda quente e incomodada. – pior que é verdade, e não tinha nenhuma vergonha de admitir isso.

– Não posso negar isso.

– Bom. – ele me deu outro beijo gostoso, sua língua brincando com a minha, até eu ficar arfante em seus braços.

Quando ele se afastou, piscou para mim e foi pra cozinha.

Me joguei na cama sorrindo brilhantemente, é tão bom curtir uma preguiça com Edward, ia sentir falta... pare Bella, não vá lá. Pensamentos felizes e no presente, o que importa é o agora.

Ouvi um barulho distante, um toque. Merda onde eu deixei o celular. Olhei pelo quarto e nada, talvez estivesse na sala, já começava a levantar quando Edward chamou da sala.

– Seu celular está tocando Bella.

– Atende pra mim.

– Tem certeza? – rolei os olhos.

– Claro, deve ser meu marido querendo que eu volte para casa pra cuidar dos meus 10 filhos. – o ouvi rir e em seguida o barulho de toque acabar, Edward murmurou algo, voltando para o quarto, ele me olhava ansiosamente.

– Hmmm, sua mãe. – merda.

Peguei o telefone da mão dele, e ele voltou para a cozinha. Respirando fundo coloquei o fone no ouvido.

– Mãe?

– Isabella, quem é esse?

– Edward.

– Sim, sei que é Edward, quero saber o que ele está fazendo ai a essa hora da manhã.

– Ele passou a noite, somos namorados. – a linha ficou muda por um instante.

– E quando ia me falar dele? – resmungou e bufei.

– Não sei, talvez quando você voltasse, isso se você voltar.

– Claro que eu vou voltar, mas por que não me ligou Bella.

– Por que você não me ligou? Não nos falamos desde que você se foi e a única coisa que recebi de você foi um castor empalhado, ou seja lá o que for aquilo.

– Eu achei que gostaria, é uma peça de colecionador. – bufou e bufei de volta.

– Claro, tudo que eu sempre quis, começar minha coleção de animais empalhados.

– Isabella...

– Não, você prefere viajar do que estar comigo no meu aniversario ou no Natal, então não tem o direito de exigir nada.

– Não estou exigindo. Só quero saber desse rapaz, Nova York é uma cidade perigosa, onde conheceu esse sujeito?

– Edward nunca me machucaria.

– Puuf, já ouvi milhares de mulheres dizerem isso, e acabarem no hospital com um olho roxo. Eu sabia que devíamos ter mudado dessa cidade e ido para uma mais calma... – grunhi, e isso chamou sua atenção e ela se calou.

– Chega mãe. Por que você ligou?

– Oh, para desejar Feliz Natal.

– Natal passou tem dois dias. – ela me ignorou voltando a falar.

– Estou em Jacksonville, é uma cidade adorável, com sol, praia. Você precisa vir Bella, eu já aluguei uma casa, tem dois quartos, você vai adorar o seu quarto, terá seu próprio banheiro...

– Mãe eu não estou indo para Jacksonville.

– Por que não? Por causa desse Edward?

– Em parte, e por que eu tenho um vida aqui mãe, escola, trabalho, amigos.

– Bella você pode estudar pela internet, e tem trabalhos a milhares aqui, eu mesma já arranjei um, amigos eu já tenho vários.

– Isso é bom para você mãe. Não pra mim, eu amo meu trabalho, meus amigos e minha casa, não vou sair daqui.

– Mas Bella...

– Eu disse não. – um silêncio tenso caiu entre nós, e não sabia o que dizer ou fazer.

– Eu entendi. Quando se cansar dessa vida chata me ligue e vou te passar o endereço da nova casa.

Inacreditável.

Ela desligou e fiquei encarando o celular. Eu não devia estar surpresa, afinal não é a primeira vez que ela faz isso, mas eu sempre ficava surpresa.

– Tudo bem ai? – Edward botou a cabeça para dentro e assenti.

– Sim, não nada bem. Ela me deixa louca. – ele riu sentando ao meu lado e colocou uma bandeja entre nós.

– Fiz o café. – joguei o celular de lado pegando sua mão na minha.

– Obrigada. Ainda vamos passar o dia na cama?

– Tudo o que quiser. – piscou me roubando um beijo e sorri.

Não deixaria Renée estragar meu dia perfeito com Edward.

[...]

Entrei no café com Edward me abraçando pelos ombros, o dia anterior foi perfeito, ficamos realmente na cama, trocando carinhos, fazendo amor. Como disse o dia perfeito.

Mas a folga iria acabar e eu teria que voltar ao trabalho, só lamentava deixar Edward sozinho, mas ele garantiu, algumas milhares de vezes, que estava bem.

Ele iria passear um pouco, resolver alguns assuntos pendentes, e depois mataríamos a saudades na cama. Plano excelente, diga-se de passagem.

– Bella. – sorri ao ver Jasper e Alice, e corri a abraçá-los.

– Como foi o Natal?

– Foi ótimo.

– Muito bom. E o seu? – trocamos algumas palavras, até sentir os braços de Edward na minha cintura quando ele me abraçou por trás e sorri.

– Alice, Jasper, esse é meu namorado Edward. – Alice arregalou os olhos, e Jasper o mediu de cima a baixo.

– Prazer. É bom finalmente conhecê-los. – ambos o cumprimentaram, e trocamos mais algumas palavras até Emmett sair do deposito e me ver.

– Swan, por que não está trabalhando? Seu turno já começou senhorita. – ele foi todo sério, e senti Edward ficando um pouco tenso atrás de mim, pobrezinho, não sabe que meu chefe é surtado.

Me virei para Edward dando um beijo rápido em sua boca.

– Deixa eu ir, antes que ele pegue o chicote. – Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha e pisquei.

– Não me de ideias Swan. – Emmett gritou dando uma risada em seguida. Edward acabou rindo, e me deu mais um beijo.

– Tudo bem, vou deixar você trabalhar.

Edward se despediu de todos, e saiu, me voltei para meu adorado chefinho, indo pegar meu avental e ficando atrás do balcão.

– Swan, Swan, Swan, não fique assim.

– Assim como? – ele bufou.

– Como se ele já estivesse indo embora e nunca mais fosse voltar.

– Não posso evitar. – ele bufou e agarrou meus ombros me fazendo encará-lo.

– Que tal, se eu te dar férias.

– Férias? Mas...

– Shiii, to falando. Até seu soldado partir, tire uns dias na faculdade também, assim você pode ser toda sobre seu soldado.

– Eu não sei...

– O que você não sabe? O cara vai partir durante um ano. Você devia gastar cada minuto de tempo com ele.

É eu devia, eu devo, eu vou.

– Você está certo.

– Como sempre. – rolei os olhos, mas o abracei.

– Obrigada Emmett. Eu vou, agora mesmo na faculdade. - comecei a tirar o avental quando ele agarrou minha mão onde brilhava o anel que Edward me deu.

– Cara o soldado não está pra brincadeira. – ri o empurrando, ouvi dois suspiros, Jasper e Alice, também estavam olhando meu anel, havia até esquecido deles.

– Ele propôs?

– Mais ou menos. Foi mais um anel de compromisso, sabe ele vai partir, e queria ter certeza que eu sabia que ele tem a intenção de voltar e casar comigo.

– Ohh isso é tão romântico. – Alice murmurou e ri.

– Rosie já sabe?

– Não, ele me pediu no Natal. Eu não falei com ela ainda, ela deve estar na sua mãe.

– Quando eu liguei ela estava.

– Hmmm, eu vou ligar pra ela, enquanto corro para a faculdade.

– Ok, divirta-se Swan. E assim que seu soldado ir, ta intimada a voltar ao trabalho. – dei um abraço apertado em Emmett.

– Você é o melhor chefe do mundo.

– Eu sei.

Me despedi dos outros, mas voltei antes de sair.

– Vão fazer algo no ano novo?

– Nada interessante. – Emmett murmurou e os outros concordaram.

– Vamos jantar no meu apartamento, o pai de Edward vai vir, assim vocês o conhecem.

– Claro.

– É ótimo.

– Estarei lá.

Depois de todos concordarem, me despedi novamente e sai apressada, já ligando meu celular e discando o numero de Rosie. Ela atendeu no segundo toque.

– Feliz Natal amiga. – gritou me fazendo rir.

– Feliz Natal Rosie. Teve um bom tempo?

– Sim foi ótimo. Mamãe te mandou muitos beijos, e disse para trazer seu namorado para conhecê-la.

– Você quer dizer meu noivo.

– Oh meu Deus! Ele propôs?

– Quase isso. Ele me deu um anel, e jurou casar comigo quando voltasse.

– Ow, ele é muito romântico.

– Sim. Venha para o ano novo em casa, ai lhe mostro, já chamei os outros.

– Estarei lá. Me conte como foi o almoço com o pai de Edward?

– Muito bom...

Contei tudo a Rosie enquanto caminhava, ela concordou comigo, Sr. Masen era um homem muito solitário, e eu devia fazer o possível, para ajudá-lo e a Edward a se unirem.

Lhe expliquei que estava indo a faculdade deixar um aviso para alguns dos meus professores com os quais eu tinha assuntos pendentes, e contei da minhas férias repentinas. Ela ficou muito satisfeita e me garantiu que agradeceria Emmett devidamente. Ew, não preciso dessa imagem na minha cabeça.

Falamos mais um pouco, e me despedi ao chegar ao prédio da secretaria da faculdade. Vai ser ótimo poder estar com Edward em todos os momentos, íamos acabar enjoados um do outro, mas não podia me importar com isso.

[...]

Depois de resolver tudo, encontrei Edward no central Park. Estava em um banco sentada quando ele me viu e corri para ele, seus braços me rodearam me apertando forte contra seu peito.

– Oi amor.

– Oi linda. – ele me deu um beijo rápido. – Então qual a novidade que tinha para mim?

– Sou só sua pelo resto das suas férias. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Só minha?

– Sim, Emmett me deu férias antecipadas, e peguei uns dias de licença na faculdade. Sou toda sua. – ele rosnou me apertando e esmagando seus lábios nos meus com urgência, gemi agarrando seus cabelos, meus dedos se enroscando nos fios, assim como sua língua enroscava na minha.

Quando nos afastamos ofegantes ouvimos alguns gritos e risadas próximos de nós e sorri ao ver algumas noivas abraçadas com seus maridos usando ternos bonitos, saindo de um cartório que tinha um pouco a frente Edward riu.

– O que é isso?

– Deve ser um casamento coletivo.

– Hmmm, legal. Mas por que se vestem de noivas? – dei de ombros;

– Elas devem querer se sentir bonitas no dia do casamento delas. – ele me puxou para o banco onde estava antes, sentando primeiro e me puxando para seu colo em seguida.

– Você quer isso? – abracei seus ombros o olhando com curiosidade.

– Quero o que?

– Um grande casamento. Sabe vestido, madrinhas, flores, recepção, essas coisas.

– Oh, eu não sei. Para mim um casamento rápido já serve, por que, meu pai não estará aqui para me levar ao altar. Então o mais simples possível. E você?

– Eu não me importo como vai ser, somente que você vai pertencer a mim legalmente. – ri beijando seus lábios.

– Já que é assim podemos nos casar em um cartório mesmo.

– Um cartório como aquele?

– Edward...

– Você quer se casar comigo Bella, agora?

– Oh meu... isso é sério?

– Eu vou embora em algumas semanas Bella, e meu coração aperta sempre que eu penso nisso, eu não quero te deixar, mas eu tenho. Eu sei que vou pensar em você todo o tempo, a cada momento que estiver longe, pensando no que está fazendo, se está trabalhando, se está conhecendo alguém... eu...

– Edward eu não quero mais ninguém. – sussurrei tocando sua bochecha, ele assentiu pegando minha mão e dando um beijo suave.

– Eu também não quero mais ninguém Bella, você é a única para mim.

– Oh meu Deus! Estamos mesmo fazendo isso? – ele riu.

– Quando eu voltar podemos ter um grande casamento... – eu neguei.

– Eu não preciso de um casamento grande.

– Nem eu Bella, só de você.

– Oh Deus, está bem, eu quero.

– Sim? – seu sorriso podia iluminar o mundo de tão grande, rindo como boba assenti.

– Sim. – ele se levantou ainda comigo nos braços e me beijou, gemi abraçando seu pescoço, me deleitando com o sabor dos seus lábios.

Quando nos afastamos eu estava meio zonza, mas em completo êxtase. Eu vou casar.

– Vamos? – Edward apontou para o cartório e assenti agarrando sua mão.

– Vamos.

_Era isso, eu vou fazer essa loucura._


	18. 17 - Era isso,

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**17 - Era isso, Edward não iria ganhar torta.**

_– Sim. – ele se levantou ainda comigo nos braços e me beijou, gemi abraçando seu pescoço, me deleitando com o sabor dos seus lábios._

_Quando nos afastamos eu estava meio zonza, mas em completo êxtase. Eu vou casar._

_– Vamos? – Edward apontou para o cartório e assenti agarrando sua mão._

_– Vamos._

Oh meu Deus, eu realmente fiz isso.

Encarei a aliança dourada em meu dedo com um sorriso idiota. Eu me casei. Com Edward. Um soldado, que vai embora em alguns dias. Meu soldado. Eu me casei com meu soldado, ri abertamente lembrando o seu enorme sorriso enquanto assinávamos os papeis.

Havia sido bem simples, pagamos um juiz nos declarou casados e uma testemunha que nem conhecemos, mas como era obrigatório ter uma, participou. Nada grandioso, mas ainda sim, foi um dos momentos mais inesquecíveis da minha vida.

O sorriso dele, ao assinar os papéis que nos declarou legalmente casados, era tão bonito que meu coração até fraquejou. Essa seria uma lembrança que nunca me esqueceria.

– Bella? – ergui o rosto ao ver Edward entrando no quarto com um sorriso e um buque com lindas margaridas rosa.

– Edward. – saltei da cama indo até ele que sorriu me abraçando com um braço só, me dando um beijo estalado nos lábios, em seguida me entregando o buque.

– Sra. Masen. – ri pegando as flores dando uma cheiradinha.

– Obrigada Sr. Masen. – seu sorriso podia iluminar uma rua inteira de tão grande e me fez rir também, ele tocou meu rosto com sua mão grande, seu polegar esfregando delicadamente em meu lábio.

– Te amo tanto Bella. – coloquei a minha mão livre sobre a sua.

– Também te amo Edward. – ele sorriu mais, se isso é possível, se inclinando para mim tomando meus lábios, ainda agarrada as flores o abracei o beijando de volta.

Nossas bocas unidas, enquanto nos beijávamos com desespero. Acho que assim como eu estava sempre temendo sua partida, Edward temia também. Sem deixar de me beijar, Edward me levou para a cama, caindo nela comigo por cima. Ri afastando a boca da dele, e notei minhas flores amassadas entre nós.

– Oh não. – resmunguei vendo varias margaridas entre eu e ele. Edward riu pegando o buque e colocando no chão.

– Eu lhe compro outro. – sussurrou passando as mãos pelo meu corpo, assenti já sentindo meu corpo responder ao seu toque.

Meus seios pesados e os mamilos durinhos, minha entrada ficando úmida, Edward arrancou as minhas roupas, enquanto eu o livrava das suas ao mesmo tempo, rimos quando nos atrapalhávamos, mas continuávamos tentando tirar e beijar.

– Por que você se vestiu de novo? – ele resmungou praticamente rasgando a minha calcinha. Ri tentando empurrar sua calça e cueca de uma vez.

– Você queria que eu ficasse nua o tempo todo?

– Sim. – ri mesmo quando seus lábios devoraram os meus, sua língua devorando a minha, me deixando em uma poça em seus braços.

Quando finalmente estávamos nus, suas mãos voltaram a me acariciar, seus dedos longos provocando minha entrada, me deixando cada vez mais molhada pra ele.

– A culpa é sua que saiu, eu não vou ficar pelada sozinha. – Edward grunhiu empurrando três dedos dentro de mim, minhas pernas tremeram e estava cada vez mais perto.

– Eu só sai por 10 minutos.

– Eu disse que podíamos ter pedido comida. Ah... – arfei quando ele prendeu um mamilo entre os lábios sugando.

– Mas você queria aquele pão doce e a padaria não entrega. – murmurou passando para o outro peito, agarrei seu cabelo enroscando meus dedos nos fios e gemendo.

– Sim, sim, você comprou? – ele riu descendo os lábios pelo meu corpo.

– Comprei, mas a sra. Masen só vai comer depois de me deixar provar a terra prometida. – comecei a rir, mas meu riso morreu, quando sua língua pressionou contra meu clitóris.

Meu corpo se arqueou com prazer, conforme sua língua fazia loucuras dentro de mim, sugando, mordiscando, lambendo, desde meu clitóris até minha entrada, eu já estava tremendo com o prazer cada vez mais próximo.

Quando ele empurrou os dedos ao mesmo tempo que chupou meu clitóris, foi meu fim, eu gritei vindo com força em sua boca, Edward gemeu alto me lambendo conforme eu gozava, me provando com sua língua pecaminosa.

– Edward... – engasguei, mas ele só parou de lamber quando eu não gozava mais, mas minha boceta estava dormente e dando pequenos choques.

– Hmmm, seu gosto é tão bom.

– É? – ele assentiu subindo pelo meu corpo, suspirei ao sentir o calor do seu pau entre minhas pernas, parecia queimar.

– Muito bom, eu vou sonhar com o gosto quando estiver longe.

– Edward... – ele me beijou com força, me fazendo me provar em sua boca. Senti o gosto do meu prazer em seus lábios foi tão erótico, me fez pulsar novamente.

Edward agarrou minha perna a colocando sobre seu ombro, arfei afastando a boca da dele, ele sorriu empurrando seu pau dentro de mim, gritei jogando a cabeça para trás, meu corpo arqueando para fora da cama, fazendo com que meus seios esmagassem contra seu peito.

– Porra... – ele arfou saindo de mim, para empurrar com força em seguida.

Seu pau estava tão duro e quente, e ao entrar em minha boceta já molhada de novo, me fez ver estrelas. Edward começou a investir rápido e forte, me deixando louca.

– Eu vou sonhar com isso também. – ele gemeu enterrado o rosto em meu pescoço, enquanto seu pau literalmente devastava a minha terra prometida com cada investida forte e rápida.

– Edward, sim...

– Sonhar com você, com cada momento que passamos juntos, com o quão linda você é quando eu te beijo, quando eu te toco, quando eu te fodo.

– Oh meu... – ele empurra seu pau cada vez mais fundo, e já posso sentir o começo do novo orgasmo.

– O quão linda você é quando geme meu nome, quando goza pra mim e por minha causa. Eu vou sonhar com o como você estava linda quando disse que sim pra mim.

– Edward, não pare. – meu corpo tremia e o prazer estava cada vez mais próximo, Edward sem deixar de empurrar seu pau em mim me encarou.

– Eu vou sonhar com o nosso reencontro. Por que eu vou Bella, mas eu vou sempre voltar pra você. – senti uma lagrima deslizar pela minha bochecha.

– Eu sei que vai. – ele assentiu me beijando, e mesmo seu pau ainda entrando em mim forte e rápido, seu beijo era doce e lento, mas a combinação dos dois me fez vir imediatamente.

Sua boca engoliu meus gemidos de prazer, assim como eu engoli os dele, quando ele veio junto comigo, ambos gozamos desfalecendo um no braço do outro.

Edward saiu de cima de mim, caindo ao meu lado, ficamos quietos por alguns momentos, respirando com um pouco de dificuldade, senti sua mão na minha e entrelacei nossos dedos sorrindo, me virei para ele que encarava o teto.

– Edward. – ele me olhou e seus olhos transmitiam tanto... medo? – Edward o que há?

– Eu não quero te perder Bella. – ofeguei sentando e indo para cima dele, agarrando seu rosto.

– Nunca vai me perder. – ele engoliu com força.

– Eu... eu vou fazer meu melhor Bella, eu juro pra você, eu vou ser cuidadoso, eu vou... porra, eu quero jurar voltar pra você, mas... – tampei sua boca.

– Não diga que da azar. – ele assentiu e afastei a mão. – Vai ser difícil quando você for, mas eu sei, eu preciso acreditar que vai voltar pra mim Edward.

– Bella. – ele tocou meu rosto acariciando meu lábio com o polegar. – O que mais quero é voltar para você.

– Então volte. – ele suspirou me puxando para seus braços, deitei em seu peito o abraçando também.

– Eu não quero ir.

– Não quero que vá também.

– Mas eu preciso.

– Eu sei.

– Vou voltar pra você.

– Eu sei que vai. – nos abraçamos em silêncio, acho que foi a primeira vez que realmente falamos sobre sua ida.

Parece que Edward estava com tanto medo de me deixar quanto eu estava de o ver ir. Mas eu sabia que ele ia voltar pra mim, ele tinha que voltar pra mim.

Acabamos adormecendo agarrados um no outro, como se tivéssemos medo de que algo nos afastasse, algum inimigo invisível, que de fato tínhamos, nosso único inimigo, era o tempo. E ele estava passando cada vez mais rápido.

[...]

Me joguei na cadeira mais próxima suspirando de alivio. Edward riu pegando meus pés e colocando em seu colo.

– Você não precisava ter feito tudo isso Bella. – ele tirou meus sapatos, massageando meus pés.

– Eu quis, quero mostrar ao seu pai que posso ser uma boa esposa. – ele rolou os olhos, mas sorriu, era bonito ver como ele ficava feliz quando eu dizia esposa.

O resto da semana havíamos passamos incomunicáveis com o mundo. Só queríamos ficar juntos. Não tocamos mais no assunto da sua partida, o que foi bom, pois eu choraria o tempo todo se tocássemos. Então passamos cada minuto junto, falando, se conhecendo, contanto segredos, e nos amando.

Eu devia conhecer a tatuagem de Edward de cor agora, de tanto que a beijei, praticamente roupas foram proibidas, era um pouco estranho ficar nua o tempo todo. Mas eu me acostumei, e poder ficar encarando sua tatuagem o tempo todo era sempre um bônus. Claro que eu havia tirado algumas fotos também, sabe para as noites frias quando ele tivesse longe, uma olhada naquela tatuagem, Jesus, eu estaria em chamas.

Eu disse isso a ele, que só riu. Pobre Edward, não entende o poder da tatuagem.

Enfim, depois de uma semana pelados, eu finalmente vesti minhas roupas, por que nem fodendo eu ia cozinhar pelada, e fui preparar o jantar de ano novo. Como a minha cozinha é minúscula, tive que acordar cedo pra dar tempo de fazer tudo.

Acordei antes de Edward, saindo da cama de fininho para começar a batalha na cozinha, mas com a minha bateção de panelas, e cortação de legumes o acordou, foi bonito ver um Edward descabelado e nu entrando na cozinha confuso, ainda mais quando ele perguntou por que eu não estava nua. Ele é tão fofo.

Infelizmente pra ele eu precisava cozinhar, mas depois de vê-lo nu na cozinha, eu havia deixado ele se aproveitar de mim um pouquinho, ou muito na cozinha. Nunca mais entrarei na minha cozinha sem corar.

– O que está pensando? – olhei para ele que ainda massageava meus pés e corei.

– Nessa manhã, sabe, na cozinha. – ele riu.

– Ah eu sei. E se você não estivesse tão cansada eu iria te ajudar a lembrar. – piscou, ri o empurrando com o pé.

– Seu tarado.

– Eu até me ofenderia, mas eu sou mesmo, por você. – ri mais o empurrando novamente, ele agarrou meus pés firmemente me puxando para mais perto, minha cadeira arrastou até ele, e ao me aproximar ganhei um beijo.

Não demorou nada, para que um beijo virassem dois, depois quatro, em seguida estava montada em seu colo. Suas mãos em mim, enquanto se livrava das minhas roupas e eu tirava as dele. Assim que seu peito estava nu, eu estava tocando sua tatuagem, era como um maldito imã, minhas mãos e boca tinham que tocá-la sempre que a viam.

Afastei a boca da dele, para beijar seu peito, lambendo onde podia alcançar, gemendo ele me ergueu um pouco para afastar sua calça de moletom liberando seu pau, felizmente eu estava de saia, então ele só a empurrou para cima afastando a minha calcinha para o lado empurrando dois dedos em mim.

– Edward... – grunhi mordiscando seu mamilo, ele gemeu empurrando mais fundo seus dedos em mim, ao sentir o quão molhada eu estava, guiou seu pau em mim, o abracei pelo pescoço ofegando quando ele me preencheu.

Suspirando me abracei a ele enquanto movia meu corpo sobre o seu, sua boca tomou a minha me beijando com força, línguas e dentes batendo, mas não podíamos nos importar menos. Suas mãos foram para minha bunda a apertando, e me guiando para seu pau, com sua ajuda subi e desci sobre ele.

Assim como nossos beijos eram frenéticos, foi nosso sexo. Edward empurrava com força, apertando minha bunda o tempo todo, minha boceta babava no seu pau, eu tremia sobre ele, cada vez mais próxima do ápice, Edward parecia igual, respirando com dificuldade, afastamos os lábios, e voltei a dar atenção a sua tatuagem, lambendo as linhas que podia alcançar chupando.

– Porra... – ele gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás, empurrando seu pau cada vez mais fundo, alcançando meu ponto g, me levando para o orgasmo.

Eu gritei contra sua pele, vindo com força, Edward grunhiu vindo também, conforme minha boceta ordenhava seu pau, fazendo ele se derramar dentro de mim.

Ficamos ali abraçados rindo e ofegantes por alguns momentos. Quando nos sentimos mais refeitos, Edward ficou de pé comigo agarrada a ele, indo para nosso quarto.

– Onde vamos?

– Banho.

– Ok. – sorri abertamente, ele riu beijando meu nariz.

– Só banho Sra. Masen.

– Ah. – fiz biquinho que ele beijou.

– Se comporte.

– Como se isso fosse possível com essa tatuagem a vista.

– Amor estou começando a me preocupar com você. – dei um beliscão nele, mas o idiota só riu.

– Hey até você experimentar o poder da tatuagem, não me julgue.

– Sério linda, deve ter um tratamento pra essa sua tara.

– Quer saber, eu vou fazer uma tatuagem.

– O que? – ele ofegou.

– É algo, na minha bunda ou no quadril, ai quero ver se você não vai ficar tarado também. – havíamos entrado já no banheiro, ele me colocou no chão e se virou para mim, engolindo seco.

– O que... o que ira fazer? – vi seu pau começando a se animar de novo.

– Não sei, talvez um coração quem sabe escrito garota do Masen.

– Porra. – antes que eu pensasse eu estava pressionada em uma parede com sua boca em mim. Gemi agarrando seus cabelos, me esfregando descaradamente nele.

Desci as mãos por nossos corpos pegando seu pau o acariciando, ele gemeu afastando a boca da minha para me olhar.

– Sra. Masen seria bom também. – murmurou e ri.

– Ruum quem é o tarado por tatuagem agora. – ele riu agarrando minhas coxas e me erguendo. Ofeguei agarrando seus ombros e cruzando as pernas em volta do seu quadril.

– Sim, acho que finalmente estou entendendo o poder da tatuagem. – resmungou empurrando seu pau em mim, me fazendo esquecer todo o resto.

[...]

Abri a porta e sorri ao ver Sr. Masen. Ele carregava uma travessa enorme e sorriu para mim.

– Bella, é tão bom vê-la de novo. – Edward apareceu atrás de mim. – Oi filho.

– Hmmm, oi pai. – murmurou baixinho, rolei os olhos pegando a travessa da mão do Sr. Masen e entregando a Edward e abracei seu pai.

– Estou feliz que o senhor veio. – ele pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas me abraçou de volta apertado.

– Obrigada mais uma vez por me convidar. – me afastei dele sorrindo, me voltei para Edward que parecia meio confuso com meu entusiasmo, o ignorei pegando a travessa da sua mão.

– Hmmm, isso cheira bem, o que é?

– Torta de cookies.

– Cookies é? – olhei para Edward que rolou os olhos.

– É o favorito de Edward. – Sr. Masen murmurou parecendo um pouco nervoso.

– Isso é perfeito. Vamos entre. Edward ajude seu pai, eu vou colocar a torna na geladeira.

Sai antes que algum deles dissesse algo me apressando para a cozinha, dei uma espiadela na torta, hmmm ta com uma cara boa, olhei para o lado e dei uma experimentada.

– Porra isso é bom. – gemi dando mais uma provadinha.

– Muito bonito Sra. Masen. – Edward murmurou e gemi ao ser pega.

– Merda. Eu... – ele riu se aproximando e me dando um beijo.

– Não se preocupe, eu guardo seu segredo se dividir comigo. – assentiu rapidamente e passando o dedo no doce levei a sua boca, ele gemeu sugando o doce e em seguida meu dedo, dando algumas mordidinhas. Corei o empurrando.

– Edward, seu pai ta na sala. – ele bufou.

– Ok, mas lembre-se de guardar um pedaço, para que eu possa lamber do seu corpo mais tarde. – minha boca deve ter ido ao chão, Edward somente riu dando um beijo na minha testa e indo até a geladeira pegar duas cervejas e saindo.

Caralho!

A campainha tocou me tirando dos meus devaneios pervertidos, graças a Deus, deixei a torta na geladeira correndo para a porta, antes que Edward viesse.

– Eu atendo. – gritei correndo para a porta.

– Hey Bellinha, ainda andando? Achei que o soldado tinha deixado você impossibilitada de se mover, já que a trancou em casa por dias.

– Emmett! – grunhi, espero que o pai de Edward não tenha ouvido.

– Não ligue para ele. Eu disse que ela podia andar ainda. – Rosie deu um sorriso presunçoso para Emmett que bufou.

– Ok, toma. – ele tirou do bolso de trás 5 dólares e deu a Rosie. Olhei confusa entre os dois, até ver Jasper e Alice atrás rindo.

– Eles apostaram, que você não estaria andando depois de ficar a semana inteira incomunicável. – ofereceu Jasper ainda rindo, olhei para Alice que assentiu.

– Oh! – meu rosto estava em chamas, eles apostaram... – Hey! – todos riram, e me empurraram do caminho para entrar na casa, Emmett carregava cerveja e Jasper vinho, eles me entregaram ao entrar, os levei para sala e apresentei o Sr. Masen para meus amigos.

Fui para a cozinha com Rosie me ajudando a levar as bebidas que trouxeram para colocar na geladeira, e pegarmos bebidas para todos, ao chegarmos, ela me agarrou pelos ombros.

– Menina, você é uma sortuda.

– Eu?

– Sim, você viu o Sr. Masen? Jesus, Edward vai envelhecer bem. – comecei a rir.

– Eu sei. Pensei nisso quando o vi. – ela se abanou.

– Ow, ele vai ser quente. Esse é um daqueles homens, que até depois de velha, você vai ter que ficar de olho nas sirigaitas. – comecei a rir, enquanto pegava na geladeira, vinho para mim e as meninas e mais cerveja.

– Você já viu o pai de Emmett? – eu já tinha visto uma foto, Sr. Cullen era impressionante, todo ombros largos e alto, mesmo já estando nos seus 50 ainda é bonitão.

– Já, Emmett vai envelhecer muito bem também. Precisamos entrar em uma academia.

– Pra que?

– Ora para podermos estar preparada pra lutar pelos nossos homens, eu não vou nadar o caminho todo pra morrer na praia. – ri do ditado.

– Emmett nunca te trocaria.

– Sei não, quando ele for um velho babão, e todo bonitão estilo 007, e as ninfetinhas começaram a dar em cima, eu vou ter que ser firme.

Ri. Eu totalmente podia imaginar Emmett e Rosie envelhecendo juntos, eles seriam aquele casal, que briga, discute, mas não podem ficar longe um do outro, mesmo brigados.

– Você se vê casando com ele?

– Sim, você não se vê casando com Edward? – corei um pouco, ela ia ficar louca quando soubesse.

– Com certeza. – sussurrei, servi vinha em taças e peguei mais cerveja para os homens e levamos pra sala.

Depois de algum tempo todos estavam falando e conversando animadamente. O pai de Edward estava um pouco tenso, e Edward não sabia o que falar, felizmente Emmett notou e os envolveu em uma conversa sobre esportes, pelo que parecem os homens Masen amavam basebol.

Fui dar uma olhada no jantar, e com a ajuda de Rosie e Alice colocamos tudo na mesa, Alice e Rosie me contaram como foi o Natal, e me lembrei de dar o presente dela e o de Jasper, ambos falaram que compraram algo para mim, mas me dariam depois.

Depois da mesa posta, e como minha mesa era pequena, deixei pratos e talhes na mesa, cada um se servia e sentava onde queria. Anunciei que o jantar estava servido, e todos pegaram, Edward se serviu de um prato grande e pegou dois garfos e uma faca, e me puxou para a sala com ele, sentando no sofá comigo em seu colo me entregando um garfo.

Ri, mas adorei e comi com ele. Ele brincava me dando beijos e me alimentando, assim como eu fazia com ele. Vi nossos amigos nos olhando com diversão mas os ignorei e me concentrei em meu soldado.

– Isso está delicioso Bella.

– Não tão boa quanto a sua Anthony. – pisquei pro pai de Edward que riu.

– Não está divino, muito bom mesmo. – agradeci.

Emmett já estava repetindo pela terceira vez, sempre murmurando como estava bom, ainda bem que fiz bastante comida, Emmett come muito, por isso é desse tamanho.

Quando todos estávamos satisfeitos. As meninas me ajudaram a levar tudo para a cozinha, com a ajuda delas, lavamos a louça, para não entupir a pia, ao terminarmos peguei a torta do Sr. Masen na geladeira, lembrando-se de tirar um pedaço para Edward, não que eu achasse que ele realmente lamberia de mim, mas ele pediu pra guardar né, então eu guardei, levei a mesa e me voltei para a sala.

– Alguém quer sobremesa?

– Bella não posso comer mais nada. – Emmett resmungou batendo na barriga. – Mas pra não fazer desfeita, eu aceito. – piscou e ri.

– Guardou meu pedaço Sra. Masen? – Edward perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, mas assim que as palavras saíram da sua boca, eu e ele arregalamos os olhos.

Edward olhou para seu pai que estava com a boca aberta, e eu olhei para Rosie seus olhos estavam arregalados. Todos estavam em silêncio nos encarando.

– Sra. Masen?

_Era isso, Edward não iria ganhar torta._


	19. 18 - Era isso,

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**18. Era isso, minha casa é ponto de encontro de soldados.**

_– Bella não posso comer mais nada. – Emmett resmungou batendo na barriga. – Mas pra não fazer desfeita, eu aceito. – piscou e ri._

_– Guardou meu pedaço Sra. Masen? – Edward perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, mas assim que as palavras saíram da sua boca, eu e ele arregalamos os olhos._

_Edward olhou para seu pai que estava com a boca aberta, e eu olhei para Rosie seus olhos estavam arregalados. Todos estavam em silêncio nos encarando._

_– Sra. Masen?_ – ela finalmente falou e sorri um pouquinho mostrando a aliança dourada que Edward havia me levado para comprar assim que saímos do cartório.

– Vocês se casaram? – Sr. Masen sussurrou.

– Sim. – Edward falou firmemente encarando seu pai, eu ainda olhava Rosie que encarava meu anel.

Quando ela voltou os olhos pra mim, tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

– Você se casou?

– Casei. – ela suspirou e me puxou para um abraço apertado.

– Isso é tão romântico. – ri a abraçando, mas ela me afastou me olhando feio, mas ainda podia ver a alegria em seus olhos.

– Estou brava com você.

– O que eu fiz?

– Se casou e não me convidou? – mordi o lábio dando de ombros.

– Foi uma coisa meio de momento, eu sinto muito. Mas quando Edward voltar podemos ter um casamento na igreja. – olhei para Edward que sorriu assentindo, me voltei para Rosie, ela sorria abertamente.

– Sim, um bem bonito. Mas por que não nos contou? – dessa vez eu olhei feio para Edward.

– Nós iríamos contar no final da noite. Mas alguém tem a língua solta. – ele rolou os olhos.

– Não seja assim Sra. Masen. – acabei sorrindo, assim como ele me adorava chamar de Sra. Masen, eu adorava ser chamada assim.

– Edward... – seu pai chamou sua atenção e Edward o olhou cautelosamente.

– Vai me dar um sermão... – Sr. Masen negou o interrompendo.

– Não filho, mas eu gostaria de te dar um abraço. – Edward pareceu muito surpreso, mas assentiu aceitando o abraço do pai. – Parabéns filho, é um homem de sorte por ter uma esposa tão adorável.

– Obrigada pai.

– Hey esse momento ta lindo e tals, mas e a torta Sra. Masen?

– Emmett você não disse que estava cheio? – ele bufou.

– Bella, há sempre espaço para sobremesa. Mesmo que eu precise ser arrastado daqui. – piscou, todos riram descontraindo o clima meio de surpresa que estava antes.

Lancei um olhar agradecido a Emmett, lhe servi um pedaço generoso de torta que ele quase babou nela.

Com a ajuda de Rosie servi torta a todos, voltei para o colo de Edward e comemos enquanto conversávamos. Passamos o resto da noite contando sobre como foi o natal de cada um, e quando deu meia noite, ganhei um grande beijo do meu marido.

– Feliz ano novo amor. – segurei seu rosto dando um beijo rápido nele.

– O melhor ano novo de todos.

– Ainda teremos muitos para comemorar.

– Eu sei. – ele me apertou em seus braços e suspirei enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.

Olhei para meus amigos que trocavam beijos, me voltei para Sr. Masen que olhava um pouco triste para os casais, sai do colo de Edward, me sentando ao lado de seu pai pegando sua mão.

– Feliz ano novo, Anthony. – ele sorriu apertando minha mão.

– Feliz ano novo filha, obrigada por me convidar.

–Somos família agora. – seus olhos brilharam com lágrimas não derramadas.

– Somos não é. Bem vinda à família. – me abraçou com força, o abracei de volta.

Quando nos afastamos ele sorriu e se afastou indo desejar felicidades aos outros fiz o mesmo abraçando meus amigos, Edward pegou uma garrafa de champanhe que havíamos comprado e estourou para nós.

Olhei para meus amigos sentindo meu coração se encher de alegria, eu nunca havia me sentido tão em casa, não era como estar com minha mãe, com minha mãe era como andar com uma colega, uma parceira de viagens. Mas com essas pessoas, eu me sentia, irmã, filha, amiga e claro esposa. Com essas pessoas que não tenho nenhum laço de sangue eu me sentia mais parte de uma família, do que já senti com minha mãe.

Suspirei tristemente, mas afastei o gosto amargo que veio com esse pensamento. O próximo ano seria difícil, eu sabia que ia chorar muito, que ia odiar o exercito, que vou ser um pé no saco para meus amigos, mas eu sei que não importaria por que eu estaria com minha família.

– Bella? – Edward sussurrou me puxando para seus braços, suspirei o abraçando de volta. – Está tudo bem amor? – ergui o rosto para olhá-lo, levei a mão a sua bochecha e sorri.

– Sim, só pensando.

– Em que?

– No próximo ano.

– Mal começamos esse.

– Sim, mas no próximo você será só meu.

– Ah eu gosto desse pensamento então. – ele pegou minha mão que estava em seu rosto levando aos lábios.

– Quando você vai?

– Dia 16.

– Oh...

– Bella, - ele pegou meu rosto entre as mãos, encostando a testa na minha. – Amor escute, vai ser só um ano, e vai passar voando, vamos ter as cartas, e vou ligar pra você.

– Eu sei, mas meu coração aperta sempre que penso que você tem que ir.

– Odeio te deixar Bella. Mas eu preciso, eu me comprometi, queria tanto poder... – neguei beijando seus lábios, ele me beijou de volta enroscando sua língua na minha me abraçando com força.

Quando nos afastamos, eu sorri enfiando meus dedos em seu cabelo macio.

– Eu sei Edward, sei o que você sente, sei que se pudesse nunca me deixaria, eu entendo amor, só estou sendo chorona.

– Não seja amor, eu vou voltar pra você.

– Sei que vai. – ele beijou minha testa me abraçando em seguida, olhei para os outros e ri ao vê-los fingindo que não estavam nos olhando.

Dei um ultimo abraço apertado em Edward e o puxei para que voltássemos a nossa pequena festa. Eu sabia que o próximo ano seria difícil, mas Edward voltaria e depois nunca mais iria me deixar.

[...]

Os próximos dias passaram voando, Edward e eu nos isolamos para aproveitar cada minuto que tínhamos juntos. Ou saímos para passear, indo ao museu, ou ao teatro, as vezes fazendo piquenique no central Park, mas a maior parte do tempo era gasto em casa, nus é claro.

– Você tem dedinhos tão bonitinhos. – Edward segurou os dedos do meu pé que estava sobre seu colo e ri.

– São dedos normais.

– Não, são pequenos e fofos dedinhos. – tentei chutá-lo rindo, mas ele agarrou meu pé, em seguida a minha perna me puxando, ri mais quando cai na cama, Edward ficou sobre mim sorrindo brilhantemente.

– Edward...

– Você é toda linda.

– É?

– Com certeza, seus olhos, seu narizinho arrebitado, a boca mais linda do mundo. – esmagou seus lábios nos meus, gemi agarrando seu cabelo com força me esfregando nele, seu pau duro novamente entre minhas coxas.

– Edward... – gemi em sua boca, ele afastou os lábios enterrando o rosto entre meus seios.

– Porra eu quero você de novo.

– Sou sua. – arfei quando a ponta do seu pau esfregou contra meu clitóris, me deixando em chamas.

– Sim, só minha. – ele grunhiu agarrando minha coxa a colocando sobre seu quadril empurrando seu pau de uma vez em mim.

Gritei quando ele se afundou em mim, seu pau pulsando em minha entrada, como gostávamos de brincar, devastando a terra prometida.

Levei a outra perna, o abraçando com braços e pernas, conforme ele se afundava em mim, gemíamos alto, nossas respirações ofegantes enquanto fazíamos amor, a boca de Edward ainda estava entre meus seios, dando beijos e lambidas. Ele moveu os lábios para o bico enrugado o sugando, gritei arranhando suas costas.

– Porra sim. – ele gemeu indo pro outro mamilo.

Rebolei de baixo dele, gemendo enquanto descia as mãos por seu corpo até sua bunda e a agarrando, ele riu contra meu seio, parando de se mover para me encarar, mordi o lábio com um pequeno sorriso apertando mais sua bunda.

– Hmmm, me fode meu soldado. – ele rosnou me beijando com força, voltando a empurrar seu pau com força e rapidez.

Gritei agarrando mais forte sua bunda, me deleitando com suas investidas, meu corpo já tremia em baixo do seu e minha entrada parecia dar choques, Edward afastou a boca da minha levando uma das mãos entre nós esfregando meu clitóris, meu corpo sacudiu com a força do meu orgasmo, minha boceta mordiscando seu pau com força.

– Edward... – gritei seu nome sentindo seu gozo jorrando em mim, e o abracei com mais força.

Ele enterrou o rosto entre meus seios respirando com força. Subi as mãos por seu corpo, indo até seu cabelo, fiquei passando os dedos entre os fios preguiçosamente. Ele ronronou, que bonitinho.

– Você parece um gatinho. – Edward ergueu a cabeça com um sorriso tão bonito que fez meu coração disparar.

– Um gatinho?

– Sim, um gatinho fofo. – ele começou a rir e nos virou me colocando por cima, sorri passando as mãos por seu peito.

Ah essa tatuagem.

– Por que você fez essa tatuagem?

– Você não vai querer saber, pode até começar a odiar a tatuagem.

– Impossível odiar essa tatuagem. – ele riu segurando minhas mãos que não paravam de tocar a tatuagem, para chamar a minha atenção, sorrindo olhei pra ele. – Ok, por que você fez a tatuagem?

– Para irritar o meu pai. – ele parecia tão serio, e só me fez sorrir.

– Oh meu Deus, você é um garoto mal. – ele riu.

– Bella.

– O que, eu sempre tive uma quedinha por bad boys. Isso é sexy. – ele somente ria.

– Você incrível. – deitei sobre seu peito apoiando meu rosto em minhas mãos.

– Você que é, e eu adoro mais a tatuagem agora.

– Bom.

– Sabe eu podia fazer uma também. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Uma o que? – me sentei sobre ele.

– Uma tatuagem ué. – ele sorriu.

– Hmmm, você quer ser uma menina má?

– Sim, eu quero. Então onde eu deveria fazer uma tatuagem? – ele ergueu as mãos passando os dedos no topo do meu seio direito.

– Aqui, seria muito quente. Mas para fazer uma tatuagem aqui, o tatuador iria ver seu seio, e isso esta fora de cogitação. – rindo peguei suas mãos e levei a minha bunda.

– E aqui?

– Porra eu ficaria louco, mas o mesmo, só eu posso ver essas partes do seu corpo glorioso.

– Você é bem ciumento em.

– Muito. Você é só minha.

– E aqui. – toquei o osso do meu quadril e ele tocou no lugar sorrindo.

– Acho que aqui tudo bem.

– E o que eu deveria fazer? Um coração? Uma borboleta? Uma flor? – eu não conseguia parar de tocar a tatuagem seu peito, passando os dedos pelas linhas da sua tatuagem.

– Você ficaria sexy com qualquer uma dessas.

– E que tal seu nome. – ele engoliu em seco.

– Meu nome?

– É sabe, algo como garota do Masen.

– Porra seria quente.

– Ok vamos fazer amanhã.

– O que?

– Você acha que eu estou brincando?

– Eu achei... você realmente quer fazer isso?

– Eu quero. Você disse que seria quente.

– Muito, muito quente.

Já estava me esfregando sobre ele quando a campainha tocou.

– Acho que deve ser a Rosie, veio ver se estamos vivos.

– Então ignore.

– Não, ela pode ter trazido Emmett, e se ele arrombar a porta. Eu gosto da minha porta.

– Ok vá lá, mas coloque uma roupa.

– Não, eu vou pelada. Claro que vou colocar uma roupa seu bobo.

Peguei a cueca de Edward que estava no chão mostrando pra ele e rindo a vesti, ele colocou os braços atrás da cabeça me encarando enquanto eu colocava sua camisa.

– Você está linda.

– Claro. – corri para a porta, Rosie já estava socando a porta.

– Jesus Rosie q... – resmunguei abrindo a porta, mas antes que eu falasse mais parei ao ver um homem na minha porta.

Um homem usando uniforme de soldado e carregando uma grande mochila e sorrindo muito estava na minha porta, inclinei a cabeça o olhando com curiosidade, eu o conhecia?

– Porra mulher, espero que essas roupas sejam do Masen, ou eu vou ter que expulsar o verme que está roubando a garota do meu amigo.

– MITCHELL! – gritei e ele sorriu mais ainda.

– Em carne e osso amor.

_Era isso, minha casa é ponto de encontro de soldados._


	20. 19 - Era isso,

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**19 - Era isso, ele realmente se foi.**

_– Porra mulher, espero que essas roupas sejam do Masen, ou eu vou ter que expulsar o verme que está roubando a garota do meu amigo._

_– MITCHELL! – gritei e ele sorriu mais ainda._

_– Em carne e osso amor._

Não pude evitar o enorme sorriso em meu rosto, o amigo de Edward está aqui. Edward iria amar vê-lo.

– Não acredito que está aqui, é bom finalmente conhecê-lo. – ele sorriu mais.

– É um prazer conhecer a infame Isabella Swan. – piscou e ri, um braço rodeou minha cintura e sorri encostando meu corpo no peito de Edward.

– É Isabella Masen agora. – Edward corrigiu com um sorriso estendendo o outro braço para seu amigo para apertar sua mão.

Mitchell riu quando apertou a mão de Edward.

– Porra Masen, eu sabia que estava com medo de eu roubar sua garota, mas precisava casar com ela? – Edward bufou atrás de mim.

– Claro, claro, esse foi meu único intuito ao casar com Bella, só para mantê-lo na linha. – ele rolou os olhos, enquanto sorriso de Mitchell ficou maior.

– Masen, Masen, como se uma aliança fosse me parar. – piscou pra mim e ri.

– Chega meninos. Mitchell mantenha sua lábia sobre controle, o único homem que quero é Edward. Agora entre e fique a vontade. – me afastei com Edward ainda grudado em mim, Mitchell riu nos seguindo para dentro.

– Vou tentar me controlar Sra. Masen. – piscou enquanto nos seguia para a sala, indiquei o sofá e ele se sentou, Edward sentou na poltrona ao lado me sentando em seu colo.

– O que faz aqui cara? Achei que ia direto para Chicago.

– Eu queria conhecer sua garota antes de ir ver meus velhos.

– Como conseguiu meu endereço?

– Eu liguei pro velho Masen, ele foi gentil em me passar o endereço, me convidou pra ficar com ele também, já que a casa da adorável Bella, não tem um quarto extra. Palavras dele. – piscou.

– Pare de piscar pra minha mulher Mitchell. – ele riu relaxando no sofá.

– Com medo de eu roubá-la Masen?

– Mais preocupado de você levar um soco.

– Garrett seja bonzinho, que tal irmos até o café e você conhecer meus amigos. – ele fez uma careta, olhando para Edward com uma carranca.

– Cara contou meu nome pra ela? – Edward riu.

– Sim.

– O que? Aé você não gosta de Garrett, desculpe. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo em seguida.

– Quer saber, ouvir você chamando meu nome não é tão mal. Pode me chamar como quiser amor. – piscou novamente, Edward grunhiu.

– Mitchell.

– Ok, vou parar. – riu se levantando. – Então posso usar seu banheiro, depois podemos ir encontrar seus amigos.

– Claro, Edward mostre onde fica eu vou me trocar. – dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios saltando do seu colo, Edward deu um tapa na minha bunda e o olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– O que? – rindo fui para o quarto deixando os dois a sós.

Tirei as roupas de Edward e vesti um jeans, blusa e um casaco, parou de nevar, mas ainda estava frio, penteei o cabelo o arrumando em um rabo de cavalo. Peguei meu notebook e rapidamente procurei um endereço, o marquei e guardei no bolso da calça, voltei para a sala encontrando Edward ainda no sofá, ele havia colocado roupas para me encontrar na porta, então não precisava se arrumar, só calçar os sapatos.

Me sentei em seu colo, seus braços me rodearam imediatamente, seu rosto enterrando em meu pescoço.

– Tudo bem Edward. – brinquei com seu cabelo, ele assentiu me apertando mais.

– Sim, é só que a chegada de Mitchell me lembrou de que estou partindo em dois dias. – meu coração se apertou, eu não havia esquecido, mas tentava afastar o pensamento.

Em dois dias Edward iria, por um ano inteiro. Como eu conseguiria ficar sem ele? Como iria seguir a vida sabendo que ele está longe, podendo morrer e não voltar pra mim?

Edward retirou os braços do meu corpo agarrando meu rosto para me encarar.

– Hey, não fique assim.

– Assim como?

– Triste, eu quero lembrar-me dos seus sorrisos, não deixar você triste. – respirei fundo, não importava o que estava por vir, eu vou me concentrar no agora. E agora eu tenho Edward e estou aproveitando cada momento que tenho com ele.

– Estou bem. – sorri abraçando seu pescoço roçando meus lábios nos seus, ele gemeu contra minha boca me apertando em seus braços, aprofundando o beijo.

Gemi contra sua boca, me esfregando em seu colo, já o sentia se animando em baixo de mim, suas mãos foram para minha bunda que ele apertou com força, ofeguei, o beijando com mais urgência.

– Vocês querem que eu saia? – Mitchell falou com uma risada, e afastei de Edward corando, havia quase transado com Edward me esquecendo de que seu amigo estava aqui.

– Não, nos só... er estávamos... – Edward riu com a boca encostada no meu pescoço.

– Eu vou calçar meu tênis. – beijou minha bochecha, se levantando, antes me colocou no assento ao lado.

Assim que ele saiu Mitchell sentou ao meu lado sorrindo.

– Eu posso dizer uma coisa Bella?

– Claro.

– Eu conheço Masen só há um ano, ele sempre foi um cara reservado, não sorria muito, nem gostava de falar. As únicas horas que eu conseguia fazê-lo rir, era quando falava alguma palhaçada, mas mesmo ele sendo fechado e meio chato, ele é meu melhor amigo, e meu irmão, todos somos irmãos lá, e nos protegemos, cuidamos um do outro.

– Eu sei, Edward sempre dizia isso nas cartas. – ele sorriu, mas ficou sério em seguida tomando uma respiração profunda.

– Eu sei que está com medo Bella, mas eu juro pra você, não vou deixar nada acontecer com ele.

– Você promete? – ele sorriu um pouco erguendo a mão para secar uma lagrima que deslizou por meu rosto.

– Eu juro por tudo que é sagrado Bella, ele vai voltar pra você.

– Obrigada. – sussurrei e ele sorriu, seu bom humor voltando.

– Não é nada demais. Afinal se eu for roubar a garota dele, é bom ele estar inteiro pra lutar comigo. – piscou e ri o empurrando.

– Você é muito bobo.

– Vamos? – Edward chamou entrando na sala e corri até ele abraçando sua cintura, ele sorriu me abraçando de volta dando um beijo em minha testa. – Tudo bem?

– Sim, tudo ótimo. Vamos que mais tarde temos um compromisso.

– Qual?

– Depois te conto. – pisquei e agarrando sua mão comecei a puxá-lo para fora.

Garrett agarrou sua mochila nos seguindo, pedimos para ele deixá-la ali, mas ele negou dizendo que ia para a casa do pai de Edward em seguida.

Caminhamos para a rua, Garrett contou para Edward dos caras, como todos estavam, e que sentiam saudades dele, falou também, que estavam ansiosos para ver se Edward voltaria mais relaxado, depois de se livrar de toda a tensão sexual que ele acumulara.

Edward somente riu, ignorando as palhaçadas de Garrett, ao chegarmos ao café, sorri ao ver Emmett atrás do balcão servindo café a uma senhora, depois que ela saiu ele me viu e sorriu.

– Ora, ora Swan, a que devo a honra da sua presença? Eu jurava que teria que te arrastar para fora do seu apartamento depois que o soldado partisse.

– Hey Emmett. É bom ver que alguns dias sem mim, não mudou você. – ele riu.

– Vamos lá Swan, sei que você me ama. – piscou e ouvi Garrett gemendo.

– Porra Masen, você não disse que teria concorrência.

– Mitchell não há concorrência, ela já é minha.

– Diga isso de novo, depois que eu jogar todo meu charme nela. – me voltei para os dois que riam.

– Seu soldado bateu a cabeça Bella?

– Não, por que?

– Bem, o cara ao lado deixou claro que ia tentar te conquistar, e o soldado só riu.

– Ah, esse é Mitchell, ele é melhor amigo de Edward, também é soldado. – Emmett olhou Mitchell de cima a baixo e ao se aproximar cruzou os braços sobre o peito musculoso.

– Então soldado, estou de olho em você em, é bom manter suas patinhas pra si mesmo. – Garrett arqueou uma sobrancelha, e olhou para Edward que sorria, voltando-se para Emmett ele riu.

– Bem homem, pode ficar tranquilo, que minhas patinhas vão ser mantidas sobre controle.

– Bom, bom. Sou Emmett a propósito.

– Mitchell. Você também tem uma queda pela linda Bella? – Emmett riu.

– Claro, mas ela tem uma queda por soldados, então estou passando um tempo com a amiga dela, até o soldado partir. – Garrett riu.

– Edward vai, mas eu vou ficar.

– Maldição, acho que vou colocar Bella em algumas horas extras, para mantê-la longe da tentação.

– É o melhor homem, pois eu posso ser muita tentação. – piscou fazendo Emmett rir.

Os dois começaram a conversar, voltei para Edward, colocando meus braços em volta do seu corpo, ele deitou a cabeça em cima da minha respirando fundo em meu cabelo.

– Então qual o compromisso que temos?

– É uma surpresa.

– Podemos ir já?

– Acho que sim. Deixe só eu me despedir de Emmett. – ele assentiu indo se despedir de Garrett.

Dei um abraço em Emmett prometendo ligar em breve, ele nos convidou para virmos amanhã para que Edward pudesse se despedir do pessoal, prometi vir, dei mais um abraço nele, pedindo para que ele mandasse um beijo para Rosie. Dei um abraço em Garrett e o convidei para vir amanhã, pedi que chamasse Sr. Masen também.

Saímos do café de mãos dadas andando pelas ruas, chamei um taxi e passei o endereço que tinha olhado na internet alguns dias atrás. Edward sorria, me olhando com curiosidade.

– Você está sendo misteriosa. – ri me encostando-se a ele.

– É essa a ideia. – o taxi parou e Edward pagou antes que eu pegasse o dinheiro no bolso, saímos e peguei sua mão o levando para o outro lado da rua.

Até um estúdio de tatoo, Edward riu quando viu o estúdio.

– Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso?

– Eu quero.

– É?

– Com certeza.

– Então vamos.

[...]

Edward passou a pomada cicatrizante no meu quadril e estremeci.

– Tudo bem?

– Sim, só incomoda um pouco.

– Sabe eu tenho que admitir que realmente a tatuagem tem poder. – ri o puxando para cima de mim passando as mãos por sua tatuagem sexy.

– Eu disse, a tatuagem tem poder. – ele beijou meus lábios, sua língua brincando com a minha, gemi o abraçando com as pernas, sua ereção cutucou minha entrada.

– Bella...

– Me foda.

– Porra você já está molhada.

– Por você.

– Sim... – grunhiu empurrando o pau para dentro de mim, ambos gememos quando nos unimos.

Edward me encarou enquanto entrava e saia de mim, gemi agarrando o cabelo da sua nuca, ele levou a mão entre nós esfregando meu clitóris, arfei arqueando meu corpo de encontro ao dele, a sensação dos meus seios esfregando contra seu peito, só me levava mais perto da borda.

– Deus, você é tão boa. – ele gemeu descendo os lábios para meus seios.

Gritei quando ele chupou meu mamilo mordiscando o bico, ora um ora outro, meu corpo pulsava e eu estava cada vez mais perto.

Podia sentir meu corpo vibrando e o prazer começando a se construir dentro de mim, Edward empurrou o pau com força alçando um ponto que me fez gritar alto, mais algumas investidas e eu estava vindo.

Gritando e gemendo palavras incoerentes. Seu pau pulsou dentro de mim, e o senti jorrando em minha entrada.

Seu corpo caiu molemente sobre o meu e o abracei com força beijando seu ombro. Ele suspirou me apertando em seus braços, o rosto entre meus seios, senti algo molhado entre meus seios, o que? Afastei os braços dele para pegar seu rosto entre minhas mãos, suspirei ao ver lagrimas nos seus olhos bonitos.

Eu queria dizer algo para ele, algo que o fizesse se sentir melhor, mas eu sentia o mesmo que ele. Só tínhamos mais dois dias, depois iríamos ficar meses sem nos ver.

Queria... queria que pudéssemos fugir, fugir de tudo, da vida e ficarmos sempre juntos. Mas não podíamos, tínhamos trabalhos, amigos, pessoas dependendo de nós, fugir seria fácil, mas a vida não é fácil, nada que vale a pena vem fácil. E Edward e eu, nosso amor valia a pena, e iria demorar, porra demoraria muito, mas valeria o esforço no final.

– Eu te amo. – sussurrei por fim, e ele sorriu com os olhos molhados, beijei suas bochechas e o abracei novamente.

–Te amo, te amo, te amo, volte pra mim seguro.

– Eu vou. – ele sussurrou com o rosto enterrado contra minha pele.

Suas palavras reverberaram em minha pele, em meu coração, na minha alma, e eu sei que são as mais verdadeiras do mundo, Edward ia voltar pra mim.

Passamos o resto da noite abraçados sussurrando o nosso amor. Avisei aos outros que não iríamos à noite, queríamos ficar juntos, eles se despediram de Edward por telefone, seu pai e Garrett nos encontrariam no aeroporto no dia de Edward ir.

O dia seguinte nem saímos da cama, exceto para comer ou tomar banho, desligamos telefones, trancamos a porta. Era só nós dois.

Não havia nada, apagamos o mundo e nos concentramos no que importava nosso amor, fizemos amor, trocamos palavras, choramos, passamos o dia nos preparando para a despedida.

– Garota do Masen. – ele sussurrou contornando as pequenas letras em meu quadril e sorri.

– Sim, sua garota. – ele deitou a cabeça em meus seios abraçando meu corpo.

Suspirei passando os dedos por seu cabelo bagunçado.

– Você vai raspar a cabeça de novo?

– Não. Talvez cortar um pouco, mas não raspar.

– Bom, eu gosto do seu cabelo assim.

– Eu gosto quando passa os dedos por ele.

– Que bom, pois adoro tocar seu cabelo, na verdade tocar em todo você. – ele riu contra meus seios.

– Pode tocar onde quiser amor.

Ficamos quietinhos por alguns minutos, ele dava beijos ocasionais em minha pele me fazendo estremecer.

– Edward?

– Sim?

– Quando você voltar, podemos ter um bebê? – ele ergueu o rosto me encarando, seu sorriso parecia o sol de tão grande, os olhos brilhavam, o verde nunca esteve mais bonito.

– Um bebê? – sussurrou e assenti.

– Eu quero um. Eu nunca pensei em ter um, sabe eu sempre fui a mãe cuidando da minha, pois ela esquecia tudo, e ter um bebê nunca me passou pela cabeça até agora. Mas agora eu quero, quero muito ter um bebê seu.

– Porra Bella, você sabe como fazer um homem transbordar de felicidade. – ri pegando seu rosto para beijar sua boca.

– Sim?

– Sim, sim, quero tanto um bebê seu Bella. Ter uma menininha bonita com seu cabelo, seus olhos, eu posso vê-la, ela vai ser linda.

– Vamos chamá-la de Lizzie.

– Sério?

– É perfeito.

– Você é perfeita. – havia lagrimas em seus olhos de novo quando seus lábios esmagaram contra os meus.

Gemi contra sua boca, sentindo minhas próprias lagrimas se misturarem com as dele. Nos fizemos amor lentamente, tocando, beijando, se unindo como se fosse a primeira e ultima vez ao mesmo tempo, e de certa forma era.

Quando atingimos o clímax ao mesmo tempo estávamos ambos sem fôlegos e sem palavras, mas não precisávamos de palavras, só estarmos abraçados, sentindo o calor do corpo um do outro era o suficiente, foi o suficiente para nós.

[...]

Abri os olhos na manhã seguinte, olhei para o lado e estava vazio, meus olhos correram pelo quarto e se encheram de lagrimas ao ver sua mochila ao lado da porta, meu coração se apertou.

Era hoje.

Ouvi barulho vindo do banheiro, passei as mãos pelo rosto, forçando um sorriso quando ele saiu do banheiro.

– Bom dia, eu... – ele negou vindo até mim sentando na beirada da cama me dando um beijo rápido.

– Não finja Bella, se quer chorar chore. – uma lagrima deslizou por minha bochecha.

– Ok. – ele riu beijando minhas lagrimas.

– Você pode ficar aqui, você sabe né?

– Não eu tenho que ir, sabe nós precisamos fazer aquela cena de aeroporto, você indo eu me descabelando, todo mundo olhando. – ele riu.

– Com certeza precisamos fazer isso.

– Ok, vou me vestir rapidinho. – saltei da cama, mas antes que eu entrasse no banheiro ele me agarrou me dando um beijo estalado.

Ri contra seus lábios.

– Edward.

– Eu já disse que você fica linda de manhã?

– Ah acho que não.

– Você fica Bella, lindíssima, mesmo com a baba seca ao lado da boca.

– Oh merda. Edward. – o empurrei indo para o banheiro.

Ele riu enquanto eu corria para lavar a boca.

Usei o banheiro e me arrumei o mais rápido que podia, seu voo era as dez. Eu não fazia ideia que hora é, mas se ele já estava pronto devia ser quase a hora.

Voltei para o quarto, vesti uma calça e uma blusa, e botas sem saltos, fui para a sala e encontrei Edward no sofá segurando o relógio que lhe dei.

– Estou pronta.

– Eu não. – sussurrou, suspirando fui até ele sentando no seu colo.

– O ano vai passar tão rápido, que vamos nos sentir bobos por que ficamos tristes. – ele sorriu.

– Você vai voltar a me mandar cartas?

– Claro, cartas, e caixas com doces, fotos sexys. – movi as sobrancelhas o fazendo rir.

– Gostei da parte das fotos.

– Vou mandar uma foto nova em cada carta pra você não se esquecer de mim.

– Como se fosse possível esquecer-me de você. Mais fácil você esquecer de mim.

– Puuf, como se isso fosse possível. Ah já sei. – saltei do seu colo, correndo para o quarto e indo pegar minha câmera na gaveta da cômoda, voltei para a sala sentando em seu colo, encostei meu rosto no dele, tirando uma foto.

Ele sorriu.

– Tire outra.

Ele me beijou dessa vez, tiramos mais fotos, e prometi mandar algumas copias pra ele. Alguém tocou a campainha, sai do seu colo indo atender a porta, sorri ao ver pai de Edward e Mitchell.

– Oi, achei que íamos nos ver no aeroporto.

– Pensei em dar uma carona. – Anthony sorriu me puxando para um abraço.

– Obrigada, é melhor mesmo, assim o taxista não me vê abrindo um berreiro. – Mitchell riu vindo me abraçar também.

– Não fique assim linda, ou eu vou chorar também. – piscou me fazendo rir.

– Claro, claro.

– Hey pai, Mitchell. – Edward os cumprimentou com abraços.

– Então vamos?

– Sim já está na hora.

– Vou pegar minha mochila.

Assim que estávamos prontos saímos, descemos as escadas, chegando em frente ao prédio, onde um bonito carro prata estava estacionado, Sr. Masen abriu a porta e Edward e eu entramos atrás, enquanto Mitchell e Anthony na frente.

Todos ficamos em silêncio enquanto ele dirigia rapidamente para o aeroporto. Embora eu queria que o tempo parasse, para ficar mais grudada em Edward, o tempo corria de tão rápido.

Quando chegamos, Edward saiu abrindo a porta pra mim, esperamos Mitchell e seu pai, e juntos caminhamos para a entrada. Estava a bagunça de costume no aeroporto, Edward já tinha comprado sua passagem online, fomos para escadas rolantes, subindo até o andar de cima, não poderíamos passar pelo portão de embarque, então nos preparamos para a despedida.

– Cara, cuidado lá, logo vou voltar pra ficar de olho em você em. – Edward sorriu abraçando Mitchell apertado.

– Eu vou irmão. – Mitchell segurou o rosto de Edward encostando a testa na dele.

– Boa viagem irmão, não deixe Newton dormir na minha cama.

– Pode deixar. – eles deram mais um abraço, e ele se afastou para dar lugar ao pai de Edward.

– Boa viagem filho, e tome cuidado.

– Eu vou pai. – ele abraçou Edward sussurrando algo em seu ouvido, Edward assentiu abraçando seu pai com força.

– Obrigada pai.

– Eu te amo Edward.

– Cuida dela pra mim pai.

– Eu vou.

Sequei as lágrimas que já molhavam meu rosto, Edward soltou seu pai vindo até mim. Ele pegou meu rosto encostando a testa na minha.

– Não importa que tenhamos que nos separar por um tempo. Não importa que nossos olhares não se cruzem neste período. Não importa se haverá a ausência de nossas vozes. O que realmente importa é a certeza de estarmos sempre juntos, mesmo que só em pensamentos. É a certeza do quanto eu amo você... Hoje, amanha e sempre!

– E vamos sempre estar juntos.

– Sempre.

Ele me abraçou forte, beijando em seguida, seus lábios tomando os meus com urgência, paixão, saudades, seria o ano mais difícil da minha vida, mas eu sabia que ele ia voltar pra mim.

Ouvimos o anuncio do seu voo, e ele se afastou sem deixar de me abraçar.

– Eu amo você Bella, fique segura, e me espere.

– Eu te amo Edward, por favor, tome cuidado, volte pra mim.

– Vou voltar, meu lugar é com você, eu só sou completo com você.

– Ok. – ele sorriu me dando mais um beijo e me soltou se afastando.

Ele acenou para seu pai e Mitchell e se foi indo em direção ao portão de embarque, quando passou me olhou sorrindo, moveu os lábios sussurrando mais um "eu te amo", e se foi.

Oh meu Deus, ele se foi.

Senti braços em volta de mim, e nem sabia quem era, mas abracei chorando.

– Ele vai voltar logo querida. – Sr. Masen, sussurrou e o abracei mais forte.

_Era isso, ele realmente se foi._


	21. 20 - Era isso,

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**20 - ****_Era isso, hora de voltar à vida de antes._**

_Ele acenou para seu pai e Mitchell e se foi indo em direção ao portão de embarque, quando passou me olhou sorrindo, moveu os lábios sussurrando mais um "eu te amo", e se foi._

_Oh meu Deus, ele se foi._

_Senti braços em volta de mim, e nem sabia quem era, mas abracei chorando._

_– Ele vai voltar logo querida. – Sr. Masen, sussurrou e o abracei mais forte._

O caminho de volta para casa passou em um borrão, embora eu havia brincado sobre fazer uma cena no aeroporto, o pai de Edward teve que me tirar de lá antes que eu realmente fizesse.

Eu sabia que estava a pouco de sair gritando como uma louca, bater no segurança que ficava no portão berrando o nome de Edward, ri do pensamento, o que me fez chorar mais.

– Bella? – sequei um pouco das lagrimas com as mãos, mesmo que fosse inútil para olhar para Anthony, ele forçou um sorriso que não alcançou seus olhos e pegou minha mão dando um aperto gentil.

– Nós já chegamos. Quer que eu suba com você? Ou ligar para algum dos seus amigos?

Eu queria?

Pensei sobre isso, seria bom ter pessoas em volta, mas não agora, agora eu queria chorar, me enrolar em uma bola e lamentar sua partida, talvez amanhã, mas hoje não.

– Hoje não. – murmurei.

– Você tem certeza? – ele parecia preocupado em me deixar sozinha, mas eu realmente precisava de um tempo sozinha.

– Sim, eu preciso ficar um pouco só. Eu... posso ir visitá-lo durante a semana? – ele sorriu mais verdadeiramente dessa vez.

– Eu gostaria muito disso.

– Eu posso vir amanhã Bella? – Mitchell chamou do lado de Anthony e assenti.

– Claro, vai ficar em Nova York?

– Só mais alguns dias, depois preciso dar uma passada em Chicago para ver meu pessoal.

– Então venha amanhã sim.

– Certo... – ele parecia querer dizer mais alguma coisa, mas ficou em silêncio.

– Até mais. – murmurei saindo do carro, podia ver que ambos não queriam me deixar sozinha, mas eu precisava de um tempo para mim mesma.

Dei um aceno rápido, antes de ir para dentro, ao entrar no prédio meus olhos foram para minha caixa de correio. Eu não me lembro de ter olhado as cartas desde que Edward chegou, sabia que tinha luz e água ainda, pois minhas contas eram pagas diretamente pelo banco. Por que se não já teriam sido cortadas, fui até a caixa pegar as cartas, havia varias.

Comecei olhar por cima, a maioria eram propagandas, algumas contas que fiz com cartões... meu coração falhou quando vi o envelope pardo.

Seria uma carta perdida?

A revirei nas mãos não vendo nenhum selo. Estranho.

Abracei a carta contra o peito subindo para meu apartamento, assim que entrei deixei as cartas sobre a mesa, levando só a do papel pardo. Não sabia se era de Edward, vai ver não era nada.

Entrei no quarto tirando os sapatos e as roupas, encontrei uma camiseta de Edward jogada em uma poltrona e sorri, ele deve ter deixado pra mim. A coloquei, ela mal chegava as minhas coxas, mas tinha seu cheiro e era perfeito, me arrastando para a cama, abri o envelope já sentindo as lagrimas ao reconhecer sua letra, e ao ver a saudação, eu sabia que não era nenhuma carta perdida, ele me deixou uma carta antes de ir.

– Sra. Masen. – sussurrei passando os dedos pelas letras já começando a chorar de novo.

Abracei a carta com força, meu soldado, sempre pensando em mim, como eu ia viver um ano sem ele? Como eu poderia?

Respirando fundo, peguei a carta tentando ler de novo.

**_Sra. Masen_**

**_Sabe embora eu adore que você é minha garota, e ame te chamar assim, eu não posso evitar sorrir como um idiota quando penso que é a senhora Masen. Olha ai eu sorrindo como um idiota._**

**_Mas como não sorrir ao me lembrar que a garota mais bonita que existe é minha. E mal posso esperar esse ano passar pra ter você de novo em meus braços._**

**_Eu tenho que confessar Bella, esse vai ser o ano mais difícil que já passei, não sentir seus beijos, seu toque, ver seus bonitos olhos, seu sorriso, como disse, o ano mais difícil da minha vida._**

**_E como você está Bella? Pergunta idiota, se está como eu, está uma merda hein._**

**_Mas vamos superar isso amor, vai ser difícil, mas teremos as cartas, teremos o nosso amor, e vamos aguentar esse ano._**

**_Enfim, vamos falar de coisas melhores, quero que fique longe de todos os homens, pois você é uma mulher casada agora, se algum espertinho tentar se engraçar pro seu lado, é só dizer que seu marido é um soldado, e conhece diversas formas de deixar um homem incapacitado. Eu falo sério, não quero nenhum engraçadinho tendo ideias erradas com a minha garota._**

**_Eu não vejo a hora de contar para os caras daqui, eles vão se roer de inveja ao saber que casei com a mulher mais bonita que existe. Eu falo sério, eles já sentiam inveja quando você só era minha garota, agora que é minha esposa, vou me gabar um pouco._**

**_Eu posso te pedir uma coisa Bella? Gostaria que desse uma olhada no meu pai quando puder, eu finalmente o entendo, sei que apesar do passado ele é um bom homem, e está sozinho. Precisando de amigos e acredito que vocês possam ser bons amigos, eu posso ver como você se sente sobre ele, nós não chegamos a falar sobre isso, mas acredito que ele te lembre seu pai, tenho certeza que ele vai ficar honrado de você se sentir assim sobre ele._**

**_Bem espero que vocês se aproximem mais nesse ano, quando eu voltar eu quero que ele seja uma parte presente da nossa vida. Ele me disse que quer dar a casa dele para nós, eu pensei... bem podíamos morar na casa quando eu voltar? O que acha?_**

**_Meu pai quer sair dela, mas eu não me importo com ele lá, mas talvez você não queira. Eu vou deixar você decidir, podemos procurar nossa própria casa se você preferir, bem vamos ter muito tempo para conversar sobre isso não é?_**

**_Eu mal posso esperar por isso na verdade, começar nossos planos para o futuro, sabe filhos, onde vamos morar, precisamos de um carro, e onde eu vou trabalhar, cara são muitas coisas a considerar não é? Mas vamos pensar nisso juntos._**

**_Como vão as coisas ai, seus amigos? A faculdade? Me conte tudo na próxima carta, por minha causa você mal deu atenção a sua vida não é? Eu sinto muito por fazer você negligenciar seus amigos, sua vida assim. Vou ser menos egoísta quando voltar, deixar você sair do apartamento ok._**

**_Embora eu sei que você adorou ficar no apartamento comigo, era fácil saber graças aos seus gemidos, porra eu vou sentir falta disso, dos seus gemidos, do seu corpo, dos sons que faz quando estou te tocando, te beijando, entrando em você._**

**_Merda, eu vou sentir sua falta Bella, eu já sinto sua falta._**

**_Hora do segredo não é? O que posso dizer que já não te disse? Você me conhece melhor do qualquer pessoa no mundo. Eu acho que vou dizer algo que está em meu coração em vez de um segredo._**

**_Sabe o que está no meu coração Bella? Você, sempre você._**

**_Do seu Edward Masen._**

Chorei mais ainda ao terminar. Você também sempre está no meu coração Edward. Abracei a carta com força sentindo meu coração se apertar.

Edward seja cuidadoso, fique seguro e volte pra mim.

Adormeci com a carta de Edward nas mãos, tendo sonhos agitados com meu soldado.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com alguém mexendo no meu cabelo, abri um pouco os olhos e sorri ao ver Rosie.

– Rosie como você entrou? – murmurei roucamente e ela sorriu.

– Edward me devolveu a chaves, disse que eu precisava para dar uma olhada em você. – comecei a chorar de novo.

Mesmo longe ele tava cuidando de mim.

– Eu sinto falta dele Rosie.

– Eu sei amiga, mas ele vai voltar.

– Ele vai né?

– Claro, ele seria louco de ficar longe?

– Ele não é louco. – resmunguei e ela riu.

– Com certeza não. Há um cara bonitão apareceu mais cedo, mas disse que você ligaria.

– Cara bonitão? – mas quem... – Ah é o Mitchell.

– O amigo de Edward? Ele está aqui?

– Sim, chegou tem uns dias. Ele é bem legal.

– Ele é gostoso. – ri.

– Isso também, mas não diga a Edward.

– Se você não contar a Emmett. – estiquei a mão e apertamos.

– Feito. – falamos juntas e sorrimos.

Suspirei sentindo Rosie passando os dedos em meu cabelo, ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, era bom só ficar quietinha, eu sabia que tinha que me levantar, voltar para a faculdade, meu trabalho, eu tenho contar pra pagar, eu preciso comprar coisas pra mandar pra Edward... Edward.

– Rosie?

– Sim Bella.

– Eu odeio a guerra. – ela suspirou.

– Todos odiamos.

– Eu tenho tanto medo de algo acontecer com ele.

– Eu vejo assim Bella, o destino deu um jeito de vocês se encontrarem, de se amarem, então o destino vai dar um jeito de vocês ficarem juntos de novo.

– Você acha? – me sentei olhando para ela, que sorriu.

– Eu tenho certeza. Vocês são destinados a estarem juntos.

Eu gostei de como isso soou. Destinados um ao outro.

Podia sentir que Edward era meu destino, aquele por quem sempre esperei. Então Rosie deve estar certa, uma força maior nos uniu, então não ia nos afastar.

– Você tem razão.

– Eu sei que tenho. Agora o que acha de tomar um banho e sairmos um pouco.

– Sair?

– É sabe, tomar um ar, ir comer algo. Quando foi a ultima vez que comeu?

– Acho que quando Edward se foi. – ela torceu o nariz.

– Ontem de manhã?

– É.

– Bem, então você realmente precisa comer.

– Ok vou tomar banho então. – me levantei e notei que ainda agarrava a carta de Edward, sorri fracamente a dobrando com cuidado, coloquei sobre a cabeceira e fui pro banheiro.

Rosie, olhou para a carta, mas não disse nada, em vez disso, foi pegar algumas roupas para mim. Entrei no banheiro tirando a camiseta de Edward, a dobrei com cuidado colocando sobre o vaso.

Tomei um banho demorado, lavando o cabelo e o corpo com exagerada lentidão, não podia deixar de lembrar dos momentos que passamos aqui, trocando beijos, carinhos, assim como ele disse em sua carta, seria uma das coisas que mais sentiria falta.

Estar com ele, como eu nunca estive com ninguém.

Por que eu posso ter feito sexo antes, mas nunca foi como quando eu estava com Edward. Com Edward era... era tudo.

– Bella você está bem? – ouve Rosie chamando, desliguei o chuveiro.

– Sim, vou sair. – peguei duas toalhas no armário, enrolando uma no cabelo e outra no corpo voltei para o quarto forçando um sorriso ao ver Rosie sentada na beirada da cama.

– Tudo bem?

– Eu acho que sim.

– Eu posso cozinhar algo, em vez de sairmos. – neguei, eu precisava sair.

– Sair é bom, eu... tem Edward em toda parte. – ela sorriu.

– Aposto que tem. – dessa vez meu riso foi mais verdadeiro.

– Podemos ir até o café? Eu posso trabalhar...

– Bella, Emmett não faria você trabalhar.

– Eu sei, mas talvez seja o que preciso.

– Se é o que você precisa. – assenti tirando a toalha e vestindo a calcinha e sutiã que ela deixou sobre a cama, quando estava abotoando o sutiã vi os olhos de Rosie se arregalar.

Segui seu olhar e ri ao vê-la encarando meu quadril.

– Ow.

– O que acha?

– Ele viu isso?

– Sim, fiz ontem, a propósito eu preciso passar mais vaselina. – fui até a cômoda pegando e passando um pouco, antes de vestir as roupas.

– Aposto que ficou louco, é muito sério tatuar o nome dele em você.

– Ele é o único Rosie, eu senti que tinha que fazer.

– Agora eu quero uma também. – fez bico e ri.

– Posso te levar onde eu fiz a minha.

– Sim, vamos no fim de semana, eu posso colocar um "E" na minha. – piscou e ri.

– Emmett vai ficar louco.

– E eu não sei? – ela sorriu maliciosamente, rindo comecei a escovar meu cabelo. Quando terminei o sequei mais um pouco.

Quando estava bom, levei as toalhas para a lavanderia. Voltei para sala onde Rosie estava organizando um pouco, a casa estava bem bagunçada.

Teria que fazer uma faxina, mas isso ficaria para depois.

– Então vamos?

– Claro, não quer mesmo ficar em casa?

– Não eu preciso sair.

– Ok. – já estávamos saindo quando parei lembrando a carta de Edward eu não respondi.

– Espera.

– Que foi?

– Eu preciso responder a carta dele.

– Ele te mandou uma carta?

– É, ele deixou antes de ir.

– Então vá.

– Ok. – ela riu quando corri para o quarto.

Peguei uma folha, caneta e comecei a escrever.

**_Meu Edward._**

**_Eu também sorrio como uma idiota quando você me chama de Sra. Masen, ou quando me chama de sua garota. Honestamente eu sorrio sempre que você fala para mim, em cartas, em pessoa, não importa como._**

**_Você sempre me faz sorrir._**

**_Você me acha a garota mais bonita que existe? Eu não sei se sou, mas eu fico feliz que pense assim. Pra mim você é o cara mais gostoso do mundo, eu ia dizer bonito, mas acho que os caras não querem ser bonitos, eles preferem ser gostosos né?_**

**_Enfim, você é os dois pra mim._**

**_Nem me fale em difícil, todo meu apartamento lembra você. Cada coisinha lembra o que fizemos, de quando rimos, beijamos, fizemos amor, conversando, de tudo, eu nem sei como encarar cada cômodo sem chorar._**

**_Mas logo vai passar, e eu vou sorrir quando olhar para todos os cômodos._**

**_Como estou? Eu não sei ainda, mas como você disse, uma merda com certeza é um dos jeitos que me sinto agora. Mas como disse antes, vai melhorar, vamos tentar esquecer a tristeza e nos concentrar nas lembranças felizes._**

**_E fizemos muitas esse mês não é?_**

**_Enfim vamos superar esse ano, como Rosie disse, o destino nos uniu, e ele não seria tão filho da puta de nos separar._**

**_Edward, Edward, Edward, como se eu tivesse olhos para outros homens, quando tenho você só pra mim. Então não se preocupe com engraçadinhos, eu vou deixar bem claro, que sou uma mulher casada com um soldado grande e forte, que é louco por mim e eu por ele._**

**_Eu não tenho mais ninguém pra quem contar que me casei, mas eu vou estar mudando meus papeis na faculdade, para o mundo todo saber que sou a senhora Masen, isso não é legal? Eu mal posso esperar._**

**_Você nem precisa pedir isso, eu realmente gosto de Anthony, ele é ótimo, e realmente ele me lembra meu pai. Eu fico feliz que você o entende, e esta tentando com ele de novo. Eu com certeza planejo me aproximar mais dele, vamos ser uma família um dia._**

**_Morar com ele? Eu acho que gostaria disso, vai ajudar quando começarmos nossa família não é? Pois você me prometeu que teríamos um bebê quando você voltasse. E a casa do seu pai é uma casa de família, eu posso nos ver morando lá._**

**_Eu também não me importo que ele more com a gente, como você mesmo notou, eu vejo ele como meu pai, eu gostaria tanto que você tivesse conhecido Charlie, ele ia amar você. Eu sei que ia._**

**_Mal posso esperar para isso Edward, começar nosso futuro, vai ser doloroso esse ano, mas vai valer a pena esperar, quando voltar começaremos a viver, eu estou contando os dias para você voltar e começarmos a planejar, a viver._**

**_Eu só vi Rosie até agora, eu não estou com humor pra ver todos, mas voltarei a minha vida amanhã, trabalho, escola, você não me afastou de nada, eu só dei um tempo, mas vou voltar a minha vida normal, bem o quão normal pode ser sem você né?_**

**_E realmente eu não me incomodei em ser afastada de tudo para estar com você, estar em seus braços, recebendo seus beijos, caricias, seu amor, foram os melhores momentos da minha vida._**

**_Estou sentindo sua falta também Edward, tanto, tanto._**

**_Seu segredo, ou melhor, revelação é a minha também. Você também me conhece melhor que qualquer um Edward, e assim como eu estou no seu, você estará sempre no meu coração._**

**_Da sua garota._**

**_Sra. Isabella Masen._**

Quando terminei sorri secando uma lagrima errante.

Você está sempre em meu coração Edward.

Peguei a carta a dobrando com cuidado e a colocando em um envelope, iria postar a carta, e voltar a minha vida.

_Era isso, hora de voltar à vida de antes._


	22. 21 - Era isso

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**21 - Era isso, eu preciso mesmo de um medico.**

_Quando terminei sorri secando uma lagrima errante._

_Você está sempre em meu coração Edward._

_Peguei a carta a dobrando com cuidado e a colocando em um envelope, iria postar a carta, e voltar a minha vida._

Quando voltei para a sala sorri ao ver Rosie arrumando um pouco da bagunça, fui até ela lhe dando um forte abraço.

– Obrigada Rosie.

– Pelo que? – riu, mas me abraçou de volta com força.

– Por ser minha irmã. – ela se afastou um pouco para sorrir para mim.

– Como se isso fosse algum sacrifício. – piscou e agarrando meu braço, começou a me puxar para fora. – Venha, vamos postar sua carta, e depois ir comer alguma coisa, não quero você desmaiando pelo caminho.

Rindo saímos do apartamento, passamos primeiro no correio, em seguida paramos para comer algo, eu realmente estava com fome. Rosie queria voltar para o apartamento depois, ela insistia que eu parecia exausta, mas eu não queria ficar em casa agora. Cada pedacinho de lá me lembra Edward.

– Podemos ir pro café? – perguntei por fim, ela deve ter notado minha relutância em voltar pra casa e assentiu.

– Claro, Emmett queria te ver mesmo. Ele queria ter vindo ontem, mas imaginei que queria ficar sozinha, já que não ligou.

– Ah então vamos vê-lo.

Demos sinal a um taxi que passava, Rosie deu o endereço do café, enquanto me acomodava colocando o cinto, o taxi entrou em movimento, meus olhos se fixaram na rua, mas embora eu olhasse, eu não conseguia parar de pensar nesse ano.

Seria um ano tão triste, sem Edward, lógico que eu tenho meus amigos, e Anthony, eu havia falado sério na carta que mandei para Edward, seu pai me lembrava do meu, eu gostava de estar ao redor dele. Mas mesmo assim ainda não seria o mesmo, nada seria o mesmo até ele estar comigo de novo.

– Bella? – Rosie chamou, já fora do taxi com a porta aberta, forcei um sorriso saindo do carro, ela pagou o taxi me puxando para o café.

Entrei, mas parei ao ver Mitchell servindo café pra uma cliente que estava quase babando nele. Fui substituída?

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – coloquei as mãos na cintura encarando Mitchell que arregalou os olhos ao me ver, Emmett saiu do deposito sorrindo, mas parou ao me ver.

– Bella, er... o que está fazendo aqui?

– Eu trabalho aqui. O que ele está fazendo aqui? – fiz um gesto para Mitchell, o que fez Emmett praguejar baixinho.

– Não é nada do que está pensando. – arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Sério? Por que eu me sinto como uma esposa traída? – sorri e ele bufou.

– Você me assustou por um minuto Swan. – resmungou vindo me abraçar, ri abraçando sua cintura.

– Eu ainda não entendi, por que estou sendo substituída?

– Você não está. O cara estava entediado, e eu precisava de alguém pra ficar no caixa enquanto eu pegava algumas coisas no deposito.

– E você o coloca pra trabalhar?

– Hey ele era o único disponível.

– Muito obrigada. – resmungou Mitchell jogando o avental na cabeça de Emmett.

– O que? Você quem estava reclamando de que não tinha nada pra fazer. Eu só quis ajudar.

– Muito nobre da sua parte.

– E quando eu não sou nobre de coração? – os dois riram.

– Chega de bajulação, ou vou começar a ficar com ciúmes. – Rosie piscou para mim e me afastei para que ela pudesse abraçar Emmett.

– Não se preocupe amor, eu só tenho olhos pra você. – ela sorriu conforme ele abraçava sua cintura enterrando o rosto no pescoço dela.

– É Bella sobramos. – Mitchell sorriu vindo para meu lado jogando o braço sobre meu ombro, o olhei desconfiada.

– Sobramos?

– É o Masen longe, eu sozinho... – ele moveu as sobrancelhas. – Isso te da idéias? – bati nele com meu cotovelo.

– Nenhuma que você gostaria.

– Tem certeza?

– Mitchell se comporte. – ele riu.

– Fica tranquila Bella, você é linda, mas eu não traio os meus amigos.

– Isso é bom, ou eu teria que te castrar.

– Ai. – fez uma careta cobrindo a frente das suas calças. – Nem brinca com isso mulher.

– Então seja bonzinho e se comporte. – ele bateu continência.

– Sim senhor.

– Ah Rosie disse que passou em casa mais cedo. – ele suspirou voltando a jogar o braço em volta dos meus ombros.

– Eu estava preocupado com você mulher. Sem contar que o velho Masen estava a ponto de invadir sua casa, se eu fosse você lhe fazia uma visita.

– Eu vou sim.

– Bom. Agora já que a loira está fora dos limites, e você é como a irmãzinha que eu nunca tive, onde um cara bonitão como eu pode arranjar uma boa garota?

– Sei lá em uma boate?

– Hmmm, gostei. Hey grandão. – ele gritou para Emmett que parou de se esfregar em Rosie para dar atenção a Garrett.

– Diga soldado.

– Cansei de ser vela, que tal uma noite de homens. – moveu as sobrancelhas, Emmett riu.

– Com certeza.

– Hey o que quer dizer com noite de homens.

– Você sabe amor, o de sempre, beber, conversar, mascar tabaco.

– Mascar tabaco? – Garrett arqueou a sobrancelha e Emmett bufou.

– Homens fazem isso.

– Que seja. Você pode ir Emmett, mas se comporte, ou nunca mais vai tocar nesse corpinho. – ela fez um gesto para seu próprio corpo, os olhos de Emmett se arregalaram,

– Que isso amorzinho, sabe que só tenho olhos pra você.

– É bom que tenha Sr. Cullen. Então Bella noite das garotas?

Em outro momento eu responderia sim sem pestanejar, mas agora eu não conseguia me imaginar na minha casa, bebendo, falando bobagens, sendo a antiga Bella, me sentia tão... velha.

É como se tivesse envelhecido uns 10 anos.

– Na verdade eu preciso ir a um lugar. Vá com os rapazes. – ela abriu a boca, mas a fechou em seguida.

– Ok. Vamos ter uma noite de meninas outro dia.

– Obrigada Rosie. – nos despedimos com um abraço, e sai do café, ainda pude ouvir Rosie avisando que se infiltraria na noite de homens deles.

Fiz sinal para um taxi que passava em frente o café, assim que entrei, prendi o cinto.

– Pra onde senhorita? – o motorista perguntou com um sorriso educado, sorri dizendo o único lugar onde me sentiria em casa agora.

[...]

Bati na porta um pouco receosa. Será que é muito tarde. Antes que eu mudasse de ideia e voltasse para minha própria casa, a porta se abriu.

– Bella?

– Oi Anthony, eu... desculpa vir tão tarde. – ele bufou pegando minha mão me puxando para dentro.

– Não seja boba entre, entre. Estou feliz que veio, eu queria ir vê-la, mas Mitchell não deixou. – sorri entrando na casa.

– Eu precisava de um tempo sozinha, mas agora eu gostaria de ficar um pouco aqui se não se importa.

– Eu vou adorar. Entre, você vai passar a noite?

– Posso?

– Deve. Eu... – ele corou um pouco enquanto coçava o pescoço olhando para o andar de cima.

– O que?

– Eu meio que preparei um dos quartos para você e Edward.

– Oh, eu posso ver?

– Não está chateada não é?

– Não seja bobo Anthony, eu fico feliz que me queira aqui com você.

– Você é da família querida. – sem me conter o abracei, ele suspirou me apertando com força em seus braços.

– Obrigada. – sussurrei e ele assentiu ainda me abraçando.

Quando nos afastamos ele voltou a pegar minha mão me levando para o andar de cima. Ele caminhou até o fim do corredor, abrindo a porta sorri ao ver o grande quarto com a enorme cama no centro com uma bonita cabeceira de ferro com detalhes de rosas, o closet dominava toda a parede do lado direito as portas eram de madeira escura e algumas delas espelhadas, do lado esquerdo havia uma porta, que imagino que seja um banheiro, havia também uma estante embutida na parede com uma TV, e muitos livros.

– É incrível.

– Os livros são de Edward, ele não levou muita coisa quando foi da primeira vez. – murmurou distraidamente.

– Ah, eu amei, é perfeito.

– Isso é bom, sempre que você quiser passar a noite... – balbuciou se calando quando eu o olhei.

– Eu gostaria disso.

– Realmente? – ele parecia um pouco confuso, mas era natural, afinal acho que ele imagina que eu prefira minha privacidade.

Sorrindo peguei sua mão o levando para a cama, me sentei o levando a me acompanhar.

– Anthony eu estive falando com Edward, quando ele voltar, nós... bem, nós gostaríamos de morar aqui.

– Oh, isso seria incrível querida. Eu posso me mudar, assim que Edward voltar...

– Não, com o senhor.

– Comigo?

– Claro. Queremos ser uma família, eu imagino que Edward não comentou, mas meu pai já morreu e minha mãe é... ela prefere o mundo a mim, isso, - fiz um gesto entre ele e eu. – É o que sempre quis.

– Eu sinto muito pelos seus pais Bella, eu sei que não fui um bom pai para meu Edward, eu cometi muitos erros, mas eu espero... eu sei que vou fazer melhor agora. Com Edward, com você e com netos eu espero.

– Bem o senhor terá muitas chances. – dei um aperto em sua mão.

– Bom, venha, vamos descer e comer um pedaço de bolo.

– O senhor fez bolo?

– Sim, eu gosto de cozinhar quando estou nervoso.

– Por que estava nervoso? – ele me deu um olhar de esguelha e ri. – Ah, entendi. Bem eu amo bolo, de chocolate.

– Olha que sorte a nossa, foi exatamente esse que fiz.

[...]

**_Sra. Masen_**

**_Eu não me canso de chamá-la assim, poderia chamá-la assim para sempre. Eu vou chamá-la assim para sempre, sempre, sempre e sempre._**

**_Acredita que os caras ameaçaram roubar minhas cartas, eles disseram que se eu não parasse de falar Sra. Masen, eles iriam invadir meu quarto e roubar minhas cartas e mantê-las reféns por tempo indeterminado. Eu posso ter parado de falar um pouco, mas eu ainda penso muito na minha linda esposa, Sra. Masen._**

**_E na minha cabeça posso chamá-la assim o quanto quiser._**

**_Sra. Masen._**

**_Sra. Masen._**

**_Sra. Masen._**

**_Minha garota._**

_..._

**_Sr. Masen meu marido._**

**_Eu adoro ser a Sra. Masen, eu voltei a faculdade hoje, e quando o professor chamou Srta. Swan, foi com muito orgulho que eu o corrigi. É Sra. Masen agora._**

**_Ele com certeza pensou que eu sou louca, mas eu não me incomodei muito. Na verdade muitas pessoas acham que eu tenho algum problema, já que eu não paro de me apresentar como Sra. Masen. Mas eu não me canso de ouvir os outros me chamando de Sra. Masen._**

**_Até Emmett, ele não me chama mais de Swan, agora é Masen, ou Sra. Masen, mesmo quando eu levo uma bronca é divertido._**

...

**_Minha esposa._**

**_Eu já disse o quanto eu sinto sua falta? Alias obrigada pela caixa que mandou com Mitchell, mas eu não confio muito nele com comida, você colocou quantos pacotes de cookies na caixa? Por que só veio um, e parece que foi aberto no caminho._**

**_O homem é tão viciado em doces quanto eu._**

**_Como estão as coisas ai?_**

**_Você continua passando alguns dias da semana no meu pai? Ah eu te contei que ele me mandou uma carta?_**

**_Foi uma boa carta. Ele falou muito sobre você, e ler o quanto a minha garota é maravilhosa é sempre bom._**

...

**_Meu marido._**

**_Eu queria tanto estar em seus braços._**

**_Os meus hormônios estão uma loucura esses dias, eu quero chorar, eu quero comer, eu quero rir, eu quero bater em você por que está longe de mim, eu nem sei mais o que eu quero. Não eu sei, eu quero você._**

**_Alguns dias são tão difíceis Edward, é difícil respirar sem você, é difícil viver, você levou tudo com você, meu ar, meu coração, minha vontade de viver. Como posso viver com você do outro lado do mundo? Você tem que estar aqui, comigo, onde você pertence._**

**_Vou parar de ser uma vadia chorona, eu não sei o que deu em mim esses dias._**

...

**_Minha garota._**

**_Eu odeio ficar longe de você amor, eu odeio não estar ai para você. Mas só passou dois meses, ainda temos mais 10._**

**_Porra 10 meses, como posso viver 10 meses longe de você._**

**_Longe dos seus beijos, dos seus carinhos, do seu corpo, do seu amor._**

**_Está me matando Bella. Me matando a cada dia que passo sem você._**

**_Eu sinto tanta falta, falta de te beijar, de provar seu sabor, sua pele, seu prazer. Porra eu quero você Bella._**

**_Eu te amo tanto Bella._**

...

**_Meu Edward_**

**_Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, eu tive alguns enjoos, principalmente de manhã. E uma hora estou morrendo de fome, e na outra mal posso suportar o cheiro de algumas comidas. Rosie vai me levar no hospital..._**

Merda, não posso dizer isso a ele.

Olhei para a folha e a amassei.

Eu iria no medico primeiro, depois de ter certeza que estava bem, ai eu escreveria uma carta para ele. Eu não queria assustá-lo assim.

– Hey Bella, você já está pronta? – tirei os olhos da ultima carta que recebi de Edward.

– Sim Anthony. Eu estava escrevendo para Edward.

– Contou pra ele?

– Contar o que? Eu nem sei o que eu tenho, não quero preocupá-lo à toa.

– E se for grave querida?

– Deve ser uma virose. Não vou assustar Edward, por alguma coisa boba.

Ele suspirou, mas não discutiu comigo, já fazia algumas semanas que eu estava me sentindo uma merda, mas me recusava a ir ao medico. Devia ser algo que comi, ou minha tristeza de não ter Edward por perto, era bobagem ir ao medico por algo como depressão.

Ainda bem que Mitchell não me viu assim antes de ir, ele havia ficado mais uns dias conosco, mas em seguida havia ido para Chicago ver os pais, só voltando para Nova York para se despedir, e levar um caixa com coisas que comprei para Edward. Se ele tivesse me visto passando mal, e deprimida, Edward estaria ligando e entrando em apuros por preocupação comigo.

Não, ele já estava mal, não precisa aumentar suas preocupações, me levantei começando a juntar as coisas sobre a mesa, nas três ultimas cartas de Edward, ele parecia tão necessitado de mim como eu dele. Eu queria tanto poder abraçá-lo e...

– Bella?

– Sim?

–Você estava distraída.

– Só pensando em Edward. – ele riu.

– Ah claro.

– Ah antes de ir no medico, podemos passar no meu apartamento, eu preciso pegar umas roupas.

– Por que não pega logo tudo e vem morar aqui de vez? – piscou e ri.

– Não me tente. – como se eu já não estivesse, desde a noite que eu apareci de surpresa na casa do pai de Edward, eu ficava mais aqui do que no meu apartamento.

Até as noites de meninas, eram aqui.

Rosie vinha com doces, arrastava Alice com ela, e viramos a sala do Sr. Masen de ponta cabeça, e ele parecia nem se importar, já que colaborava fazendo mais doces pra gente. E o homem sabe como cozinhar, havia até me ensinado algumas coisinhas.

– Eu não sei por que não vem logo morar aqui Bella, ate as cartas de Edward vem pra cá.

– Eu...

– Você sabe que por mim e por Edward, você já estaria aqui. – sorri.

– Eu vou falar com Edward sobre isso. – seu sorriso era gigantesco, ambos sabíamos que Edward era super a favor de eu morar com seu pai.

– É?

– Sim. Agora vamos logo, eu preciso pegar alguns livros pra uma aula que tenho amanhã.

Ele me levou para fora me ajudando no carro. Assim que entramos, ele dirigiu para meu apartamento. Esfreguei os olhos sentido o cansaço, mas que inferno, eu dormi tanto hoje e ainda estava com sono.

Estava cochilando, quando acordei com a mão no meu ombro, bocejei olhando Anthony que me chacoalhava levemente.

– Já estamos aqui.

– Ah ok. Você quer subir? Assim me ajuda com uma mala. – ele riu.

– Com certeza.

Subimos as escadas rapidamente, pois Anthony tinha marcado consulta com um medico amigo dele, ou o filho do amigo dele, bem era conhecido dele, então não queríamos nos atrasar.

Ao chegarmos ao meu andar, parei abruptadamente, fazendo Anthony que vinha atrás trombar em mim.

– Bella... – ele começou, mas se calou ao ver o que eu via.

– Isabella até que enfim. – gemi ao ver minha mãe com uma mala na frente da minha porta.

– Mãe, o que...

– Onde estava? E quem é seu amigo? – olhei para trás e minha boca se abriu e fechou.

Porra eu esqueci de dizer a Renée que me casei.

– Ele é... er... é meu...

– Anthony Masen. – Anthony se aproximou esticando a mão, mamãe a apertou com um sorriso.

– Prazer Sr. Masen, sou Renée Swan, mãe de Bella.

– Ah é um prazer senhora.

– Então de onde vocês se conhecem? – comecei a andar enquanto pensava em como dizer a minha mãe que me casei.

Abri a porta para que ela e Anthony entrassem.

– Então Bella? – respirando fundo me virei para ela, era melhor falar de uma vez, como quando se arranca um band aid.

– Sr. Masen é pai de Edward, meu marido. – o sorriso dela sumiu.

– Seu o que?

– Marido.

– Marido? Você se casou? Mas que porra é essa Isabella.

– Mãe eu sou adulta, se eu quero me casar, não é da sua conta. – ela rangeu os dentes.

– E onde está o seu "marido"?

– Iraque.

– O que...

– Ele é um soldado mãe.

– Mas que merda é essa, eu deixo você sozinha por alguns meses, e você casa com um soldado qualquer, que te deixa pra ir pra guerra? Você tem merda na cabeça Isabella?

– Mãe. Não é nada disso.

– Ah não? E como é então?

– Eu amo Edward, e ele a mim. Ele ainda tem que servir durante um ano, e quando veio passar as férias aqui nós decidimos casar.

– E nem pensou em avisar sua mãe?

– Avisar? Eu nem sei onde você estava. Você não para no lugar, me liga quando lhe convém, e eu tenho que ficar esperando, você dar o ar da sua graça pra viver minha vida?

– Não fale assim comigo Isabella. Eu sou sua mãe, eu sabia que não deveria ter deixado você viver sozinha, tinha que ter ficado comigo...

– Com você? Pra viver viajando, sem casa, sem lar, sem amigos? Eu odeio essa vida, é a sua vida não minha.

– Ah você prefere ficar sozinha, esperando por um cara que pode morrer na guerra? – meu coração se apertou com essa possibilidade.

– Isso não vai acontecer. Ele prometeu... – ela riu me cortando.

– Não seja idiota Isabella, nesse momento ele deve estar fodendo com alguma vadia, enquanto você fica aqui sentadinha como uma cachorrinha esperando por ele.

– Escute aqui senhora, não fale o que você não sabe.

– Ah e você pode afirmar que ele está se comportando? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha dando uma risada. – Seu filho deve estar fodendo meio mundo enquanto ri da idiota aqui.

– CHEGA! Saia da minha casa. – gritei indo até a porta a abrindo com força.

– O que?

– Sai da minha casa. Você não é bem vinda aqui, enquanto continuar ofendendo o meu marido.

– Isabella, pare de sonhar, esse cara só está te usando.

– Ah ele está me usando? Como ele está me usando, me esclareça?

– Ele é um homem Isabella, todos eles usam as mulheres. Eu pensei que te ensinei melhor do que isso, casar jovem só ferra com sua vida.

– Como eu ferrei com a sua?

– Exatamente. Minha vida teria sido muito melhor se eu não tivesse um peso morto nas minhas costas, eu estaria vivendo completamente diferente, tendo uma vida diferente...

Dava pra acreditar nisso?

– Se eu fui um estorvo na sua vida, por que não me deixou com meu pai? – ela riu.

– Por que você é minha.

– Eu não sou, e nem quero ser. Não quero ter nada haver com você, saia da minha casa.

– Isabella... – antes que ela dissesse mais, Anthony se colocou na frente.

– Ela disse para ir. – Renée riu.

– Eu vou, e quando seu soldadinho te chutar, mamãe vai estar esperando por você filhinha. – pegou a mala que estava carregando e saiu.

Apoiei as mãos na parede sentindo uma tontura, respirei fundo algumas vezes, e Anthony estava ao meu lado em um suspiro.

– Bella.

– Eu... eu não estou me sentindo bem...

– Bell...

Mal ouvi ele terminar de chamar meu nome e a escuridão me tomou.

_Era isso, eu preciso mesmo de um medico._


	23. 22 - Era isso

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**22 - Era isso, como ele ia reagir a essa noticia?**

_Apoiei as mãos na parede sentindo uma tontura, respirei fundo algumas vezes, e Anthony estava ao meu lado em um suspiro._

_– Bella._

_– Eu... eu não estou me sentindo bem..._

_– Bell..._

_Mal ouvi ele terminar de chamar meu nome e a escuridão me tomou._

Minhas pálpebras tremeram abrindo-se de repente, olhei em volta um pouco confusa. Não conseguia me lembrar onde estava, tentei me concentrar no ambiente a minha volta, era branco e tinha um cheiro estranho, olhei mais atentamente, gemendo quando notei os aparelhos médicos.

Eu estava em um hospital? Mas como... me lembrei que tinha uma consulta marcada, Anthony ia comigo, mas parei no meu apartamento e...

Merda!

Gemi novamente, estava tudo voltando agora, estava no meu apartamento quando minha mãe disse aquelas coisas horríveis pra mim, assim que ela saiu eu havia desmaiado. Merda, merda, merda.

– Isabella? – me virei ao ouvirem chamar meu nome, um homem baixo e moreno me encarava com um grande sorriso.

– Hmmm, nos conhecemos? – ele riu.

– Não, não, desculpe. Sou o Dr. Banner, amigo de Anthony, nós tínhamos uma consulta hoje.

– Oh, sim claro. Eu acho que perdi a hora. – ele sorriu abertamente.

– Na verdade não, quando desmaiou, Anthony me ligou, e pedi que a trouxesse direto para meu consultório, enquanto estava inconsciente eu examinei você.

– Ah isso é bom. O que eu tenho? É uma virose? – ele se aproximou mais da cama sentando na beirada.

– Bem não é uma virose, mas lamento informar que ainda vai sentir alguns enjoos por alguns meses.

– Sério? O que eu tenho?

– Bem, pelos sintomas que Anthony descreveu que você mostrava eu já desconfiava, mas fizemos um exame de sangue e é certeza agora, você está grávida Isabella. – minha boca se abriu e fechou algumas vezes.

O que ele disse?

– O que você disse?

– Grávida, e pelo que pude perceber você está com quase 8 semanas. – neguei rindo nervosamente.

– O senhor está enganado, não posso estar grávida.

– Bem, você está.

– Não, eu não posso, eu tomo anticoncepcional.

– Esses anticoncepcionais, não são 100%, as vezes eles falham, existem muitos casos em que eles podem deixar de funcionar. Estarem vencidos, se você tomar algum analgésico...

– Analgésico? – sussurrei, minha mente indo direto para o dia que fiquei doente, Edward havia me dado analgésicos, e havíamos transado no mesmo dia, não tínhamos?

– Sim, se tomou algum remédio e teve relações sexuais, é perfeitamente normal estar grávida.

– Oh merda! – o ouvi suspirar.

– Pela sua cara imagino que não seja uma gravidez planejada. – olhei para ele e assenti.

Lógico que queria ter bebês, mas quando Edward estivesse comigo. Não agora, não sozinha...

– Você ainda pode interromper a gravidez. – mal as palavras saíram de sua boca, abracei meu estomago protetoramente.

– Não. – ele sorriu.

– Fico feliz, eu poderia te indicar um bom obstetra.

– Sim, seria bom. – toquei minha barriga plana e suspirei. Isso era... merda eu nem sei o que pensar, e o que Edward vai pensar?

Tudo sobre minha mãe perturbada foi esquecido diante dessa noticia. Renée era passado, agora o que importa é eu, Edward e nosso bebê.

Edward...

Eu precisava lhe dizer, ele tinha que saber antes que todo mundo que nós iríamos ter um bebê. Olhei para o Dr. Banner.

– O senhor contou para Anthony?

– Ainda não. Quer que eu o chame... – me apressei em negar.

– Não. Eu quero contar para meu marido primeiro.

– Ah claro, você quer ligar? Pode usar o telefone do hospital.

– Não ele, bem ele está no Iraque agora.

– Iraque?

– Sim, Anthony é meu sogro. – entendimento passou pelos olhos do doutor.

– Você é casada com Edward?

– Conhece Edward?

– Um pouco, eu não sabia que ele havia casado.

– Foi uma coisa meio de impulso.

– Entendo, ele esteve em casa para o natal?

– Sim, foi quando nos conhecemos.

– Certo, eu estava viajando com minha esposa, normalmente nós passamos o natal com os Masen.

– Hmmm, então nos veremos mais vezes.

– Com certeza querida. Que tal nós darmos uma olhada no seu bebê.

– Já da pra ver alguma coisa?

– Claro. Eu vou chamar o obstetra que temos aqui e vamos dar uma checada nesse bebê ok.

– Ok. – ele saiu voltando pouco depois acompanhado de um rapaz, ele parecia não ter mais que vinte e poucos anos, era alto com a pele morena e cabelo preto curto e um grande sorriso.

– Isabella, este é o Dr. Black, ele trabalha aqui como obstetra, e a meu pedido, vamos fazer uma ultrassom, tudo bem?

– Sim, olá doutor.

– Olá Isabella, pronta pra ver seu bebê?

– Acho que sim. – ele sorriu e saiu por um segundo voltando com uma cadeira de rodas, com a ajuda do Dr. Banner, eles me colocaram na cadeira, me levando para outra sala.

Nessa havia uma maca ao lado de um monitor, eles me entregaram uma roupa de hospital, me troquei no pequeno banheiro que tinha na sala, voltei para a sala e eles me ajudaram a deitar na maca.

Sr. Black, ergueu a camisola que usava e passou o gel frio em meu estomago, estremeci um pouco e ele sorriu colocando em seguida colocando o aparelho ligado ao monitor sobre meu estomago.

Foi como se eu finalmente entendesse o que Dr. Banner havia me dito. Tipo eu entendi, estou grávida, mas eu não tinha assimilado ainda, mas agora quando o som de um batimento encheu a sala e a imagem destorcida apareceu na tela, eu entendi.

Eu estou grávida.

[...]

– Você tem certeza que está bem? – sorri para a preocupação de Anthony.

– Estou ótima. Dr. Banner foi incrível.

– Ele é um ótimo medico. – assenti relaxando no banco do carro.

Eu havia acertado tudo com Dr. Banner e Dr. Black, ele seria meu obstetra, e já havia me passado algumas recomendações, havia me dado uma foto do meu bebê também que eu mandaria para Edward.

Assim que chegasse em casa eu escreveria uma carta para ele e postaria no mesmo dia, ele precisava saber do nosso bebê, e esperava que ele gostasse da ideia tanto quanto eu. Sorri tocando meu estomago distraidamente.

Um bebê. Um bebê meu e de Edward.

– Bella chegamos. – olhei para Anthony que me olhava preocupado, sorrindo sai do carro.

– Eu preciso escrever para Edward.

O ouvi me seguindo, ainda um pouco preocupado, ele carregava uma mala, havíamos passado em meu apartamento e peguei o máximo de roupas, agora que estava grávida, eu realmente achava uma boa ideia ficar com Anthony, algo podia acontecer comigo sozinha no apartamento, e se eu perdesse meu bebê eu morreria.

Sim eu já estava apaixonada pelo meu bebê.

Mesmo ele sendo só uma imagem disforme no monitor, eu já amo ele ou ela.

Anthony me acompanhou até meu quarto deixando minha mala sobre a cama, ele saiu para me dar privacidade, sabia que ele estava preocupado sobre minha saúde, eu não havia dado muitos detalhes sobre o que Dr. Banner me disse, havia dito somente que eu estava bem, e para ele não se preocupar.

Ele foi gentil o suficiente para deixar o assunto de lado, ele sabia que quando eu quisesse lhe contar o que estava havendo eu falaria com ele.

Assim que ele saiu corri para a cama, tirei a foto da ultrassom da bolsa e sorri olhando, será que Edward notaria que é um bebê?

Bem por precaução escrevi atrás, "nosso bebê" dobrei a foto e a coloquei em um envelope, peguei um envelope maior e coloquei o envelope com a foto dentro, espero que ele leia a carta antes de ver a foto. Fui para a cama, pegando um caderno e caneta e comecei a escrever.

**_Meu marido_**

**_Eu já disse que eu odeio não poder tocar em você? Por que eu odeio._**

**_Eu amo suas cartas, eu amo saber que você pensa em mim, que me ama, mas eu realmente, realmente odeio, não poder te tocar._**

**_Eu quero tanto te tocar Edward, tocar no seu cabelo, no seu rosto, seu corpo, sua tatuagem, Deus, eu sinto falta da tatuagem. Muita mesmo._**

**_Mas falta pouco agora né, 10 meses, é bem menos que 12, e quando formos ver, você vai estar aqui. É nisso que me agarro Edward, na esperança de que você vai estar aqui comigo, em meus braços, e nunca mais vai sair do meu lado._**

**_Não estou nem ai se as pessoas estranharem eu grudada em você, pode ir se preparando pra ter uma esposa grudenta._**

**_Vamos deixar meu grude de lado por um momento, eu tenho algumas novidades para te contar. Eu gostei delas, mas quero a sua opinião sincera ok._**

**_Eu estou me mudando para a casa do seu pai, nós conversamos e vai ser melhor eu ficar com ele, meu apartamento não está adequando para mim no momento, eu meio que tive uma briga com minha mãe, ela não aceitou muito bem o nosso casamento. Não que a opinião dela me interesse muito, mas eu não gostei das opiniões dela sobre nós e nosso casamento._**

**_Enfim, pra evitar confrontos, e como eu praticamente já vivia na casa do seu pai, eu resolvi me mudar pra lá. Eu to pensando em alugar meu apartamento o que acha? Vamos ter uma fonte de renda extra, e acredite vamos precisar, pois, bem, isso envolve a outra novidade._**

**_Você deve ter notado a foto que mandei, não sei se você a entendeu, mas é uma foto muito importante, é a foto do nosso bebê._**

**_Eu estou grávida._**

**_Eu sei que tenho que ser paciente e esperar suas cartas, mas pode ligar pra mim, e me dizer que você está feliz com a noticia? Eu to pirando aqui achando que vai odiar. Eu queria poder te ligar, mas para ligar, eu teria que dar essa noticia para varias outras pessoas, e isso não é certo, você tem que ser o primeiro a saber, não contei para ninguém aqui ainda, nem mesmo seu pai sabe._**

**_Então me diga Edward, você está feliz não está? Por que eu já amo o nosso bebê, eu o amo por que ele é uma parte de você, e eu vou te confessar, eu mal estava aguentando de saudades de você, mas agora, agora eu tenho uma parte de você em mim Edward, e por isso eu posso aguentar, 1 ano ou até mais, por que eu tenho uma parte de você comigo._**

**_Eu preciso ir agora, nosso bebê me deixa morrendo de fome, eu quero comer o tempo todo, Rosie está desconfiando que tem algo errado comigo, bem errado por que eu pareço doente, vomitando, e com sono, o apetite exagerado e as vezes desaparece, é muito irritante se quer minha opinião. Mas eu estou bem, meu medico disse que é normal._**

**_Hmmm, há eu vou mandar fotos pra você da minha barriga, de cada mês, pra você conhecer o nosso bebê, e o amar como eu amo._**

**_Por favor Edward, se cuide, por mim e por nosso bebê, nós te amamos, e precisamos de você._**

**_Meu segredo de hoje, é um desejo, eu desejo que eu seja uma boa mãe, uma muito melhor do que a minha foi. Que eu nunca faça nosso bebê se sentir indesejado, que eu não o amei desde que soube dele, por que acredite, depois do choque inicial, eu estava apaixonada por nosso bebê._**

**_Eu te amo Edward, e se cuide, nós precisamos de você, que você volte para nós são e salvo._**

**_Da mãe do seu filho Isabella Masen._**

Quando acabei respirei fundo e coloquei a carta no envelope e a fechei. Seja o que Deus quiser.

[...]

A semana seguinte passou lentamente, entre idas ao banheiro com os malditos enjoos matinais, que às vezes viravam enjoos noturnos, apetite descontrolado, e muitas sonecas. Todos os meus amigos me olhavam desconfiados. Anthony cismava que eu precisava ir ao medico de novo.

Mas eu sei que não a nada de errado comigo, só pedia para ele ser paciente que logo eu melhoraria.

Sai do banheiro indo até o balcão e vi Emmett me olhando desconfiado, sorri enquanto amarrava meu avental.

– Tudo bem chefe?

– Eu sei que está acontecendo algo.

– Sempre está acontecendo alguma coisa.

– Alguma coisa com você Swan.

– Swan? – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele bufou.

– Masen. Sra. Masen.

– Obrigada. E nada está acontecendo.

– Ah está sim, e é melhor me dizer logo antes que eu te demita.

– Vai me demitir por que não quero te contar algo? Olha que vou no sindicato hein.

– E o que vai alegar?

– Que você é intrometido.

– Puuf como se todo mundo já não soubesse disso.

– Vai trabalhar Emmett, não há nada acontecendo. – ele estreitou os olhos, mas assentiu.

– Ok, eu vou ficar de olho em você Masen. Cedo ou tarde você vai se render.

Rolei os olhos o empurrando para sua sala, voltando para o balcão, Emmett não era o único desconfiado, Rosie não parava de me dar olhares sugestivos, principalmente em direção a minha barriga.

Mas como eu me recusava a dizer algo, ela ficava na dela, estava irritada por eu não ter dito nada ainda, mas não me colocava contra a parede. Estava agradecida por ela respeitar o meu segredo, mas só estava esperando o momento que ela explodiria.

Quando acabei meu turno no café, me despedi de Emmett, que ainda tentou mais uma vez arrancar a verdade de mim, o ignorei como sempre, a casa de Anthony era um pouco longe do café e não dava pra ir a pé, então fui para o ponto de ônibus.

Antes que eu o alcançasse Rosie correu em minha direção.

– Bella.

– Oi Rosie.

– Eu fui no café ver você, mas Emmett disse que já tinha saído.

– É. Como estão as coisas?

– Tudo bem e com você? – ela me encarou esperando que eu dissesse algo, talvez revelasse logo meu segredo, mas só sorri.

– Estou bem, um pouco cansada, mas só. – para dizer que ela ficou decepcionada, era pouco, mas ela se recuperou rapidamente.

– Sei. Então quer companhia?

– Claro. – andamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, Rosie estava me dando olhares nervosos o caminho todo, quando alcançamos o ponto, eu já estava cheia.

– O que há?

– Por que acha que há alguma coisa?

– Rosie. – ela bufou.

– Eu nem deveria te contar isso, mas não quero que tenha uma surpresa desagradável.

– O que aconteceu?

– Renée esteve na faculdade.

– Merda! O que ela queria?

– Saber de você acho. Há vi saindo do escritório principal, ela não me viu, mas parecia frustrada.

– O que será que ela queria lá?

– Imagino que descobrir onde você mora, desde o "incidente" no seu apartamento que ela não deve ter noticias de você.

Assenti, eu havia contado para Rosie, as coisas horríveis que Renée disse para mim, ela havia ficado tão indignada quanto eu, e disse que Renée tinha sorte de ela não estar lá na hora, ou ela teria apanhado e muito. Conhecendo Rosie, minha mãe com certeza sairia do apartamento mancando.

– O que ela quer? Ela já deixou bem claro que não concorda com minhas escolhas, e que sou um estorvo. – resmunguei amargamente, Rosie passou um braço sobre meus ombros.

– Não de atenção a ela Bella, você precisa de paz e sossego agora. – olhei para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ela sorriu.

Ela sabia.

Antes que qualquer uma de nós dissesse algo meu ônibus chegou, nos despedimos e fui para casa sorrindo todo o caminho. Rosie era bem observadora, lógico que ela ia perceber, ela havia sido muito gentil em não falar nada, esperando até eu estar pronta para anunciar essa grande novidade, ela já devia imaginar, que eu estava esperando falar com Edward.

O ônibus parou no meu ponto e desci com um aceno para o motorista, era o mesmo há algumas semanas. Caminhei pelo bairro com um sentimento de paz, o nosso bebê seria tão feliz aqui. Eu já podia vê-lo brincando na pracinha que ficava próxima a casa, indo na escola que era duas quadras para baixo. Esse bairro era perfeito para criar nosso bebê, a única coisa que me deixava triste, era que Edward perderia a minha gestação e o parto, quando ele voltasse nosso bebê já teria nascido.

Nós podíamos ter outros é claro, mas ainda sim, ele perderia o nascimento do nosso primeiro filho. Mas eu faria de tudo para ele não se sentir de fora, tirar fotos, contar sobre as consultas para ele através das nossas cartas, mandar fotos de todas as ultrassom, ele podia perder o parto do nosso bebê, mas ele teria todas as lembranças que eu podia dar a ele.

Cheguei em casa me sentindo exausta, eu realmente preciso de um cochilo, bocejando caminhei para a cozinha, vi uma nota sobre a mesa.

**_Bella precisei ir a minha empresa, volto por volta das sete, que tal pedirmos uma pizza?_**

**_Anthony._**

Sorri para a mensagem, e meu estomago roncou.

– Bebê você já está com fome? Comemos alguns cookies há algumas horas. – esfreguei meu estomago, mas não tinha jeito, eu precisava comer.

Fiz um sanduiche imenso, e fui para a sala ligando a TV, coloquei os pés para cima e fiquei passando os canais, enquanto devorava meu lanchinho.

O telefone tocou ao meu lado, e me estiquei para pegá-lo da base, ainda olhando para a TV, respondi sem prestar muita atenção em quem era.

– Alô?

– Bella?

– Sim? – a ligação estava um pouco chiada. – Quem é?

– Sou eu Edward. – ofeguei agora completamente concentrada na ligação.

– Edward, oh meu Deus, é você. – ele riu e meu coração falhou uma batida, eu senti falta desse som.

– Sou eu amor, como você está?

– Bem, eu... – solucei. – Sinto tanto sua falta. – ele respirou fundo.

– Eu também amor, mas logo estaremos juntos.

– Sim, eu nem acredito que ligou.

– Eu precisei, eu... eu recebi sua carta. Bella é verdade? – agora eu já estava em prantos.

– Sim vamos ter um bebê. – ele ofegou ficando em silêncio e prendi a respiração enquanto esperava para saber o que ele achava.

_Era isso, como ele ia reagir a essa noticia?_


	24. 23 - Era isso

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**23 - Era isso, eu estou em êxtase.**

**Pov. Edward**

Sequei o suor da testa com minha camiseta, os dias nesse lugar são tão malditamente quentes. Estiquei os braços alongando os músculos doloridos depois dos exercícios matinais.

Parei minha caminhada até a minha tenda, quando Mitchell apareceu, ele havia sido chamado a tenda do sargento, havia apostado com os caras que ele tinha aprontado alguma, embora ele sempre aprontava alguma, os cara apostaram na sua inocência, pobres iludidos.

– Hey Masen, sargento Smith, vai nos mandar para reconhecimento. – grunhi para Garrett, porra perdi 20 dólares.

– Merda. – ele riu.

– Quanto mal humor, sei que não sou tão bonito quanto sua garota, mas passar algumas horas comigo não vai te matar.

Minha garota, sorri apesar do mal humor.

– Realmente, você não é bonito como ela. – ele bufou.

– Você sabe como acabar com um cara. Como vou viver agora sabendo que você não me acha bonito. – fez uma expressão triste e rindo taquei minha camiseta nele, ele resmungou. – Porra Masen, isso ta suado.

– Então pare de falar merda, e vamos nos preparar.

– Ok, ok. Quanto dinheiro perdeu? – ele sorriu.

– 20 dólares.

– Bem feito, pra você aprender a confiar mais no seu parceiro.

– Pare de aprontar que eu aposto a seu favor na próxima.

– Não prometo nada. – nem me dei ao trabalho de responder, voltei a caminhar em direção a minha tenda com Mitchell ao lado.

Quando estávamos na entrada, um dos rapazes se aproximou todo cheio de sorrisos.

– Masen, Mitchell.

– Quer algo Peter? – ele sorriu mais balançando um envelope na minha frente.

– Bella? – murmurei já arrancando o envelope dele.

– Ah sem caixa dessa vez? – resmungou Mitchell, o ignorei já entrando na tenda indo para minha cama, mas não sem antes ouvi-lo reclamando que queria mais cookies.

Aproveitador. Ainda não havia esquecido que ele roubou a maior parte dos cookies que Bella me mandou quando ele voltou das férias. Fominha.

Afastei os pensamentos de Mitchell e dos meus amigos folgados que adoravam as caixas que minha esposa, adorava dizer isso, minha esposa, manda pra mim, e rasguei o envelope na ânsia de ler suas palavras.

Ficar longe de Bella é difícil, deixá-la no aeroporto foi a coisa mais difícil que já fiz, eu não me envergonho de confessar que chorei quando tomei meu assento no avião, a aeromoça me olhou preocupada a maior parte da viagem, mas eu não podia evitar, eu estava deixando minha Bella para trás, e se eu não voltasse a vê-la...

Não, eu vou, eu vou voltar a vê-la, eu vou voltar pra casa, pra ela, pro meu pai, e vamos ser uma família. Vamos ter bebês, vamos ter nossa casa, quem sabe morar na casa do meu pai, Bella gostou da ideia pelas suas cartas, ela praticamente já vivia na casa do meu pai. E eu gostava disso, muito. Odiava saber que ela ficava naquele apartamento sozinha, já com meu pai, ele podia cumprir o que me prometeu, cuidar da minha Bella, como se ela fosse sua filha.

– Então o que sua esposa conta de novo? – Mitchell entrou na tenda, e ergui a carta mostrando que ainda não tinha lido.

Ele murmurou que ia começar a arrumar nossas coisas e agradeci me concentrando na carta de Bella. Notei que havia outro envelope junto com sua carta, estranho.

Abri a carta para saber o que ela tinha a me dizer primeiro, depois leria a outra carta. Passei os olhos rapidamente pela sua carta, suspirando quando ela dizia que sentia saudades de me tocar, e um pouco irritado com sua mãe. Sorri ao saber que ela está indo morar com meu pai, e...

– Porra! – ofeguei relendo o que ela disse.

Bebê?

Parei de ler pegando a outra carta e a abri desdobrando a foto.

– Porra! – repeti tocando a foto um pouco hesitante, era em preto e branco e um pouco confusa...

– Masen o que há? – ignorei Mitchell voltando a ler a carta de Bella.

Um bebê?

Vamos ter um bebê?

Senti o ar faltar e coloquei a cabeça entre as pernas respirando calmamente. Um bebê.

– Edward está tudo bem com Bella? – ergui a cabeça o encarando.

– Eu preciso ligar para Bella.

– Hmmm, o general... – mal ele terminou de falar eu estava correndo em direção a tenda do general Smith, entrei sem pedir permissão, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Masen? Esqueceu os modos? – general era um cara legal, servi com ele desde que comecei, e ele gostava de todos os caras como filhos.

– Desculpe senhor. – bati continência.

– Descansar, o que há soldado? – sorriu, mas parou com certeza percebendo minha aflição.

– Senhor, eu poderia usar o telefone.

– Aconteceu algo?

– Eu preciso ligar pra minha esposa, ela... ela me mandou uma carta, e eu tenho que respondê-la imediatamente.

– Ela está machucada?

– Não senhor.

– Está bem, mas não demore muito afinal você e Mitchell tem que sair em meia hora.

– Serei rápido senhor.

– Muito bem. – ele me entregou o celular de satélite que usávamos para ligações de emergências, e que ele usava para contatar seus superiores.

Ele me entregou o telefone, e saiu me dando alguns minutos, agradeci e comecei a discar, mas parei. Bella estava com meu pai agora, disquei o numero de casa, tocou poucas vezes, e quando atendeu era voz de mulher.

_– Alô?_

– Bella?

_– Sim? Quem é?_ – a ligação estava um pouco chiada, então ela não reconheceu minha voz, mas eu reconheci a sua, Deus eu senti saudades desse som.

– Sou eu Edward. – ela ofegou e quando voltou a falar, falava de uma vez apressadamente.

_– Edward, oh meu Deus, é você_. – ri, sentia tanta falta dela.

– Sou eu amor, como você está?

_– Bem, eu..._ – ela soluçou fazendo meu coração se apertar. _– Sinto tanto sua falta._ – continuou e respirei fundo.

– Eu também amor, mas logo estaremos juntos.

_– Sim, eu nem acredito que ligou._

– Eu precisei, eu... eu recebi sua carta. Bella é verdade? – eu podia ouvir seus soluços agora, e daria qualquer coisa para estar ao seu lado a abraçando.

_– Sim vamos ter um bebê._

Porra, porra, porra.

– Bella... – comecei, e ela parecia um pouco em pânico.

_– Você gostou né? Não vai me pedir pra tirar, não é? Não me peça isso Edward, por favor, eu já amo ele, e você vai amar também, eu sei que vai, no ultrassom que mandei não da pra ter uma ideia de como ele é, mas nos próximos você vai ver, e vai amar ele também..._

– Bella. – chamei, por que parecia que se eu não a parasse ela nunca pararia de falar.

_– Desculpe. São os hormônios, estão meio descontrolados._

– Está tudo bem amor, eu posso falar agora?

_– Sim, desculpe, então vamos ter um bebê_. – eu já estava sorrindo agora.

Porra um bebê.

– Isso é incrível Bella, um bebê, eu... obrigada Bella. – eu tinha que agradecer por receber esse presente dela.

_– Por que está agradecendo?_

– Por que você está me dando um filho. – ela riu parecendo aliviada.

_– Você quer nosso bebê. – _ela estava afirmando, parecendo em êxtase agora.

– Claro que eu quero, você só ta me dando mais motivos para voltar Bella, agora eu preciso voltar, por vocês dois. – ela riu novamente.

_– Estou tão feliz Edward, nós vamos ter um bebê, eu quero contar pra todo mundo, mas queria contar pra você primeiro._

– Obrigada por esperar para me contar. Eu mal posso acreditar, me conte você está bem? E o bebê?

_– Estamos bem, eu fui com seu pai no medico dele, e ele me indicou um obstetra, eu vou começar a ir todo mês._

– Ruumm, seu medico é homem? – grunhi e ela riu.

_– Edward Masen, está com ciúmes?_

– Talvez.

_– Seu bobo, eu só tenho olhos para você._

– Bom mesmo. Pode manter os abutres longe, você é só minha.

_– Só sua_. – ela sussurrou e meu pau se moveu, porra eu sinto falta dela.

– Eu te amo Bella, tanto. Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo.

_– Oh Edward, eu também te amo, eu e nosso bebê. –_ meu coração pareceu explodir com essas palavras.

– Acha que ele já me ama? – ela bufou.

_– Como um louco_. – ri.

– Eu o amo também Bella. Vocês dois. Espero ser um bom pai... – comecei um pouco nervoso, eu seria um bom pai?

_– Você será o melhor._ – ela sussurrou, sua voz transmitia tanta segurança que me fez acreditar nela sem pestanejar.

– Masen? – ergui a cabeça vendo o general me olhando sorrindo.

– Eu...

– Está na hora homem. – coloquei a mão sobre o bocal.

– Sim, senhor, só vou me despedir.

– Claro. – ele permaneceu na tenda, e voltei a minha atenção a Bella.

– _Edward?_

– Bella eu preciso ir.

_– Oh, ok. – ela parecia tão triste, mas eu realmente tinha que ir._

– Amor, eu te amo, amo vocês dois.

– Te amamos também Edward, muito, muito, muito.

– Cuide-se e me mande fotos e cartas com relatórios sobre o bebê.

_– Sim eu vou. Tome cuidado Edward, precisamos de você._

– Eu vou. – nos despedimos e entreguei o telefone ao general.

– Obrigada senhor.

– Não tem de que. Então sua esposa está grávida? – meu sorriso devia iluminar a tenda inteira de tão grande, até doía um pouco o rosto, mas eu não posso evitar.

– Sim senhor. – ele riu dando um aperto em meu ombro.

– Parabéns homem.

– Obrigada senhor. – pedi licença e corri para minha tenda, ansioso para dar uma olhada na primeira foto do meu bebê, não dava pra entender muita coisa ali, mas era a primeira foto, e para todos os efeitos era a mais linda que já vi.

Entrei na tenda vendo as coisas arrumadas para a nossa saída.

– Porra Masen, vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?

– Eu vou ser pai. – gritei, mal contendo minha animação, Mitchell me encarou em choque por alguns segundos, quando o choque passou correu para me abraçar.

– Parabéns Edward, um filho, isso é incrível.

– Eu sei, eu mal posso acreditar. – ele sorriu.

– Os Masen não são fracos não em, em um mês deixou a menina prenha. Muito bom Masen, muito bom.

Ignorei Mitchell e como ainda tínhamos 15 minutos antes de sair, peguei uma folha para responder a carta de Bella, essas incursões as vezes duravam semanas, e queria responder Bella antes de ir.

**_Minha esposa_**

**_Eu não consigo parar de sorrir, um filho Bella, você está me fazendo o homem mais feliz do mundo. Eu não consigo acreditar, eu quero tanto estar com você Bella, te abraçar, me ajoelhar na sua frente e abraçar sua barriga e beijar muito o nosso bebê, mas por enquanto eu não posso, só posso sonhar com esse momento._**

**_Infelizmente quando eu chegar ai, esse momento já vai ter passado né, nosso bebê já vai ter nascido, eu odeio isso Bella, odeio perder esses momentos. Eu queria tanto poder chutar tudo, e ir ficar com você, mas eu não posso._**

**_Eu não posso largar tudo, eu dei minha palavra que eu serviria a meu país esse ano, e eu quero ensinar nosso filho desde de cedo que ele deve sempre manter sua palavra, quero que ele tenha orgulho de mim Bella._**

**_Você acha que ele vai ter?_**

**_Eu espero que sim, e que você também tenha, pois eu faço isso por vocês, deixar você foi a coisa mais difícil que já fiz, mas vamos aguentar isso Bella, nosso amor vai aguentar._**

**_E como você já disse, falta pouco, só mais 10 meses e vamos estar juntos._**

**_Eu sinto falta de te tocar também, tocar seu corpo, seus cabelos macios, sua pela, seus lindos seios, suas pernas, sua boceta, porra eu sinto falta da sua tatuagem também, eu nem mesmo consegui aproveitar ela, mas quando eu voltar vou aproveitar muito. Se você vai ser uma esposa grudenta, pode se preparar para um marido grudento, por que vou ser um grude com você também._**

**_Mal posso esperar na verdade._**

**_Eu fico triste que brigou com sua mãe amor, talvez com o tempo ela vai aceitar a gente e o nosso bebê._**

**_Eu gostei que está morando com meu pai, eu acho muito bom na verdade, assim ele te faz companhia não é. Confesso que estava um pouco preocupado com você sozinha no seu apartamento, ainda mais agora que está grávida, é muito bom que está morando com ele._**

**_É uma boa você alugar o apartamento, é bom guardarmos algum dinheiro, faculdades não são baratas e nosso bebê vai ter que ir para a melhor, eu ganho um salário do exército, está tudo acumulando na minha conta, vamos ter um bom pé de meia pro futuro._**

**_Eu guardei a foto do nosso bebê junto com a sua que sempre levo no bolso da minha camisa, assim você está sempre no meu coração e agora nosso bebê também._**

**_Mas eu quero mais fotos, da sua barriga e de você, eu queria poder acompanhar sua gestação Bella, e me dói saber que vai estar sozinha enquanto passa por esse momento. Mas sei que meu pai e seus amigos vão ajudá-la nesse momento, agradeço aos céus que você tem eles para cuidar de vocês._**

**_Eu quero agradecer de novo Bella por esperar para contar pra mim primeiro, sei que é difícil esconder certas coisas dos seus amigos, mas agora pode contar a todos, eu já comecei a espalhar pra todos que vou seu pai._**

**_Porra eu vou ser pai._**

**_Espero ser um bom pai._**

**_Eu sei que vai ser uma mãe incrível Bella, não deixe o passado com sua mãe, nublar seu julgamento, você é a mulher mais meiga, doce e amorosa que conheço, nosso bebê vai amá-la assim como eu a amo._**

**_O bebê parece ser muito exigente, espero que esteja bem, e saudável. Obedeça ao medico direitinho, você e nosso bebê tem que ficar muito bem._**

**_Eu vou me cuidar Bella, sempre me cuido, vou voltar pra vocês dois, amo vocês dois, e farei o melhor para estar com vocês em breve._**

**_Meu segredo de hoje é, assim como você eu estou com medo de ser um péssimo pai. Eu não tive um bom relacionamento com o meu, como posso ser um bom pai se eu até recentemente nem falava com o meu?_**

**_Mas eu sei que vai me ajudar nisso não é?_**

**_Assim como me ajudou a se reaproximar com meu pai, eu sei que vai me ajudar a ser um bom pai para ele ou ela._**

**_Eu preciso ir agora._**

**_Eu te amo, amo vocês dois._**

**_Seu marido, Cabo E. A. Masen._**

Terminei de assinar sentindo a mão de Mitchell em meu ombro. Sorri para ele, dobrando a carta e a colocando em um envelope.

– Já está na hora?

– Sim papai do ano, vamos rápido, que quanto mais rápido formos, mais rápido voltamos.

Ele saiu da tenda e sorrindo sai também, não sem antes levar a carta para ser despachada para o correio, e contar para cada pessoa que via que eu seria pai.

Porra eu vou ser pai, agora mais do que nunca, eu tinha que lutar, lutar para aguentar esses meses que faltam, lutar para voltar para Bella e nosso bebê, minha família.

_Era isso, eu estou em êxtase._


	25. 24 - Era isso

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**24 - ****_Era isso, eu estou confusa._**

_– Eu precisei, eu... eu recebi sua carta. Bella é verdade? – agora eu já estava em prantos._

_– Sim vamos ter um bebê. – ele ofegou ficando em silêncio e prendi a respiração enquanto esperava para saber o que ele achava._

_– Bella..._ – ele começou e meu pânico aumentou, ele não quer nosso bebê?

_– Você gostou né? Não vai me pedir pra tirar, não é? Não me peça isso Edward, por favor, eu já amo ele, e você vai amar também, eu sei que vai, no ultrassom que mandei não da pra ter uma ideia de como ele é, mas nos próximos você vai ver, e vai amar ele também... – eu disparei falando como uma louca, mas o medo de Edward não amar nosso bebê como eu já amava era enorme, ele teve que chamar meu nome para me fazer calar a boca._

_– Bella._

_– Desculpe. São os hormônios, estão meio descontrolados. – murmurei._

_– Está tudo bem amor, eu posso falar agora? – Oh meu Deus, era agora, ele ia me pedir pra tirar o bebê. Não Edward nunca faria isso, ele me ama, e ele vai amar nosso bebê também, respirando fundo voltei a falar._

_– Sim, desculpe, então vamos ter um bebê. – prendi a respiração esperando sua resposta._

_– Isso é incrível Bella, um bebê, eu... obrigada Bella._

_Obrigada?_

_– Por que está me agradecendo?_

_– Por que você está me dando um filho. – e com essas palavras todos os meus temores se foram, ele ama nosso bebê._

_– Você quer nosso bebê. – murmurei para mim mesma, meu sorriso chegava a doer de tão grande._

_– Claro que quero, você só ta me dando mais motivos para voltar Bella, agora eu preciso voltar, por vocês dois. – ri em êxtase._

_– Estou tão feliz Edward, nós vamos ter um bebê, eu quero contar pra todo mundo, mas queria contar pra você primeiro. – confessei, pois assim que acabasse essa ligação eu sairia contando pra meio mundo que estou grávida do meu soldado._

_– Obrigada por esperar para me contar. Eu mal posso acreditar, me conte você está bem? E o bebê? – e olha aqui eu querendo chorar de novo, malditos hormônios._

_– Estamos bem, eu fui com seu pai no medido dele, e ele me indicou um obstetra, eu vou começar a ir todo mês._

_– Rummm, seu medico é homem? – ele grunhiu e ri, cara queria chorar a um minuto, cérebro decida de uma vez, ou chora ou ri, pelo amor de Deus._

_Mas meu soldado com ciúmes é fofo, como se eu tivesse olhos pra outros homens._

_– Edward Masen, está com ciúmes?_

_– Talvez._

_– Seu bobo, eu só tenho olhos para você._

_– Bom mesmo. Pode manter os abutres longe, você é só minha. – eu adoro esse lado possessivo dele, me deixa doida._

_– Só sua. – sussurrei esfregando as coxas._

_– Eu te amo Bella, tanto. Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo. – quero chorar de novo._

_– Oh Edward, eu também te amo, eu e nosso bebê. – por que eu sei que nosso bebê vai amá-lo tanto quanto eu._

_– Acha que ele já me ama? – ele parecia um pouco inseguro, queria abraçá-lo._

_– Como um louco. – ele riu._

_– Eu o amo também Bella. Vocês dois. Espero ser um bom pai... – ele começou inseguro novamente, e o interrompi._

_– Você será o melhor. – eu só sabia disso, ele seria um pai incrível, nosso bebê tinha muita sorte._

_– Eu... – ele começou, mas não falou nada, a linha caiu?_

_– Edward? – chamei mais de uma vez, quando ele voltou a falar._

_– Bella eu preciso ir. – mas já? Falamos tão pouco._

_– Oh, ok. – murmurei, queria falar mais com ele, sentia tanta saudade da sua voz._

_– Amor, eu te amo, amo vocês dois. – engoli a vontade de chorar, dessa vez eu ia acabar chorando mesmo._

_– Te amamos também Edward, muito, muito, muito._

_– Cuide-se e me mande fotos e cartas com relatórios sobre o bebê. – lógico que eu iria, muitas e muitas fotos e cartas._

_– Sim eu vou. – respirei fundo antes de continuar. – Tome cuidado Edward, precisamos de você._

_– Eu vou. – ele prometeu e com mais alguns eu te amo, ele desligou, senti as lagrimas caindo, as sequei com as costas da mão enquanto que a outra ainda segurava o telefone o apertei contra meu peito._

_Volte logo pra mim Edward, está tão difícil sem você._

_– Hey Bella que tal lasanha para o jantar... – Anthony entrou na sala com algumas sacolas, mas parou ao me ver, eu devia estar horrível, com olhos vermelhos e o rosto manchado de lagrimas._

_– Oi Anthony._

_– Bella, o que houve? – ele correu em minha direção largando as sacolas sobre a mesa de café. – Está tudo bem? – sequei as lagrimas forçando um sorriso._

_– Sim, tudo ótimo na verdade. Eu vou ter um bebê. – sua boca caiu aberta._

_– Eu, er, como? – ri mais alegremente dessa vez._

_– Eu e Edward vamos ter um bebê. – seus olhos caíram para minha barriga, como se ele esperasse que de repente eu estivesse com uma barriga de nove meses._

_– Mas como? – meu rosto ficou vermelho._

_– Anthony você já é bem grandinho pra saber como os bebês são feitos. – dessa vez ele que corou, deixando de olhar para minha barriga sorriu timidamente._

_– Eu sei como, eu só... bem pensei que iam esperar Edward voltar pra ter um bebê._

_– E nós íamos, mas er... aconteceu antes, não foi planejado, mas amamos o nosso bebê._

_– Edward já sabe? – ele parecia meio confuso._

_– Sim, eu na verdade estou sabendo da gravidez desde que fomos ao medico, ele me contou, mas não contei a você nem aos outros por que queria contar a Edward primeiro. – ele sorriu._

_– Ah isso é muito bonito da sua parte. – dei de ombros._

_– Ele é o pai, é o direito dele saber antes de todos._

_– Eu acho isso também. Eu... – ele esticou a mão em direção a minha barriga com um pequeno sorriso, ri e peguei sua mão a colocando em meu estomago._

_– O bebê é muito pequeno ainda, não acho que vá sentir alguma coisa. – ele riu, mas sem deixar de tocar meu estomago._

_– Você vai ter um bebê. – ele sussurrou e assenti._

_– Eu vou. – seus olhos encontraram os meus e havia lagrimas lá._

_– Isso é maravilhoso Bella, você e Edward serão pais incríveis._

_– Você acha? – mordi meu lábio um pouco ansiosa, olhando para a mão de Anthony sobre meu estomago._

_Eu quero ser uma boa mãe, mas e se eu for igual a Renée? Eu nunca quero que meu bebê sinta o que eu senti quando ela me disse que eu só atrapalhei a vida dela. Pois esse bebê foi feito do meu amor por Edward, e ele é uma benção..._

_– Bella, você não tem nada haver com ela. – levantei o rosto o encarando, devia estar em meu rosto meu medo de ser como minha mãe._

_– Eu amo meu bebê, e quero tanto ser uma boa mãe, mas e se eu for como ela? – ele bufou._

_– Você não é. Você é amorosa, e bondosa, seu bebê vai saber disso, ele vai sentir vindo de você. Eu não sei o que há de errado com sua mãe Bella, mas você não tem nada haver com ela._

_– Obrigada Anthony. – suas palavras me acalmaram um pouco._

_Ele tem razão, eu não sou nada parecida com minha mãe. Vou ser uma mãe mil vezes melhor do que ela foi, e Edward vai me ajudar a me super sempre._

_– Então já contou para seus amigos? – Anthony perguntou me fazendo voltar minha atenção a ele._

_– Não, eu queria contar para Edward primeiro, e agora que ele já sabe, vou começar a contar para o pessoal aqui._

_– Isso é bom, e que tal aquela lasanha?_

_– Claro, eu poderia comer um pouco. – ou muito, já que meu bebê era um esfomeado._

_[...]_

_Entrei no café e sorri ao ver Rosie e Alice sentadas em uma mesinha de frente pra janela, Emmett estava no balcão e acenou para mim._

_– Me da um minuto chefe, já vou ai. – gritei indo em direção as meninas, ele assentiu indo atender um cliente._

_– Bella. – me sentei de frente pra elas._

_– Oi Bella._

_– Alice, Rosie, como estão?_

_– Bem, e você? – perguntaram e sorri abertamente._

_– Bem, bem. – ficamos em silêncio, Rosie me encarando sem nada dizer, Alice bebericou seu café, olhando entre nós duas um pouco confusa._

_– Algo está acontecendo? – ela perguntou por fim, e Rosie arqueou uma sobrancelha pra mim._

_– Sim Bella, algo está acontecendo? – ri, eu não disse, ela sabia que eu estava grávida._

_– Na verdade sim._

_– E o que é? – Alice estava cada vez mais confusa, pobrezinha._

_– É Bella o que é?_

_– Como se você não soubesse. – bufei, ela grunhiu._

_– Eu sei, mas quero que você diga._

_– Está bem, Rosie, Alice eu estou grávida. – Alice me encarou de boca aberta, já Rosie sorriu._

_– AAAh eu sabia. – gritou se levantando e me abraçando apertado. – Só não sabia por que demorou tanto pra me contar._

_– Por que queria contar para o pai primeiro. – ela sorriu voltando ao seu lugar, Alice me abraçou também._

_– E como ele reagiu? – Alice perguntou voltando a se sentar._

_– Ele amou._

_– Obvio né. – rimos._

_– E de quantos meses ta?_

_– Dois. – toquei meu estomago com carinho. Rosie sorriu encarando minha barriga, Emmett se aproximou e sorrimos para ele._

_– Hey sra. Masen, aquele café não vai se servir sozinho, eu te pago pra trabalhar não fofocar. – me olhou sério e arquei uma sobrancelha, ele acabou rindo e sentou com a gente. – Eu daria um bom chefe chato né._

_– Sim, se não risse depois de dar um sermão, seria incrível sendo um chefe chato. – ele sorriu mais._

_– Eu sei, mas eu sou bondoso demais, nunca conseguiria ser um chefe chato._

_– E é modesto também. – Rosie murmurou, ele piscou pra ela._

_– Minha melhor qualidade baby. – ela riu._

_– Aiai, deixa eu ir servir aqueles cafés, por que se nós dois ficarmos aqui o café vai a falência. – me levantei, Emmett fez o mesmo._

_– Ta insinuando que eu sou folgado Sra. Masen?_

_– Eu to é afirmando. – ele bufou._

_– Eu só não respondo, por que eu sou mesmo. Mas como já disse antes sou bondoso e vou te ajudar. – ri, mas antes de alcançar o balcão parei me virando pra ele._

_– Há a propósito, você vai precisar contratar mais alguém._

_– Por quê? Nós dois damos conta._

_– Sim, mas em alguns meses eu não vou poder trabalhar mais._

_– Vai se demitir?_

_– Não vou ter um bebê. – sorri, ele olhou para minha barriga e fez uma careta._

_– Porra Bella, o soldado não é fraco não em, só ficou com você um mês e já te deixou prenha._

_– Emmett! – ele riu e veio me abraçar._

_– Parabéns Bella, vou ser o padrinho né?_

_– Hmmm, eu preciso ver com Edward. – ele bufou._

_– Por que? Me diz onde ele arranjaria um padrinho melhor do que eu?_

_– Eu não sei, talvez Mitchell. – Emmett riu._

_– Aquele cara? Bella, Bella, Bella, eu seria um padrinho muito melhor que ele._

_– Sei._

_– É sério. Eu vou dizer por que._

_– Não precisa..._

_– Eu insisto, sou divertido, amigo, posso ensinar o moleque a jogar bola... – o interrompi._

_– E se for menina?_

_– Posso ensinar a menina a jogar bola, levaria ela ao parque, ao zoológico... – ele continuou dizendo coisas que faria com o bebê e suas qualidades, olhei para Rosie e Alice que riam, ignorei todos e fui para o balcão, mas Emmett me seguiu ainda falando._

_Ia ser um longo dia._

_[...]_

_A semana seguinte passou rapidamente, Emmett acabou contratando Jasper pra ficar alguns meses, como ele precisava de dinheiro pra ele foi ótimo o arranjo que fizemos, pois ele só ficaria até minha licença maternidade acabar. Mas como eu ainda estou só nos primeiros meses, eu continuei trabalhando e ensinando a Jasper como fazer os cafés. Ele ficou um pouco chocado ao saber que estava grávida, mas me desejou parabéns mesmo assim._

_As aulas na faculdade estavam boas também eu tinha que sair muitas vezes pra fazer xixi, mas fora isso estava tudo bem. Eu conversei com Rosie sobre colocar um anuncio no jornal para alugar meu apartamento, mas mal terminei de falar as palavras ela me pediu para alugar o lugar pra ela. Ela estava cansada de dividir o quarto no dormitório e queria um espaço só seu._

_Eu adorei a ideia, pois eu tinha um carinho especial pelo meu primeiro apartamento, e Rosie lá era bem melhor que um estranho. Ela acabou alugando com meus moveis, pois eu não tinha mesmo onde colocar eles, na casa de Anthony tinha tudo que eu poderia precisar, só peguei roupas e os objetos pessoais o resto deixei pra ela._

_Depois de sair do trabalho, fui caminhando até o ponto de ônibus, mas parei ao avistar uma livraria, ao entrar procurei a sessão de bebês e peguei vários livros, peguei alguns para Edward também, ele iria gostar, mandaria na caixa que estava preparando._

_Paguei pelos livros e fui pra casa. Ao chegar, fui até a caixa de correio e sorri ao ver uma carta de Edward. Corri para dentro de casa, Anthony não estava, devia estar na sua empresa, fui para o quarto tirando os sapatos me joguei na cama, rasgando rapidamente o envelope para ler suas palavras._

**_Minha esposa_**

**_Eu não consigo parar de sorrir, um filho Bella, você está me fazendo o homem mais feliz do mundo. Eu não consigo acreditar, eu quero tanto estar com você Bella, te abraçar, me ajoelhar na sua frente e abraçar sua barriga e beijar muito o nosso bebê, mas por enquanto eu não posso, só posso sonhar com esse momento._**

**_Infelizmente quando eu chegar ai, esse momento já vai ter passado né, nosso bebê já vai ter nascido, eu odeio isso Bella, odeio perder esses momentos. Eu queria tanto poder chutar tudo, e ir ficar com você, mas eu não posso._**

**_Eu não posso largar tudo, eu dei minha palavra que eu serviria a meu país esse ano, e eu quero ensinar nosso filho desde de cedo que ele deve sempre manter sua palavra, quero que ele tenha orgulho de mim Bella._**

**_Você acha que ele vai ter?_**

**_Eu espero que sim, e que você também tenha, pois eu faço isso por vocês, deixar você foi a coisa mais difícil que já fiz, mas vamos aguentar isso Bella, nosso amor vai aguentar._**

**_E como você já disse, falta pouco, só mais 10 meses e vamos estar juntos._**

**_Eu sinto falta de te tocar também, tocar seu corpo, seus cabelos macios, sua pela, seus lindos seios, suas pernas, sua boceta, porra eu sinto falta da sua tatuagem também, eu nem mesmo consegui aproveitar ela, mas quando eu voltar vou aproveitar muito. Se você vai ser uma esposa grudenta, pode se preparar para um marido grudento, por que vou ser um grude com você também._**

**_Mal posso esperar na verdade._**

**_Eu fico triste que brigou com sua mãe amor, talvez com o tempo ela vai aceitar a gente e o nosso bebê._**

**_Eu gostei que está morando com meu pai, eu acho muito bom na verdade, assim ele te faz companhia não é. Confesso que estava um pouco preocupado com você sozinha no seu apartamento, ainda mais agora que está grávida, é muito bom que está morando com ele._**

**_É uma boa você alugar o apartamento, é bom guardarmos algum dinheiro, faculdades não são baratas e nosso bebê vai ter que ir para a melhor, eu ganho um salário do exército, está tudo acumulando na minha conta, vamos ter um bom pé de meia pro futuro._**

**_Eu guardei a foto do nosso bebê junto com a sua que sempre levo no bolso da minha camisa, assim você está sempre no meu coração e agora nosso bebê também._**

**_Mas eu quero mais fotos, da sua barriga e de você, eu queria poder acompanhar sua gestação Bella, e me dói saber que vai estar sozinha enquanto passa por esse momento. Mas sei que meu pai e seus amigos vão ajudá-la nesse momento, agradeço aos céus que você tem eles para cuidar de vocês._**

**_Eu quero agradecer de novo Bella por esperar para contar pra mim primeiro, sei que é difícil esconder certas coisas dos seus amigos, mas agora pode contar a todos, eu já comecei a espalhar pra todos que vou seu pai._**

**_Porra eu vou ser pai._**

**_Espero ser um bom pai._**

**_Eu sei que vai ser uma mãe incrível Bella, não deixe o passado com sua mãe, nublar seu julgamento, você é a mulher mais meiga, doce e amorosa que conheço, nosso bebê vai amá-la assim como eu a amo._**

**_O bebê parece ser muito exigente, espero que esteja bem, e saudável. Obedeça ao medico direitinho, você e nosso bebê tem que ficar muito bem._**

**_Eu vou me cuidar Bella, sempre me cuido, vou voltar pra vocês dois, amo vocês dois, e farei o melhor para estar com vocês em breve._**

**_Meu segredo de hoje é, assim como você eu estou com medo de ser um péssimo pai. Eu não tive um bom relacionamento com o meu, como posso ser um bom pai se eu até recentemente nem falava com o meu?_**

**_Mas eu sei que vai me ajudar nisso não é?_**

**_Assim como me ajudou a se reaproximar com meu pai, eu sei que vai me ajudar a ser um bom pai para ele ou ela._**

**_Eu preciso ir agora._**

**_Eu te amo, amo vocês dois._**

**_Seu marido, Cabo E. A. Masen._**

_Sequei as lágrimas teimosas, esses hormônios, eu chorava por tudo, era meio irritante na verdade. Mas as cartas de Edward sempre me emocionavam._

_Deitei na cama abraçando a carta contra meu peito, fechei os olhos por um momento e dormi imediatamente. Quando acordei ouvi barulhos no andar de baixo, bocejei alto me sentando, a carta de Edward estava amassada ainda em meus braços. Sorrindo, peguei meu travesseiro, dobrando a carta direitinho coloquei ela junto com as outras dentro da minha fronha no grande envelope que guardava todas as cartas de Edward._

_Fui ate minha mochila, peguei papel e caneta e comecei a escrever, eu mandaria uma carta agora e amanha faria uma caixa pra mandar os livros de bebê que comprei para Edward, e algumas fotos da minha barriga, estava plana ainda, mas ele disse que queria, e claro mandaria os seus amados cookies também._

**_Meu marido_**

**_Me parte o coração quando me lembro que você não vai estar aqui Edward, queria tanto você ao meu lado._**

**_Pra aguentar minhas mudanças loucas de humor._**

**_Meu apetite louco._**

**_Para mim te agarrar não sei se sabe, mas grávidas ficam taradas, eu ouvi dizer, espero que eu não fique, já que não tenho você aqui pra agarrar._**

**_Eu também queria essas coisas Edward, queria seus beijos, e abraços, e sei que nosso bebê também queria, mas nós entendemos, e temos orgulho de você._**

**_Nós orgulhamos muito por saber que você é um homem que cumpre sua palavra, que está longe lutando por nós, eu amo você por isso Edward, pelo homem que você é, eu também queria que você chutasse tudo, mas você não deve, você tem que fazer o que é certo._**

**_Mesmo que isso nos mantenha longe, mas é por pouco tempo, só alguns meses, e depois você será todo nosso, e você pode perder essa gravidez Edward, mas nós teremos muitas outras para você acompanhar cada momentinho._**

**_Eu quero ter muitos filhos seus. Quantos você quer? Eu poderia ter mais dois, o que acha?_**

**_Eu também sinto falta do seu toque Edward, dos seus beijos, das suas mãos no meu corpo, queria tanto estar em seus braços. Sentindo seu cheiro, o calor da sua pele, a cama é tão fria e grande sem você._**

**_Sabia que você esqueceu uma camiseta aqui? Eu durmo com ela todos os dias, ela ta meio fedida, mas eu não quero lavar ela, por que ela ainda cheira a você. Não que você seja fedido, ou eu seja fedida, é só que, faz dois meses que eu não lavo ela._**

**_É eu sei, eu preciso lavar ela, mas não agora, mas eu vou viu, em breve, algum dia, talvez._**

**_Há nem me lembre da minha mãe, ela disse coisas tão horríveis para mim Edward, eu sempre senti que ela preferia não ter me tido, sabe uma sensação bem no fundo, mas a gente tende a ignorar isso, por que, que mãe não quer ser filho, mas no final eu estava certa, ela nunca me quis, eu devia ter suspeitado, já que ela sempre agiu mais como uma amiga minha do que minha mãe._**

**_Eu não sei se o nosso relacionamento vai ter jeito, eu nem contei a ela que estou grávida, você acha que eu devo contar? Eu não tenho vontade de contar nada a ela, depois do que ela disse, eu preferia fingir que ela nem existe._**

**_Mas não quero mais falar dela._**

**_Eu realmente gosto de morar com seu pai, ele é ótimo e cozinha bem pra caralho, eu vou estar enorme quando você voltar, mas não posso evitar, seu pai é um cozinheiro incrível, e eu não posso resistir a comida dele._**

**_Também acho que é bom eu estar morando com ele agora que estou grávida, nem quero pensar se eu passasse mal sozinha no apartamento, mas não se preocupe mais com isso. Eu já mudei de mala e cuia pro seu pai._**

**_Até aluguei o apartamento para Rosie, legal né. Eu adoro aquele apartamento e ter Rosie lá é bem melhor que ter um estranho._**

**_Meu Deus, você já está pensando em faculdades? Nem sabemos se vai ser menina ou menino e você já pensando nessas coisas, calma ai papai. Nosso bebê vai ter um ótimo futuro, mas vamos nos concentrar no agora, e agora minha maior preocupação é se vou acordar enjoada de manhã._**

**_Você gostou da foto do bebê? Ta meio confusa, mas é linda né, mostra que ele é real, e está crescendo dentro de mim, é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. Eu gosto de saber que você guarda nós dois no seu coração._**

**_Eu também queria você aqui Edward, mas entendo que não pode estar, mas vou te mandar fotos, e relatórios completos sobre tudo, e quando eu souber o sexo, assim como você foi o primeiro a saber que estava grávida, você será o primeiro a saber se é menina ou menino._**

**_Você não tem que agradecer por isso Edward, eu queria compartilhar esse momento com você, quero compartilhar todos os momentos importantes com você, esconder dos meus amigos e seu pai foi difícil, mas eu não podia contar a eles antes de você._**

**_Você vai ser um pai incrível Edward, eu só sei disso, nosso bebê tem muita sorte em ter você._**

**_Você acha mesmo que vou ser uma boa mãe? Eu fico um pouco nervosa, bebês são tão pequenos e delicados, e se eu machucá-lo, ou não saber o que ele quer? Eu fico um pouco em pânico quando imagino essas coisas, mas ao mesmo tempo estou ansiosa por elas, louco né._**

**_Todo bebê é exigente eu acho, mas é o normal estar com fome o tempo todo, e os enjoos e o cansaço, mas o medico disse que estava bem, assim que tiver minha próxima consulta conto para você como foi, e fique tranquilo vou obedecer o medico direitinho._**

**_Sim se cuide Edward, eu e o bebê precisamos de você, ambos amamos você tanto, e estamos te esperando._**

**_Não fique com medo de cometer erros Edward, por não ter o melhor relacionamento com seu pai, você sabe onde errar e por isso vai fazer o certo, vai ser um grande pai, por que você é um grande homem, e nosso bebê vai te amar assim como eu._**

**_E é lógico que eu estarei ao seu lado e o ajudarei, ambos nos ajudaremos e seremos bons para o nosso bebê._**

**_Meu segredo de hoje é, mais uma duvida, Emmett ou Garrett seria padrinho do nosso bebê?_**

**_Eu nem vou te passar a lista dos motivos pra Emmett ser padrinho, e acredite a lista é grande, sim foi ele quem fez a lista, o que você acha?_**

**_Com amor sua garota e seu bebê._**

**_Te amo_**

_Sorri olhando para a carta, a guardei em um envelope, amanhã de manhã a colocaria no correio, a deixei sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama e desci para falar com Anthony, já estava tarde e o jantar já devia estar pronto, era a nossa rotina, ele fazia o jantar e eu lavava a louça, eu já quis ajudar, mas o homem gostava de cozinhar, e eu gostava de comer o que ele cozinhava, então por que discutir. Estava indo para a cozinha, mas ouvi vozes na sala e fui em direção, mas ao chegar à sala estanquei ao ver minha mãe tomando café e sorrindo para Anthony que parecia meio desconfortável._

_– Mas que merda! – guinchei e ambos me olharam._

_– Bella querida, até que enfim acordou. – olhei dela para Anthony sem entender nada e ele parecia tão perdido quanto eu._

_Era isso, eu estou confusa._


	26. 25 - Era isso

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**25 - ****_Era isso, mal podia esperar por isso._**

_– Mas que merda! – guinchei e ambos me olharam._

_– Bella querida, até que enfim acordou. – olhei dela para Anthony sem entender nada e ele parecia tão perdido quanto eu._

_O que essa louca faz aqui?_

– O que faz aqui? – deixei escapar e ela riu.

– Vim te ver sua ingrata. Sério Bella, você devia mostrar um pouco mais de carinho por sua mãe. – minha boca caiu aberta, e de relance pude ver que Anthony estava como eu.

Essa merda é real? Eu devia estar em algum momento fora da realidade por que isso não podia ser real, ela se lembrava do que me disse, de como me tratou?

– Sra. Swan... – Anthony começou, com certeza percebendo que eu estava chocada demais para falar alguma coisa, ela riu o interrompendo.

– Srta. Dywer, por favor, não sou tão velha assim. – ela piscou se inclinando em direção a Anthony.

Porra, ela estava dando em cima dele? Olhei com horror pra Anthony, praticamente implorando para que ele não caísse na lábia dela.

– Er... hmmm, ok, senhorita... – ela o interrompeu de novo.

– Me chame de Renée, querido. – falou tocando seu braço, engoli a bile que subiu em minha boca.

– Mãe! Você pirou? – ela riu novamente.

– Ah essas crianças, não seja grosseira Isabella. Eu vim lhe ver, nossa ultima conversa não foi muito bem, e eu... – a interrompi antes que ela continuasse.

– Anthony, você pode nos dar licença? – ele pareceu um pouco hesitante em me deixar com ela, e não o culpava, ainda mais depois da ultima vez.

– Tem certeza Bella?

– Sim. – ele assentiu se levantando e colocando a mão no meu ombro antes de sair, assim que ele estava fora de vista me voltei para minha mãe.

– O que você quer? – ela bufou.

– Eu vim me desculpar bobinha, eu fui muito dura com você.

– Sério? – havia algo de falso em seu sorriso, que me fez não comprar a porcaria que saia de sua boca.

– Claro que sim, eu sei que fui muito dura com você, mas seu casamento me pegou um pouco de surpresa. Mas agora entendo por que casou.

– Entendo?

– Claro, olha pra essa casa. A família do soldadinho tem grana, fez bem filha, agora só precisa engravidar que vai assegurar um montante dessa grana. – olhei com horror para ela.

– Eu... você... – eu nem conseguia falar, ela riu.

– Está tudo bem filha. Eu te entendo, se seu pai tivesse algum dinheiro eu teria ficado com ele, mas ser esposa de um policial falido de cidade pequena não era pra mim.

– Você não tem nada agora. – ela deu de ombros.

– Tenho mais do que teria vivendo com Charlie. Mas isso não importa, depois que o soldado morrer, nós poderemos viajar pelo mundo juntas, embora engravidar seria bom para você manter sua maior chance de por a mão na grana, eu preferia que você não tivesse filhos, afinal não queremos uma criança atrasando o nosso caminho, acredite eu sei como é.

Eu estava ouvindo isso?

Onde eu estava que não vi o tipo de mulher que minha mãe é? Ok eu sabia que ela era um pouco egoísta, com essas mudanças sempre que se entediava de um lugar, me arrastando junto, mas ela era muito pior, eu mal podia acreditar nas merdas que saiam da sua boca.

– Eu quero que você vá embora.

– O que?

– Eu não sei o que você pensou, ok eu sei, mas eu não sou como você. Eu amo meu marido, e mal posso esperar pra ele voltar pra mim, para começarmos uma família. Eu nunca iria com você. Eu não sei se você sempre foi assim, mas você é uma mulher egoísta, mesquinha, cruel, e eu tenho vergonha de tê-la como mãe.

– Isabella, não fale assim comigo.

– Eu falo como quiser, eu não tenho respeito nenhum por você. Não sei como não notei antes quem você realmente era, mas agora eu sei e não a quero perto de mim e da minha família.

– Eu sou sua família. – guinchou ficando de pé.

– Não, meu pai era minha família, e agora Edward e Anthony, meus amigos são mais família que você. Você é só a mulher que me colocou no mundo e é só o que vejo quando olho pra você agora. Agora vai embora da minha casa. – ela estreitou os olhos, mas sorriu em seguida.

– Isabella minha querida, esse seu casamento é uma perda de tempo, quando se cansar estarei esperando sua ligação. – ela se levantou e saiu.

Assim que ela saiu cai no lugar antes ocupado por ela, tampei o rosto com as mãos sentindo lagrimas molharem minhas bochechas e mãos.

Como pude ser tão cega, eu sempre me arrependi de não ter ido viver com Charlie, mas agora eu me odiava por não ter deixado Renée. Eu podia ter vários momentos, varias lembranças do meu pai, mas deixei Renée me manipular, e agora eu tinha uma mãe que não me amava e só me usava.

Senti uma mão em meu ombro, me virei para Anthony que me puxou para seus braços, deixei ele me confortar, era o que eu precisava no momento. Como Edward havia dito em uma das cartas, eu realmente via Anthony com um pai, estava tão grata por ele ter me aceitado em sua família.

– Não chore querida. – me afastei forçando um sorriso.

– Eu sinto muito. – ele ergueu a mão afastando as lagrimas do meu rosto.

– Não precisa se preocupar com isso Bella. Mas faz mal para você e o bebê se estressar, não deixe sua mãe prejudicá-la.

– Não a chame assim. Ela não é minha mãe. – ele suspirou tristemente.

– Lamento tanto que tenha que passar por isso.

– Eu também. Mas não quero ficar remoendo suas palavras, quero esquecer tudo sobre ela, e lamento que ela tenha se imposto na sua casa. – ele bufou.

– Não pense assim Bella, não é culpa sua. Ela é a única errada aqui, não você.

– Obrigada. – respirei fundo ficando de pé.

Eu precisava de um pouco de ar puro. Disse a Anthony que ia sair para comprar algumas coisas e mesmo ele estando preocupado, ele me deixou ir, sabendo que eu precisava de algum tempo para mim mesma.

[...]

– Rosie até que enfim. – resmunguei a puxando para meu quarto, ela me olhou confusa.

Eu havia chegado tinha uma meia hora e havia lhe mandado uma mensagem a pedindo para vir urgentemente para a casa de Anthony, ela chegou o mais rápido que pode, mas ainda sim pareceu demorar demais.

– Calma mulher, parece que vai ser executada, qual a pressa?

– Precisa tirar uma foto minha. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.,

– Para que?

– Para Edward, oras. – ela riu quando entreguei a maquina em sua mão e ergui minha blusa mostrando minha barriga.

– Oh, você vai mandar foto da sua barriga?

– É, eu prometi mantê-lo a par de cada passo da gravidez.

– Ownt, isso é tão lindo. – sorri tocando minha barriga em acordo. – E vai mandar uma caixa nova pra ele?

– Sim, com as fotos que você tirar e algumas besteiras que ele gosta, ah e isso... – corri a pegar o livro sobre gravidez que comprei um pra mim e um pra ele, tirei da gaveta do criado mudo onde tinha o guardado.

– Ele vai adorar Bella. – ela pegou o livro o folheando por cima.

– Eu espero que sim, me sinto tão... mal que ele vai perder todas essas coisas. – ela colocou o livro sobre a cama e pegou minha mão me puxando para a cama com ela, nós sentamos de frente uma pra outra.

– Então vamos fazer o possível para ele se sentir parte de tudo. – sorri e a abracei.

– Você é a melhor. – ela me deu um aperto forte me soltando em seguida.

– Vamos tirar essas fotos, e depois bolar ideias para seu soldado participar da sua gravidez, mesmo a quilômetros de distancia.

Assenti animada e fiquei em pé erguendo minha camisa e inclinando o corpo pra frente para projetar meu estomago, Rosie riu.

– Bella, não faz diferença nenhuma você fazer isso. – amuei, mas em breve eu teria uma barrigona pra mostrar pra Edward, embora eu imagine que eu poderia me sentir um pouco desanimada em ficar gordinha, eu na verdade estava ansiosa por isso.

Eu ia ter um bebê de Edward, e se tivesse que ganhar um pouquinho de peso para isso, eu estava ansiosa por isso, muito ansiosa para ter meu estomago cheio com nosso bebê.

– Pronto. – pisquei um pouco confusa, ela tirou a foto? Rosie riu com certeza da minha confusão. – Eu aproveitei sua carinha sonhadora que com certeza pensava no seu soldado e tirei algumas fotos.

– Oh, deixe me ver. – ela me mostrou as fotos, passei por elas rindo, eu realmente estava com cara de sonhadora. – Ficaram perfeitas.

– Vamos imprimir, você já ta com a caixa pronta?

– Sim, eu comprei depois que minha mãe saiu. – depois que sai fui direto para o Wal-Mart mais próximo, e comprei varias porcarias para Edward e os rapazes.

– Espera um minuto, sua mãe esteve aqui?

– Sim. – grunhi voltei para a cama com um suspiro.

– O que aquela miserável queria?

– Eu nem posso repetir as coisas horríveis que ela me disse Rosie, ela chegou a insinuar que me casei com Edward, por que a família dele tem dinheiro.

– Aquela puta. – eu gostaria de protestar, mas realmente Renée era um puta.

– Mas eu não quero falar dela.

– Claro, só uma coisa, como ela descobriu onde Anthony mora?

– Isso importa? Ela pode ter perguntado por ai, me seguido, subornado alguém na faculdade, não me importo realmente, a única coisa que me importa é que não quero ela próxima de mim, nem do meu filho.

– Você disse a ela?

– Claro que não. Não quero que ela saiba.

– Está certa, não precisa de nada dela, você tem Edward, Anthony a mim e Emmett.

– Eu sei Rosie, vocês são a minha família. – ela sorriu se deitando ao meu lado.

– Sim, e você é a minha irmã.

Rosie ficou mais algum tempo comigo me ajudando a imprimir as fotos e preparar a caixa de Edward, quando ela saiu fui com ela, pois queria entregar a caixa logo, quem sabe sua próxima carta, ele já teria recebido a caixa e me diria o que achou do livro e as fotos.

**Algumas semanas depois...**

– Hey Bella, Emmett disse para você me ensinar como faço a lista sobre do que precisa. – rolei os olhos.

– Eu não preciso te mostrar isso, é só escrever o que está em falta ou prestes a acabar e entregar a ele.

– Eu perguntei isso, ele disse que você é a única que sabe fazer. – grunhi, Emmett estava agindo como um bebê a semana toda.

Claro que eu tinha que ensinar a Jasper o que fazer para me substituir, mas toda vez que ele atribuía uma tarefa a Jasper mesmo a mais boba como tirar o lixo, Emmett mandava Jasper vir me pedir pra ensinar como fazer, por que, nas palavras dele "só Bella sabe fazer isso".

Com meus hormônios em reboliço e sem cartas de Edward por quase três semanas, eu estava a pouco de bater em Emmett.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes, Jasper sorriu, ele tinha apostado com Rosie que eu bateria em Emmett antes do final da semana, Rosie achava que era bem antes. Eu não sabia quem ganharia, mas era fato que uma hora ou outra eu bateria nele.

– Jasper faça como acha que é o certo.

– Claro Bella. Hey quer ir ao cinema comigo e Alice? – rolei os olhos.

Meus amigos haviam se ajuntado com a intenção de não me deixarem ficar remoendo a saudade de Edward. Era bem legal da parte deles, sempre tentando arranjar programas para manter minha mente ocupada, mas ao mesmo tempo era meio irritante.

Não que eu não gostasse de passar um tempo com meus amigos, por que eu adorava, mas às vezes eu me sentia mais sozinha saindo com eles, ainda mais quando eles estavam em casais. A saudade de Edward apertava mais ainda, ao ver o amor entre eles, quando o meu estava tão longe.

– Acho que vou deixar para a próxima. Eu tenho medico amanhã e estou meio cansada.

– Tudo bem. Quer se juntar depois da escola para estudar? Podemos sair depois para tomar um café.

– Claro. Alice se juntara a nós?

– Sim, o primo dela está na cidade e ela não vai aparecer pra estudar, mas pode nos encontrar depois.

– Legal, da onde o primo dela é?

– Chicago eu acho. Se chama James, mas não lembro seu sobrenome.

– Entendi. Mas vamos sair amanhã sim, vai ser legal.

Conversamos mais um pouco, combinando os detalhes para amanhã, quando deu meu horário, me despedi de Jasper e meu chefe, que antes de eu ir, resaltou mais motivos pra ele ser o padrinho do bebê. Era bom Edward responder essa carta logo.

No caminho de casa, comecei a me sentir um pouco ansiosa, na verdade estava assim a semana toda, desde que Edward não havia respondido minha ultima carta, normalmente suas cartas demoram duas semanas, mas já fazia três que ele não me mandava nada.

O medo de que algo ruim tenha lhe acontecido apertou meu coração, eu lhe daria um mês, se não viesse uma carta nos próximos dias eu estaria ligando para meio mundo até saber de Edward.

Ao chegar em casa, fui olhar a caixa de correio como todo dia e grunhi ao vê-la vazia. Arrastando os pés para dentro da casa entrei jogando as chaves sobre a mesa. Não havia sinal de Anthony, devia estar no trabalho.

Ele não tinha um horário fixo, preferia ir quando era necessário deixando a maior parte do trabalho para os arquitetos que trabalhavam para ele.

Já ia para o quarto quando parei notando o amontoado de cartas sobre a mesa, voltei olhando se tinha algo pra mim, e quase gritei ao ver o papel pardo familiar.

– Edward. – fui como uma louca derrubando as outras cartas no chão enquanto pegava a carta dele.

Ao pegá-la a abracei contra meu peito dando um gritinho correndo para meu quarto. Entrei fechando a porta, tirando os sapatos para subir na cama rasgando o envelope para tirar a carta. Meus olhos correram pelas palavras com fome de ter um pedacinho de Edward.

**_Minha garota_**

**_Eu posso não estar com você pessoalmente Bella, mas é onde eu quero estar, é onde meu coração e meus pensamentos estão._**

**_Com você e nosso bebê._**

**_Mesmo você tendo mudanças loucas de humor, querendo comidas loucas ou sendo uma tarada (só comigo viu), eu adoraria curtir esses momentos. Quero beijar você, abraçar, tocar, amar, mostrar o quão feliz você me faz._**

**_Mas infelizmente não posso estar com você agora Bella, e me dói muito isso, mas vai passar rápido, e logo vamos estar juntos, é o que digo a mim mesmo, sempre que a saudade aperta. E ela aperta muito amor._**

**_É bom saber que vocês tem orgulho de mim, é por vocês que estou aqui, só por vocês, se não como você disse teria chutado tudo para o ar. Mas nós vamos aguentar esse tempo separados, e quando ele acabar, eu nunca mais sairei do seu lado._**

**_Vai ser uma merda perder essa gravidez Bella, mas apoio totalmente termos mais filhos quando eu voltar, dois ou três, não importa quantos, contanto que estejamos juntos._**

**_Minha cama é de solteiro, mas ela parece enorme sem você também Bella, é engraçado como a alguns meses isso não fazia diferença, mas agora, é só me deitar e tudo parece tão frio e solitário. Estar sem você é solitário._**

**_Você realmente tem dormido com uma camisa fedida? Eu não acho que isso seja possível, você nunca seria fedida, eu me lembro do seu cheiro como se você estivesse na minha frente, sempre foi perfeito, doce e inebriante, assim como você._**

**_Mas eu entendo o apego a minha camiseta, eu gostaria de ter algo com seu cheiro para sempre me lembrar de você._**

**_Eu sinto muito por sua mãe amor, eu sei como família é importante para você, mas se ela não der valor para você, você vai ter a mim e a nosso bebê, pois nós vamos amar você, nós somos sua família agora._**

**_Realmente meu pai é um ótimo cozinheiro, eu fico feliz que esteja com ele, eu o negligenciei por muito tempo, e é bom pra ele ter alguém que o ama a sua volta. Assim como você, fico mais sossegado ao saber que não está sozinha no apartamento._**

**_Ah isso é muito bom, você ter alugado o apartamento para Rosie, eu tenho um carinho especial pelo apartamento também, afinal o mês que passamos lá está sempre em meus sonhos e lembranças._**

**_Claro que eu quero que nosso bebê vá para uma ótima faculdade, temos que começar a pensar nisso a partir de agora. Não é assim que funciona? Alguns dos caras que são pais me disseram que essas coisas começam cedo, pré-escola, depois uma boa escola, para e seguida correr atrás de boas faculdades. Enfim é uma loucura, mas mal posso esperar pra começar._**

**_Enjoos também são normais, pelo menos é o que diz o livro que me mandou, eu leio um pouco dele toda noite, quero aprender tudo o que se precisa, para ser o melhor pai, se tiver mais livros pode me mandar? Eu realmente gostei disso, sua ultima caixa foi incrível, amei as fotos da sua barriga e tatoo, mas mal posso esperar pra ver sua barrigona, você vai ficar tão linda. E o seu sorriso e o olhar nos seus olhos, o que você estava pensando? Em nós, no nosso bebê? Me diga._**

**_O que você acha que é? Eu gostaria de uma menina como já havia lhe dito, para chamá-la como minha mãe. Nossa Elizabeth, eu posso até imaginá-la, uma miniatura de você, vai ser a menina mais linda do mundo._**

**_Mas um menino seria incrível também, podíamos chamá-lo de Charlie, o que acha? Eu gostaria disso e você?_**

**_A primeira foto do bebê é a mais linda que eu já vi, eu sempre sorrio como um bobo quando a olho, e acredite eu a olho o tempo todo._**

**_Eu imagino que esconder de todos foi difícil, mas agradeço novamente por ter esperado para me contar. Foi maravilhoso saber que vou ser pai, e mais ainda saber que soube antes de todos, pode parecer bobo, mas realmente significou muito para mim._**

**_Eu sei que vai ser uma mãe incrível. Eu sinto isso nos meus ossos, espero que acredite nisso agora. Bom que está obedecendo o medico, e quero mesmo saber todos os detalhes das suas consultas e relatórios sempre que possível, vai ser difícil acompanhar sua gravidez de longe, mas farei o possível pra estar o mais presente possível._**

**_Realmente acha que serei um bom pai? Você está certa sobre os erros, eu sei onde meu pai errou, e onde eu errei, e vou tomar cuidado extra para que nossos filhos não passem pelas mesmas coisas, se isso me torna um bom pai, sei que vou fazer bem então._**

**_E saber que estará comigo a cada passo, só me faz mais feliz a cada momento e mais esperançoso de que estaremos bem, e seremos ótimos pais._**

**_Agora me pegou, como posso escolher entre os dois, Garrett é meu amigo e irmão, mas Emmett esteve sempre ai para você. E eu sei que ele vai estar ai para nosso bebê também, Garrett pode ser padrinho do nosso próximo filho o que acha? Pois acredito também que Rosie será a madrinha, e os dois como um casal seriam melhores escolhas eu acho, mas deixarei isso para você._**

**_Meu segredo de hoje, eu sonhei com você e nosso bebê, e vocês estavam tão lindos, eu me apaixonei por você de novo quando colocou nosso bebê em meus braços, e se de verdade for tão bonito como era no meu sonho, sei que esse bebê vai ser a melhor coisa que já fizemos juntos._**

**_Eu te amo Bella, a vocês dois._**

**_Cabo. E. A. Masen._**

Sorri ao terminar de ler. Ele sonhou com a nossa família. Eu sonhava com a gente sempre, mas eu mal esperava para deixar de ser sonho e se tornar realidade.

_Era isso, mal podia esperar por isso._


	27. 26 - Era isso

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**26 - ****_Era isso, não gostei desse cara._**

_Sorri ao terminar de ler. Ele sonhou com a nossa família. Eu sonhava com a gente sempre, mas eu mal esperava para deixar de ser sonho e se tornar realidade._

Abracei sua carta mais uma vez, sorrindo para mim mesma. Edward conseguia me fazer ficar apaixonada por ele mesmo de longe, sempre que eu lia uma carta sua eu me apaixonava mais um pouquinho por ele.

Peguei meu travesseiro retirando todas as cartas de dentro da fronha e comecei a relê-las, eu tinha tanta sorte em ter Edward na minha vida, esse homem incrível e doce, e as vezes era difícil acreditar que ele é só meu.

Reli varias cartas, chorando em algumas e me apaixonando mais e mais por Edward, por sua bondade, gentileza, sua beleza tanto interior quanto exterior, o amor que ele passava mesmo através das cartas. Deitei na cama, amando estar em volta de cada carta de Edward, era o mais próxima que podia estar dele, pelo menos por enquanto.

– Bella? – ouve uma batida na porta e murmurei um entre, Anthony colocou a cabeça para dentro com um sorriso.

– Hey Anthony.

– Tudo bem querida? Você está aqui a algum tempo. – olhei de esguelha para o relógio.

– Nossa nem vi o tempo passar. – ele olhou para a bagunça na cama, dando um sorriso sabedor em seguida.

– Chegou carta de Edward, não é? – ri assentindo.

– Sim, eu estava com saudades ai comecei a reler as outras cartas, acabei me distraindo.

– Está tudo bem, o jantar está quase pronto.

– Ótimo, só irei responder a carta de Edward, e já desço.

– Ok. – ele saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, peguei papel e caneta, começando a responder sua carta.

**_Meu soldado_**

**_Eu devo confessar que estava em pânico já. Já faz três semanas. Está tudo bem? Sei que as coisas não são fáceis ai, mas essa demora já estava me preocupado, eu estava a uma semana de ligar para alguém exigindo noticias suas._**

**_Então quando essa carta chegou eu quase gritei... ok eu gritei de alegria, estava começando a me desesperar aqui, é tão bom saber que está bem. As vezes tenho tanto medo de que algo te aconteça, que você se distraia ou, eu não sei, só tome cuidado ai, nós precisamos de você aqui._**

**_Seu pai, os amigos, eu e nosso bebê. Você é importante demais para nós, então se cuide._**

**_Eu também queria que estivesse aqui Edward, mas entendo que não possa estar, esses meses sem você serão dificeis, mas vamos aguentar, e quando voltar teremos mais bebês e poderá acompanhar de perto o que perdeu._**

**_As mudanças de humor, meus apetites loucos e a taradisse, a guardarei só para você, eu quero ser tarada só com você fato._**

**_Sim logo vamos estar juntos, me digo isso também Edward, é só o que penso, pode demorar, vai doer, mas no fim vamos ficar juntos é tudo que importa._**

**_Claro que tenho orgulho de você, assim como nosso bebê vai ter, vamos contar pra ele ou ela, e vai ter tanto orgulho de você quando eu._**

**_Hmmm, ok eu exagerei a camiseta não está fedida, mas uma lavadinha não faria mal, eu vou mandar na próxima carta alguma coisa com meu cheiro, minha fronha de travesseiro talvez? Ela vai cheirar como meu cabelo, isso serve pra você?_**

**_Eu nem sei como te contar às coisas que minha mãe me disse Edward, ela veio me ver na casa do seu pai, eu nunca... eu senti vergonha de tê-la como parente, ela foi tão, ofensiva, cruel, eu não consigo entender como não vi esse lado dela antes, como não percebi o tipo de mulher que ela é._**

**_Eu fico feliz por ter o seu pai, Rosie, você e nosso bebê, por que se eu não tivesse ter que lidar com minha mãe seria muito mais difícil do que foi, como disse a Rosie, vocês são minha família agora, e a única que preciso, Renée morreu pra mim, sei que parece meio dramático, mas é como me sinto depois da sua ultima visita._**

**_Vamos falar de coisas boas, a única pessoa que valia a pena da minha antiga família era meu pai, e infelizmente ele se foi._**

**_Mas vamos falar de boas lembranças, e meu, nosso antigo apartamento é cheio delas, eu sorrio como boba sempre que me lembro do nosso mês juntos. Foi um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida, e mal posso esperar pelos próximos que teremos quando voltar._**

**_Sério que está perguntando aos seus companheiros que tem filhos sobre escolas e faculdades? Isso é muito legal Edward, é bom pegar conselhos de outros pais, eu não fico muito em torno de mulheres grávidas e minha mãe eu não quero nem que saiba que estou grávida. Então é ótimo que consiga alguns conselhos dos caras ai._**

**_Você gostou do livro já que está lendo né, eu vou comprar mais para mim e compro alguns para você também, temos que tentar ficar o máximo preparados possível. As vezes me sinto como se estivesse me preparando para uma prova, há tanto para aprender. Mas vamos ser grandes pais você vai ver._**

**_Sim eu pensava em nós, nossa família quando Rosie tirou a foto, na verdade eu tinha até me esquecido que ela estava no quarto. Mas a foto ficou boa né, eu mal posso esperar para ter um barrigão, acha que eu ficarei bonita com um barrigão? Acho que a tatoo vai até desaparecer com o tamanho da barriga, mal posso esperar por isso._**

**_Eu não pensei muito no que o bebê vai ser, eu só o chamo de nosso bebê na minha cabeça, sei que vou amá-lo independentemente do que for, por que ele é nosso, vai se parecer conosco, eu espero que mais com você._**

**_Mas agora você mencionou, eu gostaria de lhe dar sua Elizabeth, eu lembro quando me disse sobre o quanto significava para você, eu adoraria ter uma menina. O nosso próximo filho pode ser um menino, Charlie, eu adorei isso, você é incrível Edward, a maioria dos caras iria querer que o primeiro menino tivesse seu nome ou o nome do pai dele, mas fazer essa homenagem ao meu pai é maravilhoso, sei que ele te amaria se estivesse conosco._**

**_Não é bobo você saber antes de todos, é o certo, embora todos gostaram da noticia, o bebê é nosso, nós o fizemos, nós vamos cuidar dele a vida toda, então nada mais justo que nós dois sabermos antes de todo mundo._**

**_Eu vou ter uma consulta amanhã, e vou me certificar de ser a melhor paciente do mundo, quero ser uma ótima mãe para nosso bebê e vou me cuidar fique tranquilo, estou ansiosa para a consulta é a primeira desde que te contei da gravidez, vou lhe contar todos os detalhes na próxima carta, ou mando uma caixa com mais coisas antes e lhe digo tudo ok._**

**_Erros todos cometemos Edward, mas o importante é aprender com eles, você será um pai incrível, pois sabe reconhecer seus erros, sabe reconhecê-los e acertá-los, sua reconciliação com seu pai é a maior prova, vocês erraram muito, mas sei que vão se acertar cada vez mais._**

**_Eu gostei da sua escolha, Emmett vai ficar imensamente feliz em saber que ele vai ser o padrinho, ele estava me deixando louca já. Ah lhe contei que Jasper está trabalhando no café? Emmett o colocou lá para me substituir quando a gravidez estiver muito avançada e eu não estiver mais em condições de trabalhar. É bom ter alguém ajudando, ainda mais um amigo._**

**_Mas Emmett está me deixando louca, ele não quer que eu saia, e fica agindo como se o lugar fosse afundar sem mim, confesso que estou a ponto de bater nele, mesmo que ele esteja sendo um fofo, ainda quero bater nele, esses hormônios loucos estão me deixando doida._**

**_Mas faz parte né?_**

**_Eu sonho com a gente também, o tempo todo, e mal posso esperar para você voltar e meus sonhos se tornarem realidade, não quero mais sonhar com nosso futuro Edward quero vivê-lo._**

**_Meu segredo de hoje, é que tenho medo de você não voltar, o que eu farei se você não voltar Edward, eu sei que parece um pouco dramático, mas eu não sei viver sem você. Eu vou tentar pelo nosso filho, mas se você não voltar a vida acabou. Então volte pra mim, lute por nós, e fique seguro._**

**_Nós te amamos._**

**_Sua garota._**

Ao terminar olhei satisfeita para a carta. Peguei um dos envelopes extras que tinha comprado e guardei a carta, a deixando sobre a cômoda que havia no quarto, fui me trocar vestindo um pijama, minha velha calça de flanela e minha camiseta branca. Desci indo direto para a cozinha, a casa tinha uma mesa de jantar enorme, mas sendo que era somente eu e Anthony, era meio desconfortável. Então jantávamos na cozinha que havia uma mesa mais compacta, cem vezes mais compacta.

Ao entrar na cozinha gemi com o cheiro bom.

– Hmmm, o que temos para o jantar? – Anthony mexia em algo na panela, mas parou ao me ver.

– Bella, estou fazendo lasanha.

– Eu sei o que está fazendo viu. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Sabe?

– Sim, tentando me engordar, e saiba que seu plano sórdido está funcionando, mal posso esperar pra comer. – ele riu.

– Maldição, você me pegou. – ri me sentando na cadeira próxima a porta.

Ficamos conversando por alguns minutos até o telefone tocar, corri a atender, reconhecendo a voz de Rosie, que parece muito animada.

– Hey Rosie.

– Eu tive uma ideia genial.

– E qual é?

– Te contarei amanhã. Posso ir na sua consulta com você?

– Hmmm ok, mas qual a ideia?

– Só saberá amanhã, mal posso esperar. – guinchou me fazendo rir.

– Ok, nos veremos amanhã então. – ela deu um gritinho animado, o que será que ela está aprontando?

Todos os meus pensamentos sobre Rosie foram esquecidos quando Anthony colocou a maravilhosa lasanha na minha frente, seja o que for, me preocuparia amanha.

[...]

– Não quer mesmo que eu entre com você?

– Não precisa Anthony, vá para sua reunião.

– Eu não me importo de perder a reunião Bella.

– Mas eu me importo que você perca, não deve negligenciar seu trabalho por mim, além do mais, Rosie vai me encontrar aqui. – me inclinei para beijar sua bochecha antes de sair do carro.

Pobre Anthony estava ansioso para ver o ultrassom, mas havia recebido uma ligação e agora tinha que ir às presas para seu escritório na cidade. Nós despedimos com a promessa de que o próximo ele viria.

Quando me vi fora do carro, mal dei dois passos para o prédio, uma Rosie afobada me alcançou.

– Bella. – parei para esperá-la, quando chegou até mim, sorria tanto que parecia que seu rosto ia se partir.

– Tudo bem com você?

– Sim, eu estava ansiosa para te ver.

– Eu também, então qual a ideia? – ela abriu a bolsa e tirou um pequeno gravador.

– Para que isso?

– Ora pra mandar fitas todo mês para Edward, você pode gravar as consultas.

– Oh meu... isso é incrível Rosie.

– Eu sei. Eu comprei dois gravadores e muitas fitas, e vamos nomeá-las, para que possa mandá-las para seu soldado.

– Adorei.

– Eu sou um gênio. – se gabou e ri agarrando seu braço para levá-la para dentro.

Fui até a recepção, dizendo que tinha consulta com o Dr. Black, ela nos mandou entrar em direção a uma sala de espera, havia outras grávidas esperando, muitas acompanhadas dos maridos, me partiu o coração, meu soldado tão longe de mim.

– Bella, é sua vez. – me voltei para Rosie que me indicava a porta onde fui chamada, me levantei com Rosie em meu encalço.

Ao entrarmos Dr. Black sorriu abertamente.

– Srta. Masen.

– É senhora. – Rosie corrigiu.

– Hmmm, ok, sra. Masen, como tem estado? – olhei confusa para Rosie, ela deu de ombros, a ignorando me voltei para o medico.

– Pode me chamar de Bella. – Rosie grunhiu.

O que ela tinha?

– Ok Bella, como está esse bebezinho? – ele colocou a mão sobre o meu estomago e sorri.

– Bem, eu ainda tenho enjoos e muita vontade de ir ao banheiro.

– Isso é normal, mas nenhuma dor, nem sangramento, não é?

– Nada disso, tava bem tranquila essas semanas.

– Isso é bom. Eu...

– Podemos gravar a consulta? – Rosie o interrompeu, ele parecia um pouco confuso.

– Como?

– Para o **marido **de Bella. – ela estreitou os olhos para o medico que pareceu ainda mais confuso que antes.

Você não é o único amigo.

– Claro que podem, fiquem a vontade. – ela sorriu satisfeita ligando o gravador.

– Ótimo, o marido dela que é um soldado, vai adorar receber essa fita. – ela pontuou cada palavra e o doutor me olhou um pouco receoso.

– Ok. Então vamos começar?

Dr. Black fez algumas recomendações, fiz perguntas, e fizemos um ultrassom para ver como estava, eu sorri quando ouvi as batidas do coração do bebê e só podia imaginar a alegria de Edward quando ele ouvisse também.

Ao termino da consulta Dr. Black passou algumas vitaminas, fez mais recomendações e me deu vários telefones que poderia ligar se tivesse alguma surpresa desagradável, mas esperava que não tivesse por que minha gravidez estava indo muito bem.

Quando saímos do consultório, peguei Rosie pelo braço a arrastando para fora do prédio.

– Ai Bella, ta me machucando.

– Posso saber o que deu em você lá dentro? – grunhi quando a soltei já do lado de fora. Ela deu de ombros ajeitando sua blusa.

– Só estava deixando claro para o doutor que você é casada.

– Ele sabe.

– É, mas é sempre bom lembrar mais algumas vezes.

Meus amigos tinham problemas, sério, grandes problemas.

– Hey vamos para o café, quero dar uma noticia para Emmett e você.

– Sério. O que é?

– Lá eu conto. – ela grunhiu, mas sorria animada, rindo chamamos um taxi, dando o endereço do café.

Ao chegarmos encontramos Jasper servindo um cliente.

– Olá moças. – ele acenou para nós, acenamos de volta nós aproximando.

– Emmett está?

– No escritório. – assentimos indo para lá.

Rosie bateu na porta, ouvimos um "entre", entramos o encontrando debruçado sobre alguns papeis.

– Olá Emmett.

– Oi amor.

– Meninas, a que devo a honra?

– Bella, tem uma noticia para nós.

– Hmmm, ok, pode falar. – Rosie foi até Emmett sentando em seu colo, ele abraçou sua cintura dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha, eu me sentei na cadeira em frente a sua mesa.

– Então, recebi uma carta de Edward ontem, e nós decidimos, bem, queríamos pedir que vocês dois fossem os padrinhos do nosso bebê. – Rosie deu um gritinho saltando do colo de Emmett para vir me abraçar.

– Isso é incrível Bella, eu vou ser a melhor madrinha do mundo vai ver. – riu me abraçando, olhei para Emmett e ele tinha um olhar meio sonhador.

– Emmett, não gostou da noticia? – ele piscou voltando sua atenção pra mim, seu sorriso parecia querer explodir sua cara de tão grande.

– Está brincando é a melhor noticia desde sempre. – ele veio até mim me dando um beijo na testa e em seguida se ajoelhou olhando minha barriga.

– O que...

– Oi bebê, é o tio Emm, nós vamos nos divertir muito quando você chegar. – ele acariciou minha barriga e olhei para Rosie, ela olhava com amor para Emmett.

Eu podia apostar que esses dois iam casar, eles eram perfeitos um para o outro.

– Emmett, eu acho que ele não pode te ouvir.

– Eu acho que pode, né bebê. – falou com voz engraçada e ri.

– Ok. – ouve uma batida na porta e Jasper colocou a cabeça para dentro.

– Hmmm, tudo bem aqui?

– Sim, eu só estou falando com meu afilhado. – Emmett falou orgulhoso, Jasper riu.

– Oh, ok. Parabéns cara, e Rosie? – ele olhou pra ela que assentiu vigorosamente. – Certo, Bella eu já estou saindo, ainda quer ir estudar?

– Sim, eu estou precisando, pois tenho uma prova amanhã.

– Vou pegar minhas coisas e te encontro lá fora.

– Ok.

Me despedi de Emmett e Rosie, combinamos de nós vermos amanhã, eu tinha o dia de folga hoje, e Rosie não tinha aulas no mesmo horário que eu, então só amanhã mesmo. Dei um beijo neles, Emmett falou mais com minha barriga e sai de lá.

Jasper e eu andamos até a faculdade, era perto do café, ao chegarmos fomos diretamente para a biblioteca, não estava muito cheia, o que era bom para estudar.

Achamos uma mesa vazia e passamos a maior parte da tarde estudando, já passava das cinco quando Jasper fechou um livro grunhindo.

– Cansei. – esfreguei meu pescoço.

– Também. Alice vai vir pra cá, ou vamos encontrá-la?

– Ela disse que vinha. – ele olhou no relógio e depois em volta, avistamos ela ao mesmo tempo, ela andava abraçada com um cara alto e loiro, Jasper pareceu um pouco tenso.

– É o primo dela?

– Eu espero que sim. – ri o chutando embaixo da mesa.

– Hey, Alice te adora, ela nunca faria nada para magoá-lo. – ele respirou fundo assentindo.

– Certo. – os dois se aproximaram, o cara sussurrou algo no ouvido fazendo ela rir alto, e Jasper parecia tenso novamente.

– Oi gente. – Alice cumprimentou quando finalmente chegaram até nós.

– Oi Alice.

– Oi. – Jasper murmurou, ela franziu o cenho, olhando entre nós dois.

– Hmmm, esse é James, meu primo. James esse é Jasper meu namorado, e Bella. – James deu um aceno para Jasper o ignorando em seguida e focando em mim.

– Bella. Bonito nome, assim como a dona. – sorriu abertamente me olhando com malicia e escondi a vontade de fazer uma careta.

– Obrigada, James.

– Então linda Bella, que tal você me mostrar a cidade? Sou um cara ávido por uma boa companhia.

– Hmmm, acho melhor não. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, ele é um cara bonito, com seu cabelo loiro curto, olhos azuis e corpo bem construído, mas havia algo nele...

– Vamos lá linda Bella, posso levá-la a lugares onde nunca esteve.

Esse cara é sério?

– Embora seu convite seja tentador, não acho que meu marido vá gostar.

– Você é casada? – ele me avaliou, seus olhos correndo por meu corpo.

– Sim, e muito bem.

– E cadê seu maridinho?

– Iraque, ele é um soldado. – sorri com orgulho, agora ele ia sair com o rabinho entre as pernas, ou não...

– Ah então estamos com sorte?

– Estamos?

– Com certeza, como diz o ditado, o que os olhos não veem o coração não sente, e o soldadinho não precisa ver nada.

– James! – Alice ofegou, e contive a vontade de socá-lo.

_Era isso, não gostei desse cara._


	28. 27 - Era isso

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**27 - ****_Era isso, chega de tristeza._**

_– Com certeza, como diz o ditado, o que os olhos não veem o coração não sente, e o soldadinho não precisa ver nada._

_– James! – Alice ofegou, e contive a vontade de socá-lo._

– Eu acho que não ouvi direito. – rosnei estreitando os olhos, se ele tivesse a coragem de repetir eu matava esse infeliz, podia culpar a gravidez quando fosse presa, ninguém culparia uma grávida que o marido está longe.

Hormônios loucos de grávida, era o que ia alegar quando o juiz me perguntasse o motivo, se fosse uma mulher, era bem capaz dela ficar do meu lado.

O infeliz estava completamente alheio ao que aconteceria se mais merda saísse da sua boca. Meus amigos ao contrario não sabiam se o avisavam ou o deixavam morrer, Jasper o deixaria morrer pelo olhar irritado que lhe dava.

– Olha linda... – ele começou, mas Jasper o interrompeu.

Pena.

– Escuta aqui cara, qual a porra do seu problema. – o infeliz rolou os olhos.

– Nada que te interesse cara, estou falando com a menina.

– Alice! – Jasper rosnou, e ela correu para a frente de James o empurrando.

– Chega James.

– Qual é Alice...

– Eu disse chega. – grunhiu cravando as unhas em seu braço, ele resmungou, mas ela pareceu apertar mais forte conforme o levava pra longe, sorri.

Idiota.

– Bella eu sinto muito... – me voltei para Jasper.

– Não foi culpa sua.

– Ainda sim, esse cara... – ele olhou na direção onde Alice e o idiota sumiram e bufei.

– Não se preocupe com isso. Que tal você me pagar um super gigante sundae.

– Desejo?

– Acho que sim. Eu sei que eu mataria por um nesse momento. – ele riu estendendo a mão para mim.

– Então Sra. Masen, vamos te comprar um mega Sundae. – comemorei pegando sua mão e juntos saímos da biblioteca, paramos na primeira lanchonete que vimos.

Pedimos grandes Sundae enormes e ficamos comendo e conversando, o idiota completamente esquecido. Estava quase acabando o meu, quando o celular de Jasper vibrou, ele o tirou do bolso franzindo o cenho enquanto lia.

– Tudo bem Jasper? – ele piscou voltando sua atenção para mim.

– Sim é Alice.

– Ela vai se juntar a nós?.

– Ela pode?

– O idiota vai vir também?

– Não, claro que não.

–Então ela é muito bem vinda. – ele sorriu parecendo aliviado, começando a responder a mensagem.

Pobre Jasper, esperava sinceramente que o idiota não ficasse entre eles. Se Alice escolhesse aquele porco ao invés de Jasper, eu sentiria muito, mas nossa amizade estaria acabada. Eu sempre fui muito fiel com os meus amigos, embora tivesse poucos eles valiam por um bilhão, então quando alguém mexia com um dos meus amigos, eu virava uma leoa.

Então era bom dona Alice Brandon decidir quem vai ser mais importante para ela, ou ela deixaria de ser importante para nós.

Já estava em meu segundo Sundae quando Alice chegou, o rosto um pouco vermelho, seus olhos ansiosos encararam os meus, eles pareciam tão tristes.

– Bella, eu sinto tanto, não sei o que deu em James. Ele... bem, eu nem posso explicar seu comportamento.

Sorri pegando sua mão, a puxando para sentar do meu lado.

Parece que ela já tinha escolhido um lado.

– Está tudo bem Alice. Você não é culpada pelas merdas que saem da boca do seu primo, eu lamento que ele agiu assim, mas se ele se aproximar de novo de mim, eu vou machucá-lo.

– Eu ajudo se precisar. – piscou me fazendo rir.

– Então quer um sundae Alice? – Jasper sorria mais calmo agora.

Com certeza mais tranquilo que nos entendemos. Alice assentiu vigorosamente e me pus a contar pra eles sobre a consulta, e a novidade dos padrinhos do bebê.

– Você escolheu muito bem Bella. Rosie e Emmett serão ótimos padrinhos.

– Eu sei, se eles forem tão incríveis com o bebê, como são como amigos, Emmett e Rosie vão ser os melhores. – ambos assentiram em acordo.

Depois de comermos, Jasper se ofereceu para me acompanhar para casa, mas eu tinha coisas para fazer, então só me despedi deles, saindo na rua, chamei um taxi, pedindo pra me deixar no Wal-Mart, mais próximo. Eu queria enviar a caixa de Edward rapidamente, Rosie havia me deixado a fita comigo, a carta que escrevi para Edward estava na minha bolsa também, então eu enviaria tudo de uma vez.

Ao chegar ao Wal-Mart, comprei cookies, pilhas para Edward, remédios, meias, mais livros de bebê, além de livros que talvez ele gostasse, peguei mais algumas porcarias, e algumas para mim também, eu estava com desejo de doces.

Talvez não desejo, mas eu queria, então...

Quando fui pagar, a moça do caixa me olhou meio preocupada. Será que exagerei nos doces? Ignorei seu olhar arregalado para minhas comprinhas e paguei as compras, ao sair chamei outro taxi, afinal havia muitas compras e andar de ônibus com tantas sacolas não era muito animador.

Dei o endereço de Anthony quando entrei em um, eu iria fazer a caixa em casa, ficar indo pra lá e pra cá com tantas sacolas, não era boa ideia.

Chegando em casa, deixei meus doces sobre a mesa, e subi com as coisas que comprei a Edward, eu já tinha caixas extras guardadas, foi só montá-la e começar a colocar as coisas dentro, deixei uma notinha colada ao gravador "para você papai", sorrindo, empilhei tudo dentro, olhei pelo quarto com a sensação de esquecer algo.

Olhei para meu travesseiro sorrindo ao lembrar o que era. Peguei uma das sacolas, tirei a fronha do meu travesseiro e a dobrei a colocando em seguida na sacola. Desci correndo as escadas indo até o escritório de Anthony, achei uma fita e tesoura, e cortei uma mecha do meu cabelo e amarrei com a fita.

Voltei para cima, colocando a mecha dentro da sacola e a fechei bem, esperava que o cheiro continuasse. Coloquei dentro da caixa, assim como minha carta e a lacrei. Quando estava bem fechada, sai novamente para ir ao correio, havia um que não era muito longe da casa.

[...]

– Boa noite. – murmurei entrando em casa, Anthony estava vendo TV e me juntei a ele.

– Olá querida, onde estava? – merda havia esquecido de deixar um bilhete.

– Eu sinto muito Anthony estava no correio.

– Mandando outra caixa para Edward?

– Sim. Rosie gravou a minha consulta, e precisava mandar urgente para Edward. – ele sorriu.

– Isso foi muito doce da parte dela.

– Sim, ela vai ser uma ótima madrinha. – seu sorriso ficou maior. - Vai ser ela e Emmett.

– Boa escolha.

– Sim, foi ideia de Edward, eu achava que ele iria querer Garrett para padrinho, mas ele preferiu Emmett.

– Eu acho que ele não poderia fazer isso. O futuro de Mitchell, as vezes é incerto, assim como o de Edward. Meu filho prefere que alguém que esteja mais presente para cuidar de você e do bebê.

Isso fazia sentido.

– Acho que está certo. Emmett ficou realmente encantado com a noticia.

– Oh eu acredito, considerando que ele me ligou algumas vezes na ultima semana, me dizendo o porquê ele seria um ótimo padrinho. – eu ri alto.

– Eu sinto muito por isso. – ele negou.

– Eu não me importo, é bom ficar rodeado de pessoas, antes... eu senti falta disso. – murmurou e fiquei ao seu lado o abraçando pelos ombros.

– Aqueles dias já foram Anthony, agora você tem uma família, meio doida, mas é família.

– Sim, família, uma muito boa. – sussurrou me dando um aperto gentil.

Quando nos afastamos, ele levantou me estendendo a mão.

– Então, jantar? Precisamos manter vocês dois cheios. – brincou, peguei sua mão e fomos para a cozinha, o cheiro já me fazendo salivar.

**_Algumas semanas depois..._**

Cair em uma rotina as vezes é mais fácil do que parece. As vezes nem percebe que ta em uma até que já seja tarde demais.

Mas as vezes, é até bom, ter algo concreto para se segurar. Eu cai em uma rotina nas ultimas semanas, uma boa rotina apesar da gravidez. Sabe acordar, comer, ir pra faculdade, ir para o café, voltar pra casa e comer mais.

Era uma boa rotina e estava me adaptando bem a ela, meu único problema era os enjoos, o apetite monstruoso, a vontade de sempre ir ao banheiro, é sério, minha bexiga parecia ter criado uma mente própria e estava se rebelando contra mim.

Bexiga má.

Sai do banheiro dando um sorriso sem graça para Jasper, ele riu.

– Está tudo bem Bella, a senhora não se importou. – assenti, havia sido meio constrangedor ao interromper um pedido para correr antes que fizesse xixi nas calças.

– Ok, eu vou conferir o estoque.

– Claro.

Passei um par de horas no estoque, estava mais pensando do que trabalhando, a separação de Edward estava cada vez mais difícil. Eu sabia que não seria fácil quando ele fosse, mas não fazia ideia que doeria tanto.

Outra parte da minha vida que caiu na rotina foi essa saudade, antes de dormir eu sempre relia suas cartas, e eu choro, choro pela saudade, choro pelo medo dele não voltar pra mim e choro por que acabou o chocolate.

Sim ser grávida é confuso.

– Bella? – Emmett colocou a cabeça para dentro me encontrando sentada com lagrimas nos olhos olhando pras prateleiras.

– Hey Emm. – tentei secar as lágrimas passando as costas das mãos, mas não adiantou muito, Emmett correu pra dentro me puxando em seus braços.

Rodeei sua cintura com os meus, fungando baixinho, ele afagou meu cabelo me confortando, mas seu abraço só me fez chorar. Eu sentia falta de abraçar Edward.

– Bella o que há, ta me deixando preocupado. – funguei me afastando um pouco.

– Desculpe Emm, eu só sinto saudades de Edward. – ele suspirou me puxando para seus braços de novo.

– Não sinta por isso querida, é normal sentir saudades, as vezes uns dias são piores que outros, mas logo ele voltará para você.

– Mas parece que o tempo não passa.

– Eu sei, mas ele tem passado. Um pouquinho de vagar as vezes mas tem. – respirei fundo.

– Obrigada Emmett.

– Está tudo bem Bella, eu só não gosto de ver minhas meninas tristes.

– Meninas? – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele riu esfregando minha barriga.

– Sim, você e essa menininha.

– Acha que é uma menina?

– Com certeza.

– Lizzie. – sussurrei, e foi a vez dele arquear uma sobrancelha.

– Lizzie?

– É, Edward sempre quis ter uma menina para colocar o nome da mãe dele que já faleceu, então se for menina chama Elizabeth, ou seja Lizzie.

– Hmmm, eu gosto. – ele esfregou meu estomago de novo. – Oi pequena Lizzie, cansada de ficar ai dentro?

Ri dando mais um abraço em Emmett, ele me deu um aperto forte dando um beijo em minha testa em seguida.

– Agora Masen, pare de curtir uma preguiça e vá trabalhar, eu não te pago pra ficar sentada. – murmurou, dando uma piscada no final, ri e bati continência.

– Sim, senhor. – ele sorriu jogando seu enorme braço em volta do meu ombro me guiando para fora do estoque, Jasper estava sentado em uma das mesinhas bebericando café, não havia nenhum cliente a vista e me juntei a ele, sem café para mim, ordens do medico.

Emmett pegou uma xícara para si, se juntando a nós em seguida. Ficamos conversando algum tempo sobre nada importante, foi uma boa a distração. Quando clientes começaram a entrar no final da tarde, nos apressamos para atendê-los, e assim seguiu o resto do dia.

Ao voltar para casa, jantei com Anthony, mas ainda estava um pouco deprimida, fui me deitar mais cedo, Anthony notou meu desanimo, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Ninguém podia na verdade, só Edward.

Subi vestindo meu pijama rapidamente, deitei na cama lendo algumas das cartas de Edward, devo ter adormecido em cima delas, pois a ultima coisa que me lembro é das palavras dele.

_Fico feliz que minhas cartas são especiais para você assim como suas são para mim, eu me sinto mais próximo de você a cada carta, mais conectado como você disse. Penso em você o tempo todo, até sonho com você, mas eu nunca via seu rosto, agora eu tenho um rosto para ligar a pessoa que me faz ter esperança de que no dia que eu sair daqui eu tenho alguém pra quem voltar. Você esperaria por mim Bella? Eu estou sendo muito prepotente em lhe pedir isso? Espero que não._

Sorri, nessa época eu nem o conhecia e sabia no fundo do meu coração que esperaria a vida toda por ele.

_Olhei em volta, eu estava em um deserto?_

_Tinha areia por toda parte e o sol queimava minha pelo, o suor escorrendo pelo meu pescoço._

_Onde estou?_

_Continuei olhando em volta a procura de alguém, qualquer pessoa, mas parecia estar só, de repente vi o contorno de um homem, ele estava um pouco longe então corri, conforme me aproximava ele parecia cada vez mais familiar, quando estava a poucos metros reconheci o cabelo cobre._

_– Edward. – chorei, em seguida gritei, mas ele não se virou, voltei a correr, e já devia estar quase grudada nele, mas quando olhei de novo, ele estava mais longe._

_Mas que porra._

_Corri de novo, com todas as minhas forças, mas sempre que eu pensava estar próxima, eu estava mais e mais longe._

_Não._

_Cai no chão chorando, abracei meu corpo tremendo com as lagrimas, Edward não me deixe. Sussurrei para mim mesma, olhei novamente para sua forma ao longe, ele se virou para mim._

_Ele me viu? Vai vir para mim?_

_Mas ele somente se virou e sumiu de novo._

Abri os olhos ofegando. Que merda foi essa?

Podia sentir meu rosto molhado de lagrimas e uma tristeza se apossando de mim. Nem em meus sonhos eu tinha Edward. Abracei meu travesseiro chorando a minha dor e saudade, foi assim que Anthony me encontrou quando bateu em minha porta algumas horas depois.

– Bella? – ergui meus olhos para ele, deviam estar vermelhos, ele suspirou se apressando até a cama. – Querida o que houve?

– Eu quero Edward. – ele me puxou para seus braços me dando um aperto gentil.

– Eu sei querida, também o quero de volta, mas ele não pode estar conosco nesse momento, mas em breve.

– Eu sei Anthony, mas sinto tantas saudades. Quero ele comigo, como nosso bebê, eu me sinto tão sozinha. – ele se afastou me olhando seriamente.

– Agora escute aqui mocinha, você não está sozinha, você tem ótimos amigos, a mim que te amo como uma filha, esse bebê, e Edward. Ele pode estar longe, mas seus pensamentos e coração estão aqui com você. – isso me fez chorar mais.

Ele me consolou por algum tempo, quando o choro cessou e eu estava mais calma, sorri olhando para Anthony.

– Eu também te amo como pai. – ele sorriu brilhantemente.

– Bom, agora eu tenho uma coisa pra você.

– O que é? – só agora notei na sua mão o envelope pardo. – Me dê.

Ele riu da minha ânsia me entregando o envelope.

– Vou deixá-la sozinha para ler.

– Ok, obrigada... pai. – sussurrei e ele sorriu.

– Leia sua carta querida, e tire o dia para descansar, vou ligar para Emmett e dizer que não vai hoje.

– É acho melhor, preciso de um tempo mesmo.

– Ótimo, quando estiver melhor desça para tomar café.

– OK.

Assim que ele saiu rasguei o envelope com rapidez ansiosa para ouvir de Edward, já havia passado três semanas, e eu estava começando a ficar agoniada, mas é claro que só suas primeiras palavras me fizeram sorrir.

**_Minha linda esposa e nosso bebê_**

**_Eu sinto tanto deixar você esperando, e ansiosa com a demora, isso não faz bem para o nosso bebê. Eu realmente esqueci de avisar na ultima carta, na verdade estava tão, animado com as fotos e o livro e toda a novidade do nosso bebê que esqueci._**

**_Nosso bebê._**

**_Eu gosto de dizer isso, muito, o tempo todo na verdade._**

**_Os caras tem considerado me amordaçar para eu parar de falar que vou ser pai._**

**_Enfim, o motivo da demora da minha carta foi por que o general tem mandado eu e Mitchell em missão de reconhecimento. E quando sua carta chegou não estava aqui, na verdade tinha acabado de voltar quando a caixa chegou._**

**_Porra mulher, se eu já estava chato antes, imagina agora tendo ouvido o coração do nosso bebê. Bella é o som mais lindo do mundo, eu posso ter chorado um pouquinho de felicidade. Ok muito, esse som é tão bonito quanto o som da sua voz._**

**_Foi tão bom ouvir sua voz Bella, eu sinto tanta falta de você, sua voz, seu sorriso que faz meu coração disparar, sua pele, seu corpo... Porra eu sinto tanta falta do seu corpo mulher, de tocar, beijar, eu realmente sinto falta de beijar você._**

**_E seu cheiro, Jesus Bella, eu ainda não acredito que realmente me mandou a fronha, e seu cheiro. A propósito, o cheiro ainda está nele, e é tão bom, tão você._**

**_Amo você Bella, tanto, tanto, que as vezes é difícil respirar estando longe de você. Mas vamos conseguir não é. Vamos passar por isso, e quando eu voltar, por que eu vou Bella, vou voltar inteiro pra você, pra vocês dois, então quando eu voltar, nunca mais vou ficar longe de vocês._**

**_Eu posso não estar ai Bella, mas as coisas que tem me mandado, me faz sentir parte disso, obrigada, pelos livros, a fita, tudo, você me faz sentir parte do nosso bebê. Obrigada._**

**_Sim guarde essas coisas para mim Bella, eu mal posso esperar para ter você gritando comigo por que a engravidei, me agarrando, me fazendo correr pela cidade atrás de alguma comida louca, eu sonho com esses momentos, é bobo, mas eu gostaria de vivê-los com você._**

**_Essa semana tem sido tão difícil Bella, eu me senti tão deprimido, desanimado, Mitchell deve que me dar um ou dois chacoalhões, mas a saudade de você apertou tanto, que eu me vi odiando estar aqui, odiando a tudo e todos por me manterem longe de você, do nosso bebê._**

**_Eu estou melhor agora, receber sua carta fez meu coração se acalmar um pouco, ler suas palavras, tanto as boas quanto as ruins, sempre me faz mais feliz. Sabe as vezes acho que você é um sonho, por que você é perfeita, linda e te amo tanto que não parece ser real, mas ai vem uma carta sua e eu sei que é real._**

**_Nós somos reais, nosso amor, nosso bebê. É tudo real._**

**_Eu sabia que tinha exagerado, você nunca seria fedida, agora sua fronha quando eu devolvê-la vai estar fedida. Pode apostar nisso._**

**_É bom que você tenha Rosie, seus amigos e meu pai, eu não sei o que essa mulher disse Bella, e não sei se quero saber, eu nunca bateria em uma mulher, mas se ela a magoou tanto, eu não sei se poderia me controlar. Mas esqueça ela Bella, ela não merece fazer parte da sua vida, você tem a mim, e a nossa família, e é tudo o que vai precisar._**

**_Nosso mês juntos também foi o mais feliz da minha vida, estar com você sempre me faz feliz, mas pense nos meses que teremos juntos, muitos e muitos meses, anos, uma vida inteira, é isso que me faz sorrir como bobo agora, pensar no nosso futuro juntos._**

**_Os caras tem sido muito legais, com conselhos, dicas, e estou ansioso pra ter nosso bebê nos braços, Smith tem um bebê, e ele diz que o momento mais feliz da sua vida foi quando pegou seu bebê no colo, poder ver suas pequenas mãozinhas e pezinhos, ver se parece com você ou comigo. Eu sonho com esses momentos Bella._**

**_Na verdade eu vivo pelos sonhos aqui. Sonhos de nós e do futuro. Eles me mantém firme, mas mal posso esperar para realizá-los._**

**_Eu já comecei a ler os livros novos, o ultimo que mandou eu já estava relendo ele, quero ser o melhor pai do mundo para nosso bebê Bella, e farei o possível para isso, posso estar longe, mas meus pensamentos e coração estão com vocês._**

**_Quando vai mandar mais fotos? Eu amei as ultimas, mas ter mais seria bom, ainda mais se forem tão bonitas como a ultima, ainda mais quando estiver com barrigão, porra você vai ficar deslumbrante, mal posso esperar para ver essa visão, pena que sua barriga linda vai esconder sua linda tatoo, mas é só temporariamente._**

**_Seria incrível se fosse uma menina não é? Nossa pequena Elizabeth, mas eu não me importaria se fosse um menino, Charlie. Eu amaria o que viesse, então também não penso muito no que é._**

**_Acha que seu pai teria gostado de mim? Eu sei que pelo que você falá-la eu teria gostado muito dele, Charlie parecia incrível, mas seja onde ele estiver, espero que esteja olhando por nós._**

**_Sim eu sempre pensei que os pais deviam saber antes de todo mundo, e bobo ou não, eu gostei de saber primeiro. Foi bom, mais uma vez obrigada por isso._**

**_Eu adorei ouvir sua consulta, você parece estar indo bem, e o medico parece ser bom, eu acho. Eu só não entendi, por que Rosie ficava repetindo que você é casada?_**

**_Sim eu aprendi muito com os erros do meu pai e os meus, e vou fazer o melhor para não cometê-los com nosso bebê, mas sei que vou fazer merda uma vez ou outra, e espero que você esteja lá para me ajudar, por que sem você eu ficaria perdidinho._**

**_Eu achei que eles seriam mais apropriados como padrinhos do nosso bebê, Garrett ficou chateado quando soube, mas ele entende, o padrinho tem que ser alguém que está ai para o bebê quando nós não estivermos, e Mitchell assim como eu ainda tem que permanecer aqui, até uns meses a mais do que eu._**

**_Mas do nosso próximo filho, ele já se candidatou a cargo de padrinho. Então é bom fazermos outro, palavras dele, não minha, mas eu concordo com elas, só pra você saber._**

**_Emmett te ama, e está te enlouquecendo por que não quer que você saia. De um tempo ate ele se acostumar com a ideia, e ele vai parar._**

**_Eu também Bella, quero viver nosso futuro, mas só mais alguns meses, vai passar rápido, pelo menos é o que repito a todo momento para mim._**

**_Eu sei que tem medo Bella, eu tenho também, mas meu amor por você e nosso bebê me faz ser cuidadoso, e eu vou voltar pra você, eu tenho que voltar, e farei de tudo para isso ok._**

**_Meu segredo de hoje, é que tenho medo de perder vocês. Que algo aconteça comigo e eu nunca mais verei você, ou que algo aconteça com você e você se machuque ou o bebê e eu não estou ai com vocês, para protegê-los. Esse é meu maior medo Bella. Então lhe digo o mesmo, fique segura e se cuide. Você e nosso bebê são a razão da minha vida, sem vocês, não existe nada._**

**_Eu amo vocês_**

**_Cabo. E. A. Masen_**

Quando terminei deitei abraçando sua carta contra meu peito. Pelo jeito eu não era a única com medo. Mas eu me cuidaria, assim como ele e quando ele voltasse estaríamos juntos.

Reli suas palavras com lagrimas nos olhos, ele também sentia minha falta, tanta quanto eu a dele, mas não podíamos deixar essa tristeza nos abater, não era seguro pra ele, e nem fazia bem para o nosso bebê.

Respirando fundo, lutei contra o desanimo, e mesmo querendo me enrolar numa bola e chorar de saudades, eu não faria isso, eu tinha que ficar bem, por mim, por Edward, e por nosso bebê.

_Era isso, chega de tristeza._


	29. 28 - Era isso

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**28 - ****_Era isso, meus piores medos aconteceram._**

_Reli suas palavras com lagrimas nos olhos, ele também sentia minha falta, tanta quanto eu a dele, mas não podíamos deixar essa tristeza nos abater, não era seguro pra ele, e nem fazia bem para o nosso bebê._

_Respirando fundo, lutei contra o desanimo, e mesmo querendo me enrolar numa bola e chorar de saudades, eu não faria isso, eu tinha que ficar bem, por mim, por Edward, e por nosso bebê._

Chega de tristeza, vai ser alguns meses difíceis, mas eu vou aguentar, por Edward e nosso bebê.

Peguei papel e caneta e fui responder sua carta.

**_Meu soldado_**

**_Confesso que antes da sua ultima carta eu estava péssima, sabe quando cai uma tristeza sobre você que nada faz melhorar, e a saudade é tão grande que chega a doer? Bem era eu._**

**_Eu sinto tanta saudades Edward, que eu não consigo nem respirar._**

**_E embora eu queira me enrolar em uma bola e chorar por horas e ficar lá até você voltar pra mim eu não posso, por que nosso bebê precisa de mim. Então depois de ler sua carta e ver que você sente tanto quanto eu, percebi que não podemos ficar assim._**

**_Nós vamos ficar juntos Edward, somos destinados um ao outro eu sei disso, então vai demorar alguns meses, são meses difíceis, dói muito essa separação, mas ficar pelos cantos chorando não vai fazer bem a nenhum de nós._**

**_Fará mal ao nosso bebê, e fará mal a você que pode se distrair ai e se machucar. Então vamos nos concentrar nas partes boas. Nas lembranças boas e no nosso amor._**

**_Minha esposa e bebê_**

**_Ow que barriga é essa, você está incrível Bella tão linda, eu queria poder beijar essa barriga linda, sentir nosso bebê chutando, você já sabe o sexo? É uma menina dançando ai dentro ou um moleque jogando futebol? Mal posso esperar para saber._**

**_Obrigada pela ultima fita que mandou, como sempre meu coração disparou e eu tinha lagrimas nos olhos ao ouvir sua voz, e o coração do bebê, os sons mais bonitos que já ouvi, podia viver pra ouvir esses sons._**

**_Sobre sua ultima carta, realmente Bella, a saudade dói, dói saber que está longe de mim, dói não ouvir sua voz, tocar em você, amar você. Como você disse as vezes é difícil respirar, mas você está certa, não podemos deixar a tristeza e saudade nos consumir, temos que lutar, pois embora a saudade esteja forte, eu preferia mil vezes sentir essa saudade, do que não ter te conhecido e nunca sentir esse amor que sinto por você._**

**_Meu Edward_**

**_Eu estou bem melhor esses dias, os enjoos passaram um pouco, infelizmente parece que vou ao banheiro muito mais, nosso bebê está esmagando minha bexiga, só pode. Ainda não sei o sexo, Dr. Black, disse que o bebê está com as pernas cruzadas._**

**_Eu também mal posso esperar para saber o sexo._**

**_Hey você recebeu a caixa que mandei com essa carta, você viu minha barriga? Está enorme Edward, eu acordei uma manha, e BAM estava aqui, quando isso aconteceu que eu não vi? Estava pequena há uns dias atrás._**

**_Mas aconteceu e estou enorme, você ainda me ama enorme né? Eu to feia?_**

**_Eu não me sinto feia, me sinto grande, mas não feia, é bom o senhor não dizer que estou feia, ou não vai me tocar nunca mais. A quem estou enganando, quando você voltar, você só sai da minha cama, quando vierem te resgatar, vai ser meu prisioneiro pelos próximos meses até eu matar a saudade, eu te dou uma folga pra ir cuidar do bebê, depois o senhor é só meu._**

**_Eu estou com tesão Edward._**

**_Quero você._**

**_Minha linda esposa_**

**_Eu nunca, nunca em toda minha vida vi uma coisa tão linda quanto você grávida, eu queria abraçar sua enorme barriga e viver assim, acho que você devia viver grávida, você fica maravilhosa._**

**_Nosso bebê não quer colaborar com a gente não é, deve ser uma menina sendo toda dengosa._**

**_Eu mal posso esperar para segurá-la em meus braços. Eles chegam a formigar com o pensamento de tocar nela ou nele._**

**_Que bom que os enjoos passaram Bella. Mas a vontade de fazer xixi, não vai passar tão cedo agora, de acordo com o ultimo livro que mandou é bem normal. Eu já me sinto um sabe tudo no assunto. Li tanto os livros que me mandou que sei tudo de cor, mas tenho o pressentimento que no primeiro choro do bebê eu vou entrar em pânico._**

**_Jesus Bella, você fica me dizendo que está com tesão não alivia meu lado mulher, eu desejo estar ai com você, te fazendo sentir-se melhor, em todos os sentidos._**

**_Mas em breve._**

Me levantei com um pouco de dificuldade, ainda sorrindo como boba depois da ultima carta de Edward, ele estava certo, eu também havia lido todos os livros sobre bebê, os mesmo que mandei a ele, mas quando o bebê chorasse eu estaria em pânico.

– Bella você está pronta? – olhei para Anthony que estava na porta me esperando.

– Sim, estava lendo a ultima carta de Edward. – ele sorriu.

– Será que o bebê vai colaborar dessa vez, e nos deixar conhecê-la? – ri, todos nós estávamos ansiosos para saber o que vai ser.

Já havíamos comprado algumas coisinhas, como umas pecinhas de roupas, uma chupeta bonita, ou uma mamadeira fofa que um de nós víamos por ai, mas nada especifico, queríamos esperar o bebê ser bonzinho e nos mostrar o que vai ser.

– Espero que sim, queria já poder dizer a Edward na próxima carta.

– Vai nos deixar no mistério novamente? – brincou me ajudando a ir até o carro.

Quis reclamar que eu não estou invalida, só grávida, mas Anthony só estava sendo ele mesmo, preocupado como sempre.

– Talvez. – ele riu.

– Então deixarei você e o medico a sós.

– Obrigada.

Ele me ajudou no carro, entrando em seguida, dirigiu rapidamente enquanto conversávamos sobre como decoraria o quarto do bebê, ao lado do quarto que eu durmo, havia um de hospedes, Anthony só estava esperando saber o sexo para pintarmos o quarto.

– Que tal se pintássemos de um azul clarinho e fizéssemos desenhos de nuvens, sabe e um gramado, com flores e joaninhas.

– Ficaria lindo Bella. Bem diferente.

– É eu gostei também, podemos ver isso amanhã...

– Não, não, a senhora vai ficar sentadinha enquanto chamo um pintor e algum pintor que faz esse tipo de trabalho, você só pensa como quer.

– Ok. – ele sorriu já estacionando no hospital.

– Você quer comprar moveis brancos?

– Claro, podemos dar uma olhada depois que sair daqui? Emmett me deu o dia de folga.

– Sem problemas, tirei o dia para ser seu escravo pessoal.

– Eita to importante em. – ele riu saindo do carro e me ajudando. Peguei sua mão estendida, juntos entramos, subindo até o andar do doutor.

Ao chegarmos a sala de espera, sorri ao ver todas as mulheres tão barrigudas quando eu, senti um tremor no estomago e esfreguei onde o bebê chutou.

– O que foi bebê? Quer fazer xixi? – Anthony riu ao meu lado, e esfregou minha barriga também.

– Ele está agitado?

– Não foi só um chute. Ele está bem calmo na verdade.

Meu nome foi chamado, e deixei minha bolsa com Anthony levando só o gravador com a fita pronta pra gravar, Edward sempre parecia tão feliz quando eu mandava as fitas. Queria poder mandar vídeos, mas não sabia se ele poderia ver.

– Bom dia Bella.

– Bom dia doutor.

– Como vocês estão hoje?

– Muito bem. – esfreguei a barriga novamente, ele sorriu.

– Ótimo, vá se trocar, que vou fazer um exame rápido e quem sabe hoje não estamos com sorte e esse bebê dengoso não colabora.

Ri baixinho, Edward havia chamado de dengoso também.

Fui para a outra sala vestindo a camisola de sempre. Ao sair liguei o gravador enquanto, Dr. Black, fez os exames habituais, quando acabou, me mandou deitar na mesa ao lado do monitor, abriu minha camisola na parte da barriga, passou o gel e colocou o sensor em meu estomago.

Como sempre o som do coração encheu a sala, fechei os olhos me deleitando com o barulho mais bonito do mundo.

– Ah temos um campeão.

– Temos? – abri os olhos olhando ansiosamente para a tela. – O que é?

Ele riu guiando para apontar entre as pernas do bebê, não tinha nada lá.

– Uma menina. – meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas.

– Lizzie. – sussurrei baixinho, ele me olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Lizzie? – sequei as lagrimas.

– Sim, Edward e eu queríamos dar o nome da mãe dele se tivéssemos uma menina, Elizabeth ou Lizzie.

– É um bonito nome, e a pequena Lizzie, está muito bem, coração forte, boa formação, vai ser um bebê lindo.

– Vai sim. – murmurei ainda olhando encantada para a tela.

Quando acabou ele me mandou para a outra sala para se limpar, peguei meu gravador no caminho, e em vez de desligá-lo, deixei e ao fechar a porta sorria como boba.

– Oh meu Deus Edward, é uma menina, vamos ter uma menina, da pra acreditar, nossa Lizzie, eu te amo tanto, amo vocês dois ok, se cuide nós duas queremos você de volta. Te amamos.

Desliguei o gravador e me troquei rapidamente, ao voltar a sala Dr. Black marcou a próxima consulta, me passou algumas recomendações, nada de estresse, e sem exageros. Últimos meses era bom ser cuidadoso, ele me lembrou.

Ao sair de sua sala estava me sentindo em êxtase, marquei com a recepcionista a próxima consulta, Anthony se aproximou me entregando minha bolsa, coloquei o gravador lá dentro.

– Então como foi?

– Tudo bem, o bebê está bem, e Dr. Black, mandou ir devagar, que últimos meses são mais tensos.

– Isso é bom, você já está pra entrar no sétimos mês, tem que se cuidar, quando vai sair do café?

– Vou falar com Emmett ainda hoje. Acho que já está na hora.

– Podemos passar lá antes de ir ao shopping ver os moveis.

– Ok. E o pintor, você conhece alguém?

– Na verdade sim, eu conheço um bom, ele mexe muito nos prédios que minha empresa constrói. Eu liguei para ele, e ele me indicou alguns.

– Legal. – ele me guiou para o carro me ajudando a entrar.

Anthony dirigiu rapidamente, não havia transito, então chegamos rápido ao café. Anthony foi estacionar o carro, enquanto eu ia falar com Emmett, ao entrar grunhi ao ver o primo de Alice.

Fazia semanas que não via aquele encosto, semanas depois do nosso primeiro encontro desagradável, ele apareceu no café, e ao me ver, sorriu abertamente, não disse nenhuma merda, mas eu podia sentir que queria.

Infelizmente ele foi um perfeito cavalheiro, e não pude bater nele, mesmo querendo muito.

Desde então ele ficava aparecendo no café, as vezes demorava dias até dar as caras de novo, mas aparecia, ficava me olhando com um sorriso idiota, cogitei varias vezes cuspir no seu café. Mas eu não consegui, eu sei sou uma excelente funcionaria.

O ignorei como sempre, dando um aceno para Jasper que estava atrás do balcão, ele sorriu para mim, mas parecia irritado, com certeza com a presença do idiota, fui até o escritório de Emmett, a porta estava entre aberta, então entrei sem bater.

– Hey chefinho. – ele estava lendo uns papeis e sorriu quando ergue a cabeça e me viu.

– Ow, você está grande Masen.

– Tudo o que uma mulher quer ouvir. – resmunguei, ele riu vindo até mim me abraçando.

– É um bom grande. – ele se ajoelhou no chão. – E como está minha Lizzie.

Sorri abertamente enquanto o via arrulhar para minha barriga, ela se moveu, quando Lizzie chutou e ele riu em deleite, desde que ela começou a fazer isso quando ele falava, Emmett parecia ter ganhado o dia.

Ela ficava um pouco agitada também, quando eu lia as cartas de Edward em voz alta, claro editando as partes proibidas para menores. Minha menininha era muito nova para saber essas coisas, sem contar que saber sobre seus pais era meio traumatizante, vou deixar pra traumatizar a menina quando ela for adolescente.

– Então a que devo a honra das ilustres senhoras? Achei que tinha te dado o dia de folga? – perguntou se levantando.

– Na verdade eu acabei de sair do medico, Anthony me levou, e Dr. Black, disse pra mim ir com calma.

– Oh. – seu sorriso caiu um pouco.

– Não faça essa cara Emmett. – ele amuou me puxando para seus braços.

– Eu vou sentir sua falta.

– Emmett você pode ir me ver, e alem disso você é o padrinho do bebê, é bom o senhor se manter por perto, Mitchell ta louco pra tomar o seu lugar.

Ele ofegou.

– Você não se atreveria a me trocar por ele né? – ri o beliscando.

– Não seu bobo. Mas não faça uma cena, Jasper está indo muito bem, e pode me substituir.

– Você é insubstituível Sra. Masen. Mas se precisa sair eu entendo, nossa pequena Lizzie precisa ser bem cuidada. – ri o abraçando com força.

– Obrigada Emmett.

– Que isso. Venha vou te pagar um cookie, e você me conta da sua consulta.

– Claro, Anthony pode se juntar a nós?

– Ele deve. – saímos do seu escritório e respirei aliviada ao ver que o idiota já foi, Anthony estava no balcão conversando com Jasper.

Ao nos ver, ambos sorriram, fomos até eles.

– Jasper, pegue quatro cookies, vamos dar um Adeus digno para nossa melhor funcionaria.

– Dois pra mim. – pedi, todos me olharam. – O que? O bebê quer cookie também.

Eles riram, Jasper pegou os cookies, e Emmett nos fez batê-los como se fossem taças.

– Ah Bella. – todos repetiram, e ri enquanto devorava meus cookies.

Hmmm, cookie é bom.

Precisava comprar alguns para Edward.

Depois de jogar um pouco de conversa fora, e eu roubar um saco cheio de cookies, Anthony e eu fomos para a loja de móveis. Fomos até o setor de moveis infantis.

Eu quero tudo.

É tudo tão lindo, delicado, perfeito. Passava as mãos pelos moveis encantada. Anthony me deixou sozinha por um momento, fui até uma poltrona toda branca e bem fofa e sentei.

Eu podia totalmente me imaginar aqui, com Lizzie no colo enquanto eu lia uma historinha. Eu não sabia se podia imaginar Edward aqui. Mordi o lábio imaginando, teria que fazer Anthony sentar...

– Isabella, que porra é essa? – ergui a cabeça com o guincho e gemi ao ver Renée, com os olhos arregalados, encarando minha barriga.

– O que está fazendo aqui?

– Eu te vi entrando e pensei... desde quando está grávida? – coloquei as mãos sobre minha barriga protetoramente.

– Não que seja da sua conta, mas estou com quase sete meses. – ela guinchou.

– Então da ultima vez...

– Sim eu já estava.

– E por que não me contou? – exigiu e agarrei minhas próprias mãos, ou eu daria um tapa nela.

– Sério? Depois do que você me disse? Do que insinuou. Eu não quero você perto de mim ou do meu bebê.

– Não seja absurda Bella. Sou sua mãe, tenho direitos, tenho...

– Tem porra nenhuma. Você é a mulher que me pariu, e depois do que me disse, é só assim que eu te vejo. Vai fazer suas viagens Renée, vai viver sua vida, eu não sou mais um estorvo no seu caminho.

– Bella? Está tudo bem? – me virei para Anthony que olhava ansiosamente entre nós.

– Sim, podemos comprar os moveis outro dia, estou exausta.

– Claro querida, vamos.

– Isabella? – Renée chamou, mas a ignorei, eu não a quero mais na minha vida ou na do meu bebê.

Sem mais uma palavra agarrei a mão de Anthony e sai, a ouvi chamar mais uma vez, mas nem olhei para trás.

Antes de ir para casa, Anthony parou no Wal-Mart para pegar algumas coisas, eu aproveitei para pegar algumas para Edward e um novo livro de bebê, um pra ele e um pra mim, peguei outros livros que pareciam legais pra mandar pra ele também.

Pagamos as compras e fomos para casa, ao chegar Anthony foi para a cozinha e eu comecei a montar a caixa de Edward, quando estava tudo dentro, corri a pegar minha câmera, e desci as escadas, Anthony ainda cozinhava.

– Hey Anthony, tira uma foto da minha barriga? – ele riu.

– Claro, mas não é Rosie sua fotografa?

– Sim, mas ela está com a mãe, ela foi passar uns dias em casa, mas volta amanhã.

– Ok. Me de a câmera. – entreguei a ele e ergui minha blusa e toquei meu estomago com carinho.

Nossa Lizzie.

Anthony tirou algumas fotos, quando o telefone tocou.

– Eu atendo. – falei correndo para a sala, peguei o fone.

– Alô?

– Bella?

– É ela, quem é?

– Mitchell.

– Mitchell? – por que ele está me ligando.

– É Garrett Mitchell, eu... – ri o interrompendo.

– Garrett eu sei quem é, eu só estou confusa, por que está ligando? – ele ficou mudo. – Garrett?

– Bella, eu, merda. Aconteceu uma coisa.

Meu coração falhou.

Uma coisa? Edward?

Oh não.

– Edward? – sussurrei, ele respirou fundo.

– Sim, ele... – eu não conseguia entender o que ele dizia, eu podia ouvir um ruído ao fundo, mas não entender as palavras. – Sinto muito Bella, eu sinto muito. – ele repetia.

De repente respirar estava difícil, manter os olhos abertos estava difícil, oh não, Edward, não.

Não agora, eu tinha que dizer a ele sobre Lizzie, eu preciso contar a ele da nossa menina, Edward você prometeu, prometeu...

– Bella, o que há? Bella...

Eu não sabia se me chamam ao telefone ou fora, mas não importava, a escuridão me tomou e eu a recebi de bom grado.

_Era isso, meus piores medos aconteceram._


	30. 29 - Era isso

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**29 - ****_Era isso, eu finalmente lhe disse._**

_– Bella, o que há? Bella..._

_Eu não sabia se me chamam ao telefone ou fora, mas não importava, a escuridão me tomou e eu a recebi de bom grado._

Abri os olhos olhando em volta, eu estava em meu quarto. Quando eu dentei? Não lembro. Tentei me sentar, mas tudo rodou, uma mão firme empurrou em meu peito me mantendo quieta.

– Calma Bella. – olhei para cima e vi Rosie.

– Rosie?

– Como você está?

– O... o que aconteceu? – minha mente esta tão confusa. – Como eu vim parar na cama?

– Anthony te trouxe, ele... você se lembra do que aconteceu?

Tentei ordenar meus pensamentos, qual a ultima coisa que lembro... chegando em casa, arrumando a caixa para Edward, tirando fotos para Edward, a ligação...

Edward!

– Cadê Edward, Rosie?

– Bella, se acalme, o doutor disse que você não pode se estressar.

– Rosalie Halle, cadê o meu marido? – eu já estava começando a ficar histérica, mas eu não podia me importar menos. Mesmo com dor me sentei recostando nos travesseiros.

– Ele... – ela deixou uma lagrima deslizar pela bochecha.

– Oh meu deus, ele morreu? – eu gritei agarrando meu estomago, a porta se abriu e Anthony seguido pelo Dr. Black entraram.

– O que houve?

– Bella?

– Ele morreu Anthony. – chorei, e ele se apressou ao meu lado.

– Não, não, mas ele ta machucado, muito. Eu sinto muito Bella.

– Mas ele está vivo né?

– Sim, ele está. – respirei mais calma agora. Rosie sentou do meu outro lado.

Ele está vivo. Ele está vivo. Mas ainda sim, havia algo errado, ela disse muito machucado.

– O que houve? – olhei entre os três. – Eu quero saber o que houve com o meu marido. - nenhum deles parecia querer dizer, Anthony parecia esmagado, e Rosie secava lagrimas silenciosas, foi Dr. Black que acabou falando.

– Ao que parece ele, estava em uma missão de reconhecimento com o amigo, quando foram atacados, eles aguentaram um bom tempo enquanto esperavam reforços, estavam escondidos em um prédio aos pedaços, mas...

– O que?

– Havia muitos, e um deles se aproximou o suficiente para jogar uma granada neles, não pegou neles, mas sim no local que eles estavam, ao que parece uma parede ia desabar no amigo de Edward e ele o empurrou e a parede caiu em cima dele.

– Oh meu deus.

– Ele está bem, mas muito machucado, e sua perna... eu sinto muito Bella. – ele terminou me olhando tristemente.

– Mas ele está vivo né? Vocês não estão mentindo pra mim não é?

– Ele está vivo Bella. – Anthony me garantiu e o abracei chorando.

Graças a Deus.

Chorei por alguns minutos, meu pobre Edward, ele está bem. Esta vivo, o resto não importa.

– Eu quero vê-lo. – me afastei de Anthony, onde eu tinha que ir. Edward precisa de mim.

– Bella, acalme-se, lembra do seu bebê? – dr. Black, me olhou e olhei para meu estomago.

Lizzie.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes. Quando me senti um pouco mais calma, me voltei para Anthony.

– Quero ver Edward.

– Ele está sendo tratado Bella, e vai voltar.

– Ele vai?

– Sim, pelo... pelo acidente, Edward não pode mais servir, ele foi dispensado com honras. – Anthony riu amargamente eu o entendia.

Quem liga pra essa merda. Só queríamos Edward bem, e inteiro.

– Quando ele vem?

– Em algumas semanas. Mitchell disse que ele passou por algumas cirurgias, e foi mantido sedado, por causa da dor, e ele precisa de alguns dias de descanso.

– Eu devia ir vê-lo, ele precisa de mim. – implorei olhando para Anthony, ele olhou para o doutor.

– Bella, sua gravidez está muito adiantada, não faz bem viajar no seu estado.

Olhei mortalmente para ele. Por que ele quer me manter longe de Edward? Uma parte de mim, sabia que ele estava certa, mas essa parte estava sendo esmagada pela ânsia de ver Edward.

– Bella...

– Eu quero ficar sozinha.

– Querida... – neguei virando pro lado de Rosie e jogando um travesseiro em minha cabeça.

Infantil eu sei, mas meu marido está em um hospital precisando de mim e não posso ir vê-lo, então nem ligo.

Os ouvi se movendo, saindo e quando a porta bateu, desabei chorando alto.

Oh Edward, você prometeu ficar seguro.

Eu sei que ele estava salvando seu amigo, mas e se ele...

Abracei meu estomago, o esfregando com carinho.

– Seu papai vai voltar pra nós mais cedo Lizzie. – senti um chute e sorri entre as lagrimas.

Eles vai voltar para nós.

É só que importa.

[...]

Acordei algum tempo depois, devo ter adormecido de tanto chorar, senti dedos em meu cabelo, ergui a cabeça e sorri para Anthony.

– Oi.

– Olá querida, como você está?

– Bem, eu acho. Desculpe por mais cedo, eu só...

– Shiii, eu também ficaria irritado se tivessem tentado me separar de Lizzie quando ela estava no hospital. – deitei a cabeça em sua perna e ele continuou acariciando meu cabelo.

– Você teve noticias dele?

– Sim, eu liguei, enchi o saco de todo mundo, Edward está bem Bella, os médicos disseram que ele vai se recuperar, infelizmente sua perna não.

– Ele vai perder a perna?

– Não, mas vai mancar. Ele vai ter que fazer fisioterapia, e precisará muito do nosso apoio.

– Nós estaremos aqui pra ele. – murmurei.

Ele concordou silenciosamente, meus pensamentos foram para Edward, quando ele me disse que talvez fosse policial ou bombeiro. Acho que agora ele nunca poderia ser essas coisas.

Chorei novamente, meu pobre Edward.

Anthony sussurrou palavras de carinho, e adormeci novamente.

[...]

Quando acordei novamente estava meio grogue, olhei para os lados meio confusa, notei um movimento, forcei a vista e sorri ao reconhecer Rosie.

– Hey.

– Como você está?

– Bem um pouco zonza. – ela sentou ao meu lado pegando minha mão.

– O doutor lhe deu um sedativo leve, e disse que está tudo bem... – mal ela terminou de falar coloquei as mãos em minha barriga.

– Aconteceu algo com o bebê?

– Você não lembra de ter desmaiado?

Assim que as palavras saíram da sua boca tudo voltou, Garrett ligando, eu desmaiei e quando acordei... Edward. Voltei a chorar, cara essas lagrimas nunca acabam? Rosie me puxou para os braços me apertando contra ela.

Eu teria que emprestar uma blusa pra ela ir embora, a dela estava ficando ensopada. Ela afagou meus cabelos, acabamos deitando nos encarando.

– Você acha que ele está bem? – perguntei depois de algum tempo e ela assentiu.

– Sim. Anthony está ligando pra Deus e o mundo pra saber sobre o estado dele.

– E Garrett?

– Aquele idiota. Em vez de falar de uma vez ficou enrolando e te assustou. – sorri.

– Ele devia estar se sentindo culpado. Meu Edward é um herói. – ela riu.

– Ele é. Um idiota também, mas um herói. – rimos, funguei usando minha blusa para limpar o nariz.

Estou sofrendo, posso ser porca.

– Anthony tem alguma ideia de quando ele vai voltar?

– Não sabemos ainda Bella. Garrett disse que Edward foi mandado para um hospital, se o general tiver alguma noticia ele passara para nós.

– Ok. Meu bebê está bem?

– Sim, você caiu quando desmaiou, por isso Anthony chamou o doutor, mas não bateu nada, e nem teve sangramento, então está tudo bem, mas ele pediu para você manter repouso.

– Certo. Eu preciso de um banho e estou com fome.

– Claro, tome um banho eu vou pegar algo para você comer.

– Obrigada Rosie. – ela me deu um beijo na testa.

– Vai ficar tudo bem Bella.

Assenti, fiquei olhando enquanto ela saia, assim que ela fechou a porta me arrastei para o banheiro, tirei as roupas ligando a água quente, entrei embaixo, deixando a água relaxar meus músculos, lógico que eu ainda não tinha chorado o suficiente, eu devia estar chorando por mim e Lizzie.

Me sentei no chão abraçando meu corpo, deixando a água lavar minhas lagrimas. Edward estava bem, e vivo, era nisso que tinha que me concentrar. Ele estava bem e em breve iria voltar para mim, para nós.

– Bella? – ergui a cabeça ao ver Rosie me olhando.

– Eu posso ficar um pouco mais?

– Claro querida, quando quiser sair me chame que eu te ajudo. – assenti deitando a cabeça em meus joelhos.

Edward está vivo e bem, e vai voltar para nós.

Era nisso que tenho que me concentrar. É só isso que importa.

[...]

– Bella, telefone para você. – coloquei o marcador para marcar a pagina do livro, sorrindo para Emmett.

– Quem é?

– Anthony – estiquei a mão ansiosamente, ele riu.

Já fazia uma semana, desde a primeira ligação de Garrett, depois de tanto encher o saco o exercito ofereceu levar Anthony para ver Edward, mas ele recusou, dizendo que tinha que cuidar de mim, mesmo quando eu disse que era desnecessário.

Mas depois de muita discussão e eu ameaçar pegar o avião eu mesma, ele foi, Rosie e Emmett se ofereceram para cuidar de mim. Claro como se eu tenho 5 anos e não 21 anos e estou carregando uma criança pelo amor de Deus.

– Alô?

– Bella, como você está querida? – grunhi.

– Bem, bem, como ele está? – ele riu.

– Ele está bem, ainda inconsciente.

– Oh.

– Ele está bem Bella, os médicos disseram que ele está se recuperando muito bem.

– Mesmo? Ok, eu... se ele acordar diz que o amo, muito, eu e nosso bebê.

– Eu direi Bella. – ficamos em silêncio e grunhi novamente.

– Diga como ele está Anthony, de verdade. – ele suspirou, era fácil perceber a dor e preocupação em sua voz.

– Ele está horrível, machucado, sua perna doía muito por isso eles o mantém sedado. Mas o medico disse que ele está bem melhor do que ele chegou.

– Então você ainda não o viu acordado?

– Não, eu cheguei tem algumas horas, e já vim vê-lo, mas o medico disse que não havia muito que fazer agora, só esperar ele se recuperar.

– Certo. Podemos esperar, ele vai ficar bem, não é?

– Ele é forte Bella, e tem dois lindos motivos para viver.

– Três. – corrigi, seu pai era um motivo para Edward viver também tão bom quanto nós, Anthony ia perceber aos poucos.

– Hmmm... sim. – ri, conversamos mais um pouco, e ele teve que desligar, pois ainda tinha que se registrar em um hotel.

Fui para a cozinha, onde Emmett fazia alguma coisa estranha em um panela, e não cheirava muito bem.

– O que está fazendo?

– O cozido especial da vovó Cullen.

– Hmmm... – será que ele se ofenderia, se eu dissesse que o cozido especial fedia?

– Então minhas meninas estão com fome?

– Hmmm...

– Oh meu Deus, o que morreu nessa cozinha? – Rosie grunhiu entrando, nada delicada ela, mas honesta.

– Está cheirando mal? – ele deu uma cheirada.

– Você está brincando? Isso é repugnante, Bella não vai comer isso.

– Então por que a senhorita não cozinha?

– Eu sou uma mulher moderna, vou encomendar alguma coisa.

– Essas porcarias não fazem bem pra Bella, ela precisa de algo saudável.

– E desde quando chinês não é saudável?

– Desde sempre, meu cozido é muito mais saudável.

– Sua bunda, ela vai morrer se comer isso.

– Gente eu posso cozinhar?

– Não. – falaram ao mesmo tempo e voltaram a discutir, suspirando esfreguei minha barriga.

– É amor, ainda bem que o vovô deixou alguns congelados, ou íamos morrer de fome. – ela chutou e sorri.

Menina esperta.

Ignorando os dois, peguei na geladeira uma lasanha que Anthony deixou em uma tupperware, e levei ao micro-ondas, observei Emmett tentar forçar Rosie a experimentar o cozido. Antes ela que eu.

O micro-ondas apitou, retirei minha comida, peguei um garfo e os deixei discutindo, subi para o quarto e comi, na cama, ao acabar deixei o tupperware sobre a cômoda, fui ao banheiro lavando a boca e escovando os dentes e voltei para a cama. Peguei as cartas de Edward e fiquei relendo minhas favoritas, isso é todas.

– Bella? – ergui a cabeça ao ver Rosie sorrindo na porta.

– Sim?

– Er... – ela apontou para o tupperware vazio e ri.

– Eu estava com fome.

– Certo, eu consegui convencer Emmett a experimentar o cozido, ele acha que errou em algo quando fez, como se ele soubesse cozinhar. – ri.

– Sem problemas, a mais congelados que Anthony deixou na geladeira, podem se servir.

– Não, eu acabei pedindo o chinês. Emmett está devorando tudo, você não quer nada?

– Não, estou satisfeita.

– Ok. – ela pegou o tupperware. – Vou levar isso para baixo, já vai dormir?

– Sim. Estou cansada.

– Tudo bem, nós falamos amanhã. Boa noite Bella.

– Noite Rosie.

Ela fechou a porta ao sair e troquei de roupa vestindo a camisa velha de Edward, eu já havia lavado, sim ela acabou ficando fedida, lavar foi inevitável, a vesti me deitando na cama com um bocejo. Relendo uma das cartas dele com um sorriso bobo, logo ele estaria aqui.

[...]

Infelizmente o logo, demorou e já havia passado duas semanas, Anthony fazia ligações rápidas, e Edward nunca estava consciente, eu já estava começando a entrar em pânico, e se ele tivesse piorando e Anthony não queria me contar?

Havia acabado de voltar da consulta com o Dr. Black, Lizzie estava bem, e eu também, eu havia gravado a consulta como sempre, Edward poderia ouvir todas as fitas quando voltasse para casa. Ele ia adorar ouvi-las, ainda não queria que ele perdesse nada, eu precisava tirar fotos novas da minha barriga para ele.

Entrei em casa, deixando minha bolsa no armário ao lado da porta, chamei por Emmett e Rosie, mas não parecia não ter ninguém na casa. Dando de ombros subi para o quarto, peguei um dos meus livros de bebê e sentei na janela para olhar a rua. Sorri ao me lembrar quando Edward apareceu em casa pela primeira vez.

Tão bonito...

O barulho de portas de carro batendo me tirou dos pensamentos e olhei para fora, havia um taxi em frente à casa, tentei olhar para ver que era, parecia dois homens, um deles o que estava encostado no carro recebeu algo do outro... muletas? Já ia descer para ver quem era, quando um dos homens se virou e meu coração parou.

– EDWARD? – ele ergueu a cabeça procurando quem chamou. Eu gritei?

Ele parou de olhar em volta e olhou para minha janela, me vendo, engasguei quando ele acenou com um pouco de dificuldade.

Edward está aqui.

Como uma louca corri para ele, ao abrir a porta da frente eu mal enxergava ele de tantas lagrimas em meus olhos.

– Porra você está bonita. – ele murmurou, e mesmo embaçado ele estava bonito e aqui.

– Oh Edward. – corri até ele me chocando contra seu corpo, ele se desequilibrou das muletas quase caindo, Anthony correu até nós nos segurando Edward para que ele não caísse e ficamos os três em um abraço meio esquisito, mas quem se importava ele está aqui.

– Minha linda Bella. – murmurou enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço, suas mãos em mim, assim como as minhas nele, tocando tudo o que podia, o meu rosto estava em seu peito sentindo seu cheiro, seu corpo, eu senti tantas saudades.

– É uma menina. – sussurrei finalmente lhe dizendo, e o ouvi suspirar.

– Lizzie?

– Nossa Lizzie.

_Era isso, eu finalmente lhe disse._


	31. 30 - Era isso

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**30 - ****_Era isso, as coisas vão se ajeitar, eventualmente._**

_– Minha linda Bella. – murmurou enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço, suas mãos em mim, assim como as minhas nele, tocando tudo o que podia, o meu rosto estava em seu peito sentindo seu cheiro, seu corpo, eu senti tantas saudades._

_– É uma menina. – sussurrei finalmente lhe dizendo, e o ouvi suspirar._

_– Lizzie?_

_– Nossa Lizzie. –_ ele me apertou mais forte contra seu peito e sorri enterrando mais meu rosto em seu peito, suspirei sentindo seu cheiro.

Eu senti tanta falta do seu cheiro. Do seu corpo, dele todo.

Tentei me aproximar mais, colar nossos corpos, mas minha barriga ficou no caminho e ri me afastando, ele sorriu olhando minha barriga inchada, um pouco atrapalhado por causa das muletas, ele espalmou as mãos na minha barriga a encarando com um sorriso bobo na cara.

Ri de alegria por ter ele aqui, e parecia que eu não era a única feliz, Lizzie chutou, fazendo seu pai sorrir ainda mais, seus olhos ergueram para os meus.

– Será que ela sabe que sou eu?

– Claro que sabe.

– Hmmm, que tal entrarmos? – Anthony finalmente falou e quando o olhei ele encarava a minha barriga com um sorriso bobo também.

Havia me esquecido que não tinha lhe contado sobre Lizzie, ele parecia tão feliz quanto Edward com a noticia, sorri para ele, que me pegou olhando e riu.

– Lizzie é?

– Você gostou?

– É o nome mais bonito que existe. – Edward se virou para seu pai que o ajudava a se firmar, ambos trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

Assim que Edward estava em seus próprios pés agarrei sua mão o levando para casa, ele me seguiu com um pouco de dificuldade e meu coração se apertou ao vê-lo tão machucado, minhas lagrimas haviam abrandado e agora eu podia vê-lo, Edward está bonito como sempre, mas havia alguns arranhões em seu rosto e braços, em um dos braços pelo menos, no outro não se via muito por causa da tatuagem.

– Hmmm... – resmunguei encarando seu braço, enquanto esfregava as pernas encarando a tatuagem, ah essa tatuagem, será que Edward me deixaria lamber ela?

Ele ta dodói, mas ia ser só uma lambidinha de nada.

– Bella, depois amor. – ele murmurou, o olhei, percebendo que tinha parado e estava encarando sua tatuagem e babando como um lobo faminto, corei miseravelmente o fazendo rir.

– Er... vamos entrar. – sussurrei andando rapidamente, ele me alcançou um pouco depois, Anthony fechou a porta quando entramos.

– Eu vou preparar algo para comer. – murmurou Anthony apontando para a cozinha. – Você comeu o que deixei Bella?

– Sim Anthony, foi muito útil, pois se dependesse de Rosie e Emmett eu morreria ou de fome ou com a comida. – ele riu.

– Ok, vá ajudar Edward a se acomodar, depois eu levo a mala dele para cima. – ele me deu um rápido abraço e um beijo na testa e se foi.

Assim que ele estava fora de vista, me voltei para Edward com um pequeno sorriso. Ele sorriu se aproximando de mim lentamente, me movi para chegar perto dele o mais rápido possível.

– Bella...

– Quer ver nosso quarto? – falamos ao mesmo tempo e rimos, ele assentiu.

– Eu adoraria.

– Ok, hmmm você precisa de ajuda na escada? – ele pareceu um pouco tenso, mas se apressou em negar, estranhei seu comportamento, mas subi a escada olhando o tempo todo para ele, confesso que estava com medo dele cair.

Edward me pegou olhando e pareceu ficar irritado, merda.

Subi um pouco mais rápido sem olhar para trás, ao chegar ao corredor segui para o nosso quarto ele me seguiu um pouco ofegante e cambaleante em suas muletas, pensei em oferecer ajuda, mas tive a impressão de que isso o irritaria mais. Ainda sim...

– Edward...

– Estou bem. – falou apressadamente me interrompendo e indo para a cama, ele sentou na beirada colocando as muletas de lado.

Fechei a porta a trancando, hesitante fui até ele parando em sua frente, Edward ergueu a cabeça me dando um sorriso triste, antes que eu dissesse algo ele abraçou minha cintura, seu rosto em minha barriga. Suspirando passei os dedos por seu cabelo bagunçado amando poder tocar nele, enquanto sentia seus braços em volta mim, em volta de nós.

Lizzie chutou nos lembrando que estava aqui também e ri. Essa menina ia ser ciumenta pela atenção do pai, eu podia ver isso. Olhei para o rosto de Edward e ele sorria, um sorriso tão bonito e calmo, ele parecia em paz, enquanto esfregava o rosto na minha barriga.

Senti uma lagrima em meu rosto, logo outra e outra, e sem me conter mais chorei abraçando sua cabeça.

– Nunca mais me deixe.

– Nunca mais. – sussurrou, sua voz abafada, mas clara o suficiente, ele nunca mais me deixaria, eu sabia disso.

Subi na cama ao seu lado sentado sobre minhas pernas, ele se virou para mim com um olhar triste, levei minhas mãos ao seu rosto massageando sua mandíbula, indo para seus ombros, desci para seus braços suspirando ao tocar sua tatuagem, Edward riu, mas me deixou tocá-lo, acho que ele precisava do meu toque assim como eu do dele.

– Bella? – ele sussurrou quando minhas mãos estavam em seu peito, sorri um pouquinho, mordi o lábio indo para a barra da sua camiseta e a tirei, ele me deixou sem reclamar.

Joguei sua camisa pelo quarto colocando as mãos em sua pele nua, ele suspirou levando suas mãos para a minha blusa, ergui os braços em um convite para que ele me livrasse dela.

– Ow. – ele gemeu quando me viu sem minha blusa, eu ri, meus peitos estavam bem maiores.

– Eu sei. – ele sorriu.

– Tire suas roupas Bella, quero te ver. – sai da cama me livrando do resto, e o ajudei a se livrar da dele, ele sabia que eu também queria vê-lo, estremeci ao ver sua perna.

O gesso cobria a maior parte da sua perna direita, e havia mais arranhões por sua pele, vi a marca da bala na sua outra perna e a beijei.

– Bella. – Edward chamou, ergui a cabeça ficando de pé, ele pegou minha mão me puxando para ele, seu pau crescendo, era visível, minha boceta pulsava de antecipação.

Deitamos na cama sem nossas roupas, nossos corpo unidos faziam minha pele formigar, era um pouco complicado achar uma posição com minha barrigona e a perna de Edward machucada, mas eu o queria tanto, assim como ele me queria, eu podia sentir seu pau queimando minha pele.

– Edward...

– Deus Bella, eu senti tanta falta disso.

– Do sexo? – ele riu ao meu lado passando as mãos por meus seios enormes por causa da gravidez.

– De tudo, te tocar, te ver, te sentir.

– Eu também Edward, tanto. – ele me beijou delicadamente, seus lábios sugando os meus avidamente, passei as mãos por seu corpo, podia sentir alguns arranhões em sua pele, mas nada grave.

Eu empurrei Edward na cama ficando de joelhos, e sem poder me conter mais comecei a beijar sua tatuagem, ele gemeu conforme minha língua corria por cada linha, minha mão desceu para seu pau duro e o massageei sem deixar de beijar cada pedacinho da sua tatuagem.

– Porra Bella... – ele gemeu enfiando os dedos em meus cabelos, meus beijos desceram pelo seu corpo até chegar ao seu pau, olhando pra ele lambi os lábios antes de beijar a cabecinha.

– Hmmmm... – gemi ao dar uma chupadinha, Edward engasgou agarrando meu cabelo.

– Bella...

– Deixa eu te provar Edward, eu senti saudades. – ele engoliu em seco assentindo.

– Ok, mas não demore, quero estar dentro de você.

Assenti e ainda com sua mão no meu cabelo, dei uma atenção especial para seu pau, lambendo de cima a baixo, colocando suas bolas na boca e chupando, tocando, Edward ofegava e grunhia, seus quadris se movendo levemente. Acho que sem poder aguentar mais, ele puxou meu cabelo para que eu o olha-se.

– Se vire Bella. – ele mandou entre dentes, engoli em seco, mas obedeci, deitando de lado o olhando.

Ele suspirou passando a mão na minha bunda e empinei em sua direção, Edward gemeu apertando minha carne, ri me esfregando nele, ele me puxou mais de encontro ao seu corpo, nossos corpos colados na posição de conchinha.

A boca dele veio para meu pescoço, que ele lambeu e mordiscou enquanto guiava seu pau para dentro de mim, gemi baixinho ao senti-lo empurrando em meu calor. Oh meu... fazia tanto tempo.

– Tanto tempo... – ele gemeu, minha boceta piscando ao tê-lo em mim, me preenchendo completamente.

– Sim... – suspirei empinando minha bunda de encontro a ele, Edward grunhiu mordiscando minha orelha, suas mãos grandes pegando meus seios, beliscando os mamilos.

– Estão tão grandes. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e gemi em acordo.

– Edward. – sua investidas eram lentas e profundas e estava me matando aqui, ele chupou o lóbulo da minha orelha antes de falar.

– Esfregue seu clitóris amor.

– Oh... – gemi, abrindo um pouco as pernas e fiz o que ele mandou, Edward colocou a cabeça sobre meu ombro e ficou assistindo eu me tocar, minha boceta pulsou forte.

– Porra... isso é bonito. – ele gemeu começando a se mover mais rápido, seus quadris batendo em minha bunda, esfreguei meu clitóris mais e mais.

A sensação dele em mim, enquanto agarrava meus seios e eu me tocando estava me deixando louca, quando Edward largou um dos meus seios e levou a mão até o meu clitóris o esfregando junto comigo eu me perdi, gemi alto vindo com força, ele grunhiu empurrando com força, em poucas estocadas ele estava me seguindo, gozando dentro de mim.

Ele me abraçou com força em seguida o rosto ainda no meu ombro, respirei com dificuldade tentando recuperar o fôlego.

– Tudo bem?

– Sim... muito bem. – gemi, ele riu beijando meu ombro.

– Eu senti falta disso. – virei a cabeça para encará-lo, Edward beijou meus lábios rapidamente, virei meu corpo, sentindo falta imediatamente dele dentro de mim, mas nós precisávamos conversar.

Mesmo minha barrigona entre nós, ficamos o mais perto que pudermos, minha cabeça em seu braço, sua mão livre veio para meu rosto tirando o meu cabelo que cobria um pouco do meu rosto e o colocando para trás.

Ficamos assim por alguns momentos, nenhum de nós falando, só... matando a saudades? Acho que sim, era bom só olhar pra ele, para ter certeza que ele está mesmo aqui comigo. Toquei seu rosto bonito passando meus dedos por seus lábios, bochechas, me inclinei para ele beijando seus lábios demoradamente, quando nos afastamos sorri um pouquinho.

– Eu ainda não acredito que está aqui. – sussurrei voltando a tocar seu rosto.

– Sim. Eu... – ele começou, mas parou enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço.

– Edward? – dando um longo suspiro ele se voltou para mim.

– Eu sinto muito Bella.

– Pelo que?

– Por não ser mais cuidadoso, eu te prometi tanto, mas era Mitchell e eu só agi, mas eu sempre fui cuidadoso, sempre atento, eu odeio, que eu, eu... – partiu meu coração vê-lo lutando com as palavras e tão triste, peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos, ele se calou engolindo em seco, imagino que esperando uma bronca ou algo do tipo.

Meu soldado corajoso era bobo às vezes.

– Hey eu estou orgulhosa de você, eu e nosso bebê, nossa Lizzie, temos orgulho do homem que você é, o fato de você ter feito o que fez, só me faz te amar mais.

– Sério? – uma lagrima escorreu por sua bochecha e assenti apressadamente a secando com meu polegar.

– Você é meu herói Edward, e eu não esperava nada menos de você. Claro que eu odeio que você está machucado, mas estou orgulhosa de você ter protegido Garrett, e nossa Lizzie vai ser um dia também.

– Eu não sei se sou um herói, eu agi por impulso. – ele murmurou, rolei os olhos.

– Você é sim, você é um herói para mim, para Lizzie, todos os nossos amigos, seu pai e principalmente Garrett. E eu estou orgulhosa de você. – ele fungou.

– Ok.

– Então como você está?

– Eu? – ri me inclinando para roubar um beijo rápido dele.

– Sim. Com seu acidente e tudo mais. Você ainda vai ter que voltar pro exercito?

– Não, eu fui dispensado. – se apressou em dizer, e pra dizer que eu estava aliviada era pouco.

Eu tinha tanto medo de perder Edward, mas depois desse acidente...

– Eu nunca mais preciso voltar, - ele continuou. – Agora preciso fazer fisioterapia, mas pelo que me foi dito eu vou sempre mancar. – ele sussurrou a ultima parte e quando olhei em seus olhos havia tanta dor.

– Edward está tudo bem.

– Não Bella, eu sou incompleto agora, como... como vou cuidar de você? De Lizzie? Eu preciso arrumar um trabalho e quem vai contratar um cara manco? – cuspiu.

– Isso é sobre o negocio de ser policial ou bombeiro? Esses não são os únicos trabalhos do mundo Edward.

– O que mais há para mim Bella? – bufei e agora eu queria dar um soco nele.

Hormônios dumal.

– Edward Anthony Masen, você é jovem, inteligente e forte, a milhões de trabalhos que você pode fazer, só não vai ser mais físico como você planejava, mas ainda a varias coisas lá fora para você. – ele deu de ombros e grunhi dando um soco em seu braço, ele me encarou chocado.

– Bella?

– Edward você está sendo um idiota. – gritei, ele gemeu tentando se afastar de mim, mas me agarrei a ele, com minha enorme barriga no caminho não foi fácil, e Edward sendo gentil não me empurrou.

– Bella, me solte.

– Não estamos conversando.

– Parece mais que você está me insultando. – resmungou e dei outro soco nele, ele grunhiu me olhando feio.

– Não me olhe assim, você mereceu. – ele estreitou os olhos e fiz o mesmo, ficamos nós encarando por alguns minutos, eu não ia desistir amigo, sei que está com dor e triste, mas pode falar comigo.

Eu não disse isso, mas pensei, e talvez ele pudesse ler minha mente, por que ele suspirou relaxando ao meu lado novamente.

– Desculpe. – sussurrou, assenti o largando voltando a me aconchegar nele.

– Está tudo bem, é normal que você esteja bravo, triste e o que mais sentir, mas não me afaste.

– Eu não vou, eu só... eu me sinto tão inútil.

– Não diga isso Edward, você nunca será inútil. Você finalmente está em casa e nossa vida só está começando. Temos a Lizzie para chegar, teremos mais filhos, eu ainda tenho a faculdade para acabar, você pode começar uma, temos todo o tempo do mundo só para nós, mas temos que estar juntos, ainda mais agora.

– Você é tão boa pra mim. – murmurou enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço novamente, passei os dedos por seu cabelo, massageando o couro cabeludo, ele suspirou ainda me abraçando.

– Eu te amo Edward.

– Também te amo Bella, minha garota. – sussurrou e sorri.

Meu soldado. Pensei o apertando mais a mim, ficamos assim por algum tempo, e quando percebi Edward dormia. Sorrindo me aconcheguei contra ele, adormecendo rapidamente em seguida.

Embora a volta de Edward era maravilhosa, não seria fácil. Ao que parece seu acidente deixou mais machucados dentro do que fora.

[...]

Abri os olhos de repente olhando em volta.

– Edward? – o quarto estava escuro e o lugar ao meu lado vazio.

Passei as mãos sentindo os lençóis frios. Eu sonhei? Edward ainda está no hospital? Ou no Iraque?

Não, não podia ser um sonho. Um pouco desesperada catei a primeira roupa que achei pelo chão, era uma camisa de Edward, servia, a vesti e minhas calcinhas, fui correndo pelas escadas, para falar com Anthony, ou encontrar Edward.

Praticamente rezando para encontrá-lo, meu alivio ao vê-lo na sala quase me fez chorar. Ele sorriu de algo que seu pai disse.

– Edward. – ele olhou pra mim sorrindo um pouco.

– Hey amor.

– Eu... achei que tinha sonhado. – ele esticou a mão pra mim, corri para pegá-la, Edward me puxou para seu colo, e eu até queria reclamar que estava pesada, mas quem se importava, só estava pesada por culpa dele mesmo.

– Eu estou aqui. – ele sussurrou passando os braços em volta de mim, enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço o abraçando.

– Ok.

– Então com fome Bella? – Anthony falou depois de alguns minutos e para não deixar duvidas de que eu e Lizzie estávamos famintas, minha barriga roncou, alto.

Oh senhor!

Edward e Anthony riram.

Idiotas.

– Me solta, vou me vestir. – resmunguei tentando empurrar Edward, mas ele negou me abraçando mais forte contra ele.

– Não, fique aqui. Eu quero te contar algo.

– Ta bom. – ele riu, Anthony se levantou.

– Vou preparar o jantar.

Assim que ele saiu da sala, Edward pegou meu queixo me fazendo olhá-lo, deu um rápido beijo em meus lábios.

– Hey, eu queria pedir desculpa por mais cedo.

– Eu já disse que está tudo bem.

– Eu sei, mas eu estou sendo um idiota desde o acidente. Meu pai deve me amar muito por cada patada que dei nele.

– Edward...

– Eu sei, eu sei, eu já pedi desculpas. E eu, bem, ele, nós falamos sobre o que fazer depois.

– Depois?

– Sabe depois da fisioterapia, quando eu começar a me sentir um pouco melhor, e me livrar das muletas.

– E o que vai fazer depois?

– Eu vou tentar arquitetura. – sorri.

– Anthony deve ter gostado.

– Sim, ele disse que a empresa vai ser minha, e se eu soubesse pelo menos um pouco sobre o negocio seria bom. – ele deu de ombros. – É melhor do que ficar sentado se lamentando.

– Não seja assim Edward, as coisas não vão ser fáceis, você se machucou, está machucado, por dentro e por fora, mas estamos aqui para você. – ele espalmou meu estomago e para firmar o meu ponto Lizzie chutou.

– É vocês estão. – ele murmurou com um sorriso bobo.

– Crianças venham comer. – Anthony chamou da cozinha e sorrimos um para outro.

Crianças!

As coisas não ia ser fáceis, Edward estava tão quebrado. Mas eu iria cuidar dele, e aos pouquinhos ele estaria inteiro de novo, ele só tinha que se esforçar mais, e eu o ajudaria.

_Era isso, as coisas vão se ajeitar, eventualmente._


	32. 31 - Era isso

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**31 - ****_Era isso, ele odiou._**

_– Crianças venham comer. – Anthony chamou da cozinha e sorrimos um para outro._

_Crianças!_

_As coisas não iam ser fáceis, Edward estava tão quebrado. Mas eu iria cuidar dele, e aos pouquinhos ele estaria inteiro de novo, ele só tinha que se esforçar mais, e eu o ajudaria._

Olhei para o calendário com uma careta. Estamos em julho. Julho.

Como eu perdi isso. Como eu deixei passar isso.

Eu preciso fazer algo urgentemente.

Mas o que...

– Bella está tudo bem? – me virei para Anthony que entrava na sala, ele parecia um pouco perdido ao me ver olhando feio para um calendário.

– Não nada bem.

– O que houve? É Edward ou o bebê... – o interrompi com um bufo, e dei uma rápida olhada em direção as escadas, Edward tinha subido para tomar um banho, quis ajudá-lo, mas ele se recusou.

O que foi bom, por que se eu o visse nu, com a tatuagem a mostra não acabaria bem, eu grávida e ele com a perna engessada, iríamos acabar no hospital.

– Esquecemos o aniversario de Edward. – sussurrei, Anthony suspirou.

– Na verdade Edward não gosta de comemorar o aniversario.

– Por quê?

– Bem, er... Lizzie... – ele murmurava sem completar a frase e gemi.

Merda esqueci disso.

– Mas...

– Está tudo bem Bella, ele realmente não gosta.

Ele deu um sorriso triste saindo da sala.

Mas que merda!

Tínhamos que comemorar o aniversario de Edward, era triste que era o mesmo dia da morte de sua mãe, mas ainda sim era o dia em que ele nasceu e merecia uma comemoração. Agora como eu faria uma?

Ouvi um barulho no quarto e uma serie de resmungos e subi, ao chegar suspirei ao ver Edward enrolado em uma toalha retirando o plástico que envolvia sua perna.

– Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

– Não precisa Bella. – resmungou desistindo de desfazer o nó e o rasgou.

– Edward...

– O que? – ele me olhou com uma carranca e ri.

– Pare de fazer birra.

– Não estou fazendo birra!

– Está sim. E pode ir parando Sr. Masen, as vezes você vai precisar de ajuda, me deixe ajudá-lo.

– Você está grávida Bella, não deveria ter que fazer coisas para mim, eu tenho que fazer para você.

– Sabe estou grávida não inútil.

– Eu não quis...

– Eu sei, eu só quero que você pare de ser teimoso.

– Não estou sendo teimoso. Estou?

– Sim, e muito. Então pare agora mesmo, e me deixe ajudá-lo, quando eu não puder, chamaremos seu pai ok?

– Bella...

– Ok? – arquei a sobrancelha com as mãos nos quadris, ele sorriu por fim.

– Sim senhora. Venha aqui. – ele chamou e fiquei de frente para ele, Edward abraçou minha cintura encostando a testa em minha barriga.

– Vai ficar tudo bem Edward. – passei os dedos por seu cabelo úmido, ele assentiu.

– Vai. Eu só estou sendo um pouco...

–Chato? – ele riu.

– Eu ia dizer difícil.

– Isso também. – ele ergueu a cabeça para me olhar, o queixo encostado em meu estomago.

– Sempre fiz as coisas sozinho Bella, é um pouco difícil deixar as pessoas fazerem por mim.

– Eu não sou uma pessoa qualquer, sou sua mulher. Eu jurei cuidar de você, na saúde e na doença, lembra. – ele sorriu um pouco.

– Eu lembro. Mas essas palavras sempre me fizeram pensar que elas eram pro homem, e não para a mulher.

– Machista. – resmunguei, ele riu alto dessa vez.

– Eu acho que sou um pouco. Desculpe.

– Tudo bem, eu posso lidar com isso, mas lembre-se estou grávida, vai ter momentos que vou começar a chorar ou te bater. – ele suspirou abraçando um pouco mais minha cintura, sua bochecha esmagada contra mim.

– Posso lidar com isso. – murmurou repetindo minhas palavras.

– Bem, você reclamava nas cartas que queria acompanhar a gravidez, aqui estamos eu e Lizzie, curta as maravilhas da gravidez. – murmurei secamente.

– Pelo que eu li, isso é o esperado. – ele me soltou me puxando para seu colo, sua cabeça deitando em meu peito. – Me conte Bella, como você está?

– Eu?

– Sim. Você e Lizzie. Vocês estão bem não é? – sorri beijando sua testa.

– Estamos sim. Dr. Black, disse nada de exageros, ainda mais depois do susto que levei quando recebi a noticia, mas nada grave, porém mandou evitar novos sustos, não faz bem para mim ou Lizzie ficar desmaiando. – seus braços em volta de mim apertaram.

– Vou bater em Mitchell quando o ver.

– Hey ele estava mal quando ligou, provavelmente se sentindo culpado, não fique bravo com ele. – ele respirou fundo me dando mais um aperto.

– A culpa não foi dele. – passei os dedos em seu cabelo, brincando com os fios, tomando cuidado com minhas próximas palavras.

– Vocês tiveram um momento bem difícil né? – seu corpo ficou um pouco tenso, mas ele assentiu me apertando mais fracamente dessa vez.

– Sim, mesmo nos preparando para as missões, acho que nunca se está preparado para quando a ação realmente acontece. O medo, desespero, tudo vem a tona, você tenta empurrá-los para o fundo, para que possa se concentrar em ser firme, ser forte e lutar, mas eles estão ali, só esperando uma distração para vir a tona. E... e quando tudo explodiu veio tudo a tona, eu tive tanto medo Bella.

– Edward... – senti algo molhado no meu braço que estava próximo ao seu rosto, olhei para baixo engolindo em seco ao ver as lagrimas nos seus bonitos olhos quando ele ergueu a cabeça para me encarar.

– Medo de nunca mais te ver, de nunca chegar a conhecer nosso bebê, nossa Lizzie.

– Mas você está aqui agora.

– Eu sei, eu agradeço a Deus a todo momento por isso, eu não teria me importado de perder a minha perna, se esse fosse o preço para poder estar com vocês de novo.

– Não diga isso.

– Eu falo sério. Eu preferia, eu prefiro perder uma perna, do que perder a chance de estar com você, de amar você, de ver nossa menina crescer.

– Mas você não perdeu, você vai melhorar e andar em breve.

– Sim, eu vo – vou me esforçar Bella, para melhorar e ficar bom para vocês.

– Não Edward, para você mesmo. Por isso que tem que se esforçar, eu e Lizzie vamos amá-lo independentemente do que for, se você vai mancar, se vai ficar completamente recuperado, não importa o que, contanto que você esteja conosco.

– Eu não sei o que faria sem você Bella. – ele tocou meu rosto com carinho, seus olhos transmitindo tanto amor, que fez meu coração explodir de tanto amor por esse homem.

– Felizmente nunca vamos descobrir, pois estarei sempre aqui.

Edward assentiu, ele deu um alto bocejo, sorri saindo do seu colo, fui até a mala que Anthony tinha deixado no chão, e a abri pegando uma cueca boxer para Edward, o ajudei a vesti-la, sorrindo quando ele me deixou ajudá-lo sem reclamar.

Ele se deitou na cama e tirei minhas roupas, ele ficou encarando meu corpo, seus olhos vidrados na minha barriga, rindo peguei uma camiseta dele e a vesti voltando para a cama e deitando ao seu lado.

– Por que as roupas?

– Por que precisamos dormir, e se ficarmos nus, eu vou te atacar.

– Eu não me importaria. – ri me aconchegando contra ele.

– Esse é o problema. Agora durma, teremos um dia cheio amanhã.

– Teremos?

– Sim.

– E o que faremos?

– Você vai me acompanhar na minha consulta com o dr. Black. – olhos de Edward brilharam.

– Sério?

– Sim, eu pedi para adiantar a minha ida, para que você pudesse ver Lizzie no ultrassom. – seu sorriso poderia cegar um de tão grande.

– Isso é maravilhoso Bella.

– Sabia que gostaria. E depois tenho uma surpresa para você.

– Surpresa?

– Sim.

– E o que é?

– Se eu contar deixa de ser surpresa seu bobo. – ele riu me dando um beijo estalado.

– Ok, ok, então vamos dormir para amanhã chegar rápido.

Ele me puxou contra seu corpo bocejando novamente, suspirei dando um beijo em seu peito nu, e uma lambida em sua tatuagem, Edward resmungou, mas eu só podia sorrir, eu senti falta dela ué.

– Boa noite minhas meninas. – ele murmurou e sorri mais.

– Boa noite amor.

[...]

Acordei com o lamurio alto, parecia um choro dolorido que fez meu coração se apertar e minha pele arrepiar, o quarto estava escuro ainda e não consegui entender o que estava acontecendo até me virar para o lado, para ver que o choro vinha de Edward.

– Edward? – ele estremeceu, seu corpo coberto de suor, e o ruído sofrido saindo de seus lábios, os olhos fechados com tanta força, parecia doer.

– Merda. – me apressei em levantar ficando sobre ele, não foi fácil com a barriga no caminho, mas consegui me ajeitar sobre seu corpo, agarrando seu rosto chamei seu nome algumas vezes, seus olhos se abriram de repente e ele me encarou ofegante.

– Be – Bella?

– Estou aqui. – ele olhou em volta, se corpo relaxando aos poucos ao reconhecer o quarto.

– Bella. – repetiu lentamente e sorri me inclinando para ele para beijá-lo.

Ele suspirou contra meus lábios abraçando meu corpo, gemi quando sua língua invadiu minha boca, o beijo calmo sendo substituído por um desesperado, como se ele precisasse do meu beijo para respirar.

Agarrei seu cabelo o beijando de volta, gemendo contra sua boca me esfregando nele ansiando por mais do que só seus beijos, seu corpo parecia concordar com o meu, pois sua ereção queimava em mim, mesmo através da cueca.

– Bella, por favor... – gemeu afastando a boca da minha, sua respiração vindo em arquejos, seus lábios esmagaram contra minha garganta beliscando a pele ali.

– Sim... sim... – gemi ainda me esfregando nele, indo a loucura com a sua boca em mim, ele desceu seus beijos para meus seios, chupando um mamilo não se importando com a camiseta no caminho.

Grunhindo me sentei sobre ele arrancando a camiseta, eu imagino que não devia ser uma imagem muito sexy, eu sentada sobre ele com a minha barrigona na frente, mas Edward não pareceu se importar muito, pois suas mãos já iam para meus seios beliscando os mamilos.

– Oh... sim... – gritei me esfregando mais nele, minha terra prometida já pulsava querendo que ele entrasse em mim.

– Bella, quero você.

– Me tome. – ele rosnou, com um pouco de dificuldade empurrando a cueca para baixo, assim que ela estava fora do caminho ele estava em mim, me preenchendo por completo.

Gritamos com a sensação de estarmos unidos, suas mãos largaram meus seios para ir para minha bunda, ele a agarrou com força me fazendo subir e descer sobre ele, arfei espalmando as mãos em seu peito, enquanto o sentia entrar em mim profundamente.

Nossos corpos dançando, se movendo em total sincronia conforme ele empurrava dentro de mim. Entrando e saindo, me fazendo queimar por ele, meu corpo tremia, assim como o dele, ambos suávamos e gemíamos cada vez mais alto.

Suas investidas começaram a ficar frenéticas, ele devia estar cada vez mais perto, eu também estava, já podia sentir o formigamento subindo pelo meu corpo, assim como o prazer da construção do orgasmo. Edward empurrou com força dentro de mim mais duas vezes e me desmanchei em volta dele, vindo com abandono.

Ele gemeu investindo mais deixando seu orgasmo vir dessa vez, o senti derramando dentro de mim e cai para o lado ofegante, ele respirava com dificuldade ao meu lado, olhei para ele com um sorriso, ele se virou para mim sorrindo também.

– Desculpe.

– Pelo que?

– Eu fui muito agitado.

– Eu gostei. – ele se inclinou para me dar um beijo, esse foi carinhoso, nada haver com o desesperado que me deu antes, quando se afastou, levei a mão a sua testa empurrando seu cabelo úmido de suor da frente.

– Está tudo bem?

– Sim, acho que foi um pesadelo.

– Com o que?

– O – o acidente. – murmurou evitando meus olhos, e o puxei para meus braços, ele deitou a cabeça entre meus seios.

– Quer me contar?

–Não há nada para contar realmente. Era só um sonho ruim, uma lembrança ruim, eu estou em casa agora.

Assenti mesmo que ele não pudesse me ver, ele não disse nada, fiquei brincando com seu cabelo, até ele dormir, inconscientemente, ele me abraçou, seu braço protetoramente sobre minha barriga e sua cabeça ainda em meus seios.

Meu pobre Edward, esse acidente deve ter sido bem feio, ele não estava assim nas suas férias, nada o havia deixado tão traumatizado para ele ter pesadelos, mas desse vez, ele estava muito traumatizado, machucado, aos pedaços. Só esperava que ele me contasse, pois eu nunca poderia ajudá-lo se ele não compartilhasse comigo seus medos.

Eu devia ter adormecido, por que quando abri os olhos luz enchia todo o quarto, bocejando fiz um cafuné no cabelo de Edward, ele ainda dormia sobre meus seios, isso me fez sorrir.

– Hmmm... – murmurei baixinho, e o senti se mover, ele piscou algumas vezes e quando me olhou com um sorriso preguiçoso.

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia. – ele sorriu mais dando um beijo demorado em meu seio se levantando em seguida.

– Que horas é a consulta? – olhei no relógio ao lado da cama.

– Em um par de horas. – ele sorriu abertamente.

– Que tal um banho. – mordi o lábio encarando sua tatuagem, Edward riu. – Venha, eu deixo você lavar minha tatuagem.

– Sim?

– Sim, sua tarada. – eu até podia negar, mas eu queria mesmo, então me levantei rapidamente o seguindo para o banheiro.

Eu sei que disse que não seria boa ideia, eu grávida e ele machucado, mas era um sacrifício que eu iria correr, afinal foi por um bem maior, aquela tatuagem enorme, precisava ser lavada e Edward nunca poderia fazer sozinho.

Era meu dever de esposa.

[...]

Edward estava batendo nervosamente seu pé ao meu lado enquanto esperávamos ser atendidos, ri colocando a mão em sua coxa, ele parou de bater o pé, me dando um pequeno sorriso.

– Desculpe. – dei um beijinho nele, e voltei para minha revista.

Ele estava nervoso desde que saímos de casa, ficou meia hora revirando a mala querendo escolher uma boa roupa para hoje, será que ele achava que o bebê podia ver ele pelo monitor?

Bem sua demora em se arrumar, me deu tempo para ligar para Rosie, e planejar uma mini urgente festa de aniversario. Ela compraria um bolo, chamaria nossos amigos, e eles fariam uma decoração simples. Só para o dia dele não passar em branco.

– Isabella Masen? – a enfermeira chamou, me tirando dos meus pensamentos, Edward saltou do seu lugar, quase caindo e o ajudei lhe entregando as muletas, ele me deu um sorriso tímido.

Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e o guiei para a sala do dr. Black, ele sorriu ao me ver, mas o sorriso morreu um pouco quando viu Edward atrás de mim. Estranho.

– Bella, como você está?

– Bem, esse é meu marido Edward Masen. – Edward olhou o medico cautelosamente, estendendo a mão em seguida.

– Olá doutor.

– Sr. Masen. Vejo que melhorou do acidente.

– É, melhorei.

– Isso é bom.

– É.

Ok, conversa estranha.

– Então, podemos começar? – os dois me olharam sorrindo amplamente.

– Claro Bella, você sabe onde se trocar.

– Ok. – dei um beijo rápido em Edward, e segui para a sala adjacente onde sempre vestia a camisola, que já estava lá esperando por mim.

Quando voltei para a sala, Edward fazia algumas perguntas sobre mim, dr. Black respondia a tudo formalmente, parecendo mais sério que o normal.

Pigarreei para chamar a atenção deles, ambos me olharam e dei um pequeno sorriso, dizendo que estava pronta, o doutor me ajudou na maca, e ligando as coisas, abriu a camisola na frente expondo minha barriga, passou o gel, e em seguida colocou o sensor imediatamente a tela acendeu mostrando nossa pequena Lizzie, e o som do seu coração encheu a sala.

Dr. Black, mostrou as mãozinhas, os pezinhos, a cabeça e tudo o que tinha para mostrar, Edward se aproximou de mim agarrando a minha mão com força.

– Olha a nossa menina. – sussurrou só para mim e ri.

– Ela é não é perfeita?

– Ela é maravilhosa, bonita como você. – olhei para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ele riu. – Ela vai ser.

Rindo beijei seus lábios, ele afagou minha bochecha, quando se afastou colou a testa na minha.

– Obrigada.

– Você não tem que agradecer por isso.

– Eu sei, ainda sim, obrigada por me dar nossa menina. – sussurrou me dando outro beijo, ouvimos um pigarro, e rindo nos afastamos olhando para o Dr. Black, que parecia estar com dor.

Talvez ele estivesse doente.

– Bem parece que acabamos aqui, pode ir se trocar Bella. – murmurou rapidamente desligando tudo, assenti indo para a sala ao lado e me trocando.

O Doutor fez as recomendações de sempre, mandou eu ligar caso tivesse algum susto, e nos despedimos. Já fora do consultório, ficamos esperando passar um taxi, havia dado uma ligada para Rosie, para avisar que já estávamos chegando.

– Não gostei do seu medico. – Edward murmurou quando entramos em um taxi.

– Por que?

– Ele... – ele respirou fundo. – Eu vi como ele olhou para você.

– Como?

– Ele te quer.

– Claro que não Edward.

– Quer sim. Um homem sabe dessas coisas Bella.

– Se ele me quer, por que ele nunca disse nada?

– Por que ele não é idiota, você é casada... – ele parou de falar e riu.

– O que foi?

– Agora faz sentido o por que de Rosalie ficar repedindo tanto nas fitas que você é casada. – bufei.

– Rosie é exagerada.

– Ela é esperta, me lembre de comprar algo para ela.

Rolei os olhos, que absurdo, já não bastava Rosie com ideias loucas sobre o Dr. Black, agora Edward também, ninguém merece.

Quando o taxi parou em frente a casa, tudo sobre o doutor estava esquecido, eu estava animada com a festinha que fizemos para Edward. Anthony estava um pouco relutante com a ideia, mas acabou aceitando e fez vários docinhos de acordo com Rosie, meu estomago roncou com a expectativa.

Edward pagou o motorista e riu.

– Lizzie está com fome?

– Não Bella está com fome, a Lizzie ainda não come nada. – resmunguei torcendo o nariz, ele riu beijando meu nariz.

– Desculpe, vou reformular. Minhas meninas estão com fome?

– Sim famintas.

– Então vamos alimentá-las. – ele me puxou para a casa, ao abrir a porta, vários balões e confetes foram jogados na nossa cara ao mesmo tempo que todos gritaram.

– SURPRESA!

Edward encarou a cena com a boca aberta, olhando para mim e em seguida para a entrada, segui seu olhar e arregalei os olhos ao ver a faixa.

FELIZ ANIVERSARIO EDWARD!

Como eles fizeram isso tão rápido.

– Mas... hmmm, não é meu aniversario. Ou é? – Edward me olhou confuso e ri.

– É festa atrasada. – dei um sorriso e ele voltou a encarar a faixa, e as pessoas o olhando com expectativa, quando me encarou de novo ele tinha um olhar estranho.

Merda!

_Era isso, ele odiou._


	33. 32 - Era isso

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**32 - ****_Era isso, hora de deixar o passado para trás._**

**_Pov. Edward_**

Esse tem que ser o momento mais incrível da minha vida, só perdendo para o dia em que me chamaram me entregando a carta de Bella. Por que aquele dia mudou a minha vida para sempre.

E agora olhando para o monitor o meu peito se encheu de alegria ao ver o meu bebê, nosso bebê.

Porra eu sabia que Bella estava grávida, eu vi sua linda barriga em fotos, eu vi pessoalmente e senti chutando, eu ouvi o coração nas fitas que ela me mandou, mas aqui, agora, vendo nossa Elizabeth no vídeo, era tão... real. Eu vou ser pai, eu vou ter um bebê, uma menininha.

Olhei para Bella que encarava o monitor com um pequeno sorriso, como eu tinha tanta sorte de ter encontrado ela?

Não ela me encontrou. Entre milhões de soldados, o destino deu um jeito dela me encontrar, dela me mandar uma carta e me mostrar o que era que faltava em minha vida.

Suas cartas haviam mudado minha vida, me dado um propósito para acordar todas as manhãs, para enfrentar longas horas de treinamento, para aguentar a cara feia da morte que sempre rondava quando estávamos lá.

Mas tudo isso, cada momento difícil valia a pena, por que Bella esperava por mim. Esperava por nós, para ficarmos juntos, e agora ela estava me dando uma filha.

– Olha a nossa menina. – sussurrei encostando a boca em seu ouvido, ela riu.

– Ela não é perfeita? – ela falou com reverência, eu só podia concordar.

– Ela é maravilhosa, bonita como você. – me ouvi dizendo, Bella me encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ri. – Ela vai ser.

Isso era óbvio, Bella é linda, então nossa menina será maravilhosa assim como a mãe.

Bella beijou meus lábios, afaguei sua bochecha sentindo o calor da sua pele, eu senti tanta falta de tocar nela, me afastei colando minha testa na dela, quebrando nosso beijo.

– Obrigada.

– Você não tem que me agradecer por isso.

– Eu sei, ainda sim, obrigada por me dar nossa menina. – sussurrei beijando seus lábios novamente, eu queria aprofundar o beijo, sentir ela, provar ela, mas um pigarro nos fez se afastar, forcei um sorriso, enquanto Bella sorria um pouco envergonhada pela nossa demonstração de carinho.

Olhei para seu medico querendo nada mais do que bater as malditas muletas na sua cabeça, infelizmente se eu fizesse isso eu cairia, maldita perna...

– Bem parece que acabamos aqui, pode ir se trocar Bella. – ele falou olhando Bella, e meu odiou aumentou, ele queria minha mulher, eu podia ver em seus olhos.

Felizmente Bella parecia alheia ao interesse de seu medico. Será que era tarde demais para arranjarmos um novo?

Bella me deu um beijinho antes de sair indo para a mesma sala que foi antes, para vestir sua roupa, me vi sozinho com o medico que guardava as coisas que usou para fazer a ultrassom.

Ao acabar me encarou com um sorriso forçado. Ajeitei-me nas muletas, me sentando na cadeira que estava antes. Pensei em dar um aviso ao homem, eu estou aqui agora, e não a deixaria tão cedo, mas Bella podia ficar chateada, entretanto a partir de agora eu iria a suas consultas, assim ele não teria oportunidades sozinho com Bella.

– Então Sr. Masen, como está desde que voltou? O senhor deu um susto em Bella. – fiz uma careta com suas palavras.

– Sim, meu amigo não soube dar a noticia bem, e Bella presumiu o pior.

– Pobrezinha, estava tão frágil quando fui vê-la.

– Você foi vê-la?

– Bem, sim, quando ela desmaiou, o seu pai mandou me chamar. É meu dever como medico dela cuidar do seu bem estar.

– Certo, mas estou aqui agora, posso cuidar do bem estar dela.

– Claro, claro, ela deve estar feliz que o senhor voltou. – havia tristeza em sua voz, miserável, com certeza esperava que eu morresse.

– Estamos muito felizes. – grunhi, ele assentiu evitando me encarar.

– Eu percebi.

Bella retornou antes que falássemos mais, ela estava linda como sempre, com seu lindo sorriso, o medico a olhava encantado, sério só uma batidinha com minha muleta, eu podia me apoiar em algo...

Bella me chamando para ir quebrou meus planos, assenti e a segui para fora do consultório, já na rua, fizemos sinal para um taxi, Bella parecia um pouco perdida em pensamentos, como se estivesse planejando algo.

Infelizmente seu medico idiota não saia da minha cabeça, eu queria alertar Bella sobre ele, ele podia acabar fazendo algo para ela, e se eu não estivesse em alguma consulta e ele a atacasse? Não podendo mais segurar meus pensamentos, falei de uma vez.

– Não gostei do seu medico. – Bella se ajeitou no taxi ao meu lado.

– Por quê?

– Ele... – como dizer a ela, Bella parecia realmente alheia aos sentimentos do cara. Respirando fundo, tentei ser gentil. – Eu vi como ele olhou para você.

– Como? – ela não podia ser tão distraída?

– Ele te quer. – falei de uma vez, ela riu.

– Claro que não Edward.

– Quer sim. Um homem sabe dessas coisas Bella. – era fácil ver como ele olhava pra ela como um cachorro sem dono.

– Se ele me quer, por que nunca disse nada?

– Por que ele não é idiota, você casada... – porra não acredito que não percebi antes.

– O que foi? – ela me encarou esperando eu continuar.

Agora tudo fazia sentido.

– Agora faz sentido o porquê de Rosalie ficar repetindo tanto nas fitas que você é casada.

– Rosie é exagerada. – bufou e grunhi, sua amiga era mais atenta que ela.

– Ela é esperta, me lembre de comprar algo para ela.

Bella rolou os olhos, mas não me importei, devia um grande presente a Rosalie, quem sabe o medico não teria tentado sua sorte com Bella, se não soubesse de mim. Quantos homens mais poderiam querer minha Bella? Eu teria que deixar bem claro que ela é minha e só minha.

Quando o taxi parou em frente à casa paguei o motorista, e segui Bella para a casa, ela parecia um pouco ansiosa de repente, e ao mesmo tempo com um olhar saudosista, sua barriga roncou um pouco alto e ri.

– Lizzie está com fome?

– Não Bella está com fome, a Lizzie ainda não come nada. – resmungou enquanto seu narizinho torcia, o beijei por que ela é muito fofa assim.

– Desculpe, vou reformular. Minhas meninas estão com fome? – ela sorriu satisfeita.

– Sim famintas.

– Então vamos alimentá-las.

A puxei para a casa, ao abrirmos a porta varias coisas foram jogadas em cima de mim, demorei um segundo para perceber que era confete e balões.

Que diabos...

– SURPRESA! – as palavras seguintes me deixaram um pouco atordoado, olhei de Bella para os seus amigos e de volta para ela, mas voltei a olhar todos notando a placa.

FELIZ ANIVERSARIO EDWARD!

Que diabos!

– Mas... hmmm, não é meu aniversario. Ou é? – murmurei confuso, meu aniversario não é em junho?

– É uma festa atrasada. – ela me deu um sorriso nervoso, e eu não consegui retribuir.

Uma festa?

Porra eu nem me lembrava de quando foi a ultima vez que comemorei meu aniversario. Normalmente pai e eu ignorávamos a data, e ele me dava um presente extra no natal, quando fiquei um adolescente eu estava revoltado demais, para me importar com a data, e o clima com meu pai não ajudava muito.

Então quando eu fiz 19 depois de uma grande briga com o pai tinha me alistado, o dia do meu aniversario não parecia ser um dia de comemoração, parecia mais um dia de tristeza, mas ao olhar para minha Bella, ver tudo que ela fazia por mim, não importava que o dia que eu nasci era um dia triste, eu perdi minha mãe, mas olha o que ganhei.

Eu tinha minha Bella, e eu vou ter uma filha, mamãe devia querer que eu fosse feliz, e não que ficasse remoendo uma dor que já deveria ter sido esquecida. Era hora de recomeçar, de esquecer o passado e se concentrar no futuro, e no futuro não devia ter lugar para tristeza só alegria.

– Você odiou né? – ela murmurou com lagrimas nos olhos, e me apressei me inclinar para ela para beijar sua boca linda. Ela suspirou agarrando meus ombros e me afastei um pouco antes que eu caísse em cima dela.

– Eu adorei.

– Sério?

– Sim. Obrigada amor. – ela sorriu e me deu um abraço.

– Eu sinto muito que esqueci seu aniversario.

Um pouco desajeitado a abracei firmando as muletas no chão, ela fungou um pouco e esfregou o nariz na minha camisa.

– Você limpou o nariz em mim? – ela me olhou com um sorrisinho.

– Você é meu marido, faz parte dos seus deveres.

– Ser seu lenço de nariz?

– Sim. – ri dando outro beijo rápido nela.

– Venha, vamos ver a minha festa. – ela sorriu abertamente pegando minha mão para me levar para dentro.

Sorri para os amigos de Bella e meu pai, ele parecia um pouco desconfortável, fui até ele lhe dando um abraço.

– Parabéns filho.

– Obrigada pai.

– Você não está chateado não é?

– Não, estou bem. E você? – ele sorriu.

– Eu aprendi a deixar o passado para trás Edward, o que importa é o agora, e que você está aqui.

– Isso é bom pai, eu estou aprendendo também. – ele sorriu genuinamente dessa vez.

– Bom. – me afastei dele para cumprimentar os amigos de Bella, abracei Alice e Jasper, que me desejaram parabéns atrasados e me entregaram um pequeno saco.

Agradeci a abrindo e sorri ao ver um macacão de bebê rosa, escrito "amo meu papai".

– Melhor presente do mundo. – agradeci mais uma vez, mostrando a Bella que tinha lagrimas nos olhos e foi abraçar os amigos.

Manquei até Emmett e Rosalie, ela me deu um abraço e um beijo, já Emmett quase me esmagou em um meio abraço.

– Compadre parabéns. – ele me entregou uma pequena caixa com um bonito papel de presente, me sentei no sofá e com Bella a abri.

Sorri ao pegar o bonito relógio.

– Obrigada Emmett.

– De nada compadre. Agora cadê o bolo? – ele sumiu para a cozinha e rimos, meu pai se aproximou de nós com uma grande caixa.

– Ah Edward, parece que Mitchell leu a mente de Bella. – pai me entregou a caixa e abri sorrindo amplamente.

– Minhas coisas.

Conferi se estava tudo aqui, as cartas de Bella, o relógio que ela me deu, meu mp3, e todas as fotos, assim como meus livros e minhas fitas, Bella olhou sobre meu ombro e sorriu olhando minhas coisas.

– Podemos colocar nossas cartas juntas e guardar tudo. – beijei rapidamente seus lábios.

– É uma ótima ideia.

– Hora do parabéns. – Emmett cantou carregando um bolo com muitas velas, ri enquanto eles cantavam e as soprava, desejando que daqui para frente só aja momentos felizes em nossas vidas.

Depois de comer o bolo, o pessoal ficou por mais uma hora e se foram, meu pai me desejou parabéns mais uma vez me dando um abraço apertado e um presente e se foi dizendo que tinha que ver uma coisa no escritório na cidade.

Fui para a sala abrir meu presente, enquanto Bella se despedia dos outros, abri a pequena caixa suspirando ao ver um pequeno álbum de minha mãe grávida. Toquei na sua barriga, ela era tão bonita.

– Hey o que tem ai? – mostrei a Bella e ela sorriu.

– Sua mãe era linda.

– Ela era.

– Ela está muito feliz nessas fotos.

– É.

– Você realmente gostou da festa? – me virei para ela, dando um pequeno beijo em seus lábios.

– Foi ótima Bella.

– Seu pai disse, bem ele falou que não comemoravam...

– Ainda sim você fez. – falei com um sorriso, ela riu.

– Bem, eu estou feliz por que você nasceu, então acho que devemos comemorar.

– Você é maravilhosa. Mas não me deu um presente. – ela sorriu travessa.

– Seu presente vou te dar no quarto.

– Hmmm, muito curioso agora. O que é?

– Espere dez minutos e ai suba. – me deu um beijo rápido e correu fora de vista.

O que ela estava aprontando?

Esperei os 10 minutos e subi devagar, ao chegar ao segundo andar, fiz o caminho para nosso quarto, a porta estava entreaberta, a empurrei entrando e indo para a cama, não havia nenhum sinal de Bella.

– Bella?

– Deite-se que eu já vou entrar. – ela gritou, imagino que do banheiro, esperei deitado na cama, a porta finalmente se abriu e antes que eu falasse algo minha boca se escancarou ao ver Bella com uma fantasia de soldado.

– Puta merda.

**Tem a foto no grupo, só me pedirem que coloco.**

Ela usava botas de combate e meia calça que ia até suas coxas, um mini shortinho e um sutiã que fazia seus peitos quase saltarem para fora, alem de um boné, a roupa tinha cor verde escuro e claro e marrom, exatamente como a minha roupa de camuflagem, Bella corou um pouco com o meu olhar.

– Hmmm, acho que a barriga atrapalha o visual sexy né?

– Porra mulher você está gostosa. – ela riu.

– Sério?

– Malditamente gostosa. – murmurei, ela estava perfeita.

Mais confiante ela subiu na cama engatinhando até onde eu estava sentado recostado nos travesseiros, ela me deu um beijo molhado, chupando meus lábios sensualmente, meu pau já estava estourando só de sentir seu corpo contra o meu.

Antes que eu aprofundasse o beijo ela se afastou, seus lábios fora para o meu pescoço que ela beijou demoradamente, suspirei passando a mão por seu corpo, ela me ajudou a me livrar da minha camisa, em seguida beijando meu peito, ela beijou meu mamilo o chupando, estremeci sentindo meu desejo só aumentando.

– Bella...

– Calma amor. – sussurrou descendo seus beijos por meu corpo, ao chegar a minha calça a abriu, tirando meu pau duro e o beijou.

Engoli em seco encarando ela lamber os lábios e em seguida me levando em sua boca quente. Meus olhos giraram com o prazer, sua língua estava me deixando louco, mas quando sua mão agarrou minhas bolas a massageando, eu viria logo.

– Porra...

Ela gemeu a minha volta me tirando da sua boca, deu uma longa lambida descendo a boca para minhas bolas, sugando uma de cada vez, e voltou a me chupar, fechei os olhos sentindo meu corpo tremendo, estava cada vez mais próximo, tentei empurrar Bella, mas ela me ignorou me chupando mais forte.

Minhas coxas tremeram, assim como minha respiração ficou mais rápida, o prazer subiu com força e vim em sua boca, Bella engoliu cada gota enquanto me encarava, seus olhos intensos com desejo.

– Ow. – suspirei, ela tirou a boca de mim lambendo os lábios, e começou a me tocar, gemi enquanto sua mãozinha subia e descia por meu cumprimento.

Ela abaixou a cabeça dando beijos na cabecinha e estava ficando duro novamente, ela se afastou de repente, ficando em pé na cama.

– Se toque pra mim meu soldado. – gemi agarrando meu pau e o massageando enquanto olhava ela se despindo.

Ela tirou a roupa lentamente e eu ia ficando cada vez mais duro.

– Você está tão gostosa. – gemi apertando meu pau, ela já estava nua e massageava seus seios, sorriu lambendo os lábios e colocou um dedo em sua boceta arfei quando ela o tirou e levou a minha boca, gemi provando seu sabor.

– Hmmmm... – suspirou encarando meus olhos.

– Senta no meu pau Bella.

– Sim senhor. – ela bateu continência e ri.

Com a minha ajuda ela sentou no meu pau, gememos quando ele entrou todo nela, o prazer de ser acolhido por sua boceta quente era incrível, cada vez que eu entrava nela parecia melhor, muito melhor do que a ultima vez.

Bella agarrou meus ombros balançando sobre mim, grunhi levando as mãos a sua bunda e a fiz se mover, ela começou devagar, fazendo meu pau deslizar lentamente por sua entrada, é muito gostoso, mas eu queria mais.

Logo pegamos um ritmo mais acelerado e ambos gemíamos, conforme eu me enterrava nela, Bella já se movia sozinha sobre mim, gemendo o tempo todo, minhas mãos foram para seus seios beliscando os mamilos, ela arfou se movendo mais rápido.

Inclinei a cabeça levando um mamilo na boca e o chupando forte, ela gritou se movendo mais rápido sobre mim, quase freneticamente, fiz o mesmo com o outro seio, logo alternando entre mordidas, chupadas e lambidas, Bella arfava cada vez mais alto, sua boceta já pulsava em volta de mim.

E eu estava pronto para gozar novamente. Levei a mão entre nossos corpos achando seu pequeno clitóris e o esfreguei vigorosamente, ela gritou vindo com força, sua boceta mastigando meu pau, empurrei mais forte nela, gemendo e grunhindo, tão alto quanto eu.

Sem deixar de beijar seus peitos e esfregar seu clitóris, ela veio mais uma vez quando gozei em sua boceta. Ela arfou caindo molemente em meus braços, sorrindo a abracei beijando sua testa suada.

– Esse foi um grande presente de aniversario.

– Que bom que gostou. – a afastei um pouco tirando seu cabelo da testa suada.

– Eu te amo Bella, obrigada por fazer a minha vida ser melhor. – ela sorriu abertamente.

– Você faz minha vida ser melhor também, desde que eu te conheci. – beijei seus lábios inchados dos nossos beijos.

– Você também Bella, você me deu um propósito para viver. – toquei sua barriga inchada e ela colocou a mão sobre a minha.

– Ela é um grande motivo.

– Vocês duas são. – ela suspirou deitando a cabeça em meu ombro me ajeitei para que ela ficasse em cima de mim, mesmo que de lado e beijei sua testa.

Bella bocejou alto e a abracei, eu sei que a vida não seria fácil, ainda mais depois do acidente, mas estar com Bella e Lizzie valeu a pena, preferia ter perdido a perna, a perder isso.

Estar aqui com ela, com elas, era tudo que importava.

Eu sabia que as coisas não iam melhorar de uma hora pra outra, eu ainda tinha que aguentar alguns sonhos ruins, teria que fazer fisioterapia e tentar melhorar, estudar pra ser um bom arquiteto como meu pai, enfim a vida estava seguindo, teria momentos bons e outros ruins, mas eu tenho Bella, e com o resto eu posso lidar.

_Era isso, hora de deixar o passado para trás._


	34. 33 - Era isso

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**33 - ****_Era isso, hora de deixar o passado para trás._**

_Quando abri os olhos na manhã seguinte, eu estava sorrindo, me espreguicei olhando para Edward. Sem pesadelos hoje, eu sabia que seus pesadelos não sumiriam do nada, mas era bom saber que eles abrandavam às vezes._

_Então uma noite sem pesadelos, teríamos um dia bom, eu espero._

Estremeci quando Lizzie chutou, mas sorri em seguida esfregando a barriga, Edward bocejou abrindo seus bonitos olhos verdes, e me encarou com um sorriso erguendo sua mão para tocar a minha sobre minha barriga.

– Bom dia minhas meninas. – ri me inclinando pra ele e o beijando.

– Bom dia amor. – ele sorriu contra meus lábios se afastando em seguida com um sorriso, tão despreocupado, ele parecia realmente bem.

– Então o que temos planejado para hoje?

– Muitas coisas. – me joguei ao seu lado o olhando um pouco hesitante. – Precisamos ir ver ser fisioterapeuta, alem de claro ir comprar coisas para a bebê. – falei animadamente, tentando fazer ele não se ligar muito no negocio de fisioterapia.

– Parece bom. O que já comprou pra bebê?

– Nada realmente, eu só ia comprar depois que soubesse o sexo, e ai quando descobri foi aquela confusão só. Agora precisamos comprar o berço, decorar o quarto, comprar roupinhas, e juntos. – gritei a ultima parte o fazendo rir.

– Sim, juntos é a melhor parte. – piscou se levantando. – Que tal jogar de enfermeira e me ajudar no banho, Sra. Masen?

Arquei uma sobrancelha para ele, Edward estava nu e animado, oh sim, muito animado, mordi o lábio tentando esconder meu sorriso.

– Só ajudar Sr. Masen?

– Bem, se você não contar a minha esposa eu deixo você lavar minha tatuagem. – comecei a rir enquanto já saia da cama.

– Embora eu deveria ficar brava pelo senhor ser casado, o poder dessa tatuagem é mais forte. – suspirei dramaticamente passando por ele em direção ao banheiro.

Edward grunhiu me seguindo e ri, eu grávida e ele mancando, isso não ia prestar.

[...]

Prendi o cabelo em uma trança folgada, enquanto olhava Edward vestir uma camisa, sorri abertamente. Embora transar no chuveiro em nossa atual condição, de grávida e machucado, não tenha sido fácil, foi divertido.

Ele até me deixou colocar o plástico em sua perna e nem pareceu chateado com isso, ele estava todo brincalhão, e tão feliz, não sei o que deu no meu soldado, mas ele estava voltando a ser o cara que veio me ver no natal, o que me mandava cartas pervertidas e brincalhonas, o homem que eu amo.

– O que está pensando? – ele perguntou se aproximando de mim já vestido, sentou na cama ao meu lado me abraçando pelos ombros.

– Um monte de coisas, mas principalmente em você, é bom vê-lo melhor.

– Eu me sinto melhor. – me inclinei para escovar meus lábios contra os seus, ele gemeu chupando meu lábio inferior, e queria montá-lo, mas precisávamos mesmo sair.

Anthony tinha marcado a consulta com o medico e eu não queria me atrasar.

Me afastei dele com um sorriso, levantei estendendo a mão para ele que a pegou, mas não soltou minha mão, entrelaçou nossos dedos e caminhamos juntos para baixo, ao chegarmos, Anthony estava colocando um bule de café na mesa.

– Ah ai estão vocês, já ia no quarto chamá-los.

– Da tempo de tomar café? – perguntei olhando com desejo o monte de guloseimas na mesa, Anthony riu, com certeza vendo minha cara de morta de fome.

– Claro querida, ainda temos uma hora antes de sair.

– Bom, pois só forçada eu sairia daqui com tantas coisas boas para comer. – Edward riu, sentando, me sentei ao seu lado e começamos a comer.

Anthony se juntou a nós e tomamos um café rápido.

Mais tarde já no carro com Anthony ele dirigiu para o mesmo hospital que ele me levou quando eu achava que estava doente, mas só estava grávida, só esperava que não esbarrássemos com o Dr. Black, não sei onde Edward e Rosie viam que o homem me queria, eu estou grávida pelo amor de Deus, o homem com certeza tem um pouco de bom senso, não posso dizer o mesmo do meu marido e amiga.

Ele deixou o carro no estacionamento e juntos fomos para o hospital, felizmente a ala de fisioterapia, era completamente oposto da obstetrícia. Então era quase impossível, encontrarmos Dr. Black.

Ia ser um bom dia afinal.

Anthony liderou o caminho, ele havia marcado a consulta com o medico e fisioterapeuta que ia cuidar de Edward, eles foram indicados pelos médicos do exercito que o trataram quando ele foi levado para os hospitais de lá. Esse médico pelo que diziam era ótimo com acidentes de guerra.

Ao chegarmos ao andar, eu gostei do lugar, era amplo e bonito com bastante espaço onde vários homens e mulheres esperavam para serem atendidos, me doeu o coração ao ver alguns com pernas mecânicas, outros sem nada, apertei forte a mão de Edward agradecendo a Deus, que ele tinha saído inteiro dessa, não que eu não o amasse menos se ele tivesse voltado para casa faltando uma parte dele, mas eu só sabia que ele nunca mais seria o mesmo se tivesse acontecido.

O senti um pouco tenso ao meu lado e o olhei preocupada, ele tinha um olhar perturbado enquanto olhava os outros pacientes, me inclinei perto dele beijando seu ombro, seu corpo relaxou e quando ele me encarou, seus olhos eram tristes, mas ainda assim cheios de amor.

– Tudo bem? – sussurrei só para ele, que assentiu.

– Só é um pouco...

– Esmagador?

– Isso, mas estou bem.

– Bom. – Anthony nos mandou esperar enquanto ia ver quando íamos ser atendidos, ficamos sentados esperando, evitei olhar para as outras pessoas.

Eu me sentia tão mal por elas, eu queria desesperadamente fazer algo, mas não sabia o que. Eu só queria abraçar todos eles, dizendo que as coisas ficariam melhor, mas eu não sabia se iriam, não queria mentir para eles, era bem capaz de eu começar a chorar, o que acabaria fazendo todos pensar que eu sou louca, então fiquei quietinha sem olhar para ninguém. Malditos hormônios, a quem eu queria enganar, mesmo se não tivesse grávida eu iria querer fazer isso.

Quando Anthony voltou, ele disse que o medico já esperava por nós.

De mãos dadas seguimos Anthony por um corredor, pelo caminho havia algumas salas que as paredes eram de vidro, sorri ao ver alguns pacientes andando em esteiras, ou se agarrando em barras e sorrindo por estarem andando.

Anthony parou em frente a um aporta, dando uma rápida batida, alguém murmurou um entre, entramos na grande sala, a parede do fundo era de vidro, havia muitas estantes com livros, e alguns cartazes sobre recuperação, e desenhos de corpo humanos, os tecidos e ossos, atrás de uma grande mesa havia uma bela mulher seu cabelo uma juba ruiva, ela tinha lindos olhos azuis e um sorriso aberto, ela estava em pé com o braço apoiado na cadeira do medico, meu coração parou por um momento ao reconhecer o primo de Alice.

– Puta merda! – sussurrei parando de repente, Edward se virou para mim confuso, o infeliz do James olhou para nós e sorriu abertamente ao me ver.

– Olha se não é a linda Bella. – todos olharam para mim, que grunhi.

– Você é um medico? – ele riu.

– Sim, sou um medico, e essa é uma fisioterapeuta Victoria Carter, e esse é o seu soldadinho Bella?

– Que porra é essa Bella? – Edward rosnou olhando irritado para o medico.

– Ele é primo de Alice, tive o desprazer de conhecê-lo a alguns meses.

– Por que desprazer? O que ele disse? – embora as perguntas era pra mim, Edward olhava para James que só sorria.

– Depois. – sussurrei nada feliz com a escolha de medico, Edward já ia reclamar quando a ruiva se pronunciou.

– Er... então eu vou ser sua fisioterapeuta Sr. Masen, logo que o Dr. Hunter fazer alguns exames. – ela lançou um olhar irritado a James, que suspirou.

– Sim, Sr. Masen, se puder me acompanhar? – Edward olhou hesitante, eu estava também, mas foi seu pai que estava meio em choque com a troca toda, que mais refeito colocou a mão no ombro de Edward.

– Filho, ele é o melhor. – Edward deu um aceno duro, e seguiu o medico.

Olhei para a ruiva que encarava os dois homens saírem da sala e sorriu para nós.

– Isso foi constrangedor. – brincou, e acabei sorrindo um pouco.

– E como.

– Então querida, por que você não se senta, e me conta tudo sobre o seu marido e o bebê que está para chegar. – olhou sonhadoramente para minha barriga, olhei Anthony que sorriu e nos sentamos.

– Hmmm, obrigada.

– Então? – ela me olhou esperançosamente, e havia algo nela... ela só me lembrou Rosie, acabei sorrindo e contando um pouco sobre mim e Edward.

[...]

Quando Edward voltou para a sala quase uma hora depois, ele parecia irritado, eu estava rindo com Victoria, que acabou sendo uma pessoa muito divertida, ela amou nossa historia, e deu tantos suspiros que comecei a me preocupar com ela, mas ela me garantiu que era só ela sendo uma romântica.

Esse tempo juntas me fez gostar mais dela, ainda mais que ela me garantiu ajudar Edward o máximo que podia, prometendo que em dois tempos, ele estaria novinho em folha para cuidar da nossa família.

Era bom que Edward tinha alguém para ajudá-lo, por que com certeza Dr. Hunter seria o mesmo que nada.

– Então como foi? – perguntei quando ele se equilibrou em suas muletas até mim, me levantei pegando sua mão, ele encostou a testa na minha.

– Tudo bem. – murmurou baixo, sua voz um pouco irritada, Victoria veio até nós sorrindo, tentando quebrar a tenção, enquanto James, foi para sua mesa olhando algumas radiografias.

– Sr. Masen, é um prazer conhecê-lo. Bella me contou tudo sobre vocês, e pode apostar que farei todo o possível para ajudá-lo. – piscou para mim, Edward deu um sorriso a encarando.

– Obrigada doutora... – ele me olhou em pedido de ajuda e bufei.

– Ela está bem com Victoria.

– Sim, Victoria é ótimo, posso chamá-lo de Edward?

– Claro. Obrigada Victoria.

– Então... - James falou alto chamando nossa atenção, voltamos a nos sentar, e Victoria foi para o lado dele retirando as radiografias de sua mão para examinar. – Sr. Masen, o senhor precisa fazer exercícios, está um pouco fora de forma, mas nada exagerado, Victoria vai fazer a maior parte do trabalho com o senhor, eu só vou acompanhar semanalmente se o osso está bom, e verificar sua saúde.

– Certo. – Edward murmurou.

– Bem é só, Victoria marque suas sessões, e comigo o senhor volta semana que vem.

Victoria nos apressou em tirar da sala, nos levando para o ginásio onde ela e Edward fariam as sessões, ela disse que eu podia vir quando quisesse que apoio era sempre bom para Edward. Suas sessões seriam diariamente, pois não podia relaxar, agora era hora de trabalhar para ficar melhor.

Depois que saímos do hospital, fiz Anthony nos levar ao shopping, queria comprar algumas coisas para o bebê, Edward estava meio tenso desde que saímos do hospital, só esperava que o infeliz do James não o tivesse provocado, ou eu iria recomeçar com meus planos de matá-lo e culpar os hormônios da gravidez.

Ao chegarmos a enorme loja de bebê, Anthony precisou fazer alguns telefonemas e nos deixou para olharmos, arrastei Edward para a sessão de moveis de bebê, fiquei babando nos conjuntos, de berço, cômoda, e cadeira de balanço, senti o corpo dele contra o meu e seus braços em volta do meu estomago fazendo carinho na minha barriga, ele beijou meu pescoço.

– Eu te amo tanto Bella.

– Também te amo Edward, muito. – sussurrei me aconchegando nele, ele suspirou apoiando seu queixo em meu ombro.

– Vou ficar melhor para a nossa família.

– Eu sei que vai.

– Mas... o doutor disse que eu poso ficar manco para sempre. – ele parecia tão oprimido, que meu coração se apertou pelo meu soldado.

– Está tudo bem. – ele me soltou para me encarar.

– Está?

– Edward eu prefiro mil vezes ter você aqui comigo, conosco, do que não ter você. Sei que é difícil, você vai sempre se lembrar do que passou, e essa falha é só um lembrete, mas pense nas coisas boas que ela trouxe.

– Eu...

– Você voltou para mim.

– Bella...

– Você vai ver nossa Lizzie nascer.

– Mas...

– Você está vivo. – peguei seu rosto o puxando para que ele ficasse na minha altura. – Nada que vale a pena vem fácil Edward Masen, por isso que nosso amor foi complicado, foi difícil, muito difícil, mas ele vale a pena, assim como você. Você vale a pena pra mim, mancando, sem uma perna, não importa como, contanto que você se lembre do que é mais importante.

– O que? – rolei os olhos.

– Que eu te amo seu bobo. A vida não é fácil para ninguém Edward, nós dois sabemos disso, mas vamos continuar lutando para ela ser sempre melhor, para nós e para nossa menina, e para os futuros filhos. – ele sorriu.

– Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você Bella. – dei um beijo rápido nele.

– Sorte nossa que você nunca vai descobrir. Então, moveis brancos ou rosa?

– Brancos. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu, tocando minha barriga gentilmente. – Assim quando tivermos o próximo filho e for menino, não precisamos comprar tudo de novo.

– Bem pensado. Então vamos escolher logo, por que quero começar a arrumar o quarto da Lizzie. – gritei entusiasmada, e meu humor pegou Edward, por que logo todos os problemas ficaram de lado, e nos concentramos no nosso futuro, e na nossa Lizzie.

[...]

Ao chegarmos em casa, ajudei Anthony com as sacolas, os moveis chegariam no dia seguinte, um belo conjunto de branco com detalhes de ursinhos, mas lógico que eu havia feito muitas compras, dei a louca na verdade.

Queria colocar a loja toda no carrinho, mas Edward me impediu, dizendo que se eu comprasse tudo que eu queria, não teria lugar para o bebê, embora ele tivesse razão ainda tinha ficado chateada.

Deixamos as coisas no quarto de Lizzie e fui descansar, meus pés estavam me matando. Edward havia ficado com Anthony na sala e subi para esticar as pernas. tirei as roupas ficando somente com uma calcinha e uma camiseta de Edward, estava quase cochilando quando ele entrou no quarto.

– Te acordei?

– Não, mas já já eu capoto. – ele sentou aos pés da cama pegando meus pés e os massageou. Suspirei de contentamento quase dormindo, até a sua mão ir para minha perna me fazendo cócegas.

– Sabe o que eu percebi?

– O que? – murmurei sonolenta, ele riu.

– Que eu não vi sua tatuagem.

– Hein? – ele riu subindo mais na cama, as mãos passando por minha perna me fazendo rir mais, quando chegou aos meus quadris, ergueu a camiseta e beijou a tatuagem.

– Hmmm, ta um pouco difícil de vê-la por causa da barriga, mas ela ainda está aqui.

– Claro que ta ai, seu bobo. – ele deu outro beijo nela me fazendo cócegas em seguida, ri tentando empurrá-lo, mas ele só sorriu pairando sobre mim.

– Você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi.

– Claro, claro. – ele sorriu.

– Eu juro, eu nunca amei alguém como te amo Bella. – ergui a mão passando os dedos por seu bonito cabelo bagunçado.

– Isso é bom, pois eu nunca amei ninguém como te amo. – repeti suas palavras, palavras que estavam cravadas em meu coração, e pelo seu sorriso, estavam no dele também.

Lentamente Edward se desfez das suas roupas assim como me desfiz das minhas, ele espalhou beijos por meu corpo, seios, barriga, a terra prometida, sua mão agarrou a minha, enquanto ele me beijava, lambia me provava.

– Edward... – suspirei me contorcendo embaixo dele, mas ele somente sorriu me encarando, sem deixar de me tocar e beijar.

Meu corpo estava pegando fogo e eu viria em segundos, só seu olhar estava me deixando louca, ele continuou me provando, sua língua contra meu clitóris me fazendo gritar, seus dedos empurrando dentro de mim, me deixando louca, mas quando ele os curvou eu gritei vindo com força, Edward gemeu enfiando a cabeça entre minhas pernas me provando.

Eu arfei agarrando seus cabelos o toque da sua língua me provando só me deixando mais e mais louca, quando ele parou de me lamber eu era uma massa tremula e a ponto de gozar novamente.

– Eu quero fazer amor com você.

– Por favor. – pedi ofegante, ele sorriu ainda pairando sobre mim empurrou seu pau dentro de mim, eu vim imediatamente gemendo alto.

Edward grunhiu esperando minha boceta parar de esmagar seu pau, ele beijou meus lábios demoradamente, o gosto do meu prazer em sua boca, era muito excitante, quando ele se afastou com um sorriso malicioso, eu arfei pois ele havia saído todo de mim e agora empurrava com força.

– Edward...

– É tão bom ficar dentro de você.

– Sim, tão bom. – gemi em acordo.

Edward começou a entrar e sair lentamente, seu pau mergulhando em mim de uma maneira deliciosa, mas eu queria mais, mais rápido, mais forte, mas isso parecia longe de sua mente, pois ele continuou com as metidas lentas.

Então aproveitei para tocar nele, seu peito, sua tatuagem, porra eu amava essa tatuagem, passei meus dedos por cada linha, as vezes me inclinando e lambendo ela, Edward começou a respirar mais rápido, e suas investidas também ficaram mais rápidas.

Sorrindo continuei lambendo e beijando a tatuagem, Edward rosnou.

– Porra Bella.

– O que?

– Não se faça de inocente, está me deixando louco.

– Então me fode. – ele parou de se mover esmagando os lábios nos meus, gemi agarrando seu cabelo puxando os fios, ele grunhiu voltando a se mover, mais rápido dessa vez.

Suas investidas logo se tornaram frenéticas, ele levou a mão ao meu clitóris o provocando me fazendo vir novamente, e assim que gozei, ele me seguiu, ficamos nos encarando com sorrisos bobos e satisfeitos, abraçados não querendo quebrar nossa conexão, não falamos nada, só nos olhamos, e horas mais tarde, ainda acordados nos encarando, eu sabia que tudo daria certo.

Edward teria dias bons e ruins, mas ele teria a mim, e todas as pessoas que amam ele para ajudá-lo, era hora de esquecer as coisas ruins, e se concentrar no futuro.

_Era isso, hora de deixar o passado para trás._


	35. 34 - Era isso

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**34 - ****_Era isso, chegou a hora._**

_Edward teria dias bons e ruins, mas ele teria a mim, e todas as pessoas que amam ele para ajudá-lo, era hora de esquecer as coisas ruins, e se concentrar no futuro._

**_Semanas depois..._**

Levantei com um pouco de dificuldade da cadeira, Dr. Black sorriu vindo me ajudar.

– Você está enorme.

– Eu sei. Por mim já está mais do que na hora dessa mocinha sair, ouviu mocinha. – resmunguei esfregando a minha barriga, o doutor riu, ainda me segurando, me afastei dele um pouco desconfortável.

Nas ultimas semanas eu tive que vir ao medico com mais frequência, como Edward tinha fisioterapia com Victória, eu esbarrava muito com o Dr. Black, que parecia extremamente feliz em me ver, o que começou a me deixar desconfortável.

Comecei a reparar que quando eu chegava sozinha em uma consulta ele parecia em êxtase, mas assim que Edward entrava na sala, sua postura mudava completamente. Será que Rosie e Edward estavam certos sobre o doutor?

Estremeci, isso era... horrível, afinal estava com quase nove meses.

– Com licença. – ouvi uma batida e Edward colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala, ele estava um pouco vermelho, com certeza largou o exercício para vir aqui.

Notei o doutor ficando sério e indo para sua mesa, o ignorei indo até Edward.

– Oi, achei que não chegaria a tempo.

– E perder isso? Nunca. – ele terminou de entrar na sala, dessa vez em sua bengala.

Infelizmente o dano de Edward era permanente e ele ficaria mancando, ele já havia retirado o gesso, e se livrado das muletas, mas a bengala era permanente agora, eu pude ver no dia que ele chegou em casa com ela, como ele tinha ficado arrasado, mas ele entendia que isso era pequeno, ele poderia ter perdido mais, talvez até a vida, sua situação era leve comparado a alternativa.

Me aproximei dele abraçando seu braço, ele sorriu suavemente escovando seus lábios por minha testa, suspirei me aconchegando mais nele.

– Que bom que pode vir.

– Victoria não se importou em parar a aula.

– Bom. Ou ela iria ouvir um monte. – ele riu plantando beijos no meu rosto.

– Isabella, podemos começar? – Dr. Black, falou secamente se levantando e corei, havia me esquecido que ele estava na sala.

– Claro, claro. Eu... eu vou me trocar.

Me soltei de Edward indo para a sala de sempre, vesti a camisola do hospital, voltando fui para a maca, ao lado do ultrassom, o doutor fez os procedimentos de sempre, sorri amplamente quando o som mais bonito do mundo encheu a sala, assim como a imagem dela surgiu na tela.

– Esse não é o som mais bonito do mundo? – Edward sussurrou compartilhando meu amor pelo som das batidas do coração da nossa menina.

– O mais bonito, só perde, pra quando você diz que me ama. – ele riu, e sua risada, ela ainda faz meu coração disparar, sua risada estava em terceiro lugar do meu som favorito no mundo.

– Sim, você dizendo que me ama tem que ser um dos sons mais bonitos que já ouvi.

– Você tem mais sons favoritos? – ele sorriu maliciosamente inclinando a cabeça, ate a boca cobrir meu ouvido e ele sussurrar.

– O som que você faz quando goza. Porra melhor som de sempre. – corei um vermelho violento.

– Edward. – olhei de esguelha, para o doutor que encarava o monitor, o corpo rígido.

Ok, então.

– Está tudo bem com ela doutor? – perguntei para desviar um pouco da tensão que parecia presente na sala.

Ele forçou um sorriso me encarando brevemente antes de voltar sua atenção para o monitor.

A próxima meia hora, passou rapidamente, Dr. Black, mostrou como Lizzie estava bem, e me mandou ter cuidado extra, ela estava perto de nascer, então nada de esforços e exageros.

Depois das recomendações, saímos da sala do doutor com um breve aceno, Edward sorria abertamente, ri agarrando sua mão para entrelaçar nossos dedos.

– Você tem que voltar para a fisioterapia?

– Não, Victoria me liberou pelo resto do dia.

– Ótimo, assim podemos terminar o quarto de Lizzie. – ele sorriu entusiasmado, o quartinho da nossa menina estava quase pronto, Edward havia insistido em montar os moveis que compramos, por causa da sua perna, ele montava devagar, e para não forçar, só gastava poucas horas nisso.

Mas finalmente ele já tinha terminado a maior parte, faltando somente uma cômoda, as paredes eles haviam pintado com a ajuda dos outros, e fizeram tudo em um dia, Rosie havia feito muitos desenhos nas paredes fazendo o quarto parecer um jardim, nossa menininha iria amar o quarto.

Pegamos um taxi e ao chegar em casa, peguei a correspondência, sorri ao ver o papel pardo.

– Carta de Garrett. – Edward a tomou da minha mão.

– Ele deve ter amado a caixa que mandou pra ele. – ri.

– Espero que sim. Odeio saber que ele está sozinho lá.

– Ele não está só Bella, tem muitos caras lá que o amam como um irmão.

– Eu sei, mas você não está lá. – ele me abraçou pelos ombros beijando minha testa.

– Embora eu ame estar aqui com você as vezes me sinto mal por não estar lá.

Eu sabia o que ele quis dizer, Edward ainda era um soldado, ele podia odiar a guerra, mas seu senso de dever ainda estava nele, era fácil ver, talvez esse fosse um dos maiores motivos que o fazia tão triste pelo acidente, mesmo ele querendo ele nunca mais poderia voltar.

Entramos em casa, e praticamente ao mesmo tempo todos os telefones começaram a tocar.

– Que diabos! – Edward grunhiu mancando correu até o telefone, eu fiz o mesmo no mais próximo.

– Alô?

– Bella? Graças a Deus.

– Rosie o que houve?

– Você não soube?

– Não o que?

– Que inferno, sério? – Edward grunhiu não muito longe.

– Houve um ataque, um avião se chocou com as torres gêmeas.

– O - o que?

– Estava tão preocupada, achei que ainda estava no centro.

– Minha consulta foi mais cedo. – estremeci, embora o consultório não fosse lá, era próximo, podíamos... balancei a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos. – Alguém... alguém que conhecemos estava lá?

– Até agora, eu já consegui falar com você, Jasper está aqui no café comigo e Emmett, e Alice na escola, mas eu não consigui achar Anthony.

– Edward está com alguém no telefone, provavelmente é ele.

– Certo, Bella você... hmmm, acha que deveríamos ligar pra sua mãe?

– Minha mãe? – me sentei na cadeira mais próxima, desde a visita dela eu não falava com ela, será que ela...

– Eu posso ligar se quiser, ou pedir a minha mãe...

– Não, eu ligo. Provavelmente ela estará viajando. – ambas rimos, mas era fácil ver que não havia humor.

– Ok, hey vou ligar para mais algumas pessoas, pra saber se estão todos bem.

– Ok, me de um aviso depois, se houver algo que eu possa fazer.

– Não, não, não, a senhorita precisa descansar, chega de emoções fortes pra nossa Lizzie.

– Entendi madrinha.

– Beijo Bella, feliz que esteja bem.

– Beijo Rosie. – assim que desliguei notei Edward na porta, ele parecia tão angustiado, com um pouco de dificuldade, ao me aproximar ele me abraçou.

Seu rosto enterrado em meu pescoço, seus braços firmes em volta de mim, deitei a cabeça em seu peito passando as mãos por suas costas, o que havia acontecido para ele estar assim? De repente pânico me tomou e me afastei dele.

– Seu pai está bem? – ele assentiu rapidamente.

– Sim, era ele no telefone.

– Graças a Deus. Então o que houve?

– Eu... eu me sinto tão inútil Bella, meu país precisa de mim nesse momento. – peguei seu rosto entre as mãos.

– Sei que precisa, realmente sei, mas... mas no momento, sua família precisa mais. – instintivamente suas mãos foram para meu enorme barrigão, Edward se ajoelhou no chão, dando um beijo no meu estomago e esfregando o rosto nele.

– Eu preciso de vocês também Bella. Mas meus irmãos estão lá, e eu... eu... – ele lutou com as palavras, mas não sabia o que falar, abracei sua cabeça beijando seu cabelo.

– Seus irmãos, são homens fortes e corajosos Edward, eles vão lutar nessa hora, mas embora eu pareça egoísta, estou feliz que você não esteja lá.

– Eu também Bella, eu nunca agradeci tanto esse acidente como agora. Eu sei que com esse ataque, muitos homens vão estender ser serviço, e eu teria feito também, mesmo que me partisse o coração, eu sei que faria.

Lagrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Meu soldado é tão corajoso, mas eu ainda estava feliz, por ele ter se machucado e voltado para casa, era realmente egoísta, mas eu não podia lutar contra isso, Edward pertencia a nós, não a essa guerra infeliz.

Depois do que pareceu horas, ele se levantou beijando minha testa, murmurando que precisava de um banho, ele subiu. Imaginei que ele precisava de um tempo sozinho, então fiquei na sala, ainda precisava ligar para minha mãe.

Disquei seu celular, depois de vários toques, caiu na caixa postal, tentei sua casa também, mas dava no mesmo. É com certeza ela está viajando.

Meu estomago roncou, ao mesmo tempo em que Lizzie chutou, essa menina estava me dando um tempo difícil nas ultimas semanas, bocejei, até dormir estava difícil, pois não conseguia achar uma posição confortável.

Desisti de ligar por um momento e fui comer, tentaria mais tarde.

[...]

Sentei no sofá com um prato pousado na minha barriga, comi enquanto via as noticias sobre o acidente, havia milhares de mortes, e o dia 11 de setembro ficaria na memória para sempre.

Mudei de canal cansada de ver morte e tristeza, parei em um de desenho, sorri vendo o Bob Esponja irritando o Lula Molusco, estava rindo alto, quando a porta se abriu, sorri ao ver um Anthony desgastado.

– Anthony. – fui até ele o abraçando.

– Olá querida. Como vocês estão? Me assustaram por um momento.

– Eu sei, e você? Alguém que conhece estava... – deixei a palavra no ar e ele assentiu com tristeza. Lhe dei outro abraço.

– Como está Edward? – olhei em direção a escada, fazia algum tempo desde que subiu.

– Ele está... é difícil dizer. Eu vou verificá-lo.

– Claro, seus amigos estão bem?

– Sim, embora eu não tenha conseguido ligar para minha mãe.

– Talvez ela esteja viajando. Você havia comentado que ela adora viajar.

– Sim, estou achando isso também. Eu vou subir lá.

Dei um beijo em sua bochecha, subindo em seguida, ao chegar ao quarto sorri ao vê-lo deitado sobre a cama lendo uma carta. Devia ser a carta de Garrett, mas ao me aproximar notei as cartas na cama, ele estava relendo as minhas cartas.

Com um pouco de dificuldade subi na cama deitando ao seu lado, ele se virou para mim e inclinando para me dar um beijo, abracei seu pescoço para beijá-lo mais, Edward gemeu ficando meio sobre mim.

Quando nos afastamos, sorrimos ofegantes.

– Tudo bem? – perguntei afagando seu rosto, empurrando seu cabelo bagunçado para trás longe da sua testa.

– Estou melhor, eu... estava relendo suas cartas, suas palavras sempre me fizeram me sentir melhor.

– Isso é bom, gosto de reler as suas também.

– Devíamos comprar um pequeno baú, assim poderíamos colocar todas as cartas.

– Ótima ideia. Amanhã compraremos um. – voltei a puxá-lo para mim, seus lábios macios tocando os meus, o beijo que começou calmo, logo se tornou urgente.

As mãos de Edward foram para meus seios, ele acariciou o mamilo duro, me fazendo gemer baixinho. Eu queria montar nele, mas com esse barrigão, impossível.

Afastei a boca da dele ofegante, Edward do mesmo jeito sorriu para mim, seus dedos em meu cabelo, correndo os dedos pelos fios.

– Você é tão bonita.

– Você é bonito também.

– Não como você, mas obrigada. – ri o puxando para mim, ele se afastou olhando consternado para minha barriga.

Sexo estava um pouco difícil, desde que eu parecia um balão, mas ainda tentávamos sempre que tínhamos a chance e eu conseguia me mover, que parecia não ser o caso, já que ele se afastou.

– Que tal um banho e passamos o resto do dia na cama.

– Soa como um grande plano. – ele sorriu se levantando, já tirando a camisa, fiquei parada olhando para seu peito, com certeza a baba escorrendo pelo canto da boa, mas quem podia me culpar.

Edward parou de tirar a calça ao me ver encarado seu peito, ele riu silenciosamente, vindo até a cama, se deitando sobre mim, ele me beija com força, gemi agarrando seus ombros, querendo nada mais do que sentir seu corpo pressionado contra o meu.

Mas a barriga no caminho não colaborava.

Edward se afastou ofegante voltando a ficar em pé pegou minha mão.

– Venha, me ajude a tomar banho.

– Ok. – ele riu da minha felicidade, me levando para o banheiro.

Rindo entramos no chuveiro, tirando as roupas, Edward me ajudou a me despir das minhas, já que abaixar era meio complicado, quando entramos de baixo do jato de água quente, sua boca estava de volta na minha, assim como suas mãos em meu corpo, gemi baixinho quando ele agarrou meus seios provocando os mamilos.

Levei minha mão ao seu pau o acariciando, ele estremeceu em minha mão se afastando, afastou a boca da minha ofegante, aproveitei a deixa para admirar sua tatuagem, dei beijos e lambidas em seu peito sem deixar de acariciar seu pau.

Edward grunhiu colocando seu corpo no meu, isso me impediu de brincar com a tatuagem, mas seus lábios foram para meu pescoço, descendo por meu peito, me fazendo esquecer de tudo, larguei seu pau quando ele chupou o mamilo, perdida no prazer de senti-lo brincando com meus seios, fiquei surpresa, quando ele empurrou dois dedos em mim.

– Edward...

– Porra você já está molhada. – grunhiu ficando de joelhos, afastando minhas pernas e me lambendo.

Quase cai agarrei seus ombros para me firmar, por que sua língua, porra estava deixando minha boceta em chamas.

– Sim... sim... – gemi quando ele passou a lamber meu clitóris, empurrando três dedos em mim, seus dedos rolando, curvando, batendo no ponto que me fazia ver estrelas.

– Tão gostosa. – ele gemeu contra meu sexo, arfei agarrando seu cabelo.

– Edward, por favor... – ele afastou a boca de mim, minha boceta pulsou ao ver seus lábios brilhantes do meu prazer, ele os lambeu.

– Sim?

– Me foda.

Ele grunhiu ficando em pé, e me virando, obedeci empinando a bunda em sua direção, ele gemeu agarrando meus quadris com uma mão e com a outra levou seu pau para dentro de mim.

Ofegamos quando ele entrou todo em mim, minha boceta pulsou, minhas pernas tremeram e eu gozei, Edward gemeu alto sentindo minha boceta pulsar em volta do seu pau.

– Porra...

– Sim...

Sem esperar meu orgasmo acabar ele começou a me foder, forte e rápido, seus impulsos estava devastando a terra prometida, gemi jogando a cabeça para trás, apoiando no seu ombro.

Edward me beijou chupando meus lábios, empurrando sua língua em minha boca, assim como empurrava seu pau na minha boceta.

Não demorou muito para eu ter um novo orgasmo, seu pau batia no ponto certo a cada investida, fazendo meu corpo cantar em louvor, quando vim, dessa vez ele veio comigo, pressionando seu corpo firmemente no meu, seus braços me rodearam, suas mãos pousando em meu estomago.

Cabeça de Edward apoiou no meu ombro e suspirei erguendo as mãos para passar no seu cabelo, ele gemeu baixinho me abraçando mais apertado.

– Te amo. – sussurrou e sorri.

– Também te amo. – sussurrei de volta me virando para ele. – Agora deixa eu te lavar. – ele sorriu abertamente.

– Por favor.

Sorrimos um para o outro, ambos precisávamos disso, esquecer o dia de hoje, se concentrando em nós.

[...]

Já fazia alguns dias desde o ataque as torres, e ainda saiam no noticiário, noticias de corpos encontrados. Eu tentava evitar as noticias, sentia um mal pressentimento como se algo fosse acontecer.

Estava deitada no sofá com os pés no colo de Edward, ele massageava meus pés inchados enquanto assistíamos TV. Edward fez cócegas entre meus dedos e o chutei rindo, ele agarrou meu pé se inclinando para mim, me dando um beijo, queria aprofundar o beijo, mas o telefone tocando nos fez resmungar se afastando.

– Alô? – Edward atendeu assentindo. – Vou passar pra ela. – ele me entregou o aparelho voltando a massagear os meus pés.

– Sim?

– Srta. Isabella Marie Swan?

– É Masen agora, esse é meu nome de solteira. – Edward me encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, e dei de ombros.

– Sim, Renée Swan, é parente sua?

– Minha mãe.

– Bem, sra. Masen, eu sou o sargento Billy, e estou ligando, bem o corpo de Renée Swan, foi encontrado nos escombros do ataque.

Ofeguei olhando em pânico para Edward, ele arrancou o telefone da minha mão, falando apressado com o policial.

Renée estava morta?

Uma pontada veio na minha barriga e ofeguei, Edward ainda falava no telefone, respirei fundo algumas vezes esfregando onde doía, mas logo veio outra e agarrei a coisa mais próxima apertando com força, felizmente foi o braço de Edward e isso o fez me encarar.

– Bella?

– Acho que estou com contrações. – ofeguei quando outra veio, ele xingou terminando a ligação.

– Vamos ao medico.

– Espere.

– Sim?

– O – o que ele disse?

– Que é ela, pelo menos estava com os documentos dela, mas eles precisam de alguém ir pra identificar o corpo.

– Edward...

– Pedirei para alguém ir, agora precisamos ir ao medico. – nem pensei em contestar já que outra pontada veio forte e gritei agarrando a mão de Edward.

Ele me soltou correndo lá para cima para pegar meus sapatos e os seus e minha bolsa de hospital, pelo menos esperava que era isso.

Pouco depois ele desceu com o telefone no ouvido os braços cheios de sapatos e minha bolsa de hospital.

– Sim, Emmett você pode ir ver isso pra mim? Vamos ao hospital, se ela for ter mesmo eu ligo.

– Certo, certo, até depois. – Edward desligou se ajoelhando aos meus pés e me ajudando com os sapatos.

Queria perguntar de minha mãe, era realmente ela? Ela morreu? Eu nem tive a chance...

– Aahh... – ofeguei quando veio outra, a dor me fazendo esquecer de tudo e me concentrar no nosso bebê, ela precisa de mim, o resto me preocuparia mais tarde, agarrei o braço de Edward, ele fez uma careta, quando abrandou ele me ajudou a ficar de pé e ouvimos uma buzina.

– É o taxi.

– Ok. Eu... – parei antes de chegar a porta, Edward me imitou.

– Bella, o que há?

– Estou com medo Edward.

– Não há nada a temer. – pensei em sua mãe, Edward deve ter reconhecido meu olhar, pois me abraçou apertado.

– Nada vai acontecer Bella, nós lutamos muito por esse momento, era nosso destino estarmos juntos, e vamos ficar juntos muitos e muitos anos ainda, ok?

Outra contração veio e agarrei sua mão respirando com dificuldade.

– Estou pronta. – sussurrei e ele assentiu me levando para fora.

_Era isso, chegou a hora._


	36. 35 - Era isso

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**35 - ****_Era isso, minha vez de cuidar dela._**

**_Pov. Edward_**

– Vamos Edward, você consegue, só mais 5. – grunhi, fazendo os exercícios, ela continuou a gritar me incentivando.

Porra eu odeio essa mulher as vezes.

Ok, eu sei isso é bom para mim, não posso deixar o acidente parar minha vida, eu tenho que me recuperar 100%, eu... encarei a perna que nunca voltaria a ficar boa, o medico idiota já havia dito que eu sempre mancaria, por alguma razão ele parecia ter algum prazer doente nisso, mas ao saber que ele estava interessado na minha Bella, dava pra entender seu ciúmes, ele nunca a teria.

– Edward, concentração. – ela gritou e rosnei, essa porra doía, queria ir pra casa e me enrolar em Bella e Lizzie pelo resto do dia.

Ao lembrar das minhas meninas fiz mais esforço, eu estava nisso por elas, eu podia não ser 100%, mas pelo menos 90% eu seria, mancando ou não eu faria o melhor para minha família. Embora ainda era meio difícil se acostumar com a ideia, todo o apoio de Bella, meu pai e amigos estavam trabalhando para me fazer superar isso.

Mesmo com o atentado do dia 11 ainda fresco, eu sabia que se eu estivesse alistado ainda, eu e os outros pediríamos para ficar e defender nosso país, era nosso dever depois de tudo, mas uma parte de mim, uma bem egoísta, estava feliz que eu não estou lá, eu quero estar com Bella, ver Lizzie nascer, ser um pai, um marido, um filho, um amigo, mas se eu estivesse lá, eu não seria nada disso, eu teria perdido esses momentos preciosos que estou tendo agora.

Eu sei que é egoísta da minha parte se sentir assim, os caras, meus irmãos também tem famílias, mas eu não podia evitar, eu estava feliz por estar com Bella, e egoísta ou não, era aqui que eu queria ficar.

– Acho melhor pararmos por hoje. – Victoria chamou me olhando um pouco consternada.

– Me desculpe...

– Nem comece, vá ficar com sua esposa, com certeza é nelas que ta sua mente hoje. – piscou e sorri.

Apesar de ela ser uma ditadora, ela era uma ótima pessoa, nada comparado ao meu medico idiota.

– Obrigado Victoria, eu realmente preciso de uma pausa.

– Sem problemas, um dia de descanso é sempre bom. Mas não vamos fazer disso um habito em.

– Não farei. – peguei minha bengala, e manquei até minha bolsa de ginástica pegando uma garrafa de água.

– Então posso saber o que está preenchendo sua mente para afastá-lo dos exercícios?

– Bella principalmente, mas pensando um pouco sobre o atentado. – ela fez uma careta estremecendo um pouco.

– Nem me lembre, da medo só de lembrar, saber que eles podem nos atacar assim.

– O exercito vai ficar mais atento a futuras ameaças.

– Espero que não haja futuras ameaças.

– Nem eu, já tivemos mortes o suficiente nessa.

– Sim, tão triste saber que tanta gente morreu por nada. Pessoas indo trabalhar, as vezes só passeando, estando no lugar errado na hora errada.

Assenti sem saber mais o que dizer, a situação era fodida isso sim.

– E como você se sente sobre isso?

– Eu?

– Sim, você era um soldado, você sente que devia estar lá agora?

– As vezes, outras vezes fico feliz pelo acidente, eu não posso imaginar estar longe de Bella e Lizzie nesse momento, mas eu me sinto egoísta, que eu estou aqui desfrutando da minha família, quanto tantos dos meus irmãos, estão lá no perigo, sabe eles tem famílias também, por que eu mereço estar aqui e não eles, eu... – dei de ombros, era difícil explicar como me sentia.

Eu quero ficar aqui, mas ao mesmo tempo parece errado, é frustrante.

– Edward, você merece a felicidade como todo mundo. – a encarei, Bella disse o mesmo.

– Eu acho...

– Hey, claro que merece. Eu acredito no destino Edward, você e Bella, parecem ser destinados a estarem juntos, você foi um soldado o tempo que o destino achou que você devia, mas agora, seu destino é estar com sua família, cuidar da sua esposa e filha.

– Isso foi profundo. – ela sorriu.

– Tenho meus momentos.

– Obrigada, eu precisava desse lembrete, Bella vive tentando enfiar na minha cabeça dura, mas eu sou meio idiota. – ela riu.

– Você só tem um grande coração, quer cuidar de todos. Mas no momento quem precisa de você é sua família. Seus irmãos sabem se cuidar, e vão ficar bem.

Assenti, pegando minhas coisas.

– É, você está certa. E eu preciso ir.

– Ok, nos vemos amanhã.

– Até mais. – me despedi saindo do hospital.

Acenei para um taxi, me aconchegando no banco de trás, dei o endereço de casa, minha mente nas palavras de Victoria. O destino realmente me queria com Bella? Eu podia negar, e dizer que nem acreditava nessas merdas, mas havia uma força maior que me fez encontrar Bella, que nos colocou juntos, se era o destino, Deus, ou seja o que for, eu era grato por essa força.

E Bella e Victoria tinham razão, eu devia me concentrar no agora, em minha família, os caras sabiam se cuidar, e muitos estavam lá por que queriam, então não adianta eu ficar me martirizando com o que não é para ser, se fosse para mim estar lá, ao lado deles, eu não teria me machucado, mas machuquei, e se isso não era alguma força maior me dizendo que meu tempo no exército acabou para sempre, eu não sabia o que era.

– Chegamos senhor. – o taxista chamou, e agradeci entregando o dinheiro.

Ao entrar encontrei Bella na sala comendo pipoca, a tigela em cima da sua barriga, ela assistia algum seriado de comédia, pois ria.

Dei um beijo rápido nela, murmurando que ia tomar um banho rápido, subi para o quarto, jogando minha mochila de ginástica, ao lado da porta do quarto, no banheiro, tomei um banho rápido só pra tirar o suor.

Vesti uma calça jeans, camiseta preta e voltei para baixo, sentei com Bella no sofá colocando seus pés em meu colo os massageando. Eles estavam um pouco inchados, e ela parecia tão cansada, esse ultimo mês havia sido o mais difícil, direto eu acordava, só para encontrar Bella sentada lendo, por que não conseguia dormir.

Fiz cócegas entre seus dedinhos bonitinhos, ela riu tentando me chutar, agarrei seu pé me inclinando para ela a beijando, Bella suspirou querendo aprofundar o beijo, sua língua já entrando na minha boca, mas me afastei ao ouvir o telefone, deixando claro que não estava feliz com isso, e Bella parecia concordar.

– Alô?

– Poderia falar com Isabella Swan? – assenti.

– Vou passar para ela. – entreguei o telefone para Bella, ela o pegou e voltei a massagear seus pés.

– Sim? É Masen agora, esse é meu nome de solteira. – a encarei com uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas ela deu de ombros, quem seria?

– Minha mãe... – Bella de repente ficou pálida, mas que porra, quando me encarou ela parecia em pânico, tirei o telefone da mão dela atendendo.

– O que aconteceu? É o marido dela.

– Sr. Masen, eu sinto muito ligar assim, sou o sargento Billi, e foi encontrado um corpo que acreditamos ser de Renée Swan, haviam documentos dela com o corpo nos escombros das torres gêmeas eu preciso que alguém venha reconhecer o corpo.

– Merda, precisa ser Isabella? Ela está grávida, e não fará bem pra ela.

– Pode ser o senhor, ou algum amigo da família que a conhecia bem.

– Ok, eu não a conhecia, mas vou mandar alguém que a conhecia bem e pode identificar.

– Certo. – ele me passou o endereço do necrotério e assenti de repente sentindo um aperto forte no meu braço, que porra... olhei Bella que me encarava com uma careta de dor.

– Bella? – ouvi o policial ao fundo, mas o ignorei.

– Acho que estou com contrações.

– Merda... eu preciso ir, vou mandar alguém. – desliguei antes que ele respondesse. – Vamos ao medico. – comecei a me levantar, tentando lembrar tudo o que precisava...

– Espere.

– Sim?

– O – o que ele disse?

– Que é ela, pelo menos estava com os documentos dela, mas eles precisam de alguém ir pra identificar o corpo.

– Edward... – meu coração se apertou ao ver seu desespero, eu nunca a deixaria ir ver isso.

– Pedirei para alguém para ir, agora precisamos ir ao medico. – Bella grunhiu com outra contração, sua mão agarrando a minha e apertando com força.

Porra, como ela ta forte.

Assim que ela parecia ter se livrado da contração corri para cima, precisava pegar nossos sapatos, a bolsa que preparou para a maternidade, e ligar para um taxi, praticamente corri, enquanto fazia tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Já calçado, e com os sapatos de Bella na mão, a bolsa sobre o ombro desci, já havia chamado o taxi, e agora estava ligando para Emmett.

– Alô?

– Hey, Emmett, é Edward...

– Compadre, como está? E as meninas?

– Bem, bem, quer dizer, Lizzie está pra chegar, e Renée morreu, eu...

– Para, para, começa de novo? Bella está tendo o bebê agora?

– Bella, está tendo contrações, estou levando ela para o hospital.

– Certo, e isso sobre e Renée?

– Um policial ligou, precisamos ir identificar o corpo, acha que você ou Rosie podiam fazer isso? Eu não a conheci, então não sei como ela era, e Bella não está em condições, sabe...

– Claro sem problemas. Mas Bella está bem?

– Sim, Emmett você pode ir ver isso pra mim? Vamos ao hospital, se ela for ter mesmo eu ligo.

– Beleza, eu vou chamar Rosie e a mãe dela, elas conhecem Bella a mais tempo que eu e vai ser melhor.

– Certo, certo, até depois. – desliguei, correndo até Bella e a ajudando com os sapatos, Bella parecia querer falar algo, mas teve outra contração, ela agarrou meu braço dando outro aperto de morte, eu estaria roxo amanhã se ela continuasse com isso.

Quando a dor pareceu amenizar, ela me soltou, a ajudei a levantar e ouvimos uma buzina.

– É o taxi.

– Ok. Eu... – Bella parou de andar e a imitei a olhando, ela parecia nervosa de repente.

– Bella, o que há?

– Estou com medo Edward.

– Não a nada a temer. – sussurrei, mas havia algo em seu olhar, algo... de repente entendi, ela temia morrer no parto, isso não iria acontecer, ela tinha uma gravidez saudável e estava tudo bem, a puxei para meus braços a abraçando apertado. As palavras de Victoria piscando na minha mente, fazendo tanto sentido agora.

– Nada vai acontecer Bella, nós lutamos muito por esse momento, era nosso destino estarmos juntos, e vamos ficar juntos muitos e muitos anos ainda, ok?

Ela estremeceu, com certeza sentindo outra contração, mas quando a olhei ela parecia mais determinada.

– Estou pronta.

A ida ao hospital passou em um borrão, a maior parte com Bella respirando com dificuldade, tendo contrações e esmagando meu braço com seus apertos de morte. Ao chegarmos eu já tinha ligado para o Dr. Black, e ele estava esperando na porta com uma cadeira de rodas.

Eu fui assinar alguns papéis, enquanto ele foi verificar Bella, quando ele voltou confirmou que ela estava para ter o bebê, e que era permitido uma pessoa na sala com ela na hora do parto.

Com certeza eu estaria ao lado de Bella, disse que iria em poucos minutos, só precisava ligar para a família. Liguei para meu pai, Emmett e Jasper, eles chamariam quem faltava, avisei a Victoria também, ela havia se tornado uma boa amiga para mim e Bella.

Depois das ligações, não pude esperar pelos outros, fui atrás do doutor, ele me indicou uma sala para que eu me trocasse, vesti a roupa de hospital sobre as minhas, e o segui para a sala, Bella sorriu quando me viu.

– Hey.

–Você vai ficar comigo né? – ela pediu baixinho e me aproximei pegando sua mão.

– Claro que sim, o tempo todo.

– Bom. – me voltei para o medico.

– Ela já vai ter o bebê? – eu não era expert no assunto, mas normalmente essas coisas não levavam horas?

– Sua bolsa estourou, pouco depois que vocês chegaram, e ela está bem dilatada, podemos fazer agora.

– Certo. – me voltei para Bella. – Nossa menina está ansiosa pra sair.

– Ainda bem, por que estou ansiosa para vê-la. – rimos, encostei a testa na dela.

– Eu te amo.

– Também te amo. – sussurramos um para o outro, o medico pigarreou e sorrindo nos afastamos, Bella grunhiu agarrando minha mão, porra isso dói.

Ela me olhou corando, e beijei sua mão.

– Isabella, agora preciso que seja forte e empurre. – o doutor disse a olhando sério, ela assentiu e com um ultimo olhar pra mim se voltou para o medico e empurrou.

[...]

Olhei para o bebê envolto na manta rosa em meus braços, 10 dedinhos nas mãos e 10 dedinhos nós pés, um narizinho arrebitado como o da mãe, os olhos, ainda não sei por que ela se recusa a abri-los pra mim, mas a boquinha com certeza é de Bella, e o tufo de cabelo é um pouco escuro, mas só saberemos a cor conforme o tempo passar. Enterrei o rosto no cabelo e a cheirei, hmmm tão bom.

– Vamos levá-la para o quarto. – o medico falou, e sorri.

Bella, tinha conseguido, ela fez muita força, quase quebrou meus dedos, mas ela conseguiu, e agora estava exausta, mas bem. A anestesia tinha feito efeito, e logo que Lizzie nasceu, ela aguentou dois minutos e adormeceu, depois de verificá-la o medico a mandou para o quarto.

– Sr. Masen, precisamos levar sua menininha. – uma enfermeira me olhou, e um pouco hesitante a entreguei, ela sorriu e saiu com minha menina, sai também indo me trocar, e ver se os outros já estavam na sala de espera.

Ao chegar já com minhas roupas, sorri ao ver todos ali, inclusive Victoria.

– Filho. – pai se aproximou de mim ansiosamente e ri.

– É uma linda menininha, e Bella está bem, ambas estão descansando agora.

Todos correram para me abraçar e desejar felicidades, os abracei de volta agradecendo, fomos para o berçário para poder ver a pequena Lizzie. Ela estava dormindo tranquilamente com o dedinho na boca.

– Oh, ela é tão linda. – Alice arrulhou a encarando, os outros assentiram em acordo.

– É compadre, vamos ter um tempo difícil pra manter os marmanjos longe da nossa princesa. – Emmett falou batendo no meu ombro e ri.

– E como vamos compadre. – falei de volta e ele riu.

– Já vi que Bella e eu vamos ouvir muitas crises de adolescentes se vocês dois vão ser tão super protetores. – murmurou Rosie.

– Se nós não a protegermos quem vai? – Jasper falou, e todos olharam pra ele. – O que? Não sou padrinho, mas sou o tio. – todos riram.

– Com certeza é Jasper. – dei um aperto em seu ombro e voltei a olhar minha menininha.

– Ela é perfeita filho. – meu pai falou ao meu lado.

– Ela é, sua primeira netinha vovô Anthony. – brinquei e ele riu.

– Mal posso esperar para segurá-la.

– Eu a segurei e já quero de novo. – ele riu.

– Você vai ser um ótimo pai.

– Obrigada. – sussurrei sem tirar os olhos da minha menina.

Depois de um tempo, Emmett me puxou para longe dos outros, pela sua cara não eram boas noticias.

– Edward, eu fui com Rosie e a mãe dela ao necrotério.

– Era Renée?

– Sim. Não dava pra ter tanta certeza, você sabe, por causa das queimaduras e tal, mas é ela. Ainda sim vão fazer exame de sangue e arcada dentaria só pra confirmar.

Assenti olhando para longe.

Porra, em um dia tão feliz, como dizer a Bella que sua mãe morreu. Claro que tínhamos uma suspeita, mas agora era uma certeza.

Já havia passado algumas horas quando a enfermeira veio avisar que Bella já podia receber visitas, mas como éramos muitos, deixou só metade do grupo entrar, eu entrei com o primeiro, com Victoria, Jasper e Alice.

Bella estava meio sonolenta, mas era toda sorrisos, eles a abraçaram e desejaram tudo de bom, e falaram como Lizzie era linda, pouco depois, uma enfermeira a trouxe para mamar, ela ia começar a ensinar Bella como fazer, os outros se despediram, prometendo voltar mais tarde.

Sentei ao lado de Bella, enquanto a enfermeira a ensinava, mas Bella parecia perdida enquanto encarava nossa menina.

– Ela é tão bonita. – sussurrou e assenti em acordo.

– Bonita e está com fome, mamãe. – a enfermeira a lembrou com um sorriso, Bella riu.

– Certo, me explique de novo. – dessa vez ela prestou atenção, e logo Bella estava alimentando Lizzie, que mamava com avidez, os outros entraram pouco depois.

Quando Lizzie terminou, Bella me entregou ela para que eu a fizesse a arrotar, embora eu tenha segurado ela antes, ela parecia tão pequenininha em meus braços, que tive medo de deixá-la cair. Bella me mostrou como fazer.

Rosie e Emmett, assim como meu pai, ficaram babando em Lizzie, passei ela para meu pai, que a olhava com tanto amor, e sussurrava baixinho para ela, fui me sentar ao lado de Bella, que me deu um pequeno sorriso.

– Oi.

– Oi. – ela riu.

– Como você está?

– Cansada, e me sentindo meio vazia. – murmurou esfregando a barriga e ri.

– Logo você se acostuma. – encostei o nariz em seu pescoço o esfregando contra sua pele, antes de dar um beijo rápido.

– Edward...

– Eu já disse obrigada?

– Obrigada?

– Por me mandar aquela carta. – ela sorriu.

– Eu não tenho certeza. – ri segurando seu rosto entre as mãos.

– Obrigada Bella, por entrar na minha vida, da forma mais inesperada possível, mas obrigada.

– Obrigada também, por ter pedido que eu continuasse na sua vida. – beijei seus lábios demoradamente, quando nos afastamos, nos voltamos para nossos amigos, e meu pai que estavam em volta da nossa filha.

Era bonito como essa pequena menina, já tinha o mundo ao seus pés, essas pessoas fariam qualquer coisa por ela, e ela mal tinha consciência disso, mas ela teria um dia.

– Edward? – olhei para Bella, que tinha os olhos tristes.

– Bella, o que...

– Minha mãe, vo – você... – engoli em seco.

Eu tinha que dizer a ela, mesmo que isso iria doer nela, apesar das coisas que sua mãe lhe disse, Bella a amava, eu sabia que amava, e ela iria sofrer quando eu lhe dissesse, mas pelo seu olhar, ela entendeu tudo sem eu dizer nada.

A puxei em meus braços enquanto ela soluçava, pela perda da sua mãe.

_Era isso, minha vez de cuidar dela._


	37. 36 - Era isso

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_36 - Era isso, ele ia levar uma bengalada também._**

Enquanto sentia os braços de Edward em volta de mim eu nem sabia por que chorava.

Pela morte da minha mãe?

Por ela ter partido sem fazermos as pazes?

Por estar aliviada por não ter mais que a ouvir dizendo aquelas coisas horríveis para mim?

Por ela não ter conhecido sua neta?

Por ela ter perdido a chance de fazer parte de nossas vidas?

Ou uma combinação de todas essas coisas?

Bem eu realmente não sabia. Só sabia que minha mãe havia realmente morrido, meu peito doía com a notícia, muito mais do que eu esperava, não que eu estivesse feliz, eu lamentava sua morte, eu estava zangada com ela claro, mas eu nunca desejei que isso acontecesse. No fundo eu... eu realmente esperava que fizéssemos as pazes, que ela deixasse de lado um pouco seu jeito egoísta e se concentrasse em mim, e na minha nova família.

Mas agora, agora isso nunca iria acontecer, minha mãe havia partido para sempre, e eu nunca teria a chance de recomeçar.

– Shiii, calma amor. – ele continuou sussurrando enquanto me deixava chorar, e o abracei mais forte, era tão bom tê-lo aqui, comigo.

Sentir seus braços em volta de mim, o calor do seu corpo, o som da sua voz, sem Edward eu... engoli em seco, não podia pensar assim, eu tinha Lizzie agora, ela e Edward precisam de mim.

E minha mãe pode não ter sido uma boa mãe, mas vou me lembrar dos erros dela e fazer melhor, ser melhor, para os amores da minha vida.

Me afastei de Edward com um pequeno sorriso, ele segurou meu rosto passando os polegares por minhas bochechas para afastar as lagrimas, sorri colocando minhas mãos sobre as dele.

– Estou melhor.

– Tem certeza? – sorri um pouco mais ao ver sua preocupação, eu tenho que ser forte, minha família precisa de mim agora, eu pensaria em Renée depois, engoli a vontade de chorar.

Eu sempre a amaria, mas eu tenho que pensar que ela está em um lugar melhor agora, sabendo que apesar de tudo, eu a amava, e sempre a amarei.

– Como está querida? – ergui a cabeça para ver Anthony me olhando com tanta preocupação, como um pai faria, como meu pai me olhava.

– Estou bem. Nossa Lizzie é linda não é? – ele sorriu abraçando a menininha em seus braços.

– Ela se parece com você.

– Sério? Acho que ela é como Edward. – ele negou ao meu lado.

– Não, ela tem o seu nariz arrebitado, e a pele é como a sua, suas sobrancelhas e queixo também. – ri olhando meu bebê.

Não sei onde eles viam essas coisas, ela é toda enrrugadinha e não acho que ainda tinha muito formato para ser parecida com ninguém. Embora eu só sabia que ela tinha olhos como de Edward.

– Ela parece uma velinha isso sim. – Emmett resmungou se aproximando e rimos.

– Não fale assim da minha bonequinha. – Edward resmungou, Emmett bufou.

– Só estou dizendo compadre.

– Ela é linda Bella, e até ela abrir esses lindos olhos, não posso dizer com quem ela se parece.

– São verdes. – Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Você já os viu?

– Não, mas eu sei que são.

– Intuição materna?

– Algo assim. – ele se inclinou para beijar meus lábios levemente, quando se afastou sorria abertamente.

– Obrigada Bella, por me dar essa menininha linda. – ergui uma mão tocando seu rosto bonito.

– Foi um prazer. E obrigada também, por me amar, amar a nós. – ele se inclinou esfregando o nariz no meu.

– Sempre. – sussurrou se aproximando mais roçando seus lábios nos meus mais uma vez.

O resmungo de Lizzie nos fez se afastar, ela grunhia fazendo um biquinho. Fome. Estiquei os braços esperando Anthony me entregá-la, ele a colocou nos meus braços. Ao verem que iria a amamentar, todos se despediram, saindo apressadamente para me dar privacidade, exceto por Edward, que ficou nos encarando com um sorriso bobo.

Sorrindo dei o peito para minha filha, fazendo uma careta quando ela agarrou o bico com força, ela continuou sugando forte, me inclinei em direção a Edward, ele fez o mesmo encostando a testa em minha cabeça, olhando para Lizzie mamando. Ergui a cabeça para olhá-lo, e suspirei, seus olhos continham tanta paz e amor.

– Agradeço aos céus, por estar aqui agora Bella. – sorri quando ele falou o que esperava desde que ele chegou.

– Eu também, eu também.

Finalmente ele parecia ter entendido, que seu lugar é aqui, comigo, conosco, não importa como, ou o que estava acontecendo fora daqui, ele estava onde ele devia estar e nada mais importava.

[...]

Coloquei Lizzie em seu berço, dando um longo bocejo, os dias passados no hospital haviam sido exaustivos. As enfermeiras traziam Lizzie o tempo todo para comer, a menina era insaciável, meu peito ia secar antes de acabar o tempo de amamentação, eventualmente as enfermeiras cansaram de ficar trazendo e levando, e a deixaram comigo de vez.

Graças a Deus Edward estava comigo o tempo todo, ou teria surtado. Bebês dão muito trabalho. Edward parecia tão morto quanto eu, quando finalmente recebi alta, o pobrezinho passou as noites no banco desconfortável que tinha no quarto, mas ele se recusou a voltar para casa sem mim, o que fui grata por que eu realmente precisava dele.

Liguei a babá eletrônica e fui para o quarto ao lado, Edward estava deitado com os olhos fechados, sorrindo me deitei ao seu lado com a babá eletrônica firmemente em minhas mãos, o sono veio rápido, me fazendo desmaiar, em segundos.

– Oi amorzinho, você está com fome? – pisquei confusa com o som chiado, que diabos...

– Não bonequeinha do papai, está suja não é. Está sim. – já mais desperta sorri ao notar que era Edward, ele estava no quarto com Lizzie e a babá eletrônica estava ligado.

– Bonequinha, como você está fedidinha hein. Papai vai te limpar ok. – ouve barulhos imagino dele trocando sua fralda e passando pomada e tals.

– Minha bonequinha. – ele sussurrou arrulhando para ela. – Eu te amo tanto.

Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, meu pobre soldado, é um papai babão. Ouvi mais alguns barulhos, Edward dando beijos em Lizzie, ia me levantar, quando Edward apareceu na porta carregando Lizzie com ele. Ao me ver acordada olhou culpado e ri.

– Aonde os dois iam?

– Hmmm, para a cama.

– Ela tem sua própria cama Edward. – ele encarou a menininha em seus braços e me olhou em seguida;

– Mas ela estava tão sozinha lá. Minha bonequinha quer ficar com papai e mamãe não quer, não quer, eu sei que quer... – falou com a voz engraçada e ri.

– Só desta vez, ela tem que se acostumar com o berço.

– OK. – seu sorriso poderia iluminar um estádio de tão grande.

Ele subiu na cama a colocando entre nós, ela piscou seus grandes olhos verdes e sorri, ela tinha aberto os olhos no segundo dia, não pude deixar de me sentir presunçosa, afinal eu disse que seriam verdes, e eles eram, os mais bonitos olhos verdes que já vi, claro eram iguais aos do pai, então com certeza são lindos.

– Ela é tão bonita. – ele sussurrou e o encarei, ele a olhava com tanta adoração, é tão bonito de ver.

– Sim, ela é perfeita. E precisa dormir, ou nunca vamos dormir. – ele riu.

– Eu sei, eu sei. Mas não posso parar de olhar pra ela.

Somente ri e fiquei olhando também, mas logo adormeci, claro que tive que acordar mais de uma vez para amamentá-la, mas adormeci logo em seguida.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, estava um pouco fora do ar, pisquei confusa tentando me situar, olhei para o lado, estava vazio.

– Edward? – chamei, mas nada, bocejando me levantei indo para o banheiro, no caminho dei uma olhada no relógio, já passava das dez, o que meus amores estavam aprontando que não me acordaram?

Tomei um banho rápido, me vesti descendo em seguida, sorri ao chegar a sala, encontrando Edward e Anthony deitados no chão com Lizzie, havia uma manta no chão e ela estava deitadinha sem fazer nada, mas eles não pareciam se importar.

– O que estão fazendo? – ambos me olharam, sorrindo timidamente.

– Nada, ela é meio parada. – ri me ajoelhando ao lado de Edward, lhe dei um beijo estalado na boca.

– Bebês nunca fazem nada no primeiro mês.

– Mesmo assim é bom ficar com ela. – Anthony falou sorrindo e ri.

– Estou vendo, mas ela não vai fazer muita coisa.

– Sei disso, mas gosto de ficar com ela. – Edward murmurou a olhando com adoração.

Ri dando outro beijo nele, e em seguida na minha princesinha.

– Vou comer algo, me avise quando ela quiser comer também.

– Ok. – ouvi o barulho da TV, e Edward e Anthony brincando com Lizzie, essa menininha os tem aos seus pés e nem sabe disso ainda.

[...]

As semanas seguintes passaram voando, havia sido confirmado que era realmente Renée nos destroços do atentado, foi dito que ela estava visitando um namorado que trabalhava no prédio.

Fizemos um enterro para ela, e participamos das homenagens que fizeram a todas as pessoas que perderam a vida no atentado.

Foram alguns dias muito ruins, a culpa ainda apertava meu coração as vezes, talvez se eu tivesse tentado mais, mostrar a ela, como Edward e Lizzie eram importante para mim, ela ainda estaria aqui, conosco, mas ao mesmo tempo eu estava aliviada que não estava, eu duvidava que Renée mudasse só por que eu queria.

Eu só tinha que convencer meu coração e cérebro disso.

Lizzie estava crescendo bem, claro choros na madrugada e um papai babão, estiveram presentes nos dias que se seguiram, mas fazia parte.

Edward continuava indo as sessões de fisioterapia, ele estava bem melhor, e já nem se incomodava mais com sua perna, ele tinha pesadelos ainda, eram raros, mas tinha. Nesses dias eu acordava sem ele na cama e o achava na poltrona que ficava no quarto de Lizzie a encarando com um sorriso bobo. Eu o abraçava e o puxava para nossa cama e o abraçava até ele adormecer.

Lizzie já estava com duas semanas quando fizemos nossa visita ao medico, esperávamos que o doutor nos indicasse um bom pediatra, felizmente é nossa última interação com ele, desde que notei seus sentimentos, eu estava um pouco nervosa em ficar próxima a ele. Mas era o fim, e não precisava mais se preocupar com sua intenção doente.

Chegamos ao consultório com Lizzie em meus braços, e Edward carregando a super bolsa do bebê, ele mancou até mim quando a enfermeira nos mandou entrar, seguimos pelos corredores já familiares.

Ao entrarmos, Dr. Black sorriu brilhantemente.

– Ow, vocês estão lindas.

– Obrigada doutor.

– Só falando a verdade, você e a pequena...

– Elizabeth, mas pode chamá-la de Lizzie.

– Olá pequenina. – ele arrulhou para Lizzie, Edward bufou entrando na sala, o sorriso do doutor sumiu imediatamente.

– Sr. Masen.

– Dr. Black. – se cumprimentaram.

Ok, né.

– Então o que faremos hoje? – tentei desviar a troca de olhares para mim.

– Um exame rápido e depois lhe passarei alguns nomes de bons pediatras.

– Obrigada doutor.

– É um prazer Bella.

– Então er... vou me trocar. – entreguei Lizzie para Edward, ele a embalou com carinho, e os deixei a sós.

Vesti a camisola horrível do hospital, deixando minhas roupas dobradas sobre uma cadeira, ao voltar para a sala, Edward estava na mesma posição, evitando o doutor, ele também evitava Edward o máximo que podia.

Pigarreei para chamar a atenção de ambos, Edward forçou um sorriso se concentrando em nossa bebê enquanto doutor se apressou em cuidar de mim.

Felizmente o exame foi rápido, mas uma visita de rotina, houve uma batida na porta, e todos nos viramos para ver quem era, sorri ao ver Victoria.

– Olá, olá soube que uma certa menininha estava visitando. – Edward sorriu levando ela para ver Victoria, sorri me voltando para o doutor.

– Posso me trocar agora?

– Sim, claro Bella. – me voltei para Edward que me deu um beijo, dizendo que ia mostrar nossa bonequinha para Victoria, sorri assentindo e fui me trocar.

Quando voltei para a sala do doutor, me surpreendi ao vê-lo andando de uma lado pro outro, suas mãos passando meu cabelo vez ou outra, enquanto ele resmungava algo baixinho.

– Está tudo bem? – pergunte, seu olhar disparando para mim, ele engoliu em seco se aproximando.

– Não Bella, nada está bem.

– O que houve? Algo com Lizzie? – olhei nervosamente para a porta, estava fechada, mas sabia que Lizzie está só há alguns passos de nós, segura com Edward. Dr. Black se apressou em negar.

– Não, seu bebê está ótimo. O problema é conosco.

– Com a gente?

– Sim. Eu... eu não posso mais me segurar Bella. – hmmm, o que?

– Hmmm, o que? – repeti meus pensamentos mais confusos, o doutor de repente se aproximou de mim agarrando meus ombros.

– Sim Bella, nós, eu... eu sei que só nos conhecemos a poucos meses, e merda, você está casada, mas, mas ele não serve pra você.

– Hein?

– Eu posso fazê-la mais feliz do que ele, eu a amo Bella, e posso amar o seu bebê também.

Eita ele endoidou de vez.

– Olhe doutor, eu não sei o que você pensa, mas eu estou com Edward, eu amo meu marido e vou ficar onde estou, não ha nada entre nós...

– Claro que há Bella, desde o primeiro dia, assim que eu te vi, eu sabia que você era a única para mim. – ele começou a se aproximar.

Porra ele vai me beijar?

Seus olhos se fecharam conforme ele se aproximava, e estava dividida se berrava, ou lhe dava uma joelhada, mas não cheguei a fazer nada, por que a porta se abriu e Edward entrou sorrindo, sorriso que morreu ao ver o cara quase em cima de mim.

– Que porra é essa? – o empurrei fugindo do seu alcance, doutor olhou feio para ele.

– Estou falando com Bella. – Dr. Black grunhiu e Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Sério? Parecia mais que iria beijá-la.

– E se fosse? – ofeguei ao mesmo tempo em que Edward se aproximou do doutor e em vez de lhe dar um soco ele lhe deu uma bengalada diretamente nas pernas, e depois um soco no nariz.

Dr. Black se desequilibrou caindo de bunda no chão um pouco atônito com a situação, seu nariz sangrou um pouco, ele colocou a mão na frente.

– Você me bateu. – ele murmurou chocado, Edward o olhava irritado.

– E baterei de novo, se ousar tocar minha esposa de novo. – doutor se levantou encarando a bengala de Edward,

– Me bateu com uma bengala. – murmurou ainda confuso, Edward o ignorou.

– E baterei de novo, se ousar tocar em minha esposa. Estamos entendidos?

– Entendi Sr. Masen. – doutor Black rosnou, Edward agarrou minha mão me puxando para fora da sala, o segui até a recepção, onde Victoria segurava Lizzie.

– Está tudo bem? – perguntou com certeza notando nossas caras, suspirei me adiantando e pegando minha menininha para abraçá-la.

– Estamos bem. – murmurei enterrando o rosto em seu cabelinho, seu cheirinho é tão bom.

– Ok então. Edward antes de ir, James gostaria de falar com você. – mandíbula de Edward cerrou.

– Claro, só o que faltava pra finalizar esse dia. – ele grunhiu, Victoria me deu um olhar estranho, um pouco confusa também, mas dei de ombros.

Todos pegamos o elevador para o andar da fisioterapia, vários pacientes pararam para conhecer a pequena Elizabeth, como Edward estava frequentando a fisioterapia, a um pouco mais de um mês, todos sabiam que nosso bebê tinha nascido e parou para conhecer nossa menina.

Quando finalmente chegamos a sala de James, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver Lizzie em meus braços.

– Então queria me ver? – Edward perguntou com os dentes cerrados, esperava que James não o provocasse, se não sobraria bengalada para ele também, ignorando Edward ele se voltou para mim.

– Então Bella, finalmente nasceu o bebê, agora que tal deixar seu soldadinho cuidando da criança e eu te mostrar o que um homem de verdade faz. – piscou e gemi.

Edward rosnou, e Victoria ofegou.

_Era isso, ele ia levar uma bengalada também._


	38. 37 - Era isso

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_37 - Era isso, que o destino sempre quis._**

_– Então queria me ver? – Edward perguntou com os dentes cerrados, esperava que James não o provocasse, se não sobraria bengalada para ele também, ignorando Edward ele se voltou para mim._

_– Então Bella, finalmente nasceu o bebê, agora que tal deixar seu soldadinho cuidando da criança e eu te mostrar o que um homem de verdade faz. – piscou e gemi._

_Edward rosnou, e Victoria ofegou._

– James! – ele rolou os olhos e continuou sorrindo, Edward mancou até ele, o que fez o sorriso dele ficar maior.

– Sim, Sr. Masen... – antes que James terminasse, Edward ergueu o punho o socando, coloquei a mão na boca ao ouvir o som de esmagamento.

James caiu no chão, gritando de dor, sua mão em seu nariz.

– Porra, você quebrou meu nariz. – gemeu, Edward pegou a bengala e pressionou contra o corpo de James o fazendo gemer, ele respirava forte seu rosto vermelho, ele desceu a bengala até entre as pernas de James empurrando forte contra o pênis dele, acho que bem forte já que ele fez uma careta de dor.

– E vou quebrar outras coisas se não começar a me respeitar e a respeitar minha esposa. – grunhiu, James arregalou os olhos, se voltou para Victoria.

– Victoria, chame um segurança...

– Ah eu vou chamar muito mais que a segurança doutor. – ela cuspiu.

– O que...

– James, você perdeu sua mente, o jeito que tratou seu paciente, eu vou denunciá-lo para a junta medica.

– Mas... – sua boca abriu e fechou, mas antes que ele reagisse, ela estava fora da sala, seus olhos apavorados se voltaram para Edward.

– Estou esperando um pedido de desculpas para minha esposa. – Edward rosnou empurrando mais a bengala, James engasgou.

Seus olhos dispararam para mim, acho que esperando que eu afastasse Edward, mas primeiro eu estou muito chocada para me mexer e segundo eu estava curtindo muito, mas muito mesmo isso. Ao ver que não teria ajuda aqui, ele engoliu em seco.

– Eu realmente sinto muito sra. Masen, eu fui grosseiro, espero que me perdoe. – gemeu, Edward empurrou mais a bengala, fazendo James ofegar antes de se afastar.

– Assim é melhor, agora temos que ir, nos vemos por ai doutor. – sem esperar resposta de James, Edward se afastou e passando os braços por cima do meu ombro, levou eu e Lizzie para fora da sala.

Enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor, eu olhei de esguelha para Edward, ele ainda estava um pouco vermelho, mas parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

– Então, você se saiu muito bem, mesmo com a bengala e tudo mais. – Edward olhou pra mim, sua sobrancelha arqueando, não consegui mais segurar e ri, alto, ele acabou se juntando a mim.

Tinha que admitir, ver ele socando James e o ameaçando esmagar seu pau com a bengala foi incrível, sem contar que foi quente, o homem estava sexy.

Seus lábios escovaram contra meu cabelo.

– Parece que estar usando uma bengala não me faz menos homem como eu acreditava. – parei de andar o encarando.

– Do que está falando? – ele suspirou esfregando a nuca.

– Eu... eu pensei que por estar de bengala, eu seria inútil, se você ou Lizzie precisassem de ajuda, o que eu faria? Brandiria minha bengala, e mancaria até vocês, só podia imaginar a cena ridícula, e as pessoas rindo de mim...

– Oh Edward... – comecei, mas ele negou continuando.

– Mas hoje, eu percebi que não importa realmente, com bengala ou sem, eu posso me defender, posso defender minha família, e a bengala é muito útil. – ri beijando seus lábios rapidamente, Lizzie resmungou em meu colo.

– Devia ter me contado como se sente, mas estou feliz, que finalmente entendeu as coisas. Agora vamos pra casa, Lizzie precisa descansar, e precisamos arranjar novos médicos.

– Com certeza, mulher. – grunhiu, rimos enquanto caminhávamos para fora do hospital, eu esperava que quando voltássemos aqui, Edward não precisasse sair brandindo sua bengala em meio a todo mundo.

[...]

Nos dias seguintes Edward se recusou a voltar ao hospital, Victoria realmente havia denunciado James pelo seu comportamento, e depois da primeira denuncia mais apareceram, parece que Edward não foi o único paciente que James tratou mal, ele já estava proibido de medicar, e estava em julgamento para talvez ter sua licença revogada permanentemente.

Eles estavam fazendo suas sessões em uma academia por enquanto, Edward não se sentia a vontade no hospital mais, Victoria tinha indicado alguns médicos, mas Edward ainda estava escolhendo um que o agradasse, eu acho que ele estava procurando um que fosse velho e gay para evitar problemas. Ela me indicou alguns bons pediatras também, iria fazer uma visita em breve, assim que escolhesse um, confesso queria alguém velho ou gay também, chega de problemas.

As coisas estavam bem calmas desde então, Lizzie crescendo, os olhinhos arregalados olhando tudo em volta com curiosidade, o que só deixava Edward e todos os homens a nossa volta mais bobos por ela.

A vida finalmente estava nos eixos eu acho, sem mais problemas, obstáculos, tristezas, estava tudo normal, e não podia estar mais perfeito.

Terminei de fechar a caixa com as coisas que comprei para Garrett, depois do atentado, como Edward havia dito, muitos dos rapazes decidiram estender seu tempo de serviço, meu coração se apertou por Garrett e pelos outros, e por Edward é claro, mesmo ele querendo estar conosco, eu sabia que no fundo ele se sentia em falta com seus irmãos. Ele queria estar lá para eles, mas ele não podia mais.

Eu me sentia egoísta as vezes, embora eu sentia muito pelos homens que estavam lá, eu não queria que Edward estivesse, eu estava feliz que ele estivesse comigo, eu sou egoísta eu sei, mas eu preciso dele, assim como Lizzie, precisamos dele, mas do que o país precisa, fato.

Com tudo fechado, deixei fácil a caixa para da próxima vez que saísse levasse ao correio.

– Cheguei família. – ouvi Edward e sorri indo para a porta, ele me puxou contra seu corpo com um braço dando um beijo estalado na minha boca.

– Oi.

– Olá amor, como estão minhas meninas?

– Muito bem. – ele me deu mais um beijo antes de me soltar.

– Que bom.

– Quanto bom humor. – ele sorriu jogando a bengala longe, colocando uma mão em minha cintura e pegando minha outra dançando comigo.

– Estou casado com uma mulher linda, tenho uma filha linda, a vida é perfeita, por que não estaria de bom humor?

– Que bom que pensa assim. – ri quando ele me inclinou me dando outro beijo mais demorado dessa vez.

Quando ele me levantou de novo, suspirei tocando seu rosto bonito. Ainda estava de resguardo e não poderíamos ficar juntos como queríamos, só beijos e toques estavam me deixando doida, mas Edward era tão bom em não reclamar de nada, mesmo eu sabendo que ele me queria tanto quanto eu o queria.

– O que está passando por sua cabecinha?

– Sexo. – falei de repente e ele riu.

– Sério?

– Sim, quero fazer sexo e lamber sua tatuagem. – ele riu me abraçando enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço mordiscando minha pele.

– Eu também amor, mas ainda precisamos esperar alguns semanas. – choraminguei me agarrando mais a ele.

– Posso pelo menos ficar olhando sua tatuagem? – ele se afastou para me encarar, com certeza tentando ver se eu estava sendo séria, e com certeza eu estava.

Ele riu, se afastando retirou a camiseta, suspirei passando as mãos por seu peito, tão bonito, Edward passou os braços em volta de mim, beijando meus lábios demoradamente, gemi contra sua boca, suas mãos desceram para minha bunda, já começava a me esfregar nele, que se dane o resguardo, lógico que quando a coisa estava ficando boa, nosso bebê se fez presente, o choro alto começou e relutantemente nos afastamos.

– Oh não... – gemi olhando com tristeza para seu corpo e a tatuagem principalmente.

– Lizzie está se sentindo de fora. – ele murmurou rindo se afastando, gemi novamente quando ele pegou sua camiseta.

Lizzie chorou de novo, e corri para cima, a mamãe aqui não ganharia nenhum carinho ao que parecia.

[...]

Os meses seguintes voaram, as coisas estavam mais calmas, Lizzie tinha uma nova pediatra, dra. Carmem era muito doce e ótima medica, Edward também tinha um novo medico, o dr. Alaistar, o que mais gostávamos neles, é que eram casados e muito apaixonados um pelo outro, sem mais médicos mal intencionados graças a Deus.

James havia tido sua licença revogada e mudou-se para Chicago onde tem família, ficamos sabendo disso por Alice, as vezes até esquecia que eles eram primos, pois Alice apesar da nossa primeira impressão ela era toda gótica e meio psico em mim, agora era uma das minhas melhores amigas.

– Pronta amor? – me virei para Edward sorrindo ao vê-lo usando o bonito terno negro.

Desde que Edward havia começado a faculdade de arquitetura e começou a trabalhar com seu pai, as vezes ele usava um terno, e a primeira vez que o vi usando um, eu praticamente o estuprei, não que ele não tenha gostado, mas porra o homem fica gostoso de terno.

Pulei nele naquele dia como se ele fosse o ultimo homem da terra, o que para mim ele era, não existia outro além de Edward.

– Sim, onde está Lizzie? – murmurei me levantando usando meu vestido azul.

– Com meu pai. Você está linda a propósito.

– Sério? – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele riu vindo até mim, envolvendo seus braços em volta de mim.

– Absolutamente deslumbrante.

Queria reclamar, afinal desde quando vestido de madrinha era bonito, mas como reclamar quando ele estava sendo tão doce.

– Obrigada. – sussurrei beijando seu queixo.

– Só falando a verdade mulher. – piscou me soltando e agarrando minha mão.

– Acha que Garrett chegara a tempo?

– Da ultima vez que falei com ele, ele disse que vinha. Ele foi direto para Chicago dessa vez, ele havia prometido uma visita a seus pais.

– Ok espero que ele chegue a tempo para o casamento.

– Eu sei que ele vai fazer o possível. Vamos descer. – ainda segurando minha mão descemos, ao chegar a sala sorri ao ver Anthony soprando na barriguinha de Lizzie, ela ria alto fazendo seu avô sorrir como se ganhasse na loteria.

Ele notou a nossa presença sorrindo para nós, se levantando ele trouxe minha menininha aos seu braços, suspirei enterrando o rosto em seu cabelinho com cheirinho de bebê.

– Oi meu amorzinho.

– Minha bonequinha. – Edward sussurrou, Lizzie fez seus ruídos fofos, a embalei em seus braços para que ela adormecesse, o que foi rápido.

– Agora estamos prontos. – eles assentiram, Edward pegou a bolsa de Lizzie com mamadeiras e fraldas, Anthony estava bonito em um terno como o de Edward.

Fomos para o carro, Anthony guiando até a igreja.

Ao chegarmos, entreguei Lizzie a Anthony e Edward e eu fomos procurar os noivos já que éramos padrinhos. Nos dividimos, já que Emmett já estava no altar, fui até a casa contigua a igreja, onde Rosie estava se arrumando, dei uma batida rápida antes de entrar.

– Todos prontos pra um casamento. – murmurei entrando, Rosie riu.

– Bella. Entre, entre. – sorri, ela está tão bonita, seu grande vestido branco cheio de seda e bordado é lindo, ela se levantou com sua mãe em volta, ri a abraçando, e em seguida sua mãe.

– Olá querida.

– Oi tia.

Cumprimentei Alice e mais algumas primas de Rosie, quando ela estava pronta saímos indo em direção a igreja, antes de entrar Rosie agarrou minha mão me fazendo olhá-la.

– Tudo bem Rosie?

– Sim, sim. Eu só... eu queria dizer obrigada.

– Pelo que?

– Por ser minha amiga, e irmã. – suspirei a puxando para um abraço, um meio desajeitado, já que eu não quero estragar seu bonito vestido.

– Eu te amo Rosie, você sempre será minha amiga e irmã. – ela fungou.

– Sim. Agora vamos logo que eu preciso casar com aquele pedaço de mal caminho. – ri entrelaçando meu braço com o dela.

– Vocês vão ser tão felizes Rosie, eu só sei disso.

– Realmente? Eu o amo, mas não somos como você e Edward. – sorri.

– Com certeza vocês vão, você e Emmett são destinados a ficar juntos, assim como eu e Edward. – ela assentiu quando paramos a porta da igreja.

– Então é isso. – ela soltou um suspiro trêmulo, me puxou para mais um abraço, e em seguida eu estava no corredor, Alice logo atrás de mim, seguida pelas primas.

Ao chegarmos ao altar, olhei para Edward que sorria olhando para os bancos, segui seu olhar e não pude parar meu próprio sorriso ao ver que ele encarava nossa menininha.

Eu duvidava que no mundo que existisse um pai que amasse mais seu bebê do que Edward, ele era grudado na menina sempre que podia. Mesmo estando na faculdade e trabalhando com seu pai, sempre que chegava em casa fica uma hora com ela no quarto deitados os dois no tapete felpudo que tinha no quarto de Lizzie.

Ele ficava falando com ela, lhe contando coisas do seu dia, lhe contando historias, era bonito de ver, então eu os deixava curtirem seu momento de pai e filha e ia ajudar Anthony no jantar.

A marcha nupcial começou afastando meus pensamentos e me concentrei nos noivos, Emmett estava praticamente saltitando no lugar, ele me pegou olhando e me deu uma piscada, sorrindo me voltei para Rosie, que caminhava pelo altar do mesmo modo, podia ver que ela estava louca pra correr pelo altar e pular em Emmett.

Viu eu sabia que eles eram destinados a estarem juntos, mal podiam ficar afastados. Assim como Edward e eu, nossos meses afastados foram os mais difíceis da minha vida, e era bom ter ele para mim, olhei Lizzie que fez barulhos felizes do colo do avô, para nós.

Vi uma movimentação no fundo da igreja, parecia algum convidado chegando atrasado, tentei ver quem era e sorri ao reconhecer Mitchell, ele pegou um lugar no fundo, finalmente ele estava de férias. Mas pelo que Edward falava, talvez Garrett fosse seguir carreira militar. Eu odiava que ele ia para lá novamente, ele era parte da nossa família, eu ainda lhe mandaria caixas com doces, e Edward lhe mandava cartas, mas sempre me preocuparia com ele.

Rosie finalmente chegou, ela me entregou suas flores e sorri quando Emmett pegou as mãos dela as beijando, sussurrando palavras doces para ela, meu olhar pegou o de Edward e ambos sorrimos.

O casamento passou em um borrão, foi bonito ver os dois professando seu amor. Quando acabou todos fomos para o hotel onde seria a recepção, Garrett se juntou a nós em nossa mesa, depois de felicitar os noivos.

Edward estava dançando com Lizzie e sorri bobamente os assistindo, senti a cadeira ao meu lado se mover, olhei para Garrett.

– Ele é um pai babão. – ri concordando.

– Ele é. Lizzie tem muita sorte.

– Realmente ela tem, ela é um bebezinho muito amado.

– Com certeza. – a musica mudou e relutantemente Edward entregou Lizzie para seu pai que queria dançar com ela, Garrett e eu rimos quando Edward voltou para mesa amuado.

– Você pode dançar com ela depois.

– Eu sei. – murmurou e fixou sua atenção em Mitchell que ria dele.

– Eu me preocupo com essa menina quando crescer.

– Por que?

– Por que está na cara que ela nunca vai ter sossego. – Edward abriu a boca para protestar, mas parou ao ver a comoção em volta do seu pai, Emmett e Jasper estavam lá reclamando que ainda não dançaram com Lizzie.

– Hunf! – Edward soltou, nos fazendo rir.

– Então você vai mesmo seguir carreira militar? – perguntei a Garrett enquanto ignorava as brigas pra dançarem com a minha menininha.

– Eu ainda estou decidindo, mas acredito que sim.

– Por que? Ah tanto para viver Mitchell, voltar pra lá, é só... – Edward não sabia o que dizer, Garrett colocou a mão no ombro de Edward.

– Hey, eu sei me cuidar, e vou ficar bem.

– Eu acho loucura. – Garrett sorriu.

– Pode ser, mas eu não tenho uma moça bonita como a sua me esperando aqui fora, então por que não... – ele parou de falar quando uma bonita loira se aproximou de nos.

– Bella. – me levantei para lhe abraçar.

– Oi Kate, não te vi na igreja. – ela grunhiu.

– Eu cheguei tarde, pelo menos peguei os votos.

– Isso é bom, já viu Rosie?

– Sim, eu dei os parabéns a pouco, eu queria dar um abraço em Emmett, mas ele ainda está brigando com o Sr. Masen e Jasper para dançar com Lizzie.

– Os ignore, como eu faço. Eu... – parei de falar ao ver Garrett encarando Kate com a boca aberta. Rindo fiz um gesto para ele a fazendo olhá-lo. – Esse é Garrett Mitchell um amigo da família, Garrett essa é Kate, ela está na faculdade comigo e Rosie, ela aluga meu antigo apartamento, desde que Emmett levou Rosie para morar com ele.

– Olá. – ela sorriu abertamente para ele que engoliu em seco antes de sorrir brilhantemente.

– Olá moça bonita. – ela riu.

– Venha dançar comigo. – ela chamou se afastando em direção a pista sem nem esperar por ele, ri ao ver a boca aberta de Garrett.

– Claro, claro. – falou já ficando de pé, mas antes de ir atrás dela se voltou para nós. – Carreira militar uma ova, eu vou é seguir essa mulher. – piscou antes de correr atrás de Kate, Edward e eu rimos, e rastejei para seu colo.

– Tudo bem amor?

– Sim, foi um bonito casamento não foi?

– Realmente. Você gostaria de ter um assim? – o encarei com um sorriso, afaguei seu rosto bonito com as pontas dos dedos.

– Eu não preciso de um grande casamento Edward.

– Não?

– Não, só de você, de Lizzie, e nossa família doida. – ele segurou meu rosto me dando um beijo demorado.

– Oh mesmo amor, obrigada por tudo. – sussurrou quando afastamos os lábios, deitei a cabeça em seu ombro com um pequeno sorriso.

– Não há o que agradecer.

– Há sim, se não tivesse respondido a primeira carta, eu possivelmente já estaria morto, ou teria seguido carreira militar para fugir dos meus problemas, você Isabella, me deu um motivo para viver, para ver a luz no fim do túnel escuro em que vivia.

– Eu... – engoli em seco. – Eu nunca pensei que ao escrever aquela carta essas coisas aconteceriam, que eu encontraria o amor, que teríamos Lizzie e uma família juntos, eu só quis fazer algo legal por alguém, por que eu sentia que você precisava.

– Eu agradeço aos céus todo dia, que você pensou assim, pois um mundo sem você Bella, é um mundo triste e sem cor, obrigada por entrar no meu mundo e dar cor e vida a ele.

– Você sempre diz as coisas mais bonitas. – suspirei e ele me abraçou apertado.

– São um pouco brega né. – eu ri.

– Eu gosto do seu brega.

– Sim?

– Com certeza.

– Mas agora é minha vez. – ouvimos Jasper choramingar tentando tirar Lizzie dos braços de Emmett, ri apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

– Nossa menininha é tão disputada.

– Ela é. – ele suspirou.

– Precisamos ter outro bebê, assim não teremos que nos preocupar com todos babando só na pequena Lizzie.

Sorri secretamente e peguei sua mão a colocando em minha barriga.

– Em alguns meses Lizzie terá um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha para dividir a atenção. – Edward ficou rígido.

– Sério? – sussurrou e o encarei, ele tinha um sorriso bobo, e seus olhos estavam esperançosos.

– Sim, confirmei com o medico ontem. – vi lagrimas se formarem nos cantos dos seus olhos, antes de ele me abraçar com força enterrando o rosto entre meus seios.

– Porra mulher, quando eu penso que não posso mais ser feliz, você só prova o contrario.

– Então gostou da noticia?

– Porra eu amei, eu... eu te amo tanto Bella, vocês três. – ele esfregou minha barriga gentilmente me fazendo suspirar.

– Amo a nossa família também. Amo você. – sussurrei o abraçando apertado.

Edward se afastou ficando de pé.

– Venha, vamos dançar.

Peguei sua mão com um grande sorriso, ele sorriu de volta me puxando para seus braços, me guiando entre os casais. Vi Jasper e Alice se olhando com tanto amor e carinho e sabia que eles seriam os próximos a casar.

Rosie e Emmett dançavam como se não houvesse mais ninguém no salão, e novamente eu sabia que eles eram destinados a ficar juntos. Garrett dançava com Kate, praticamente se esfregando nela, quem sabe ele realmente não desistiria da carreira militar por ela, Kate era ótima, e eles formavam um bonito casal.

Vi Anthony também olhando com a adoração para Lizzie, ele adoraria ter outro neto, eu podia ver como ele amava nossa menininha.

– No que está pensando? – Edward murmurou me abraçando e nos balançando no ritmo da musica.

– Em tudo, em todos, em nós. – ele roçou seus lábios nos meus delicadamente.

– Pensando bastante então. – assenti deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

– Mas, são pensamentos felizes, pois tenho muita sorte em ter essa grande família, e você em minha vida. Assim como nossos filhos.

– Eu sei, quem diria que uma simples carta, faria tudo isso.

Concordei levemente o abraçando mais forte.

Quem diria que uma simples carta para a pessoa errada faria isso, mudaria uma vida toda, planos futuros, amizades, enfim, tudo.

Pois foi isso que a primeira carta de Edward fez. Ela podia não ser para mim, mas na verdade ela era. Eu era destinada a receber aquela carta, a respondê-la a conhecê-lo. Edward e eu estávamos destinados um ao outro.

Destinados ao Amor, um amor que só crescia e crescia, e crescia tanto que ultrapassaria nossas almas, pois eu sabia que amaria esse homem para sempre, mesmo depois da morte.

Eu era destinada a Edward, assim como ele era a mim, e seriamos eternamente.

_Era isso que o destino sempre quis._


	39. Epílogo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Epílogo_**

Oh, meu Deus, oh meu deus, isso é tão legal.

Ri olhando as milhares de cartas, é tão romântico.

– Lizzie o que está fazendo?

Merda!

Olhei pra minha mãe com os olhos arregalados, fui pega.

– Eu...

– O que tem ai... – dessa vez seus olhos se arregalaram. – Merda!

– Mãe! – guinchei, ok eu tinha 18 já, e claro que eu xingava, impossível não ter uma boca suja quando seu padrinho é Emmett Cullen.

Mas minha mãe quase nunca xingava.

– Desculpe, eu... onde achou isso?

– Oh... – corei miseravelmente.

– Lizzie, já disse para não mexer nas minhas coisas.

– Eu estava entediada.

– Vai ler um livro, não dar uma de bisbilhoteira... – ela parou de falar e começou a rir.

– O que?

– Eu só percebi, que eu já fui bisbilhoteira.

– Sim?

– Sim. E por eu ser bisbilhoteira é que tem essas cartas ai.

– O que elas são? – eu não podia me ajudar, estava muito curiosa. Ela suspirou vindo sentar na cama ao meu lado.

– Você sabe que seu pai serviu como soldado não é.

– Sim.

– Bem, escrevíamos cartas um para o outro, na verdade foi assim que nos conhecemos.

– Espera ai, vocês se conheceram por carta? Nunca tinham se visto antes?

– Não, na verdade seu pai mandou uma carta para outra mulher e eu meio que respondi.

– Por que você fez isso?

– Por que ele precisava de mim. – a encarei meio sem acreditar e depois de volta para as cartas que achei em um pequeno baú, nela também tinha uma bonita caixinha de musica.

– Posso ler as cartas? – ela mastigou o lábio, eu havia pegado esse habito dela.

– Acho que sim, ignore certas partes, seu pai é meio...

– Tarado? – ela corou e ri, embora já estivessem um pouco velhos, meus pais eram muito animadinhos, eu sei que deveria ter vergonha de encontrar eles se agarrando, ou trocando beijinhos, mas eu achava tão bonito.

– Lizzie. – guinchou, mas acabou rindo também.

– Entãooo, posso ler?

– Pode...

– Mãeee, Charlie roubou minha boneca.

– É mentira.

– É verdade.

– Mentiraaaaaa...

– Verdadeeeeee...

Mamãe suspirou ficando de pé.

– Eu vou olhar seus irmãos, não deixe Maggie ver as cartas.

– Ok.

– Charlie e Maggie Masen, estou descendo. – a ouvi gritando antes de ela sumir de vista.

Assim que ela estava longe agarrei as cartas e corri para meu quarto, louca pra ler, isso é tão divo, parece até filme. Me joguei em minha cama abrindo a primeira carta, elas estavam enumeradas, mamãe deve ter feito isso, já que elas não tinham datas, li as palavras do meu pai com um sorriso bobo, e foi o mesmo com todas as outras.

**_Oi linda._**

**_Escrevendo de novo, como você está?_**

**_Com certeza linda como sempre._**

**_As coisas aqui estão... com certeza você não quer saber, eu não quero saber, mas eu estou aqui e aqui vou ficar, pelo menos por um tempo._**

**_Mas não quero falar disso, prefiro falar sobre nós._**

**_Ainda a um "nós", eu gostaria que sim, mas e você? Com certeza a coisas melhores pra você ai fora._**

**_Festas, amigos, homens disponíveis pra você._**

**_Por mais dois anos, eu pertenço ao meu país. Isso devia ser uma coisa boa né. Lutar por uma causa nobre, pelo meu país, meu dever... estou divagando de novo. Sei que você odeia isso, mas às vezes e difícil evitar._**

**_..._**

**_Oi, eu estou bem, sentindo sua falta também._**

**_Estou triste pelas coisas não estarem indo tão bem. Mas elas sempre melhoram, não imediatamente, mas uma hora melhoram, é praticamente um fato da vida, você deve saber não é? Afinal é uma regra isso, você não sabia, esta escrito em algum lugar, eu acho. Vou tentar procurar e te mostrar._**

**_Claro que há um nós, eu desejo que há. Não sei se isso é errado, eu não me importo eu gostaria de esperar por você, sua estada ai não durara para sempre eu espero, e quando acabar podemos continuar de onde paramos._**

**_Você gostaria disso?_**

**_Eu sei que eu gostaria._**

**_..._**

**_Quem é você?_**

**_Eu sei que você não é Ângela._**

**_Mas eu sei que quando chamaram meu nome dizendo que eu tinha uma carta eu senti um pouco de esperança. Ok primeiro confusão, depois esperança e por fim surpresa._**

**_É errado dizer que estou feliz que você não seja Ângela?_**

**_Não que eu não gostava de Ângela, eu gostei por um tempo, mas Ângela e eu não tínhamos muito haver, eu percebi isso e ela também. Mas ainda sim eu gosto de escrever, e eu precisava mandar pra alguém, e ela disse que eu podia. Eu esperava que um dia ela me respondesse, mas nunca aconteceu._**

**_E agora você me escreve._**

**_Por quê?_**

**_O que te fez escrever?_**

**_Foi pena desse pobre soldado?_**

**_Se foi, eu não quero sua pena._**

**_Mas se foi algo... algo como uma necessidade de ajudar alguém a se sentir melhor, eu gostaria de receber mais cartas. Receber uma carta aqui é muito bom, quem diria que algumas palavras de conforto podem fazer tanta diferença, mas elas fazem, fazem para muitos homens aqui. Diabos elas fazem para mim._**

**_Suas palavras fazem diferença pra mim._**

**_..._**

**_Eu sinto, sinto tanto por tentar enganá-lo, era a ultima coisa que queria. Mas eu sem querer li sua carta. Ok não foi sem querer, eu estava bêbada e a curiosidade foi maior. Não que isso seja frequente, eu beber sabe, curiosa eu sou a maior parte do tempo. Mas bêbada não._**

**_Merda estou falando demais, quem achava que se podia fazer isso em cartas também. Mas pelo jeito pode._**

**_Enfim, eu bebi por que estava comemorando, eu acabei de comprar esse apartamento incrível e eu estou tão feliz, é meu primeiro apartamento só meu. Sabe o meu lugar, meu cantinho onde posso ficar e não ter mais que me mudar. Por que acredite, eu já mudei muito. Era como um nômade, mas esses dias acabaram, e agora eu tenho meu lugar._**

**_Olha eu divagando de novo._**

**_Mas essa sou eu de verdade. Eu falo muito, eu sou curiosa e bebo quando quero comemorar, mas essa não é a questão. A questão é por que eu tenho sua carta né, por que eu li e por que eu a respondi._**

**_Eu posso responder todas as perguntas, não sei se elas vão te agradas, as minhas respostas, mas ai vai._**

**_..._**

**_Confesso que sorri como bobo enquanto lia sua carta. Não sorri como bobo quando chamaram meu nome com outra carta. Mas sorri mais ainda ao ler suas palavras Bella. Eu gosto do seu nome, é bonito. Tenho certeza que combina com você._**

**_Eu ainda estou sorrindo lembrando suas palavras, você é divertida, faladeira e uma pessoa maravilhosa. Sim você é, tem que ser pra responder uma carta de quem nem conhece._**

**_Fico feliz que você seja curiosa, eu sou também e no momento estou muito curioso sobre você, sobre o que você tem a dizer._**

**_..._**

**_Olá Edward._**

**_Edward eu adoro seu nome, adoro saber o seu nome. É um pouco estranho, não seu nome, ele é lindo, como uma fá de Jane Austen, eu adoro o nome Edward. O estranho é saber seu nome, torna tudo, mais real. Antes você era o soldado misterioso, agora você é Edward, e eu adoro poder te chamar pelo seu nome._**

**_Aposto que nunca viu seu nome escrito tantas vezes em um único parágrafo não é._**

**_Enfim, sorri como boba ao receber sua carta também, eu já estava um pouco desesperada que você havia desistido de mim, que as minhas explicações de o porquê eu ler sua carta não foram o suficiente, e não queria mais saber de mim, estou profundamente aliviada que não é assim._**

**_..._**

**_Bella. É bom poder dizer o seu nome também, só torna tudo mais real, como você disse, e eu realmente gosto disso. Gosto de conhecer você, e saber que em algum lugar você está lendo minhas palavras, acredito que com a mesma ânsia que eu leio as suas, ou estou sendo muito prepotente?_**

**_Enfim, fico feliz que goste do meu nome, eu já disse que gosto do seu? Por que eu gostei, é muito bonito. Me pergunto se combina com você, embora eu acredite que combina. Você deve realmente ser uma bela mulher, confesso que estou curioso para saber como você se parece. Que cor são seus cabelos, seus olhos, você é alta, baixa, magra, gordinha, minha mente borbulha com milhares de imagens, mas não acho que nenhuma delas é como você, como você é Bella? Você me diria? Eu realmente gostaria de saber._**

**_..._**

**_Meu querido Edward._**

**_Eu devo dizer que sua ultima carta me fez chorar, eu não sei se foi o seu segredo, ou é só consequência de todas as nossas cartas, são tão poucas, só três até agora, mas são todas especiais pra mim, eu as guardo com extremo carinho, pois elas mostram um pedacinho de você._**

**_E eu estou cada vez mais ligada a você se isso é possível, bem parece que é, já que eu não paro de pensar em você, em suas cartas, em suas palavras, em... tudo. Sei que nos conhecemos, bem não nos conhecemos, mas nos escrevemos e cada palavra eu me sinto mais conectada com você Edward._**

**_Olha estou chorando de novo. Mas vamos falar de coisas boas, como já deve ter reparado por essa caixa enorme, eu mandei algumas coisinhas, ok muitas coisas. Mas eu senti que você precisava, como, como você pode viver sem chocolate, ou cookies de chocolate, isso é uma lastima._**

**_Então coma todos os seus cookies e se você quiser eu mandarei mais, eu também estou mandando, meias, remédios e protetor solar. E claro o mp3, espero que goste das musicas que coloquei, por sua ultima carta eu achei que você iria gostar, coloquei as minhas favoritas também._**

**_..._**

**_Querida Bella._**

**_Eu mal pude acreditar quando recebi sua encomenda, por ser uma encomenda grande sua carta demorou mais a chegar, e confesso que já estava entrando em pânico, achando que você havia desistido de mim, mas qual foi a minha surpresa, ao ver que não, você não desistiu, mas você me mandou essa surpresa incrível._**

**_Ainda não acredito no tanto de coisas que comprou, mas estou aqui olhando para os cookies, as balas, as meias e o melhor o mp3, você é incrível Bella. Mas por que fez isso? Não que eu esteja reclamando, eu verdadeiramente amei, mas... por que?_**

**_O que a fez comprar essas coisas para mim, por algum motivo especial, ou só queria fazer esse soldado feliz, por que acredite, você o fez imensamente feliz._**

**_E essa foto, Jeus Bella, você quer me matar, você é muito linda, eu não consigo parar de olhar sua foto, imaginando como será poder estar com você de verdade, tocar sua pele que parece tão macia, seu cabelo bonito e sedoso, não consigo parar de olhar para seus olhos, nunca vi uma cor de marrom mais bonito que esse. A partir de agora minha cor favorita é marrom, mas o marrom dos seus olhos._**

**_..._**

**_Meu Edward,_**

**_Estou tão, mais tão feliz que você gostou da caixa, eu queria ter podido mandar mais coisas, mas foi o que pensei na hora, na verdade eu terminei de ler a sua carta e corri para o walmart mais próximo. Eu senti que você precisava daquelas coisas, desde os cookies até os remédios e principalmente o mp3, e me deixa tão feliz que você gostou e está dividindo com os seus amigos._**

**_Eu mandarei mais coisas em breve, mas separado das cartas para nossas cartas não demorarem tanto, confesso que também me preocupei que não queria mais se corresponder comigo, que o tinha assustado com a foto e as coisas, mas estou tão feliz que você gostou._**

**_Por que eu mandei? Mas por que não, afinal eu sou sua garota não é?_**

**_..._**

**_Minha Bella,_**

**_Devo confessar que sua carta me pegou um pouco de surpresa, primeiramente eu estou muito feliz que você quer ser minha garota. Feliz é pouco, estou em êxtase, não consigo parar de sorrir, só com o pensamento de que você é só minha. De que eu não vou ter que lutar com meio mundo para convencê-la a ser só minha, pois eu lutaria._**

**_Agora quando suas cartas chegarem eu posso dizer que são da minha garota, eu também gosto de como soa. Minha garota._**

**_..._**

**_Querido Edward_**

**_Eu realmente gosto da ideia de que sou só sua, eu na verdade me sinto assim desde a primeira carta. E espero que você sinta da mesma forma, mas pelas suas cartas eu sei que sim. Não paro de sorrir também, desde que recebi sua carta, parece que eu não sou a única em puro êxtase._**

**_É bom saber que todos gostam das coisas, e fico feliz que você gostou delas, eu mandarei mais assim que puder._**

**_Confesso que estou contanto os dias para as suas férias, para ter você aqui comigo, estou tão ansiosa, para vê-lo, tocá-lo, estar com você._**

**_Ainda estou flutuando desde a sua ligação, melhor presente de aniversario da minha vida._**

**_..._**

**_Minha garota_**

**_Os dias parecem se arrastar, acho que é por que vamos nos ver em breve. Eu mal posso esperar para vê-la. Mas como disse os dias se arrastam, e os caras me zoam cada vez que me pegam deprimido pelos cantos._**

**_Mas não posso evitar, quero tanto ver você Bella, quero tanto que às vezes parece difícil me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa, sei que tenho que ser atento aqui, mas estou tão ansioso, e você está ansiosa? Espero que sim, pois mal posso esperar para vê-la._**

**_Eu odeio ter perdido seu aniversario, mas amei ter ouvido sua voz, e porra mulher, eu amo sua voz, agora posso adicionar aos meus sonhos, já sei como você, mas saber sua voz, faz tudo muito melhor._**

**_..._**

**_Meu Soldado_**

**_Ansiosa é pouco, eu estou uma bagunça. Quero tanto que o tempo passe rápido para que você esteja aqui comigo. Mas como você disse, os dias se arrastam, e a minha ansiedade só aumenta._**

**_E a minha curiosidade também, você não vai mesmo me dizer a segunda coisa que fará ao me ver? Me de uma dica, só umazinha, eu estou pirando aqui para saber._**

**_Enfim, eu já comecei a planejar todos os lugares que quero te levar, e são muito, isso se conseguirmos sair do apartamento, eu tenho a impressão, de que quando finalmente estivermos juntos seremos inseparáveis._**

**_Eu também amei ouvir sua voz, você tem uma voz tão bonita e sexy, meu corpo treme só de lembrar, mal posso esperar para ouvir pessoalmente._**

**_Para estar com você pessoalmente, e ouvir o que quer que você vai me dizer, sério que não vai me dizer até eu te ver?_**

**_..._**

**_Minha linda Bella_**

**_Não adianta pedir dicas, eu não contarei, mas tenho a certeza que vai gostar, vai gostar de tudo o que eu fizer com você, e acredite mulher, quero fazer muitas coisas com você. Na verdade mal posso esperar por isso._**

**_Eu também quero te levar a muitos lugares, mas assim como você acho que será difícil deixarmos seu apartamento, ter você só para mim por algum tempo é o que mais desejo Bella, desejo tanto que as vezes é só nisso que posso pensar._**

**_Acha minha voz sexy? Nunca pensei na minha voz assim, a sua com certeza é, agora a minha? Acho que não, mas se você gosta da minha voz, isso já me faz feliz, e saiba que eu realmente gosto da sua, e mal posso esperar para ouvir você sussurrando meu nome, enquanto estivermos juntos, muitas e muitas vezes._**

**_..._**

**_Sra. Masen_**

**_Sabe embora eu adore que você é minha garota, e ame te chamar assim, eu não posso evitar sorrir como um idiota quando penso que é a senhora Masen. Olha ai eu sorrindo como um idiota._**

**_Mas como não sorrir ao me lembrar que a garota mais bonita que existe é minha. E mal posso esperar esse ano passar pra ter você de novo em meus braços._**

**_Eu tenho que confessar Bella, esse vai ser o ano mais difícil que já passei, não sentir seus beijos, seu toque, ver seus bonitos olhos, seu sorriso, como disse, o ano mais difícil da minha vida._**

**_E como você está Bella? Pergunta idiota, se está como eu, está uma merda em._**

**_Mas vamos superar isso amor, vai ser difícil, mas teremos as cartas, teremos o nosso amor, e vamos aguentar esse ano._**

**_..._**

**_Meu Edward._**

**_Eu também sorriu como uma idiota quando você me chama de Sra. Masen, ou quando me chama de sua garota. Honestamente eu sorriu sempre que você fala para mim, em cartas, em pessoa, não importa como._**

**_Você sempre me faz sorrir._**

**_Você me acha a garota mais bonita que existe? Eu não sei se sou, mas eu fico feliz que pense assim. Pra mim você é o cara mais gostoso do mundo, eu ia dizer bonito, mas acho que os caras não querem ser bonitos, eles preferem ser gostosos né?_**

**_Enfim, você é os dois pra mim._**

**_Nem me fale em difícil, todo meu apartamento lembra você. Cada coisinha lembra o que fizemos, de quando rimos, beijamos, fizemos amor, conversando, de tudo, eu nem sei como encarar cada cômodo sem chorar._**

**_..._**

**_Sra. Masen_**

**_Eu não me canso de chamá-la assim, poderia chamá-la assim para sempre. Eu vou chamá-la assim para sempre, sempre, sempre e sempre._**

**_Acredita que os caras ameaçaram roubar minhas cartas, eles disseram que se eu não parasse de falar Sra. Masen, eles iriam invadir meu quarto e roubar minhas cartas e mantê-las reféns por tempo indeterminado. Eu posso ter parado de falar um pouco, mas eu ainda penso muito na minha linda esposa, Sra. Masen._**

**_E na minha cabeça posso chamá-la assim o quanto quiser._**

**_Sra. Masen._**

**_Sra. Masen._**

**_Sra. Masen._**

**_Minha garota._**

**_..._**

**_Sr. Masen meu marido._**

**_Eu adoro ser a Sra. Masen, eu voltei a faculdade hoje, e quando o professor chamou Srta. Swan, foi com muito orgulho que eu o corrigi. É Sra. Masen agora._**

**_Ele com certeza pensou que eu sou louca, mas eu não me incomodei muito. Na verdade muitas pessoas acham que eu tenho algum problema, já que eu não paro de me apresentar como Sra. Masen. Mas eu não me canso de ouvir os outros me chamando d e Sra. Masen._**

**_Até Emmett, ele não me chama mais de Swan, agora é Masen, ou Sra. Masen, mesmo quando eu levo uma bronca é divertido._**

**_..._**

**_Minha esposa._**

**_Eu já disse o quanto eu sinto sua falta? Alias obrigada pela caixa que mandou com Mitchell, mas eu não confio muito nele com comida, você colocou quantos pacotes de cookies na caixa? Por que só veio um, e parece que foi aberto no caminho._**

**_O homem é tão viciado em doces quanto eu._**

**_Como estão as coisas ai?_**

**_Você continua passando alguns dias da semana no meu pai? Ah eu te contei que ele me mandou uma carta?_**

**_Foi uma boa carta. Ele falou muito sobre você, e ler o quanto a minha garota é maravilhosa é sempre bom._**

**_..._**

**_Meu marido._**

**_Eu queria tanto estar em seus braços._**

**_Os meus hormônios estão uma loucura esses dias, eu quero chorar, eu quero comer, eu quero rir, eu quero bater em você por que está longe de mim, eu nem sei mais o que eu quero. Não eu sei, eu quero você._**

**_Alguns dias são tão difíceis Edward, é difícil respirar sem você, é difícil viver, você levou tudo com você, meu ar, meu coração, minha vontade de viver. Como posso viver com você do outro lado do mundo. Você tem que estar aqui, comigo, onde você pertence._**

**_Vou parar de ser uma vadia chorona, eu não sei o que deu em mim esses dias._**

**_..._**

**_Minha garota._**

**_Eu odeio ficar longe de você amor, eu odeio não estar ai para você. Mas só passou dois meses, ainda temos mais 10._**

**_Porra 10 meses, como posso viver 10 meses longe de você._**

**_Longe dos seus beijos, dos seus carinhos, do seu corpo, do seu amor._**

**_Está me matando Bella. Me matando a cada dia que passo sem você._**

**_Eu sinto tanta falta, falta de te beijar, de provar seu sabor, sua pele, seu prazer. Porra eu quero você Bella._**

**_Eu te amo tanto Bella._**

**_..._**

**_Meu marido_**

**_Eu já disse que eu odeio não poder tocar em você? Por que eu odeio._**

**_Eu amo suas cartas, eu amo saber que você pensa em mim, que me ama, mas eu realmente, realmente odeio, não poder te tocar._**

**_Eu quero tanto te tocar Edward, tocar no seu cabelo, no seu rosto, seu corpo, sua tatuagem, Deus, eu sinto falta da tatuagem. Muita mesmo._**

**_Mas falta pouco agora né, 10 meses, é bem menos que 12, e quando formos ver, você vai estar aqui. É nisso que me agarro Edward, na esperança de que você vai estar aqui comigo, em meus braços, e nunca mais vai sair do meu lado._**

**_Não estou nem ai se as pessoas estranharem eu grudada em você, pode ir se preparando pra ter uma esposa grudenta._**

**_..._**

**_Minha esposa_**

**_Eu não consigo parar de sorrir, um filho Bella, você está me fazendo o homem mais feliz do mundo. Eu não consigo acreditar, eu quero tanto estar com você Bella, te abraçar, me ajoelhar na sua frente e abraçar sua barriga e beijar muito o nosso bebê, mas por enquanto eu não posso, só posso sonhar com esse momento._**

**_Infelizmente quando eu chegar ai, esse momento já vai ter passado né, nosso bebê já vai ter nascido, eu odeio isso Bella, odeio perder esses momentos. Eu queria tanto poder chutar tudo, e ir ficar com você, mas eu não posso._**

**_Eu não posso largar tudo, eu dei minha palavra que eu serviria a meu país esse ano, e eu quero ensinar nosso filho desde de cedo que ele deve sempre manter sua palavra, quero que ele tenha orgulho de mim Bella._**

**_Você acha que ele vai ter?_**

**_..._**

**_Meu marido_**

**_Me parte o coração quando me lembro que você não vai estar aqui Edward, queria tanto você ao meu lado._**

**_Pra aguentar minhas mudanças loucas de humor._**

**_Meu apetite louco._**

**_Para mim te agarrar não sei se sabe, mas grávidas ficam taradas, eu ouvi dizer, espero que eu não fique, já que não tenho você aqui pra agarrar._**

**_Eu também queria essas coisas Edward, queria seus beijos, e abraços, e sei que nosso bebê também queria, mas nós entendemos, e temos orgulho de você._**

**_..._**

**_Minha garota_**

**_Eu posso não estar com você pessoalmente Bella, mas é onde eu quero estar, é onde meu coração e meus pensamentos estão._**

**_Com você e nosso bebê._**

**_Mesmo você tendo mudanças loucas de humor, querendo comidas loucas ou sendo uma tarada (só comigo viu), eu adoraria curtir esses momentos. Quero beijar você, abraçar, tocar, amar, mostrar o quão feliz você me faz._**

**_Mas infelizmente não posso estar com você agora Bella, e me dói muito isso, mas vai passar rápido, e logo vamos estar juntos, é o que digo a mim mesmo, sempre que a saudade aperta. E ela aperta muito amor._**

**_..._**

**_Meu soldado_**

**_Eu devo confessar que estava em pânico já. Já faz três semanas. Está tudo bem? Sei que as coisas não são fáceis ai, mas essa demora já estava me preocupado, eu estava a uma semana de ligar para alguém exigindo noticias suas._**

**_Então quando essa carta chegou eu quase gritei... ok eu gritei de alegria, estava começando a me desesperar aqui, é tão bom saber que está bem. As vezes tenho tanto medo de que algo te aconteça, que você se distraia ou, eu não sei, só tome cuidado ai, nós precisamos de você aqui._**

**_..._**

**_Minha linda esposa e nosso bebê_**

**_Eu sinto tanto deixar você esperando, e ansiosa com a demora, isso não faz bem para o nosso bebê. Eu realmente esqueci de avisar na ultima carta, na verdade estava tão, animado com as fotos e o livro e toda a novidade do nosso bebê que esqueci._**

**_Nosso bebê._**

**_Eu gosto de dizer isso, muito, o tempo todo na verdade._**

**_Os caras tem considerado me amordaçar para eu parar de falar que vou ser pai._**

**_..._**

**_Meu soldado_**

**_Confesso que antes da sua ultima carta eu estava péssima, sabe quando cai uma tristeza sobre você que nada faz melhorar, e a saudade é tão grande que chega a doer? Bem era eu._**

**_Eu sinto tanta saudades Edward, que eu não consigo nem respirar._**

**_E embora eu queira me enrolar em uma bola e chorar por horas e ficar lá até você voltar pra mim eu não posso, por que nosso bebê precisa de mim. Então depois de ler sua carta e ver que você sente tanto quanto eu, percebi que não podemos ficar assim._**

**_Nos vamos ficar juntos Edward, somos destinados um ao outro eu sei disso, então vai demorar alguns meses, são meses difíceis, doe muito essa separação, mas ficar pelos cantos chorando não vai fazer bem a nenhum de nós._**

**_Fará mal ao nosso bebê, e fará mal a você que pode se distrair ai e se machucar. Então vamos nos concentrar nas partes boas. Nas lembranças boas e no nosso amor._**

**_..._**

**_Minha esposa e bebê_**

**_Ow que barriga é essa, você está incrível Bella tão linda, eu queria poder beijar essa barriga linda, sentir nosso bebê chutando, você já sabe o sexo? É uma menina dançando ai dentro ou um moleque jogando futebol? Mal posso esperar para saber._**

**_Obrigada pela ultima fita que mandou, como sempre meu coração disparou e eu tinha lagrimas nos olhos ao ouvir sua voz, e o coração do bebê, os sons mais bonitos que já ouvi, podia viver pra ouvir esses sons._**

**_Sobre sua ultima carta, realmente Bella, a saudade dói, dói saber que está longe de mim, dói não ouvir sua voz, tocar em você, amar você. Como você disse as vezes é difícil respirar, mas você está certa, não podemos deixar a tristeza e saudade nos consumir, temos que lutar, pois embora a saudade esteja forte, eu preferia mil vezes sentir essa saudade, do que não ter te conhecido e nunca sentir esse amor que sinto por você._**

**_..._**

**_Meu Edward_**

**_Eu estou bem melhor esses dias, enjoos passaram um pouco, infelizmente parece que vou ao banheiro muito mais, nosso bebê está esmagando minha bexiga, só pode. Ainda não sei o sexo, Dr. Black, disse que o bebê está com as pernas cruzadas._**

**_Eu também mal posso esperar para saber o sexo._**

**_Hey você recebeu a caixa que mandei com essa carta, você viu minha barriga? Está enorme Edward, eu acordei uma manha, e BAM estava aqui, quando isso aconteceu que eu não vi? Estava pequena há uns dias atrás._**

**_Mas aconteceu e estou enorme, você ainda me ama enorme né? Eu to feia?_**

**_Eu não me sinto feia, me sinto grande, mas não feia, é bom o senhor não dizer que estou feia, ou não vai me tocar nunca mais. A quem estou enganando, quando você voltar, você só sai da minha cama, quando vierem te resgatar, vai ser meu prisioneiro pelos próximos meses até eu matar a saudade, eu te dou uma folga pra ir cuidar do bebê, depois o senhor é só meu._**

**_Eu estou com tesão Edward._**

**_Quero você._**

**_..._**

**_Minha linda esposa_**

**_Eu nunca, nunca em toda minha vida vi uma coisa tão linda quanto você grávida, eu queria abraçar sua enorme barriga e viver assim, acho que você devia viver grávida, você fica maravilhosa._**

**_Nosso bebê não quer colaborar com a gente não é, deve ser uma menina sendo toda dengosa._**

**_Eu mal posso esperar para segurá-la em meus braços. Eles chegar a formigar com o pensamento de tocar nela ou nele._**

**_Que bom que os enjoos passaram Bella. Mas a vontade de fazer xixi, não vai passar tão cedo agora, de acordo com o ultimo livro que mandou é bem normal. Eu já me sinto um sabe tudo no assunto. Li tanto os livros que me mandou que sei tudo de cor, mas tenho o pressentimento que no primeiro choro do bebê eu vou entrar em pânico._**

**_Jesus Bella, você fica me dizendo que está com tesão não alivia meu lado mulher, eu desejo estar ai com você, te fazendo sentir-se melhor, em todos os sentidos._**

**_Mas em breve._**

Já passava da hora do jantar quando terminei a ultima carta, estava deitada em minha cama olhando para o teto, senti a cama afundar ao meu lado e sorri para meu papai, me aconcheguei nele, seus braços me rodearam assim como seus lábios roçaram suavemente contra meu cabelo.

– O que houve bonequinha? – suspirei, eu adorava quando ele me chamava assim.

– Nada realmente, eu só... – olhei de esguelha pra ele, papai riu.

– Leu as cartas né.

– Bem sim. – corei e ele riu mais.

– E qual o problema? – dei de ombros suspirando em seguida.

– Eu nunca realmente tinha pensado, sabe sobre como é a vida dos soldados, que eles precisam de coisas, de amigos do lado de fora de lá, de cartas... – ele passou o polegar por minha bochecha secando uma lagrima que nem percebi que estava caindo, me dando um sorriso gentil, ele se afastou um pouco.

– Eu posso lhe garantir bonequinha, as cartas da sua mãe me deram um motivo para aguentar estar lá.

– Deu pra perceber isso, e... – mordi o lábio e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– O que foi?

– Eu percebi que eu gostaria de fazer algo assim.

– Assim?

– É dar um motivo pra algum soldado. – ele sorriu pegando meu rosto entre as mãos e dando um beijo estalado na minha testa.

– Você tem o coração tão bonito quanto o da sua mãe Elizabeth.

– Sério?

– Pode apostar bonequinha. Eu vou te ajudar ok.

– Como?

– Confia no papai? – assenti entusiasmadamente, ele sorriu saindo da cama. – Então pode esperar que você vai fazer a diferença na vida de alguém.

Sorrindo juntei as cartas com cuidado, papai saiu do quarto com sua bengala, eu sabia que ele havia se machucado quando esteve no exército, e ao lembrar das cartas, e do amor de mamãe, era bom saber que ele teve tanto apoio, pois se ele não a tivesse talvez não aguentasse estar machucado e sozinho. Corri a aguardar as cartas onde achei, não sabia o que papai faria, mas eu sabia que ele cumpriria sua palavra.

[...]

Entrei em casa sorrindo ao ouvir os resmungos dos meus irmãos, Charlie podia ter quase 17, mas ele é tão infantil, adorando irritar a pequena Maggie.

– Charlie, pare de provocar Maggie. – ela mostrou a língua e levou um peteleco da nossa mãe.

– Ai mãe.

– O mesmo pra você Srta. Masen. – ela bufou cruzando os braços e Charlie riu, sentei-me à mesa ao lado deles sorrindo.

Charlie parecia com o papai, cabelo bronze, olhos verdes, e bonito, ele seria tão bonito quanto o papai quando crescesse, as meninas já suspiravam por ele na escola, sorte que ele era muito bobo para notar. Já Maggie era minha mãe cuspida e escarrada, olhos e cabelos castanhos, e tão bonita, eu acabei sendo uma mistura dos meus pais, mas eu gostava disso, gostava muito.

– Como foi no shopping?

– Foi legal. Embora Emma brigou com Tom de novo. – mãe suspirou.

– Emma tem o temperamento de Rosie, juro por Deus, aquela menina vai deixar o pobre Tom louco.

Concordei. Minha melhor amiga e filha da minha madrinha Rosie, era linda como a mãe, mas tinha um gênio, seu namorado Tom filho do tio Garrett sofria nas mãos dela, mas ele realmente a amava, então ele que aguente.

– Papai já chegou?

– Ah sim, ele disse pra você ir vê-lo quando chegasse.

– Ok. – beijei sua bochecha, antes de correr para seu escritório, ele sorriu a me ver.

– Olá bonequinha.

– Oi papai. – corri até ele o abraçando, ele me puxou para seu colo beijando meus cabelos.

– Se divertiu com seus amigos?

– Sim, foi ótimo, e o trabalho?

– Normal, seu avô ficou mais um pouco, ele estava trabalhando em algo, o homem já passou da idade de se aposentar, mas teima em ir trabalhar.

Ri concordando, vovô podia estar velho, mas seu espírito era jovem, embora papai cuidasse da empresa de arquitetura agora, vovô ainda ficava por lá dando palpites.

– Entãooo... – perguntei o olhando sugestivamente, ele riu tirando um envelope do bolso.

– Eu liguei para o meu antigo general, ele ainda está trabalhando, e eu falei sobre a ideia de você mandar uma carta, e ele gostou muito. – ele me entregou o envelope pardo, havia um endereço e selos nele.

– Escreva a carta e coloque dentro e colocamos no correio.

– Você é o melhor pai. – guinchei o abraçando, ele riu me apertando com força, ao me soltar, seu olhar era sério.

– Agora preste atenção, vamos enviar a carta, mas eu não garanto que ele vá lhe responder ok. O general vai entregar a carta e ai é com o soldado pra quem ele vai entregar.

– O senhor não sabe quem é?

– Não, eu disse ao general, que ele devia entregar a carta ao homem que mais precisasse de um amigo, e palavras de conforto.

– Ok, eu entendi. – dei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e saltei do seu colo. – Te amo papai.

– Também te amo bonequinha. – sorri dando um último aceno, correndo para meu quarto, tranquei a porta, pegando papel e caneta, me sentei na cama.

Agora o que dizer...

Pensei em varias coisas para dizer, mas todas pareceram erradas, olhei para a folha em branco, e pensei nas cartas que mamãe escreveu para meu pai, e sorri, mamãe escrevia o que estava em seu coração, e era assim que eu devia agir.

Respirando fundo, me concentrei na carta, esquecendo o resto e deixando meu coração falar.

**_Caro soldado_**

**_Olá, soldado misterioso_**

**_Eu sei que não me conhece, assim como eu não te conheço, mas eu soube recentemente, que as palavras podem ser muito poderosas, uma simples carta pode mudar o mundo todo de alguém._**

**_Eu vi como mudou meus pais, e agora eu quero mudar o de alguém._**

**_Não sei se minhas palavras vão ajudá-lo, eu espero que ajudem, quem sabe você não precisa de um bom amigo, alguém que está longe, que pode te ouvir, ou melhor, ler suas palavras, dar algum conforto a sua angustia se tiver sentindo alguma, ou um pouco de alegria para os dias mais tristes._**

**_Então se você está disposto a ter um novo amigo, eu gostaria de ser sua amiga, e pra começar eu vou me apresentar._**

**_Meu nome é Elizabeth Masen, mas todos me chamam de Lizzie, eu moro em Nova York com meus pais e irmãos, tenho 18 anos, e estou prestes a acabar a escola, pretendo ir para a mesma faculdade que minha mãe frequentou na Columbia, quero ser arquiteta como meu pai e meu avô._**

**_Meu pai foi um soldado, e ele conheceu minha mãe através das cartas, eles se conheceram e se apaixonaram com as palavras, isso não é bonito?_**

**_Eu sei o que está pensando agora, que eu estou mandando essa carta num rompante infantil de uma menina sonhadora, esperando que aconteça comigo exatamente o que aconteceu com meus pais, mas saiba senhor soldado misterioso, que eu não faço ideia de como você é, se é velho, jovem, um idiota, um mulherengo, um porco, eu realmente não sei como você é._**

**_Eu só sei, que graças a uma carta assim, o meu pai, sentiu vontade de viver novamente, por que alguém se lembrou dele, alguém esteve ali pra ele, dando apoio, dando alegria, dando amizade, e é só isso que espero que surja entre nós._**

**_Amizade._**

**_Você quer ser meu amigo senhor soldado misterioso?_**

**_Eu tenho bons amigos, filhos dos meus padrinhos Emmett e Rosie, filhos do meu tio Garrett e tia Kate, e do tio Jasper e Alice, assim como os muitos amigos da escola, mas eu sempre tenho lugar pra mais um amigo em meu coração, será que você terá um lugarzinho pra mim no seu senhor soldado?_**

**_Eu espero do fundo do meu coração que sim._**

**_Bem, eu já vou, acho que falei um bocado pra uma primeira carta não é. Mas eu espero que troquemos outras, você viu a galera que eu falei ali em cima né, eu falarei mais deles na próxima carta, se houver uma próxima._**

**_Haverá?_**

**_Sim? Por favor?_**

**_Estou piscando meus olhos e fazendo biquinho, saiba que ninguém resiste quando eu faço isso._**

**_Então senhor soldado misterioso, não resista ao meu charme e me responda, pois estou ansiosamente esperando sua carta._**

**_Elizabeth Masen._**

Sorri satisfeita com a minha carta e a dobrei e coloquei no envelope, eu não sabia se seria respondida, mas eu sentia meu coração bem mais leve só com o fato de que eu a entregaria. Em algum lugar algum soldado leria minhas palavras, e em meu coração desejo que minhas palavras o deixem feliz.

Mesmo que ele nunca me responda, eu espero fazer diferença em sua vida.

_..._

Em algum lugar no Iraque no meio do deserto, o jovem Peter ouviu seu nome ser chamado, um dos caras avisando que o general queria lhe ver, já era perto da hora de dormir, não havia motivo para o general chamar, pensou Peter. Confuso ele saiu de sua tenda indo até o general, ele bateu continência, e quando o general o mandou descansar lhe entregou uma carta.

Peter a olhou confuso, e tentou devolvê-la ao general.

– Não pode ser pra mim senhor.

– É sim rapaz.

– Mas... hmmm eu não tenho família. – a tristeza era evidente em sua voz, o general sabia muito bem disso, e quando Masen havia ligado lhe pedindo para entregar a carta a alguém que realmente precisava, o jovem Peter Cheney lhe veio a mente, bom rapaz, órfão que se alistou por ser sua única opção, de todos os homens ao seu serviço era o que mais precisava de um amigo.

– Acredite rapaz, é para você.

Peter assentiu pegando a carta, voltando para sua tenda ignorou os colegas barulhentos e sentou na cama desconfortável, rasgando o envelope leu as palavras, logo a confusão se transformou em desconfiança, mas conforme lia as palavras da menina poucos anos mais nova que ele, sua desconfiança se tornou esperança.

E ao acabar a carta, ele ainda hesitou por um momento, podia responder a carta de uma estranha? Alguém que ele nunca viu na vida?

– Hey Cheney, o que tem ai? – ele ergueu a cabeça olhando Eric e sorriu.

– Uma carta. – Eric arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Arrumou uma namorada cara? – sorrindo ele negou.

– Não, uma amiga. – Eric deu de ombros, mas antes que ele se afastasse Peter havia tomado sua decisão.

– Hey Eric, tem papel e caneta pra me arrumar.

**_Fim_**


End file.
